


Lustful Dreams

by MoreidBabyGirl45



Category: Real People - Fandom, The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Celebrity Crush, Cheating, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Murder, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Stalking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:39:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 45
Words: 148,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreidBabyGirl45/pseuds/MoreidBabyGirl45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NORMAN AND JON ARE BEST FRIENDS AND MEET THE WOMEN OF THEIR DREAMS, BEFORE THINGS GET COMPLICATED</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

(This came out of my dreams so I hope you enjoy it.)

Lustful Dreams  
Chapter One

The party was set for this afternoon, Katherin wouldn't miss this for the world but she needed a ride. She picked up her phone and dialed her best friend. "Hey Katherin, how's it going?" "Good Nina, hey can I get a ride to that party tonight, I don't want to drink and take my car." "Sure no problem, mind if I stick around?" Katherin sighed, "if only Nina, it's an invite only party." Nina swore, "well fine then, whys it invite only?" "Oh some Hollywood star is suppose to be there. Doubt it though." "Okay I'll take you but if it is a famous person I want an autograph. What time?" Katherine thought about it for a second, "party is at 10 but it's in downtown Atlanta so I need to leave early. 8:30?" "Okay see you then bye girl." "By Nina, thanks." Katherin hung up the phone and looked at the invitation, it didn't say who it was from but she was never one to say no to a party. She tossed all the clothes in her room around looking for the perfect outfit, if a star was going to be there she needed to look good. "All these clothes and nothing to wear...God I hate parties." She was ranting to herself, finally turning on some music to listen to. Half way through the song she settled on an outfit. Skin tight black leather pants, tucked into knee high boots, her dark blue halter top showing off her cleavage just enough. Katherin looked at the clock, it read 7:45. She needed to curl her hair and put some makeup on. By the time she was done her phone rang, "outside chick let's go." She laughed and hung up taking the stairs two at a time and out to the car. Nina had a beautiful new blue Corvette. "Damn Kat you look like a prostitute in that." She laughed and snorted. "Shut up Nina you have the same outfit at home." "Shut up.." Her smile was a guilty one and Katherin knew it. Nina put the car in drive and peeled out, smoke going up into the sky, Katherin laughed, this was a good night already. Nina put the top down, the wind blowing her hair through the wind. "So where is this glamorous party I can't go to?" She was pouting again, "some warehouse that was redone, suppose to be the best place in Atlanta right now." "Okay creepy but fine, let's just pray we don't have traffic this late on a Friday night.

They pulled up to the warehouse, "holy hell Kat, you didn't say it was going to be this busy." Katherin was in shock, nice cars after nicer cars were packing the parking lot, the even had to put additional parking next door. And cars were still coming. "I can't believe I'm getting the back burner for this party." Katherin sighed, "lets see if they can let me have a plus one okay?" Nina's smile was glorious. "She redid her make up and check her threads, "good to go, let's see if they let me." Katherin grinned and opened the door, both girls strutting their stuff all the way up to the red carpet.

Norman was in the back of the limo, his agent had mentioned making a grand appearance at some party tonight. He said no but the publicity was good for him. He was dressed up more than normal, dark jeans on with a dark blue button up shirt, the blue complimented his eyes, his ray bans covering his eyes, even though it was after eight and a pair of converse on his feet. The limo pulled up right in front if the the entrance, he had a VIP pass so no standing in the line that ended around the side of the building. Music bumped through the warehouse, making his head pound. He got out of the limo, the people waiting in line went crazy. "Oh my god it's Norman Reedus!!" A few women screamed at different times making him roll his eyes. This is not how he saw his Friday night going. He walked up the red carpet to the security guard who stood there, flashed his VIP pass and got right it. Attractive women begging him to take them. He rolled his eyes walking in, his ears blasted by the music. John had promised to meet him there, which was the only reason he'd decided to go. The party was packed, half naked people grinding up against each other, others doing a different grind in dark corners. Norman headed up to the VIP section, again flashing his pass and getting in problem free. "Hey Norman!!" John yelled over the music and talking people. Norman smiled for the first time that whole night, him and John had become best buds after he got killed off as Shane on The Walking Dead. John stood and hugged Norman, "hey Johnny boy, thank fuck you came." John laughed and motioned him to take a seat. John motioned to the private bartender and Normans scotch appeared in his hands. He tilted his glass to John and they both drank. Norman looked around the VIP section, some of the hottest women he'd ever seen were gathered here. John had two or three women sitting with him, he'd say something cheesy, which they thought was funny and laughed, he'd kiss up their neck and let his hands roam up legs that seemed to go on forever. Norman shook his head, John was so much better at this than him. "Come on ladies, my friends a little lonely." John smiled at Norman watching a few women flock around him. They cozied up next to him, their breasts spilling out the tops of their skin tight dresses. Norman smiled so he wasn't being rude, "my god you are gorgeous." A blonde said to him, "thanks." He took the compliment and tried to ignore them. Norman ordered drink after drink, loving the buzz he was getting. "Come on man, we are going to dance." "Oh no we are not John." He smiled and pulled his ass up off the couch, "come on Normy, let's show these ladies some fun." A woman grabbed onto Norman volunteering to be his dance buddy. "Oh hell, I hate you John." He smiled watching him work his magic on the ladies, he had so much game. "Come on baby, I'll show you a good time." She rubbed her ass against him while she danced, "Oh what the hell, why not." He put his hands on her hips and followed her body to the beat.

Katherin and Nina walked to the door, "name please.." "Katherin Michaelson and Nina Harper." "I have a Katherine but no Nina." His voice was harsh making them both jump, "she's my plus one." Katherin batted her eyes at him "okay go in." Nina's eyes went wide as she grinned at Katherin. Katherin smirked and locked arms with Nina and walked in like it was a modeling platform. The music bumped through their bodies, "I can't believe that fucking worked." Nina said laughing and moving her body to the beat. "Special invites always get a plus one." Katherin said taking Nina's hand and heading towards the bar. "What can I get you ladies?" The tatted, sexy bartender asked them, "pink Cosmo" Nina blurted out, he smirked and got to work. "Since when do you drink those?" Katherin asked, "figured I'd try it." She laughed excepting the drink from him. "On the house." He winked at Nina who blushed and recovered with a dazzling smile. "And you miss?" "Just a corona please." He nodded and handed her a cold bottle. "Thanks." She grabbed Nina's arm and had to haul her away before her clothes hit the floor. "Damn he was fine." Nina said sitting down at an empty table, drinks in hand. "He was but I bet he's trouble." Nina giggled, "that's half the fun. So why was this party so important?" "I'm not sure, looks like high class people though, maybe that's why." Nina scuffed, "who was the invite from anyways?" Katherin shrugged, "didn't say but I'm glad we came." They clinked drinks and laughed enjoying the music. "Should we grab a couple of hotties and dance?" Nina asked eyeing the bartender again, he looked like he was done with his shift. "You only want that bartender Nina, so go get him." She laughed "I think I will." She pushed her boobs up so her cleavage was visible and walked up to him. Katherin chuckled and finished her beer, not really wanting to dance. A cute guy with blond hair came up to her table, "wanna dance?" He gave her a dazzling smile and stuck out his hands. She shrugged, "why not." He smiled again and swung her on the dance floor. He was an amazing dancer and had the whole crowd staring at them. "Never got your name." Katherin had to shout over the music, "Matt. And you are?" "Katherin." "Beautiful name, come on let's dance." He shimmied up behind her, hands on her hips and moved them both to the beat. His body was firm and muscled everywhere, she gasped as his groin pressed up against her ass, he had been grinding against her and he was happy to be there. Her body got hot, beads of sweat covering her body. She could only focus on the feel on his hands on her body. She could feel his hot breath against her neck, chills running down her spine. It had been so long for her and she loved the way he was making her feel right now. "What the fuck Matt?" Some woman came up to them and smacked him right across the face. "Oh shit, what the hell?" Katherine spat at the woman, "he's my husband bitch." Katherin was shocked, he didn't have a wedding ring on. "Matt? This your wife?" She asked, he nodded. Her face went red and Katherin slapped him also. The woman smiled at Katherin, and drug her husband away. Nina came over to her, "did you just let that Sexy guy get jacked from some chick?" Katherin laughed and rubbed her red hand, "yup his wife." Nina began to laugh, "you sure know how to pic them Kat." Katherin elbowed her and went for the bar to get another drink. 

Norman was a little tipsy, John had a high tolerance for alcohol, more than he did. He kept plying him with alcohol. Always a drink in his hand, he was starting to feel buzzed. His twerky little dancer doing her best to get in his pants, she was rubbing on him and doing everything she could to show her body off. He stopped dancing, going over to the back wall and leaning against the coolness. His head spinning and doing his best not to hurl. "You okay darlin?" She asked standing in front of him. He nodded not wanting her company. He rolled up the sleeves to his blue shirt an tried to breath. She was all over him, he shrugged her off and headed out the back to the cool night air. Of course she followed him. She put her hands around his waist from behind and rubbed him through his jeans. He moaned, not able to stop the sound so she kept going. It felt so good to him, it had been awhile since he got some, he and Helena fucked every now and then but that was getting old. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the friction. But it didn't feel right, "stop." She didn't get the hint, "stop now." She pulled away from her, "I can tell you want it, just let me help you relax." She got on her knees in front of him, her head rubbing against his cock. This time he didn't fight it, he unzipped his pants and took him self out, she gasped, "too late for second thoughts." He fisted her hair and she opened her mouth, he shoved his cock in deep hearing her gag made him laugh, she started to suck and it felt so good but he couldn't cum, it just wasn't right. He gave her a final push and headed back in almost knocking over a beautiful woman passing by. "You get some brother?" John asked a big smile on his face, "almost but I wasn't in to it." He laughed as always and worked his body against his willing victims. Norman grunted and signaled the passing waitress, "can I get you something sir?" He needed ordering a large plate of food, he'd need some if he was planning on drinking more.

Katherin had to leave the party sooner than she wanted, she had work in the morning. She looked all around for Nina, it had been an hour since she saw her with that bartender. She was no were to be found at the party, Katherin sighed, not ready to leave yet but work tomorrow was going to be such a bitch. She headed towards the bathroom, "Oh shit.." Katherin cursed, that sexy bartender had Nina up against the wall, her mini skirt pushed up to her hips, her breasts hanging out. "Nina?! What the hell?" Nina shrugged not stopping "go on Kat." She smiled, the bartender continued to pound Nina into the wall. Her head falling back on the wall. Katherin couldn't help but smile as she shut the door, locking it from the inside first. Nina had always been an opportunist, and at least she was getting laid. Katherin leaned against the cool wall, it had been forever for her. Not since her breakup with her ex. They lights were hurting her eyes, she squinted trying to find the door to walk outside, she saw some woman coming in from outside, wiping something from her mouth, her clothes looked disheveled. Katherin couldn't believe this place, first Nina now this woman. She walked towards the door, pushing it right when it was pulled from the other side, she stopped and waited. The most beautiful man she'd ever seen came through, he had been zipping his pants up so he didn't see her, she watched him head for a table, making small talk with a guy with a shaved head. Katherin couldnt find herself able to leave now, she got a table across from him. Ordered another beer and some food, like him and just watched him.


	2. Chapter 2

Lustful Dreams   
Chapter Two

Katherine sat at the small table unable to look away from him. His blue eyes were red and puffy, too much alcohol and cigarettes smoke in the air. His hair was long and dark, plastered to his face from all the sweat, the long sleeved shirt he wore wasn't helping either. The sleeves rolled up to his elbows. She couldn't look away, it's like she knew him from somewhere but that was impossible. She would have remembered seeing a man like this. The waitress surprised her with another beer, she smiled and took it, her eyes traveling back towards him. He looked like he didn't want to be here at all, his luscious lips set in a tight line. Katherin knew she needed to leave, work at 7 was going to kill her, coffee could only go so far. She watched him lean back, a woman wearing a mini skirt and a shirt so low she couldn't even say it was a shirt, just a strip of material to cover her nipples. She sat in the Booth next to him, getting as close as she could. One arm behind his head, the other resting on his thigh. He didn't seem interested but he didn't tell her to get bent, she would have in a heart beat. The woman was crossing her legs so one smooth, long leg brushed up against his. She rolled her eyes, some women have no self respect. The woman dipped her head into his neck, whispering into his ear over the loud music, her body language said everything. His on the other hand was far from hers, his body tucked into itself. He only leaned his face in to be able to hear her. Whatever she said he didn't want, he shook his head. His hair falling over his eyes. The woman ran her hand higher up his thigh, almost to his groin. But he pushed it away, the woman's face fell but she took the hint and got up, strutting down the steps and into the crowd to pick another victim. Katherin sighed, for some reason she was nervous that he might take her up on that offer and find a quiet dark place like Nina did. She was till staring at him when his eyes flicked up at her, his eyes so blur and intense she felt like she could drown in them. The corner of his mouth lifted a little, smiling and stopping before it was full. Katherin blushed and looked away, she had been caught, so embarrassing. She chugged half her beer, turning her head in the other direction so she wouldn't be tempted to look. The beer did little to calm her nerves, maybe she needed something stronger or just should leave. But Nina drove and had the keys, great. Just wonderful, Katherin thought. She tapped her boot to the beat of the music and tried to think of something other than the shape of his lips. The mole near his mouth was very sexy, the light scruff around his face completed the look. She wondered if it was soft or course like she thought. She was tapped on the shoulder, she sighed thinking it was some jerk who wanted to dance. She swiveled the chair around and looked up, ocean blue eyes looked straight through her. She lost her breath and tried to breathe through the crushing waves of the ocean in his eyes. So deep and beautiful, she realized her mouth was open and closed it, "uh hi." Unsure of what to say to this man, he smiled again. Just a lift at the corner of his mouth, "hi back, my name is Norman."

Norman smiled a little when she looked up at him a little dumbfounded. He noticed her staring at him and when he looked up she blushed and turned around. He wondered if she saw that woman come all up on him. He decided to go talk to her, the alcohol making him a little braver than usual. "Hi back, my name is Norman." She just looked at him, unsure of what to do. He looked at the empty chair, "may I?" She looked at the chair and back at him, then nodded. He smiled a little and sat down. He couldn't take his eyes off her, this is the woman he almost mowed down trying to come back in. She wore black leather pants, so tight it seemed as if they were painted on. Her boots hit her a little above the knee, the heel was dangerously high but she could work it. Her shirt clung to her chest, her very impressive breasts spilling out the top, not sleazy like every other woman here but sexy and left you guessing. Her hair a mass of black curls, so beautiful and bounce. Her eyes were a darker shade than his. "You come here often?" He asked, just throwing a question out there, he needed to hear her voice again. "First time, got invited." He smiled, his agent gave him a plus one invite, he never brought anyone to these things so he raffled it off, he was glad it went to her. "How about you?" Her voice made him want to sway towards her, "been here a few times. I usually avoid places like this, I'm guessing you know why." She tilted her head, he waited for her to see who he was. But nothing, no recognition of any kind. He was actually shocked, she didn't know who he was. "I guess if you don't like these places it makes sense to stay away." Her mouth tilted into a small smile, he was relieved. He knew how women acted around him, kinda like the one he tossed outta here. "Yeah, I know this is kinda forward but I must say you are very beautiful." Her sexy blush was back again. "Oh, well thank you. You've very handsome." He smiled, "would you like to dance?" He hated to dance with so many people around but he wanted to spend more time with her, so he thought up shit to keep them together. "Uh, sure I'm not much of a dancer though." "That's alright I'm not either." He stood up and held out his hand to her, she grabbed it and pulled herself up, her foot got caught on the leg of the chair and she felt forward into his body. She didn't move, her eyes looked up at him. Damn they were beautiful. He smiled and helped right her. Leading her to the dance floor, catching a few glares from other women around. He started to move his body, she caught on quick following his movements. Her body working so well with his. The lights went down until it was almost pitch black, then lights of different colors flashed, she smiled and turned around. Back up into his body, her high heeled boots put her ass right up against his groin. He didn't want to seem too touchy, but she grabbed his hands and circled them around her waist, setting on her hips. He had to hold back his growl, her body felt amazing, tight all over, curvy where it needed to be. Her ass the perfect size. She put her hands over his and moved her hips against him. He could feel himself getting hard, just the smooth movements of her body. She had backed him up into a wall, further away from the dance floor, and he let her. Leaning his back against it, watching her work against him. She turned and smiled at him, her face flushed and she licked her lips. The song ended and he stood up, bringing her closer to him. He really wanted to kiss her, her lips only inches apart from his. She looked at his lips, licking her own and leaning in. He would let her lead him, whatever she wanted she could have. She pressed her hands against his chest, his mouth parted to get more air. He body felt like it was on fire. "I love the way that you move." She said to him, "thank you, I love how you feel when you move." He hoped that wasn't too cheesy but it was all he had. She smiled, her hand coming up to his face, fingers brushing his beard lightly. "Smooth, I thought it might be rougher." He rubbed his face against her hand, her thumb came around and rubbed across his bottom lip, he sighed and kissed it. "My god you are beautiful." He couldn't help it, and blushed. Smiling she leaned forward, getting closer to his face. "You want to kiss me don't you?" She said almost a whisper. He nodded, "you've been watching my lips." "Just as you've been looking at mine." He smirked, eyes locked on her lips again. "Why haven't you kissed me yet?" "I wasn't sure if you'd let me. Or want me to." She let go of his face, her arms around his waist now, nails gripping him so he couldn't move. "Well I do want it." The last word was uttered with their lips almost touching, he went for it. His lips soft on hers, her mouth opened on a moan and he licked her tongue. Their kiss getting deeper and wild. He cupped her chin and it felt like he couldn't breathe. He pulled back, she smiled and licked her lips. His head resting on hers trying to catch his breath. Someone laughed deep and loud, Norman turned his head and there was John. Wrong time and place as always, "well looks like little Normie is getting some love." Norman wanted to clock him in the chin. John meant well, he was just a handful. "John this is Katherin, Katherin this is John. My best friend." He added that in there to explain everything, she smiled at him and held out her hand "John it's good to meet you." He set his beer down and picked her up, his arms locked under her ass, she squealed. He just laughed and spun her around in a circle. She was laughing by the time he set her down, "nice to meet you too chick." John patted him on the shoulder and took off back into the crowd. "Sorry about him, he's a little overzealous." Katherin smiled at him, "I see that, good quality though." Norman smiled at her, happy she wasn't weirded out by his boy, John had a habit of scaring people. "You wanna get another drink?" She looked at her watch, "I would but I need to leave." He felt sad and didn't want her to go, maybe she didn't like him. "Oh, alright sorry if I kept you." He gave her a small smile. "Oh of course not, I just have work in the morning and my drunk horny friend drove." He chuckled, "is she still here?" She looked around and pointed to a woman at the bar. She was sitting in the bartenders lap. "Yeah that's her." "She gonna be able to drive?" She shrugged, "doubt it, I should be alright to drive." He was worried, Atlanta police could he brutal and he didn't want her to get stopped. "I can call you two a cab or give you a lift home." "That means her car gets left here." He frowned, "I can have someone drop it off if you leave the address." "I need to go speak with her first, will you give me a second?" He nodded and sat back down at their table.

Katherin tried to shake off her grin, she knew Nina would give her shit about it. She bumped right into a table, she was a little more tipsy then she thought. Nina had her legs wrapped around him, her skirt pulled up to her hips. "Hey Nina." She didn't reply, she grabbed her arm and turned her around. Her eyes unfocused and lazy. She had taken something. Katherin sighed, Nina did this all the time. "Nina are you ready to go?" "Go? Now, we just got here." "I have to work tomorrow." "Just take my car, I'll go home with Eli." Katherin looked at Eli and he smiled, she was a big girl. "I'm getting a cab. Be safe and call me tomorrow." She kissed her cheek and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She walked back to Norman, he smiled when she sat down. "So is she gonna come with us?" She shook her head, "she has plans with the bartender." He smirked and chuckled a little, "I can still give you a ride if you want." She really shouldn't, she didn't know him but he seemed like a good guy. Getting a cab in Atlanta would cost her whole pay check, "yeah that would be great. Thanks." She got up and he lead them to the exit, a black limo waited in front. She looked around wondering which was his car, he walked straight for the limo and the driver opened the door, he smiled a little, trying to be humble. "You came here in this?" He nodded once, who was this guy she thought. "How classy of you." He held her hand and let her slide in first, then him and the door closed. The limo was all black leather, a mini bar closer to the front. A TV in the corner. It was really nice. She stretched her legs out, the boots making her feel ache. "You have a good time?" She nodded, "I didn't at first, but I liked the ending." He smiled, such a dazzling smile he had. She could almost bet he was unaware of it's effect on women. "So what makes you take a limo to a party?" He tilted his head down a little, "I'm surprised you haven't figured out who I am yet." "I'm sorry, but I have no idea." "You watch TV?" She nodded, "you ever seen The Walking Dead before?" She thought she heard something about it but hadn't checked it out. "Heard a little about it but I'm not into TV that much." He nodded again, he grabbed the remote for the TV and turned to AMC. "You're not going to answer me?" He smirked, "just air for it." She scuffed and looked at the TV, The Walking Dead title was on, he wanted her to watch TV? She waited and the theme song came on, credits rolling by. Norman Reedus? She looked at him, he was just smiling. "No, it can't be." She was a little shocked, the show played a little, then she saw him. Dirty, covered in blood. His hair long and his eyes so blue. "That's you!" She gasped and looked at him then back at the tv. "You're that Norman?" "Yes ma'am." "Oh I can't believe I don't know of you, you must think I'm weird or stupid." He scooted closer, "of course not. It's refreshing that you don't know me." She smiled and looked at the tv, "so you're the big star at tonight party?" She still couldn't believe she was here with a star right now. "Yes that was me, John drug me to the party." "Well in happy he did." 

Norman felt hot again, the way she was looking at him. He was happy she finally knew who he was, it felt wrong somehow to keep it from her. "I can't believe I'm here with you right now." "Why not?" She giggled a little nervous, "you're famous for God sake. You don't just spend time with random people or give them rides home." He looked at her, she was nervous. Did she think she wasn't good enough? "Well I like you, you are great company and easy to be around." She smiled, blush returning to her cheeks. He knew they were almost to her place and did wanted to tell the driver to go slower or pretend to get lost. He tucked his hair behind his ear, "would you mind if I had your phone number?" He couldn't remember the last time he had to ask for that, women just threw themselves at him. This was a nice change of pace and hoped she didn't say no. "Yes you can but if you don't call I won't hold it against you." "Why wouldn't I call? I had a great time tonight. Maybe we could grab a real dinner soon." Her mouth dropped open in surprise. "But if you don't want to I get it." "No! I want to." He laughed a little and she smiled, taking his phone and putting her number in. "Thank you." The car stopped in front of a lovely, cozy looking house. It was two story, white with blue rimming and shutters. Flowers everywhere, she must have a green thumb. The driver opened the door and he stepped out, holding out his hand. She took it and stepped out, walking up the steps to the door. She turned and he just gave her a smile, "well thank you again, I had a great time." "Me too, I hope you wanna go out sometime. She kissed him, his hands pulling her close to him, she gasped but didn't pull back. The kiss getting deeper. She pulled back, he felt a little light headed. "Goodnight Hollywood." He grinned at the name, "goodnight Kitty cat." She smiled wide and he had to laugh, he was being such a flirt. Like he was back in high school again. He walked to the limo getting into the passenger seat. "Where to sir?" "Lets go home Max, thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

Lustful Dreams   
Chapter Three

Katherin smiled as she saw the limo pull away. Had that just happened? She met Norman Reedus?...she still couldn't bring herself to believe it. She opened the door, smile still on her face. Nina would never believe this happened. She picked up her cell and dialed, it rang and rang, then to voicemail. "Hey Nina it's Kat, just wanna say I made it home okay. Hope you did too. Call me when you get this, love ya bye." She went down the hall into her room, sitting down to take off her stiletto boots. Her feet aching from dancing all night. She grabbed some baggy sweats and a large T-shirt and headed for the shower. The smell of smoke and alcohol latched onto her shirt. She crinkled her nose when she smelled it. Before she dropped it on the bathroom floor she caught another smell, she held it tight to her nose. It smelled of Norman. She smiled and hugged it to her chest, yes creepy but it smelled good. Turning on the water as hot as it could go she stepped it, the gel sliding out of the mass of curly hair. She held her head back and let the water relax her body. She couldn't stop thinking about him. The water ran cold and she knew she'd been in there too long day dreaming. Getting dressed and her teeth brushed, she headed for her bed. The clock read after three and she needed to be up at 6 to get ready for work. She groaned and set the alarm, it was gonna suck but it was worth it. She hopes that they got together sometime this weekend. But could she be lucky enough to spend more than just that one night out with him?... knowing her luck, she'd wake up in a few hours to realize it was only a dream..

Norman got out of the limo, shaking Max's hand and tipping him a good amount. He was a great driver, needed to use him more. He smiled and waved, heading up the stairs to his house. He stepped in and got pounced on. A low meow echoing through the empty house, he smiled and caught Eye in his hands. He pet the black fur ball, fur nice and soft. "I know I'm sorry, had stuff to do." He knee Eye didn't like being left here alone. Maybe he needed a buddy cat? Eye leaned into his hand, purring and rubbing all over him before hopping down. He set his keys down and headed towards the kitchen to feed the demanding cat. Eye wagged his tail back and forth slowly, clearly not in a good mood. He sighed and fed him, leaning against the counter. He smiled, he was actually glad he went tonight. John had left him high and dry but that was normal for him. Meeting her had been the highlight of his week. Taking off his shirt he headed towards his room, grabbing the remote to his iPod hookup and playing ACDC's Back in Black. Nodding his head to the song, he started the water in the shower. Grabbing his Kiss Pajama pants and heading into the bathroom. Taking his pants and boots off, then his shirt. He held it to his nose and took a deep breath, he could smell her on his clothes. She didn't smell trashy and nasty, just a strong smell of a classy woman. He smiled and got into the shower, the water felt amazing. His lower back didn't hurt as much now. He couldn't stop thinking of how she had kissed him. Her lips so smooth, the lower one a little fuller than the top, giving her a small pouty look. He thought it was sexy, her hands on him made his entire body come alive in a way he had never felt before. She didn't even know who he was, so she didn't want his money or just to fuck him because he was famous. She just actually enjoyed the pleasure of his company. He loved that she had known, it made him feel like he was a different person. He touched his mouth, he missed the feel of her lips on him. The kiss had bee deep and meaningful but too brief for his liking. He closed his eyes, imagining how it would feel for her lips to be all over him. Down his neck, right on his favorite spot, right on the small cross tattoo he had. He cock was getting harder, his hand slid down his neck, pinching at his nipples moaning a little as he went lower. He touched his cock, he moaned and leaned against the shower walls. His body slick with water making him slippery, his hand working his cock slow and steady. "Oh God.." He moaned and cupped his balls, his body felt hot and sticky. Her sweet lips sucking his head. Working her hands up and down his shaft. To him it was her doing it. His hand sped up, his body shaking as he came all over his hand. He groaned and washed off under the hot spray. He knew he needed her, wanted her so badly. He grabbed a towel and dried off, slipping on his pants without boxers. Drying his hair and combing it before lighting a cigarette and heading to the bed. The dark black bed was huge, pillows piled sky high. Eye at the end of his bed passed out. Norman smiled, turning the tv on and laying back. His body was exhausted from dancing, he needed to sleep but couldn't stop thinking about her. He heard his name on the tv, it was the story of when Helena and he had broken up, that was months ago and they still talked about it. He groaned and shut if off, not in the mood to think about her. He pulled back the blanket and sheets and crawled in. He sighed against the pillow, sleep tugging at him until he was fast asleep. 

Work went on forever, her dreams the night before were filled with Norman. All the same, the way his lips felt when they kissed, his hands on her body. She had awoken more than once covered in sweat, her heart pounding. Katherin sat at her desk, killing time waiting to get outta there. She kept checking her phone, Norman hadn't gotten a hold of her yet. Perhaps he changed his mind? She shook her head, he had been really insistent that they go out again. Her cell phone rang, "hello?" "Hey Kat, how's it going?" She smiled, she knew Nina would call eventually. "At work. Where you at?" "Just left what's his names house." Katherin smiled, typical Nina. Love em and leave em. Had always been her way. "How was your night?" Kat smiled, "Oh it was good, got a little buzzed, met and talked with Norman Reedus, he took me home." "Wait,wait,wait... the Norman Reedus? As in The Walking Dead Norman?" "Yes Nina that Norman." She scuffed, "no fucking way Kat, you're not that lucky." "Don't believe me? Hold on." She had a picture in her phone of them together. She sent it to Nina and waited. "Holy fuck Kat!" Katherin laughed, "he asked if you wanted a ride home but you were busy spreading your legs." "Oh shut it, I can't believe this girl. Thats amazing." "He wants to get together this weekend." She sighed, "well you better watch some of his movies first, catch up on what you've been missing." "Nina I don't wanna be another fan girl to him, I wanna get to know him better." "Okay that's good but you gotta at least skip forward to the sex scenes he is in, God he's delicious." Now she was interested, "okay fine I'll watch one or two but I'm not gonna become a stalker. If he calls I need help with an outfit idea." "Call me when he calls you." "Okay bye Nina." She hung up and got on her computer, searching for a list of his movies. There were a ton, TV shows also. She leaned back and clicked on a movie called Tough Luck. She smiled, he looked so young in his movie. Barely any scruff on his face. Katherin watched it until it got to a scene where he was in a room of mirrors, God he did look amazing. The scene was sexy, him pushing a sexy woman against the mirror and going at her. Kissing down her chest, my god it looked like he was sucking on her nipple. Katherin had to pause it, fanning herself with a magazine. Trying to cool off. She couldn't watch anymore, this was gonna be on her mind all the time until she saw him again. 

Norman rolled over, the sound of Eye hissing and running off. "Sorry buddy, didn't know you were there." He didn't mean to mash the cat. He reached over on the small table and grabbed his pack if cigarettes, lighting one and taking a deep drag. He grabbed his cell and looked at the time, it was three in the afternoon. He slept for about 12 hours. Something he hadn't done in a long time. The whole night he had dreamt of Katherin, waking up hot and needy. Hand down his pants working himself to the sound of her voice, the feel of her soft lips. He had came twice that night but he was still standing at attention. He picked up his phone, no missed calls from her. He wondered if it was too soon to call. It had only been a few hours but he already missed her company. He got up and walked to the bathroom, trying to pee when you're hard as a rock is almost impossible. Grabbing his sunglasses off the night stand he headed down stairs to make coffee. It was a necessity for him. Eye was in front of him, his tail flipping back and forth, "look it's not my fault that you go on my part of the bed." He just stared at him, a low meow coming from the cat. Norman scuffed and poured his coffee into a mug that said "real me liked cats." It was his favorite. Maybe that's what Eye needed, a friend. He looked down at him, then again he was a little attention hog. Might not work out too well. He sighed at looked at his phone again, only ten minutes had passed, he decided he was gonna call and give it a shot. It rang a few times, then the lovely sound of her voice, "hello?" "Hey Katherin, it's me Norman." She sounded a little nervous, "Oh Norman, hello. So happy you called." He smiled, "yeah I didn't want to bother you at work, but I couldn't stop thinking about you." He heard her gasp, "i feel the same way, couldn't get you off my mind last night. I hope you got home okay." "Oh yeah I did, I was wondering if we were still on for this weekend." "Of course, that would be great." He realized it was only Saturday. "Uh did you mean this weekend, like now since it's Saturday or next weekend?" She laughed over the phone, it sounded like beautiful song birds. "I was thinking next weekend but I'm not sure if I can wait that long." He grinned into the phone, "me either, would you want to grab some dinner tonight? Whenever you get off." "I get off around six, I had to catch a cab." "Oh no worries I can pick you up and we can go from there unless you need to go home first." "No after work is fine. Ill text you my address." He couldn't stop smiling, "okay sounds great. Cant wait to see you." He said, "me either. See you at six. Bye." "Bye beautiful." He heard her laugh a little before the phone went off. He sat back in his chair and needed to decide where to take her. Maybe a picnic in the park, away from fans and people who would constantly ask who she was and if they were together. Picnic sounded much better. There was a beautiful park a little bit away from here. He smiled and turned on some music, putting together the food for them. He actually had an old picnic basket his mother had given him. Brand new. Most women wanted expensive dinners and dates. But he some how knew she was different. He made a few sandwiches for them, packed in some fresh fruit and cheese with crackers. Two wine glasses. He did break into his alcohol stash and grab a good bottle of wine for them. For desert he had strawberries and a chocolate dip sauce that tasted like heaven. The outside of the basket had places for plates and napkins, silverware. He out the whole thing in the refrigerator and went up stairs and got into some loose shorts, grabbing a small towel along with his iPod and a water bottle. Atlanta was hot this time of day but this is what he got for sleeping in late. Usually his run was in the predawn hours. He stepped out, hissing at the sun. It always hurt his eyes, ever since the wreck he was in. He put on the shades and took off at a slow steady pace, Motley Crue blaring in his head, Katherins face always on his mind. This would be a good run, them off to shower and pick her up.


	4. Chapter 4

Lustful Dreams  
Chapter Four

Norman opened the door, the cool air hitting his body. The sweat on his body gelling in place. He leaned again the door, he only took an hour run but the air was hot and sticky. He was gonna need a shower before his date. He took the stairs two at a time, turning on the shower and laying out his clothes. Dark blue jeans, his converse and a white button down shirt. Should be cooler in a few hours. The days were hot but the evenings were getting cooler. He checked his phone, one missed call from John. He tapped the number and it rang. "Hey Normie!!" Norman laughed, John was one odd man. "Hey buddy, sorry was out to a run." "It's cool, didn't see you leave last night." "Of course you didn't, you were face first in cleavage." John laughed, "Damn straight I was. You ever get some?" Norman rolled his eyes, that was all John talked about. "No I didn't but did meet one beautiful woman." John laughed and hooted at him. Norman smiled, this is why John was his best friend. "Nice, so when you seeing her again?" "Well tonight if I could ever get in the damn shower." "Okay lover boy, go shower but I want all the gory details later." John started howling over the phone. "Not all but I'll give you a few later." "Thats my man!" Norman hung up the phone, tonight wasn't about sex. Though it was on his mind, he really wanted to get to know her. Without sex getting in the way. He grabbed a towel and stepped in the shower. More thoughts of Katherin in his mind, the feel of her body. His hand went south to his hard cock, his breath heavy and hot. He stopped before making contact, he needed the release but if he did this sex would be on his mind the entire time at dinner. He wanted this to be about more than sex. He finished the shower quickly and changed, brushing his hair and giving eye some attention before he left. He knew Eye would be in a pissy mood by the time he got back. He grabbed the picnic basket from the refrigerator and also grabbed a few blankets, some throw pillows. He was nervous, he hoped this was the kind of date she was alright with. Putting the stuff in his Jeep, he took a deep breath and headed to her job.

Katherin was pacing the small space of her office. Norman texted that he was on his way and she was nervous. She grabbed her cell, ready to cancel the date when the door to her office opened. It was Nina, "hey Kat what's your deal?" She smiled at Nina. No beating around the bush for her. "About to call and cancel, I'm too nervous." "Don't you dare do it, this is a once in a lifetime date with Norman fucking Reedus. Don't blow this." Katherin took a deep breath and opened the window, cool fresh air rushing in. "I won't, but he's famous. I'm just a normal chick. Nothing special." Nina rolled her eyes and sat down in her chair. Feet kicked up on the desk. "Who cares how this happened, it did happen. Enjoy it." She nodded and grabbed her purse, touching up her makeup. "Oh Jesus woman you look great, you're ready for this." "Its just been so long since I dated anyone, and no one like Norman." Nina scuffed and got up, "it's time to get back on the horse. Tyler is old news. You haven't seen him in years." Katherin couldn't think about Tyler right now. Things had gone south with him two years ago. It was time to move on. "You're right, he'll be here any minute and I'm going to have a great time." Nina grinned and slapped her ass, "that's my girl!" Katherin laughed and shooed Nina out before she jumped Norman herself. "I want details later babes." Katherin nodded and smiled. Her cell phone vibrated and she smiled, it was Norman saying he was about five minutes away. She started to panic again, she wasn't like the women he must be use to. She was pretty but she'd googled the women he'd been with. Models. Beautiful, exotic women. Tyler had been so different than Norman is. Front his head to his toes, Tyler was different. She needed to push him out of her mind, that was long over. This was her new life and she was going to have a good time if it killed her. There was a knock on her door, snapping her from the past. Had she really been standing here for five minutes thinking of Tyler? The answer was yes. The door cracked open and she could see his dark hair. She smiled, unable to help herself. "Katherin?" "Norman, hi it's good to see you again." His smiled was so big, he pulled her into a small hug. "You all ready?" He asked, she nodded grabbing her purse. He held him arm out and she took it. Weaving her arm inside his. "You look beautiful." She blushed, "thanks but these are just my work clothes." She looked at him, he smelled fresh from the shower. Dark blue jeans showed off his long legs. A pair of converse on his feet, she had a pair just like it at home. A white button down shirt completed his look. His shoulders straining against the thin material, threatening to bust out. The shirt was unbuttoned a little so she could see his chest and the tip of a tattoo. "You look very stunning yourself." He smiled, a little blush on his cheeks. It was adorable. "I think I may be overdressed." "No it's perfect for what I had in mind." "Yes you never told me where we were going." His smile was all charm. "I wanted it to be a surprise." How interesting, normally every guy wanted to go to the most expensive place in Atlanta and she hated it. She never cared how much money men made, she had a good sized bank account herself and didn't depend on men for anything. The opened the main door, a Jeep was parked outside. "You ready?" She nodded and he opened the door for her, "such a gentleman." "Well I try." He gave her his breathtaking crooked grin. She got in and he closed the door. The top was down on the jeep and their evening air felt so much better than it had a few hours ago. This date hasn't even started yet and it was the best one she'd ever had.

Norman helped her into his Jeep and he was amazed that she looked so surprised. His mother raised a gentleman and he knew how women deserved to be treated. She looked beautiful, even in worth clothes and he had to hide his erection. Didn't want her to get the wrong idea. He started the car and headed towards the park. Happy the weather decided to cooperate with him. Not too hot and not too cold. Perfect evening to spend outside. He looked over at her, head back and a smile on her face. The wind blowing through her curly hair. She looked beautiful. He noticed her looking around as he past all the local restaurants in the area, she looked at him, he just shrugged and smiled making her laugh. He loved that laugh, the look told him she was already having a great time. He pulled up to the parking lot and helped her out. "Where are we?" She looked around. "This is where we are having dinner. Don't worry I'm not going to kill you." She laughed, "that's just what I was thinking. This seems like the beginning of a horror movie." He smiled, she had a great sense of humor and he loved it. He opened the passenger door and pulled out the picnic basket and blankets. She looked at them and grinned. "A picnic?" He nodded and took her hand. Leading her to the park. It was so beautiful this time of day, not many people around but not empty. He picked a spot by the big pond, under a big tree. Her smile meant so much to him, the biggest compliment he had ever been given. "Norman this place is beautiful. I would have never thought of this for our date." He spread out the blanket, the pillows leaning against the side of the tree. "I figured this would be better. Gives us time to get to know each other better." He sat down and held his hand out to her. She smiled and took it, sitting down beside him. "Well this is perfect. I hate those stuffy expensive places." He sighed, he made the right decision. She didn't seem like the type of person to like those places and he'd been right. He grabbed the plates and laid them out. The glasses, popping the cork on the wine bottle. She was still smiling the whole time. He handed her a glass. "This is amazing. Thank you." "No need to thank me, I should thank you for saying yes." His stomach was full of butterflies when he looked at her. He leaned back against the tree just watching her. "Well I'm glad I came. I almost didn't." She let out a nervous laugh. "Oh, why not?" She shrugged, "it's obvious, you're famous and I'm just a normal person." He touched her hand, "I'm happy you decided to come. And it doesn't matter that I'm famous. I'm just a regular guy. I have the same needs and wants as you. I was happy that you didn't know who I was. I could just be myself. I wanted you to see me for who I am not what I do." She took a drink of her wine. "My friend Nina knows who you are. She told me to Google you." He chuckled a little, "and did you?" She nodded, a pink blush coming to her cheeks. "What did you look up?" He already knew the answer, one of his movies. "Uh, just a few clips from a couple of movies." Her blush was a deeper shade of pink now. He didn't want to embarrass her. "What clips?" She laughed, "Nina gave me a few names to look up. Turned out to be a few sex scenes from the movies." Now he was blushing, "oh man." "They looked amazing." He smiled, "thanks. Those are always the hardest scenes to do." "I can see why." He needed to change the subject, he could feel himself getting harder in his jeans. He took some of the fruit out and put some on his plate. "You want some?" "Yes please." He gave her some, he wasn't hungry anymore but needed the distraction. 

"You're so beautiful." She kissed his palm, his skin smooth on her lips. He hissed a little. She looked at him and his eyes were closed, his lips parted. He opened his eyes, staring into hers. "You want to kiss me again don't you?" She asked him before she could stop herself. His face serious and he nodded once. "So why haven't you?" "I didn't know if you wanted me to. I want you to know I love your company, not that I expect other things from this." Her breath caught in her throat, he was so sweet. Thinking about how it would make her feel. "I know, but I can't stop thinking about your lips on mine last night." His eyes flared open, his tongue came out and licked his lips. "Either can I. Its very distracting." She whispered, leaning closer to him. She could feel his hot breath against her face. He was breathing harder than before. She looked into his eyes, he wanted to kiss her and she needed him. She put her lips against his, he groaned and cupped her face. One hand in her hair, the other trying to pull her closer. She moved and was up against his body. He felt so good, his body hard and firm. He smelled like a fresh summer morning. His lips soft and his tongue stroking hers. She moaned and put her hands against his chest, feeling the muscles under his thin shirt. She could feel his election through his jeans, her legs was up against him. She could feel herself getting wetter, his hands were on her body. Driving her crazy. He broke the kiss leaving her breathless and a little dizzy. "Whats wrong?" He shook his head, "I don't want to move too fast." She ran her fingers through his beard. "Either do I, but I love kissing you." He smiled at her. He didn't fight when she kissed him again. He moaned louder and his hand was on her leg. He made her feel like she was drowning and floating in the sky at the same time. Breathless, full of life. The passion suffocating her with sweet desire. She knew she needed more of this man.


	5. Chapter 5

Lustful Dreams   
Chapter Five 

Normans body was on fire. He could feel her leg against his cock. He resisted the urge to rub it against her. The lack if friction almost unbearable. He moaned and sucked her bottom lip. She moaned for him, an incredibly sexy sound. He broke off the kiss, pulling her head back. "Wait, wait. This is getting out of hand." His heart was pounding in his chest. Her breath was hot and heavy against his mouth. "I know you don't want to stop. I can feel it." She moved her leg a little against his cock, "Oh God." She chuckled a little, kissing down his jaw and to his neck. He closed his eyes, he knew if they kept going he would loose what little control he had left. "Katherin please, have mercy." He laughed a little. She stopped kissing and looked at him. Her eyes full of sex. He brushed her hair out of her face, his thumb running over her bottom lip. "I'm sorry, I'm not normally like this. There is just something about you." He knew exactly what she meant. He could feel it too. The air around them felt electric. "I know what you mean. I'm not normally like this either." He couldn't take his eyes off her lips. They were red from his mouth, her face flushed. She looked so beautiful. She sat back against the tree, a nervous laugh coming out. "Its not that I don't want to, because believe me I do. I just want this to be more than just sex." "I do too Norman. This was a first for me." He took a drink if his wine, trying not to throw her on the ground and get into her pants. "So why is a beautiful woman like you single?" She shrugged, "I just am." He didn't believe it was that simple. "If you don't wanna tell me I understand." "I've been single for about two years. My last boyfriend was Tyler. We had been together for 3 years." She looked sad as she told him and he knew she had been hurt. "Why didn't it work out?" "It did for awhile. Until he got this opportunity to go to New York for some tv show." He raised his eye brows, "Oh tv shit can make a person greedy." He knew all about the stress of the entertainment business. It could destroy a person quickly. "It did. It happened quickly and I saw it coming." "What was more important than you that he needed?" She gave him a sad smile. "Ink Master." He was surprised, he would never have guessed that on his own. Then it hit him, "wait you don't mean Tyler Nolan do you?" He watched the show all the time, he heard of the new season and the name Tyler did come up. "Yes that's him. He decided to go and I supported him. Even though it was in New York but he became too close to another woman on the show." He knew exactly what she was talking about. Tyler was this guy on the show, tattoo artist. A romance had developed on the show between him and another artist names Marissa. "Damn, I'm sorry sweetheart. I remember seeing that on the show." She was tucked into herself, kinda staring into space. "Its alright, it's over now." He nodded. Now he felt bad for asking. "Hes and idiot though. Leaving someone like you for that. Id leave my entire life just to get to know you." She gave him a sad smile and he grabbed her hand. He wanted to do anything to get that look off her face. Heartbreak. He put her hand to his mouth and kissed it gently. "I think you are beautiful and caring. I'm sorry that you got hurt like that. He should have waited. You're worth it." A tear dripped from her eyes. "Thank you." She was on the verge of tears. He pulled her into his lap. Her legs on either side of him. They were face to face, he wiped away the tears. "Forget about him love, he wasn't good enough." She nodded. He took her chin in his hand and kissed her lips. They trembled against him. Her arms wrapping around his neck. His hands going to her waist to bring them closer. He kissed away her worry and pain. Its like she melted into his kiss, giving it everything she could. Wanting to be closer to him. He opened his eyes and looked around, the park was empty. The darkness of the sky around them. Only one or two lights to illuminate them. He didn't realize it was so late. He kissed over her jaw to her ear. Nibbling in it and loving that she moaned. More kisses down her soft neck, she tilted her head over and gave him more room. His cock was at full attention again and he knew this time he wouldn't be able to talk himself out of it.

Katherin hated talking about Tyler. It always hit a sore spot. She had been so humiliated finding out. The man she loved left her with promises of their future only to cheat with someone on the show? And on tv? It had been a messy breakup, only Nina knew all the details about it. She didn't want to talk about Tyler anymore. She was sitting in Normans lap, his mouth against hers. His body hot and hungry, his hands gripping her hips. She forgot all about Tyler. She moaned, feeling just how hard he was. He was pressed against her and happy to be there. Normally she wasn't this much if a slut, something about him kept drawing her in closer. She loved his mouth sucking at her skin, she could feel his need. She leaned back breaking the kiss. "I need you." It was barely a whisper. He moaned again, "I need you more." She smiled and brushed his hair back. She knew having sex right now was a bad idea, she was still upset over talking about Tyler and she didn't want that to be the reason they slept together. "No, we can't." He looked at her, "you don't want to? "No I do, I just don't think it's the right time. I don't want us to sleep together because I mentioned Tyler." He smiled, "it wouldn't be. But I understand. We have plenty of time. No need to rush this." He was playing with a lock of her hair. She missed the feel of his lips already. "If you keep looking at me like that I'm not going to be able to help myself." His voice got low and deeper than normal. It sounded sexy as hell. The deep vibrations heading right to her pussy, making her clench up. She hadn't had sex in two years, not since Tyler. "I can't help it, you're very sexy. And I can feel you." She looked down and he followed her gaze. She could see his erection pushing against his jeans. "Yeah sorry about that." He smirked, clearly not sorry at all. "I didn't realize how late it was." She looked at the darkness in the sky. Stars shining bright. "Do you need to go?" "No but if I stay I need to move, or else I'm not gonna be able to control myself." She smiled and scooted off of him, pushing the plates away and laying down. He moved the food and laid beside her. She looked up at the stars, still finding it hard to believe this was real. "So why are you single Norman?" She had wondered for a long time, he was sexy as hell. "Just am. Bad breakup like you had. Just being famous you never get away from it. People bring it up every chance they get." That had to be hard, never getting away from your ex. "I'm sorry, I bet that can be difficult." "It is but I deal with it as best I can." He seemed really down to earth, not stuck up or conceded. "I must say you are a great actor. What I've seen so far." She blushed, she'd only seen sex parts. He laughed a little, "thanks. Acting is fun. Fans get a little intense but other than that it's great." "How'd you get into it?" "By accident, it all happened so fast. Acting wasn't my dream job. I love art and music. I like to paint too." "Thats wonderful. You are living the American dream." He just shrugged. "I guess so. Its hard to date though." "What do you mean?" "Its hard to fine someone who just wants me for me. Not all the benefits that come with it." "I can imagine it would be hard. Just so you know I have my own money." He laughed hard and kissed her hand. "I know you do, I love that I don't need to worry about that with you." She couldn't believe women could be so greedy. He was a wonderful man with a big heart. Anyone would be lucky to know him. She was lucky. "I'm very lucky to have the pleasure of your company." He smiled at her. "I think you have that backwards. It is I who is lucky. You're an amazing woman." She smiled at him. God he was sweet, almost too good to be true. She turned on her side, he did the same. Face to face again, his lips parted just a little. His eyes on her mouth. She saw the edge of a tattoo on his chest but his shirt was blocking it. She smoothed it out of the way. The tattoo said Norman. "It was my fathers name. He died." His voice was sad, "I'm sorry to hear that. I like the tattoo though." Her hand remained on his chest, so smooth. His skin hot to the touch,his chest hair was dark and soft too. She really wanted to kiss his chest. She also loved the little cross tattoo on his neck, when she kissed over it he reacted differently. She knew now that it was his spot. She smiled and slid her finger over it. He gasped, eyes closing. "Feel good?" He nodded quickly. Katherin loved that she had this effect over him. Made her feel powerful and sexy. "I'm trying really hard not to kiss this spot right now." He smirked at her. "Go ahead if you want." His voice told her he wanted her to do it. She propped up on her elbow and unbuttoned his shirt a little more. Sliding the material out of the way. His shoulders were enormous. She leaned forward and put her mouth to his chest. He smelled amazing and his skin was so soft. She kissed her way up his chest to the small spot on his neck. He moaned as soon as she touched it. She sucked on the small tattoo, his breathing became erratic. One of his hands went to her head, holding her mouth against him. "God that feels good." She used her teeth to bite it and his body jerked forward, "Oh god.." She loved the way he sounded when she did that. The sounds he made were getting her wet, she gripped his waist and pulled him closer. "Katherin..." he was pleading with her, begging for more or for her to stop she wasn't sure but he loved it. She pulled back and looked at his face, his mouth was open and he was breathing hard. She wanted him so bad but thought of Tyler still floating around in her mind. "Its getting late, I should probably go." He smiled a little and nodded, grabbing her hand and putting it to his mouth for a sweet kiss. "I know this went kinda fast but I would love to see you again." She wanted that too, "I would love that. Next time I won't talk about my ex." "No it was my fault, I wanted to know." He raised her chin up to his lips and kissed her gently. She stood up and helped him pick up their stuff, putting it back in the basket. He held his hand out to her, she took it and loved how much bigger his hand was then hers. He opened the door for her and she got in.

The ride home was quiet, Norman wasn't sure if he had pushed it to far asking about her ex. That's normally what people did on first dates. She was clearly still hurt from it and who wouldn't be. He looked over at her in the seat and she was staring at him. She smiled and he returned it, she had her hand open on his leg. He locked their hands together and kissed the back of it. He pulled up to her house and stopped the car. He got out and opened her door, holding his hand out to help her. "Thank you." He smiled and walked her to the door. "I had a great time." "I did too, thank you for coming with me." He wasn't sure if it was okay to kiss her goodnight. He didn't want to push it but he loved the way her lips felt on his. "Goodnight." "Goodnight beautiful." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He had to stifle his moan, her hands curling into his hair. She broke the kiss and he was breathless. His forehead on hers, looking into her blue eyes. "You want to come in?" The question surprised him, he knew he shouldn't but he loved her company. "I would love to." He smiled and locked his car, following her into the house.

Katherin closed the door behind him, kicking off her boots and dropping her keys on the small table by the door. She didn't know why she invited him to stay, she knew it was a bad idea but she didn't want to be alone right now. All the talk about Tyler had her upset. If she was alone she would end up eating an entire carton of ice cream and crying herself to bed. Norman had his hands in his pockets looking at her with his charming smile. She walked into the kitchen and turned the light on, "I'm gonna have a beer, do you want one?" "Sure, thanks." He walked around her living room looking at her things. She opened the beers and brought it to him. "Thanks." She smiled at sat down on the couch. "You have a nice place." "Thanks, I bet yours is better though." "Maybe bigger but I definitely like yours better." He smiled and took a drink. "Hey I don't have to stay long, just have a beer and head home." Had she sent him the wrong message, she didn't want him to leave. "If you need to leave then I understand." "No, that's not it. I just didn't want to assume anything because you asked me in." "You wanna sit down?" He nodded and sat next to her. "Truth is, I don't really want to be alone right now. I'm not trying to get you in bed, I just enjoy your company." She looked down, a little ashamed now. "Hey, I understand. I feel the same way, going home alone night after night gets old after awhile. I'm good with just watching crap tv and talking." She let herself smile, "that sounds great. I'm gonna grab my pajamas, you want some sweats?" "Uh sure if you have any that will fit." He chuckled a little. "Yeah I should have a pair come on." She walked to the stairs and he was still on the couch. "You coming?" He blushed and she had to giggle. "Might me good for me to just stay here." "Oh come on, I'm not gonna rape you." "Okay if you insist." He stood and followed her up to her room. She turned the lights on and went into the closet. Tyler had bought a bunch of new clothes but just left them here. She grabbed a pair of sweat pants and handed them to him. "Ex boyfriends clothes?" She nodded, "they are brand new, never been worn before. They should fit." "Thanks, I'm sure they will." "The bathroom is right next to my room." She pointed and he turned away. She shut the door and took off her jeans, throwing on a pair of sweat pants with lollipops on them. A little tank to that matched it. She opened the door and he was already done, even in sweat pants he looked good. "Love the PJ's." He was grinning at her, "thanks, they are comfy. You can out your clothes on my bed." He came in and set them down. She turned off the light and led him back down stairs. "You want to watch tv or a movie?" "What movies do you have?" She pointed to the cabinet, "movies are in there." He nodded and opened it, scanning through the movies. She wasn't sure what all was in there. Non always bought her new ones to watch but she never did. Most of them still in the original packaging. She went into the kitchen and made some popcorn, she looked at him and he was bending over to look further down. She bit her lip, Damn he had a nice ass. Perfectly round and firm. His shirt riding up revealing his lower back. She had to look away. Tonight wasn't about sex..yet.


	6. Chapter 6

Lustful Dreams   
Chapter Six 

Norman was scanning the movies and he could feel her eyes on him. He smiled, time to tease her a little bit. He bent down, not really to look at the movies but just so she would look at his ass. He didn't want to look her way because they she would know what he was doing. Instead he looked for a movie, he saw one buried in the back. He smiled and took it. Still in the original wrapper. He couldn't believe she had this, she said she'd never saw any of his movies. He put it behind his back and stood up. She was still staring at him. "I thought you said you haven't see any of mg movies." "Thats because I haven't. I would have remembered you in it." She smiled a little. He brought the movie over to her, "what's this?" "This is one of my movies." His smile was big and sappy. "Tough Luck?" He nodded and turned it around, an old picture of him on the back. "Oh wow, look how young you are. And your hair is much lighter." He nodded, "I didn't know I had this. Nina buys me movies all the time. You do look good as a blonde." He blushed a little, "thanks. You want to watch it or pick something else?" "No let's watch it, I need to see you in action." His mind went right to sex, he could personally show her his action moves. He had to push sex out of his mind, he knew this movie had a sexy scene in it and he already had sex on his mind. Not good. "Okay sounds good." She handed him his beer and he drank over half of it, he would need many more to get through this with his pants on. She walked to the tv and turned it on reaching up to reach the remote. He could see her shirt ride up a little, her smooth skin of her side was damn sexy. He knew her skin would be like silk. She popped the DVD in and sat down next to him. The couch dipped down when she sat, her body sliding into his. "Oh sorry." He put his arm around her, her body settling against his side. She felt good against him. "No need to he sorry. This okay?" She nodded and rested her head against his shoulder. He couldnt help but notice her shirt gaped a little, the smooth skin of her breasts threatening to spill over. He had to swallow, his mouth suddenly very dry. Beer. He needed more beer now. He drank the rest of his. "There is more in the fridge." He got up, grabbed two more and sat back down. His arm went up automatically and she leaned against him. Damn, this just felt right. The movie was going, he wasn't really paying attention to it. She was bug eyed at the tv, "you look so different with short hair." She was tugging on the tips of his hair. "Yeah, I'd prefer it longer." "Me too it looks good dark." He smiled and laid his head on top of hers. He could see goose bumps on her arms, "you cold?" "Yeah just a little bit." He looked around and found a small throw blanket next to him. He grabbed it and pulled it around her, she snuggled into his body more than the blanket. He felt like a teen again with his school crush, just knowing she wanted to be closer to him made him smile. He glanced at the tv, Oh boy the sex scene was coming up. Already his body was on fire, imagining it was Katherin instead. Archie his character was walking into the room of mirrors, his lovely co-host was waiting for him. Norman didn't want to watch the tv, he wanted to watch her. He knew the moment the sex scene started. She sat up a little, her mouth parted and her skin was feeling warmer against him. Her eyes got wider and he could feel the heat coming off her body. He had to look away,afraid he couldn't control himself. The sounds of sex on tv, the closeness of her body...it was to much to handle and he was drowning in lust.

Katherins body was on fire, watching Normans character in this movie was too much to handle. The more she watched him kiss and thrust against the woman, the wetter she became. She had to toss the blanket aside, cool air rushing towards her made her dizzy. She noticed that Norman wasn't watching the movie, heat radiated off his body. She looked down at his lap and saw that he was ready hard. The impressive bulge pushing against the sweat pants. She curled her hand into a first to keep from reaching out and grabbing him. She looked up and he was already watching her. He was undressing her with his eyes. She gasped, a wave of heat flowing down her body to her pussy. She was wet and dripping, and he hadn't even touched her. "You alright?" He asked and she nodded slowly, afraid to speak to him and what she would say. "Are you?" She managed to get out without asking him to take her clothes off. "Yeah I'm good, feeling a little hot though." "Yeah it does seem usually warm in here." She got up and checked the temperature in the room. It hadn't changed at all. It was sexual heat that couldn't be cooled down. She looked over at Norman, he unbuttoned a few buttons on his shirt. Her eyes darted to his open chest, she could see a little line of sweat drip down... he noticed her looking at his chest. She blushed and looked way but not before she saw him smile. "I probably shouldn't have worn a shirt with sleeves." He chuckled a little. "I have a cooler shirt if you wanna change." He nodded and she ran up the stairs and grabbed a t-shirt for him. She came down and he was standing there shirtless. She stopped in her tracks, God look at the spread of his shoulders...his arms were ripples with natural muscle. No gym shit for this guy. His nipples were a light shade of pink, hard from the chilliness in the air. A smatter of chest hair she wanted to run her fingers through it. Katherin wanted to bite every since one of his abs, right down to his dark happy trail.She realized she'd been staring and he was smiling at her. "Uh. Sorry, here." She handed him the shirt, his fingers grazing hers. Electricity flowed through their hands. They both looked at each other at the same time. She was so wet she could feel herself dripping down her leg. Norman didn't put his shirt on, he just stood there staring at her. He should probably leave before she did something they would regret.

Norman loved the way she looked at him, she kept licking her lips and couldn't look him in the eyes for more than a minute. God he wanted her so fucking bad, he wanted to lay her down and take her pants off, spread her legs wide and dive into her sweetness. He stepped closer to her, she took a step back. "I'm sorry." He looked at her, "you dont need to be." He turned away and put his shirt on. Grabbing his pack of cigarettes and going out the back door. The air outside was sticky and hot, even this late at night. He took a deep breath, trying to get the smell of her arousal out of his nose. His cock hurt so much, he needed to be touched and to touch her back. He lit a cigarette and took a deep drag, the first one was always the best. He sat down at the small table, he knew this would be a bad idea. Neither one of them wasn't ready for this. He heard the door open and Katherin came out and sat across from him. "Do you want to leave?" He shook his head, "no I don't. I just don't want you or me to feel pressured into this." She was quiet, he knew it was his fault. His choice in movie was a bad one. "Well I really liked the movie. You're a great actor." "Thanks doll." "Maybe we could try again, this time I won't pick a movie with sex in it." She laughed a little, "okay sounds good." He dabbed out the cigarette and stood up. Holding holding his hand out to her. She grabbed it and smiled waking with him back inside. "You pick this time." She nodded and grabbed a movie, putting it in. She didn't tell him what it was. He sat down and again she was next to him. He looked at the tv and smiled when Looney Tunes came on. "This is my shit." He chuckled and she smiled at him, "me too." He looked at Katherin, dark circles under her eyes. He actually felt a little tired now that all the sexual tension slipped away. He grabbed a pillow and put it on his lap and patted it, "here lay down, you look exhausted." She smiled and laid on the pillow, her head in his lap. She pulled the blanket around herself and she rested her hand on his thigh. He almost forgot she had a hard day at work before all of this. He kissed the top of her head and watched tv. He knew she was asleep, her breathing got heavier. He watched the movie until it ended. Turning the tv off he slid out from under her. She looked beautiful, no makeup and comfy clothes. Her hair all messy. He bent down and scooped her up into his arms. She sighed and laid her head on his chest. He walked up the stairs and into her room, pulling back the blankets and laying her down. She snuggled into the bed, he pulled the blanket around her and shut the door. He took the stairs down and looked around her place, folding the blanket back up, returning the movies to their place. Grabbed the empty beer bottles and put them into the trash. He cleaned everything that was out of place. Even the cigarette butts outside, he found a small wild flower next to the fence. He picked it and put it to his nose. Heading back inside he grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. "Thank you for a wonderful evening. I'm very happy that we met and would love another chance to spend time with you. Goodnight beautiful. -NORMAN." He laid the flower down on the note and headed out, remembering to lock it before he left. He smiled as he drove home, this was one of the best dates he had ever had. He knew for sure John would give him shit when he told him nothing sexual happened. But he was okay with it, it was nice to take a step back and get to know someone before just having sex. That kind of sex might be good but it was meaningless. He was looking for something more.


	7. Chapter 7

Lustful Dreams   
Chapter Seven

Katherin woke up in her bed, covers pulled up to her chin, the door closed which she never did. She had to think about why she would put herself to bed like this.. it took her a minute but it clicked...Norman! She took the stairs two at a time but the house was empty. She remembered watching cartoons with him and falling asleep on his lap but that was it. She smiled, he put her to bed.. she had to laugh a little. She looked around, the house was spotless. Movies put up, blanket folded. The empty beer bottles in the trash. She saw a folded up piece of paper with a flower under it and grinned. She picked up the flower and held it to her nose. It smelled incredible. She opened the paper and read it. Smiling the whole time. She had met the best guy in the world. She grabbed a glass and filled it with water, putting the small flower in and setting it in the morning sun. Last night had been full of tension, sexual need so bad that you had to swim your way out of it. No work today, she made a pot of coffee and started making breakfast. She made about a dozen eggs, a whole thing of bacon and sausage, biscuits and gravy. She ate her share and put the rest in containers. She was going to bring Norman breakfast. He mentioned where he lived last night and he deserved morning breakfast for being such a gentleman last night. She put the food in a bag and ran and took a quick shower. Grabbing a light blue sundress and her white sandals. Letting her hair curl naturally and adding just a touch of light lipstick. She grabbed the food and her keys heading out to her car. The sun was out and it was still early morning, the sun hadn't warmed up the day yet. It only took her about 15 minutes to get to his house. She stopped the car and just stared it. His place was gigantic! Three stories and a full fence around the incredible yard. There was a security guard standing at the gate. He was about six foot and really big. She knew Norman would need him for something. She got out and grabbed the food heading up to the intimidating man. "Yes miss can I help you?" "Uh yes I'm a friend of Normans." He looked at her but didn't move. "I will need to check with him before I let you in." She nodded and he spoke into a small microphone. He had an ear piece on too, "yes sir." She looked at him with hopeful eyes, "he wasnt expecting you but you're cleared to go in." He stepped aside and let her pass. She walked up the long sidewalk to the large wooden door. Why was she nervous now? She took a deep breath and looked at herself in the window. Hair looked decent, makeup still good. She walked the last step and knocked on the door.

Norman had been laying in bed thinking of last night when his guard at the gate called and said some lady was outside waiting. He smiled and looked out the window seeing Katherin walk up the steps, she was in a beautiful blue sundress that showed off her incredible legs. He told the guard to let her in and he went downstairs to the door. He was waiting for her to knock, it took a minute but she did. He waited a moment and opened it, she was smiling but her face fell a little. Her mouth dropping open and her eyes wide. He wasn't sure what the problem was until he looked down. He had no shirt on, and no pants. All he had on was a pair of boxers with The Roadrunner on them. "Oh shit, sorry I just woke up and he said you were here...I'm sorry." He felt his face go beet red, "Oh no, please don't be sorry. Love the boxers." He gave her a little smile for her boldness and stepped aside and let her walk in. She walked by and smelled like vanilla. His favorite smell. "I wasn't expecting anyone or I would have been dressed." He looked at the bag she was holding. "I'm sorry I should have called, I wanted to surprise you." "Well you did. Its good to see you, you look beautiful today." She blushed and he leaned forward to kiss her cheek. He pulled back and she was grinning. "I wanted to say thank you for last night. I know things got a little heated but you showed tremendous restraint and I appreciate it." "Thanks." "And I wanted to thank you for putting me to bed. And cleaning up. And the flower. I loved it." "You're very welcome, I didn't want you to have to worry about cleaning when you got up." "I wanted to find a way to thank you so I made breakfast and brought it to you." She held the bag out and he took it. Surprised but his stomach growled and they both laughed. "This looks amazing. Thank you, I can't remember last time I had a full meal for breakfast. Normally it's just cereal with little marshmallows in it." He turned and put the bag down on the table, looking at her again. She was staring at his legs. "Shit, I'm still naked. Let me get some clothes on." He loved that she licked her lips, "no worries, I really don't mind. You have greats legs." He chuckled, "thanks. I think you do too." Looking at her smooth, creamy legs." She blushed and it was sexy. "You wanna sit down?" She nodded and took a seat. He turned and grabbed a plate from the cabinet, opening the containers of food and taking a deep breath. "Damn woman you can cook. This smells amazing." He piled his plate high and popped it into the microwave for a minute. "You want some?" "No I ate before I drove here." "Coffee, orange juice?" "Coffee please." He smiled, grabbing two cups and pouring hot black coffee. Grabbing the milk, cream and sugar and putting it on the counter. "Thank you." She took the glass and sweetened it. He sat down across from her and started to eat, the food tasted better than anything he made himself. "I could die happy right now." He stuffed his face, making a goofy face at her and loving the laugh. "Its nothing really." "This is great doll. I'm already done see?" He pointed at the empty plate and she grinned and he smiled. "So you have work today?" She shook her head. "Do you?" "Not yet, maybe in a few weeks." "Well your house is amazing." He shrugged, he didn't think about it one way or another. "Yeah I guess it is." He heard an angry meow and hung his head. Oh man this could not be good. "Whats that sound?" Just then Eye hopped up on the seat next to her. His tail flicked back a and forth. "This is Eye In The Dark, my fur baby." She smiled at him sticking her hand over to him. Eye wasn't a social cat, he hated a lot of people. "He is so beautiful." He watched Eye, ready to swat at him if he tried to bite her. "He's not really a people person." He watched her pet him, he didn't growl or bite her. She snuggled up to her hand and started to purr. He smiled, not believing this. "That's amazing, he usually hates everyone." He watched the cat get loved on and smiled. "He's such a good cat. Hey beautiful boy.." "meow." Norman had to laugh, Eye jumped off the chair and padded away. "You are good with him." She blushed a little. "So do you have any plans for today?" "Nope, just wanted you to have breakfast and then I'm free." "Good, would you like to spend the day with me?" He really hoped she would say yes, he didn't want to spend another day alone. "I would love to. What do you have in mind?" "Uh, not sure. Just hoping you said yes." He giggled and she gave him a sweet smile. Her lips looks so luscious today, soft and pink. He wanted to kiss them so bad. "You want to kiss me don't you?" He was speechless so he just nodded. She bit the corner of her lip which was damn sexy. "Yes, I do." She stood up and stood between his legs, he was still sitting on the chair. "Why don't you then?" He gulped, "I wasn't sure if you wanted me to." She brushed a piece of his hair behind his ear. "I've been thinking about it all day." His heart beat faster when she said that. He licked his lips and he was frozen. He wanted to kiss her so bad. Her hand brushed across his cheek, her thumb running over his bottom lip, he wanted to suck her finger into his mouth. She kept scooting closer, her thighs rubbing against his. He was hard as as hell already, he hoped she didn't look down and see it. It was clear she wanted him to kiss her, he licked his lips, his hand coming up to her cheek and brushing her soft skin, he leaned in slowly and brushed her lips with his. They were soft and warm, she tasted like peaches. He cupped her chin and kissed her deeper, a small moan coming from her mouth. Her hands dropped down and gripped his thighs, her nails digging in. He gasped, the feeling felt incredible. He wanted to feel her hands slid up his legs and touch his cock but that would be going to fast. He pulled back from the kiss, breathless. "Damn.." He smiled a little, "I think I'd better stop before I don't stop at all." He said quietly. "I dont want you to stop." She kissed him hard, her arms wrapping around his neck. He moaned and gripped her hips, wanting so badly just to pick her up and seat her on his lap. He wanted her to feel how hard he was. Her hands slid up to his hips, her thumb brushing the head of his cock, he moaned and broke the kiss. "Easy there.." "why?" He looked down at her thumb touching his cock, she looked down and bit her lip. "Damn, you're hard." He laughed a little, "yea I am. Sorry." "Don't be." She moved her thumb and brushed it again, heat burning up his body. "God..Katherin." He was begging her, he couldn't take he teasing much longer. "You can't tell me you don't like it." She said it against his hips, he hissed. He gripped her hips and lifted her up, "Norman!" She gasped and squealed his name. He lifted her up and set her down on his lap. His cock pressing into her. She tightened her legs around him, "you feel me?" She nodded, "this is what you do to me girl." "I like it." She rubbed herself against him, "Oh God." Norman moaned, so close to pushing up her dress and doing a little teasing of his own. "Well well Normie!! Looks like I came just in time!" Norman looked over Katherins shoulder and John was standing in the door way.


	8. Chapter 8

Lustful Dreams   
Chapter Eight 

Jon was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, putting his glasses in his shirt. A smirk on his face, smiling from ear to ear. "Shit John don't ya knock?" Norman helped Katherin slide off of him, blocking the view of her with his body. Jon was never subtle about anything, so this shouldn't be a surprise. But Norman was in his boxers, cock hard and ready for sex. Katherin all sexed up behind him. "When have I ever knocked before Normie?" Jon grinned, looking at what little clothes he had one and chuckling. "Guess you're happy to see me huh Reedus?" Jon pointed to his cock, still hard but going soft now. Norman had to smirk at him, this is why he and Jon were best friends. Norman walked forward and clasped hands with him, drawing him in for a hug. Didn't matter to either of them that he was half naked and sporting a boner. Jon had seen more than this a time or two. "What you doing here man?" "We were suppose to catch up after the other night remember? Guess you aren't doing as bad as I thought you were." Jon smiled at Katherin. "Katherin this is my best friend Jon, Jon this is Katherin, the one I was telling you about." Katherin looked over at him and smiled a little. Jon walked around him and towards her, he stuck his hand out. "Jon, nice to meet you." He gave her how most charming smile. Lucky for Norman that didn't work on her. "Jon it's nice to meet you." Norman walked up to her, Jons eyes rolling over her bare legs. "I'm gonna go put some pants on, you two okay here?" He asked her more than Jon. She nodded, "go ahead." He kissed her cheek and ran to the stairs. He knew better than to leave any woman alone with Jon for too long. He was happy that his smiled didn't affect her like it did every other woman he'd ever met. 

Jon didn't watch Norman go up the stairs, he was more focused on this sexy woman in front of him. Norman didn't tell him that she was this attractive. "So how long have you known Norman?" She asked him, sitting back down on the kitchen chair. Crossing her legs together, Jon had to admit she had a great set of legs on her. "Oh Norman and I have known each other a long time now." "Thats great, you an actor too?" He tilted his head, maybe she didn't know who Norman was, or him for that matter. It was rather refreshing. "You do know who Norman is right?" She nodded, "yes, I didn't when I first met him but I'm starting to figure out that he's a big deal." That was an understatement. "Yeah he is a pretty big deal, has been for awhile but it's nice to meet someone who isn't drooling over him." She gave a little laugh, God even the laugh was amazing. "Oh believe me I'm drooling, but the fame and money doesn't matter to me. I would have never known who he was if he didn't mention it to me." "That's good though, most women just want the money and let me tell you how annoying that is." "I didn't realize you two had plans today or I would have picked another day to come." "No I'm glad you did, Norman has been pretty secretive about you." She blushed a little. "Well I made Norman breakfast, would you like some? I think I made too much." His mouth fell open, she made and delivered breakfast to Norman? Lucky jerk. "Hell yeah I'd love some, you're spoiling him already." She smiled at got up, going around the counter but stopping. "I just realized I don't know where his stuff is." Jon laughed and pulled a few cabinets open, taking a plate and a fork out. "Go ahead, I can get it." "Oh okay, I hope you like it." He watched to walk back around, looking at her ass, damn it was nice. He opened the food and heated it up, it smelled amazing and his belly growled. "Glad I made too much after all." "Me too, thanks this is amazing." She nodded, "so are you on the show Norman is also?" He swallowed the food before answering her, "I was yeah, they killed me off after the second season." "Oh I'm sorry why?" "End of my character, had another show going on. Glad I did it though, working with him is always fun." "It does sound fabulous to be in tv shows." He looked at her, "yeah it's fun. You should auction." She gasped, "Oh no I'd never do that." "Why not?" "I can't act, I'd be too shy." He finished the food and put it in the sink, "well think about it, I'm sure you'd be great." "Thanks." She was just looking around the house, not doing anything of interest but he couldn't stop looking at her.

Katherin liked Jon, he seemed like he really loved Norman the way a best friend should. Said good things about him. But her body was still on fire, she was so close to fucking Norman just now it was probably a good thing Jon barged in. The small talk with him had been soothing, he seemed easy to talk to and he was a positive guy, even said she should be acting. She heard Norman come back down the stairs, her heart started to race and she could feel herself getting wet just thinking about him. He came back into the kitchen, her mouth dropped open. She felt like she was licking the floor. He was wearing a skin tight pair of dark blue jeans, they hugged his ass and hung low on his hips, his V-cut showing. The shirt he wore was light blue and unbuttoned, showing off his chest and down so she could see the dark hair of his happy trail. He knew she was looking at him, his eyes on her. She blushed and he smirked, winking at her. "Look at you, finally in some decent clothes." Jon said messing with him, "I was decent, not my fault some buff dude barged into my place." Katherin could tell Norman hadn't wanted to be interrupted. "Maybe next time you'll answer my call." "Dude I was sleeping, hadn't made it that far yet." Norman said a little snappy. Katherin could stare at Norman all day but she'd overstayed her welcome. "I guess i should get going now." Both Norman and Jon looked at her, both looked a little sad. "No, please don't leave. Jon and I can catch up later right?" He nodded towards Jon who just stood there, she looked at him. "Uh, yeah sure we'll catch up later." This is what she didn't want, "no please stay, we can talk another time." She blushed when she said talk. Normans face fell, then her phone rang. It was Nina, "excuse me for a minute." "Sure." Norman said motioning Jon to step outside on the balcony. Katherin answered the phone, "hey Nina." "Hey back, you never called me back the other day to tell me about your date." Katherin sighed, she didn't wanna do this here. "I don't wanna talk about it over the phone, can we meet for lunch?" "Sure where you wanna go?" "The usual place in half an hour." "Okay see you there." Katherin hung up the phone and went to find Norman. He smiled right away when she came outside, "so have you decided to stay?" His voice sounded hopeful. "No, you two need to catch up and I have to meet Nina for lunch." She could swear his shoulders caved in a little. "Okay, can I walk you out?" She nodded and smiled, "Jon it was great to meet you, hope to see you again." She held her hand out to him, he took it and kissed the back of it. "It was a pleasure Katherin, drive safely." Norman rolled his eyes and pushed past Jon to walk her to the door. "I'm really sorry about Jon, he randomly comes over like this." "Nothing to be sad about Norman. Things were getting a little heated anyways." She felt heat go to her face remembering the feel of him hard and pressed against her. She looked at him, his eyes got a shade darker like they did before, she knew they got like this when he was aroused. She looked down and he still hadn't buttoned his shirt, "I really don't want you to go." "I know, maybe we can go out for dinner tonight. My treat." She offered, wondering if he would swallow his pride and let her. His beautiful smile came back, "I would love if you took me to dinner." Just another reason to like him. "I can't wait to see you again. I know it sounds weird but I miss you already." His hand came up to her face, cupping it. His thumb brushing over her bottom lip. "I know just how you feel." She couldn't stand it anymore, she reached out and touched his naked chest. His skin was hot to the touch, soft under her fingers. She slid her hand down his body, stopping at the top of his pants, she noticed his breathing was heavy again. She looked up and met his eyes, he gripped the back of her neck and pulled her mouth to his, she moaned and folded up against his body. Her hands gripping his ass, bringing his groin up against her. He pushed her into the door, taking one of her legs behind the knee, tilting it up against his leg so she could feel that he was hard again. She could feel her dress sliding up her thighs, one of his hands gripped her hip, she knew he wanted to touch her. His hand trying hard to stay above her clothes. She pulled back, breathless and dripping with need and lust. "Please don't go, I'll make him leave." His voice was ragged and deep, very sexy. She grinned, "only a few hours until dinner." He groaned and pouted at her. She laughed, he was so adorable. He let her leg slide slowly down his, her bare inner thigh getting brushed by the roughness of his jeans. She knew it would feel good to have it between her legs, the friction alone would drive her over the edge. He helped her straighten her dress, kissing her deeply once more. "Call me tonight." She nodded and he opened the door. "Bye Hollywood." He grinned at her, "bye Kitty Kat." She blew him a kiss and closed the door behind her.

Norman felt like he was in school again, falling head over heels for a pretty girl. He smiled and leaned against the door, the smell of her skin still lingered on his body. They had been so close to having sex, fucking Jon. Cock blocker like always, but it wasn't really his fault. Jons behavior hadn't changed, he never knocked but then again Norman very rarely had company. He moaned a little, remembering how good she felt with her legs wrapped around him. She was pressed up against him, feeling how hard he was and he could feel the heat in between her legs, God it drove him nuts. He was so close. Norman sighed and buttoned his shirt heading back outside where Jon was. He was leaning against the balcony railing, "she gone?" Norman nodded taking out his pack of cigarettes and lighting one. Taking a deep drag and pushing his Ray Bands down on his eyes. "Sorry for blocking man, you usually never have people over." He actually seemed sorry he barges in, Norman nudged his arm, "no worries man. Probably better that it didn't go any further right now." Jon's eye brows lifted in surprise. Normally Norman only wanted a fun night, no attachments because money was usually the only thing they wanted, but not this time. "Whys that?" Norman blew out smoke before answering, "man I've only known her about three days." "And?" Norman laughed, typical Jon. "Man I'm done with the one nights and shit. I need something real, something that will last and sex too early always fucks with people." Jon chuckled, "I guess you're right about that, she seems nice though." Norman looked at him, "just nice huh?" "Yeah, so?" He smirked, "man you had to pick your jaw up off the ground and you're saying she's just nice?" Jon laughed, "okay you're right, shut up." Norman stubbed out the cigarette butt and sat down at the small table, Jon took the other chair. "Hey you never told me what happens to you at the party the other night." Jon smiled and just looked at him, Norman laughed. He shouldn't have asked, he knew Jon had had two women with him at the party, probably had them both at home too. "So when you seeing her again?" "Dinner tonight, gonna try to make it early since she's got work the next morning." Jon nodded, "so you tell her about Helena?" Norman was hoping not to talk about this. "Mentioned an ex but didn't get into details yet." "You still seeing her?" "No way man, haven't in a few months. Too complicated." "But you still love her right?" Norman thought about it for a minute, did he love her? He hadn't thought about Helena since he met Katherin. People in love don't do that. "No I don't think I do love her anymore. I haven't for awhile. These past couple of months were just about sex." Jon nodded, tilting his hat down over his eyes and leaning back. Norman was trying really hard not to think about Katherin. He didn't wanna be sporting a boner with his boy here. It did make him smile that she had asked to take him out and not the other way around. He had plenty of money so it wasn't a problem but it was nice for her to offer. No one had done that before. "Snap out of it lover boy." Jon said grinning at him, "can't help it man. I think I'm a little obsessed." He laughed and touched his mouth, thinking about her soft lips. "Cant believe she made and brought you breakfast. Thats crazy man. Her cooking is good though." Norman couldn't stop smiling, "yeah it was a surprise but a good one. Let get outta here man, need to burn some time before dinner or I'm gonna go stalk her." Jon chuckled, "okay let's go."


	9. Chapter 9

Lustful Dreams   
Chapter Nine

Katherin parked her car and walked into the restaurant, smiling at the hostess. She ready knew where Nina was. They went there just about everyday, "Ninas at the table outside." Katherin smiled, "thanks Krissy." Katherin walked outside and sat down, "hey girl, didn't take you long to get here." "Yeah I was closer to this area then my place is." Nina had ordered her a sweet tea already, Katherin picked it up and took a long drink. Her body still hot from Norman. "So how did it go with Norman?" Nina asked, her eye brows moving up and down. Katherin laughed, "it went good. Had a nice picnic then back to my place. We watched a movie." "Oh a movie huh?" "Yes just a movie Nina." "You didn't have sex?" Nina looked like she didn't believe her. "No we didn't have sex, I just met him like three days ago." Nina shrugged, "and?" "Nina I'm not just gonna sleep with a random guy. It took me months to sleep with Tyler remember?" Nina nodded, "well Tyler isn't Norman fucking Reedus Kat." Katherin smiled, the cool breeze felt good on her flushed skin. "So where were you when I called?" "I was at Normans house." Her jaw dropped open, "at his house? Damn girl." "Not a big deal, made breakfast and brought him some." "And still no sex?" She shook her head, she reached into her purse and pulled out her sun glasses. "We came really close though." "What stopped you?" "His friend came in, didn't knock and interrupted us." Nina giggled up a storm, "Must be a good friend if he didn't knock." "He said his name was Jon. Guess he worked on that show with Norman." Nina spit out the coke she had taken a drink of, "please tell me you don't mean Jon Bernthal..." Katherin never got his last name so she wasn't sure, "uh I'm not sure, didn't ask for his last name." Nina grabbed her cell phone and showed it to her. It was a picture of Jon, his head wasn't shaved in this picture but she could tell it was him. "This him?" Katherin nodded, "holy fuckballs Katherin. I love Shane!" "Shane?" "Yeah his character on The Walking Dead. He's amazing and damn sexy." "Huh, I guess. He seemed nice." "You talked to him too?" Katherin nodded, "how did you get this lucky?" "I have no idea, maybe I could introduce you next time." Nina started clapping like a child and kicking her feet, "yes please!! When do you see Norman again?" "He wanted to have dinner again tonight." Nina smiled, "and is Jon gonna be there?" "I doubt it, he seemed a little mad that Jon interrupted before." Nina sat back and started pouting, "well I need to meet him ASAP. Maybe he can sign my tits." "Oh God Nina, he probably would." "So where are you going to dinner?" "I don't know, I'm taking him out this time. Haven't picked a place." "Well you need a new outfit." Katherin huffed, she hated shopping for clothes. "No I don't, I have a whole closet full." "Don't tell me no Kat, you need to have sex with Reedus, ASAP before he changes his damn mind." "Uugghh, I don't even know why I argue with you!" Nina smiled and paid for their drinks, "I don't either. I took a cab here, let's go shopping!" Katherin had to smile, she didn't want to admit it but she was a little resistant to have sex with him. What if that's all he wanted?

Jon was dropping him off at him, he parked and took out his phone. "What you doing man?" Jon looked like he was deep in thought, "did I meet Katherin before?" "Just for a minute at the party. You were pretty drunk though. I don't think either of you remember." He smiled and Jon looked a little mad. "Oh okay look." Jon showed him his cell, it was a pic of them together. "Guess I took that." He shrugged at Jon. "Later man." He waved as Jon pulled his truck out of his driveway. Honking just before speeding down the road. He unlocked the door and went inside, he needed to kill time until she called him or else he was gonna go hunt her down. The whole day out with Jon was good, but he couldn't get her off his mind. They had come so close to having sex it was a little scary. Just one push of her panties and unzipping his pants and he could have been sheathed in heaven. He looked down, his cock straining for attention yet again, "go down! She isn't here.." He pointed at it but nope, nothing happened. Norman sighed and went upstairs to his room. The heavy curtains still pulled closed from this morning so his room was dark. He flopped down on his bed, good thing that shit had taken place in the kitchen, if it had been in his room he knew they both would have given in. He sat up and took his shirt off, his skin hot. He laid down and closed his eyes, he could feel her up against his cock, if Jon hadn't come in he knew at least his finger would have slipped inside her panties for a taste. How was he going to get through another night like this? She was on his mind all the time, being alone with her was dangerous. He was already close to having blue balls. He needed to run one out if he was gonna have any control tonight. Norman lifted his ass and slid his jeans down his thighs. His cock hard and ready. The head had precum already dripping down it, making him slippery. He closed his eyes and thought of how good she felt on his lap. Norman grabbed his cock and his back arched, moaning loudly. "Katherin..." Her name left his lips and it urged him to move quicker, remembering the sounds of her soft moans in his ear. Her body trembled under him. He looked at his hand moving up and down his impressive length. He needed her so bad, he knew she would be perfect. Fit perfectly under his body, the smell of her arousal in the air getting deep into his nose. He used his other hand and massaged his balls, his hand pumping faster. "Fuck!" He moaned and felt his balls tighten. "Oh god...oh fuck!!" He came hard, pumping his hands faster through his orgasm. Cum shooting up his chest and coating his hand. He sighed and laid back, lightheaded and horny still. Even more now than before. "Just breathe Reedus, you can through this like a gentleman." He wiped himself up with the boxers and stood, heading for the shower. Probably needed to rub another one out before he saw her again. He stepped into the hot spray, washing the sweat and cum off of him. It felt like he had butterflies in his stomach, why was he nervous about this? He hadn't been on an actual date in a long time. Just the meaningless sex with fans and Helena. Nothing exciting or special. He was getting up there in his age and his mom kept nagging him about why a nice boy like him wasn't married yet. He tried with Helena but she didn't want to marry him. He pushed the thoughts of her out of his mind, no negativity tonight. He turned off the water and stepped out, drying off with a towel and walking to his closet. He had no idea where they were going tonight, so how did he dress? He sighed and dug his phone from his pocket. He texted Katherin, "hey Kitty Kat, you never said where we were going. Not sure how to dress." He put the phone down and waited, petting Eye until she replied to him. "Ding!" He smiled and looked at the message, "it's a nice place,no suit but it's formal." He sighed, normally it was him make plans. "Okay sounds good, you want me to meet you?" He waited, "I can drive to your place and pick you up." He shook his head, "no I'll come pick you up in an hour?" He didn't like the idea of her waiting on him like that, she was a lady and deserved to be treated like one. "Okay I'll be ready Hollywood." He smiled at the name, going to the closet and taking out a brand new pair of blue jeans and a dark blur long sleeved shirt, he changed and put his necklace and bracket on. Deodorant and getting his hair to cooperate, a dash of cologne and he was ready. He paused at the bed, Eye flicking his tail, "wish me luck buddy." The cat stuck his law out and laid it on his arm. He smiled and kissed his head. Grabbing his keys and saying bye to the guard and he was off to pick her up.

 

Katherin was standing in front of the mirror, Nina lounging on her bed. They had went to a million shops and finally found the right thing. "It looks amazing, he's gonna loose his shit." Nina said grinning, "I hope so, I want him to like it." She twirled in the mirror, the skin tight black dress clinging to every curve she had. Making her breasts look huge. "So you don't think Jon is going to be there?" Katherin smiled and looked at Nina, "no he isn't going to be there. Ill get his number from Norman and give it to you." Nina smiled and started clapping her hands. Katherin stepped into a pair of heels that matched her dress, added a small necklace and some perfume on her neck and wrists. Nina had helped her with the makeup and hair, she was never good at that sort of thing. "Well you look beautiful, you gonna have sex with him?" Nina was always straight forward about everything. "I don't know, we are gonna be at a restaurant Nina, kinda slutty if I do." "Pfft, not really. Its Norman for God sake!" Katherin laughed, "when he sees what you're wearing it's gonna be on his mind." Katherin hung her head, that was her intention but was she ready for sex right now? "Yeah I know, I'm just not use to casual sex Nina." "When is he gonna be here?" She checked the clock, "about ten minutes so you need to go. Or stay but don't come out." "Why not?!" "Because I don't want you drooling over him. He's mine." Nina raised your eyes at her, "just don't." Nina giggled and tossed a pillow at her. "Fine but when you get back we are gonna watch all of his movies." "And if I don't come back?" Nina's mouth dropped open, "then I need a pic of Reedus cock." "Oh Nina!" Katherin heard a car pull up outside, "okay he's here, stay up here." Nina nodded and shooed her away, Katherin gabbed her purse, keys and wallet already inside. She stopped at the door and took a deep breath. She knew when they saw each other sex would be on their minds. If it happened, she was ready for it. He was a nice guy, and he seemed like he cared for her. "Okay, here goes everything." 

Norman pulled up to the house, his hands shaking as he turned the car off and got out. Smoothing down his shirt and smelling his breath, he was so nervous. The sexual tension from earlier as going to eat at them until it finally happens. If or when it did, it was going to be epic. He headed up towards the house and knocked on the door, trying to slow his breathing. The door opened and his jaw hit the ground, "holy shit!" He said under his breath. She was in a skin tight red dress, her legs long and smooth. The dressed showed off every single curve she had, her breasts very round and perky. "Wow, you look beautiful." He smiled at her. She grinned and he could feel her eyes undressing him. "You look handsome Hollywood." He blushed a little and leaned in, kissing her cheek. She even smelled amazing, her hand going around his waist and leaning into him. His cock was hard already. Pushing at the zipper and trying to get at her. "You ready?" She leaned up and nodded, he held his arm out to her and walked her to the car. Opening up her side and helping her in. "Thank you." They way she looked at him was sexy as hell. He went around and got in but he had no clue where to go. "Where to darlin?" She gave him the directions to a very classy place down the street, usually formal wear and it was a place he had never been before. "So how was your day with Nina?" "It was good, talked a little and went shopping." He looked down at her dress, his mouth going very dry. "And what about Jon?" "Oh we had a good day, he actually remembers you from the party." He saw her tilt her head, "I met him?" He nodded, "yeah you guys were kinda drunk, its cool though." "Nina kept asking me if Jon was gonna be with us." "Why?" "Oh she's a fan of his, jealous I've met both of you." He laughed, he knew Jon would really be into Nina. "Well I've got his number if she wants it." "Oh she does. Already promised I'd try to get it." He laughed, he couldn't stop looking at her legs. They seemed so long now, the heels making her butt so spankable. Okay he needed to think of different stuff than that. "Okay we are here." He shut the car off but didn't get out, "Norman, is something wrong?" "Uh, not wrong but I need to warn you, this is a very public place and I might get recognized." "Oh, I hadn't even thought of that." He smiled, loving how she treated him like a normal guy. "Yeah, it can get a little intense, you okay with that?" He really hoped she was, "yes I'm okay with it." "Some want a picture or hug, autograph. Stuff like that." She smiled, "I'm not gonna freak and get mad Norman." He looked at her lips when she spoke, then back up at her face. "Come here." He leaned forward like she asked, she cupped his face and kissed him. Her tongue stroking at his mouth, "mmmm.." He moaned and grabbed her neck, pulling her in. Her fingers twirled in his hair, his body starting to heat up. He pulled back breathing hard, his hand had found it's way to her bare thigh. "God I really love this dress." "Good, I wanted you to." He hissed, was she trying to get him in bed? He shook his head and got out, opening her door and giving her a hand out. They walked in and he held the door, "welcome, do you have a reservation?" "Yes, name is Katherin Michaelson." The hostess was staring at him, "aren't you Norman Reedus?" He nodded and smiled, slipping his hand around Katherins waist. "Uh, your table is right this way." Norman looked around, the place was incredible. Private table spread throughout the place, soft lighting, soft music playing over the speakers. Couples in fancy clothes enjoyed private company, this place was very intimate. They followed the hostess and people started whispering. Some pointing and taking pictures. He never felt comfortable with that sort of stuff. She led them to a private area away from others, "this okay?" She asked him, not looking at Katherin. "Perfect thanks." She blushed and left them alone, she slid into the booth. He could have sat on the other side but he wanted to be close to her. A small candle was their main source of light and her skin looked luminous. "Why do you keep staring at me?" "Uh, sorry. Ill try not to. You're just incredibly beautiful." "Thank you." She scooted closer to him, he had a great view of her breasts. So round and juicy. Her hand landed on his thigh and his heart spread up, "you hungry?" She asked, fuck yes he was hungry but not for food. He wondered if the owner of this place would let him put her on the table to eat as much as he wanted. "Yeah I could eat." He smiled down at her, leaning in and smelling her. "You're smelling me.." "Jesus I'm sorry, I just can't seem to focus." "Nina said this would happen if I dressed this way." "It wouldn't matter how you dress, I'd still be acting this way." "Yeah, it did get a little heated at your place earlier." His face was hot now, "God yes it did. I'm sorry." "You are?" She looked a little sad, "not sorry for it happening but I didn't want you to feel pushed into it." Her hand slid up his leg, her thumb brushing his cock. "Oh God!" She leaned into his ear, "I wanted to keep going. Something about you just keeps pulling me in." Her hot breath on his neck gave him goose bumps. "You're killing me right now. I'm doing my best to be a gentleman." He could feel her lips hovering over his neck, "you are a gentleman, but it seems like I can't resist you." Her lips touched on his neck, he moaned and leaned into her. "Oh God!" He put his arm around her back, trying not to grope her. She grabbed his hand and put it on her boob. "Fuck!" He lightly squeezed it, loving how she moaned into his neck. He pulled her head back and captured her lips, they parted for him. He stopped touching her boob. Trying to control himself, "we shouldn't do this here." He had to force the words out. "I know, but I can't help it." He smiled, "I know. Take it easy on me, I'm about to fall apart." She giggled and moved her hand from his thigh, "okay, lets get some food. And I need a drink." "Oh yes, I need some one also." He lifted his hand and signaled for the waitress. 

Tyler crawled out from beneath Marissa's arm, she had passed out an hour ago right after they had sex. Stretching his body and grabbing a monster from the mini fridge in the corner, popping the top and taking a long drink. He looked at her naked ass in the air, he smiled. She knee how to work it that was for sure, but he couldn't sleep at all. He grabbed his lap top and sat at the table, turning it on just to browse around. The internet was in chaos, picture after picture of Norman Reedus. That guy was everywhere. Tyler liked some of the art work of his. He'd seen a gallery or two when Norman was in New York. It was good stuff. He clicked on a photo of his with a woman. It was dark and in a restaurant but he thought he recognized the woman. She looked very familiar, he zoomed in and his mouth dropped open. It was Katherin. His ex Katherin, they had dated for a long time until he met Marisa. Things had ended badly, as they usually do. He knew she had moved to Georgia but why was she with him? He noticed that Normans arm was around her waist, Katherin had on a skin tight red dress with killer heels. Tyler felt himself get angry, he didn't like seeing her with another man. He'd kept ties on her through their friend Nina and their facebook and twitter page. So far Katherin had remained single...until now it seemed. "What the hell." Tyler didn't know why he was getting mad, it had been about two years since they were together. It shouldn't bother him. He closed the lap top and grabbed his phone, maybe he could text her and see how she was. See if he could get the story on Reedus. He dialed her number but all it so was ring until her voicemail kicked on, "hey Kat it's Tyler, wanted to see how you were doing. Call me back." He hung up and tossed his phone, locking it before he walked away. Marisa would get pissed if she found out that he called her. He used the bathroom and headed back into their room, crawling on the empty side of the bed and trying to get her out of his mind.

They ordered drinks and food, the drinks coming before the rest. Norman handed Katherin her margarita and taking a drink from his own glass, just scotch for him. He was going to need more than one of these if he was going to keep his dick in his pants. "So Norman have you ever been married?" She asked him taking another drink. "No I haven't, came really close though but it just wasn't right." "Oh sorry to hear that, with who if you don't mind me asking." He knew this was coming, he hoped she didn't feel intimidated after he told her. "Her name was Helena Christensen." "Sounds familiar." He watched her think about it. He loved the way her nose crinkled when she did it. "Yeah she does modeling. Or did when she was younger." "Oh a model, sounds exotic." "Its not a big deal, really. Things just didn't work out and it never went anywhere." She nodded and stated quiet. "Do you have any children?" This time he smiled, "ah. Yes I do. His name is Mingus and he's amazing." She smiled too, "how old?" "He is fifteen this year. Makes me feel old." He chuckled, "you're not old. Does he stay with his mom?" He nodded, "he needs to be stable for school and I always have to leave for movies and other stuff. I mainly get him on holidays." "I bet he's as handsome as you." He blushed a little, one she could make him do that. Her hand had landed back on this thigh, "yes a handsome devil. Tall like she is, he's my height already." "Gonna be a tall one." He nodded, his arm going behind her back again. The waitress arrived with their food, "thank you." She blushed and nodded, how annoying. He loved how Katherin wasn't afraid to eat what she wanted. No salad for her, most women only care about their figure and not about eating actual food. The food there was actually pretty great, it was nice to eat in private without people gawking at him. "This place is pretty good." She nodded, "yeah I came here with Nina before. She got so drunk I had to carry her out." He snorted and almost choked on his food, "sounds like Jon when he's near alcohol." "Maybe they are a perfect match." "I guess we'll see."

Finishing their food, Katherin signalled for the check. "You sure you don't want me to get this? I really don't mind." "Thank you but no, I can get it this time. Thank you for letting me do this." She smiled, he returned it and leaned into her side. His body felt like he had a fever. Where his body touched hers it felt like little flames dancing on her skin. "Thank you for taking me to dinner, it's been awhile since it's happened." She was happy that he enjoyed himself, "you're very welcome." She kissed his lips lightly, his lips tasted like scotch. Katherin paid the bill and left a tip, Norman got out of the booth and held his hand out for her. He was such a gentleman. They walked arm in arm towards the front door. A woman came out of no where and stepped in front of them, "Oh God you're Norman Reedus!" Katherin knew this would happen eventually. "Yes I am." He was very short but still polite. "Would you mind if I took a picture with you?" Her chubby face looked so hopeful, Norman looked at her as if seeing it was alright to. She nodded and the girl all but tossed her cell phone at her. Katherin was glad she was paying attention and grabbed in, watching her wrap her arms around Norman. Katherin felt a little pang of jealousy, not over the woman but jut because she was touching him. "Do you mind if I kiss your cheek?" The woman asked in a shy tone, she saw Norman roll his eyes before anyone noticed. "Sure go ahead." He squealed and kissed his cheek, pausing for her to snap the picture. "Okay there ya go." Katherin gave her the phone back, she seemed resistant to let him go. Norman gave her a half hug and stepped away, "thanks!" "Anytime." He said and waved, after he put his arm around her waist and they walked to the door. "Sorry that happens sometimes." "No worries, you're very nice to let people do that." "Thanks, I don't want to be rude and I'm happy they like my acting. Just try to be nice." He was such a softy, "you're sweet." She kissed his shoulder and was rewarded with a dazzling smile. He opened the door for her and they walked through heading to his Jeep. Again he went to her door first and opened it, "you don't have to do that." "Its how I was raised. It's polite." "It is very polite." She leaned against the closed door and pulled him so he was standing in front of her. She loved the sexed out look on his face, she knew what was on his mind because it was on hers too. He licked his lips, looking deep into her eyes. She ran her hands up his strings arms, muscles tensing as she got to his magnificent shoulders. "God your shoulders are massive." He smiled, she looked up to his eyes and his smile slipped into something feral. Her hand pulled his neck down so she could kiss him, the instant their lips touched he moaned and his breathing changed. His hands cupped her face and the kiss got deeper. He leaned into her body, she could feel how hard he was. She really wanted to feel him, her hand slipped free of his hair and slid down his chest, his nipples hardening under her touch. He moaned again, a deep animalistic sound. She loved the way it made his chest vibrate. He kissed over her jaw, finding the spot on her neck that drove her crazy. "Ahhh, God that feels good." He sucked her skin into his mouth, using his teeth to tease her. That was it, she couldn't take anymore, her hand went lower and rubbed against his bulge. "Oh fuck!" He groaned, trying not to rub against her hand. She loved how big he felt, her hand wasn't even big enough to cup him all the way but she worked him though his jeans. "Oh god, Kat!" He kissed her again, harder and deeper this time. She wanted to feel his hands on her. "Touch me." She begged him against his lips, he pulled back. "You sure?" She nodded quickly, needing to feel his hands. His large hand cupped her breast. "Mmmm.." He used his thumb to rub over her nipple, she wasn't wearing a bra. It was too big for this skin tight dress. Her nipple got hard and he licked his lips. "God babe you feel so good." He said into her ear, she shivered at his voice and his hot breath on her neck. She needed him so bad, her pussy so wet she felt it drip onto her thighs. A deep ache in her lower belly, she needed to feel him inside her. "We shouldn't do this here." He said, his voice thick with passion. "Why not?" He nodded past the car, a man had stopped walking to the door and was watching them, his mouth hanging open. Katherin blushed and his her face in Normans chest. She could smell his cologne and it turned her on even more. "Get outta here man, nothing to see." "Is he gone?" "Yeah, he got a hell of a show though." He winked at her, Katherins hand was still on his cock, "Oh shit, sorry." "Don't be, I want it there." She gasped and looked up at him. "Can we go back to your place?" He seemed a little shy and nervous she'd say no. "Nina is there." "Mine?" She didn't hesitate she just nodded, his smile was worth saying yes. So much happiness and emotion. "Get in, I need you now." He helped her in and ran to the drivers side, starting the car and speeding back to his place.


	10. Chapter 10

Lustful Dreams   
Chapter Ten

The car ride to Normans place was a short one, it wasn't far from the restaurant and Norman sped the whole way home. The whole time he could smell her arousal, it invaded his nose and it made his cock ache. He wrenched open his door and go out, adjusting his cock so it was in his waist band. He walked around to her side and opened the door, her bare legs sliding over the leather seats. There was also a small wet spot on her dress where she leaked through. She got out sliding against his body, in her hells she was right up against his cock. She moaned and looked down, eyes going wide. He knew she was thinking if he would fit. He pushed her back up against his Jeep, her hands sliding up his arms. Norman kissed her, his lips needy and rough against hers. She moaned and lifted one leg up to his hip, he grabbed behind her knee and lifted it up more so his cock could rub against her. He could feel the wetness soaking her panties. "Oh God!" She moaned when he rubbed against her. He kissed down her jaw, nipping at her ear job then down to her smooth neck, sucking at her skin. Her hands gripped his shirt, digging into his shoulders. She molded her body against his, needing to get closer. He felt her hands work the small buttons on his shirt, the cool air hitting his fevered skin. He pulled down the straps on her dress, kissing over her shoulders to the dip in her neck. "Norman..." His name left her lips in a plea, "let's go inside." He nodded and she jumped up once and locked her legs around his waist. Normans hands went to her ass, cupping it. He could feel her bare ass, she was wearing a thong and he loved the feel of her ass. Norman walked towards the house, Katherin kissing and biting his neck the whole time. She sucked over the small cross tattoo and he almost lost his grip and fell over. "Shit, the door is locked." He cussed, the keys in his pocket. She didn't stop the assault on his neck, biting harder. He leaned her back against the door and kissed her again, trying to work his hand into his jeans for the key. "Got it!" She smiled and he unlocked the door, kicking it closed. "I need you Norman." He groaned and headed towards his room. Eye freaked out and ran from the room hissing at him. Norman laid her on the edge of the bed, kneeling on the floor between her legs. He slipped the shirt off his shoulders and she gasped, "fuck your shoulders are massive." "Thank you. You sure you want this?" He nodded down at himself, "yes I do, I want you bad Norman." A low growl came from his mouth, "I need you out of this dress." She put her hands up and he grabbed the hem of the dress, pulling it up and over her head. He threw it down and looked back at her, her breasts large and perfectly shaped. Her nipples were a light shade of pink and already hard. "God...they are perfect." He looked at the rest of her body, small waist, a playboy belly button ring in. Her hips were wide just how he liked them, the black thong covering her sweet pussy. Long legs lead into heels, fuck she was sexy. "You gonna touch me?" She said shyly. He liked his lips and nodded. Norman leaned forward and kissed over her breasts and down to her nipples. Sucking each one into his mouth, twirling his tongue around the little nub, using his teeth gently. Her moans echoing in his room, his cock jumping to get free. He pushed her gently back against the bed, kissing down her belly and tugging at her belly right. Katherins hands in his hair and guiding him lower. "Your body is so sexy baby." He said against her satin smooth skin. Normal could smell her even more now, teasing his nose with her arousal. Norman hooked his thumbs into the thin straps on her thong, sliding them down her long legs. She looked down at him, her blue eyes darker than before. Her mouth was parted and she was ready for this. He kissed back up her legs, parting them inch by inch until he could see her pussy glisten. Norman licked his lips and looked up at her. She nodded, "Oh please Norman, please..." He had to unbutton his pants to let his cock breathe. Gripping her thighs he pulled her to the edge of his bed, setting her legs on either shoulder. This was his favorite thing to do. He could eat pussy all day and be happy with no sex. Normans body was hot, dripping sweat and he hadn't even started yet. "You ready?" Katherin nodded and bit her lip, Norman dipped his head down and stuck his tongue out. One slow lick up her center and he was ready to cum. She tasted like honey, thick and sweet. "Ahhhhh!" Her legs shook. Her head falling back. Using his fingers he parted her lips, loving how smooth she was. Norman sucked her clit, her back arching into his mouth. Taking as much of her as he could in his mouth. Moaning against her, "Oh yes, God....." The moans urged him on, fucking her with his tongue, sliding in and out of her. Norman rubbed his beard against her clit, "Oh fuck!" She screamed and her breath quickened. Two of his fingers slid inside of her, "Damn you're so tight!" The tightest he'd ever felt before. He pumped his fingers while he sucked her. Her moans getting closer together, more urgent. "Thats it! Right there Norman! Oh god...fuck!!" She came hard around his fingers, cum gushing out of her. Her walls clamping down on him and he worked her through the orgasm. Taking his fingers out he sucked them into his mouth, needing more of her taste. "Oh my god Norman! You're amazing at that." He smiled and she pulled him in for a kiss. Tasting herself on his tongue. "Take your pants off, I need to see you naked." He kicked off his pants and boxers, standing buck naked in front of her, "God you're so big!" She swallowed and his cock twitched. He wanted to be in her mouth. She stood and kissed down his chest, sucking his nipples. He moaned and let her have all of him. She went lower, kissing over his nips, her chin brushed the tip of his cock. "Ahh, Shit!" "I want to suck you." He groaned, "yes, please do it." He would beg her for it, her lips parted and she kissed it, using her tongue to circle around it. "Oh yes..." Her hand gripped him and his body shuddered under her touch, "please don't tease me, I'm so ready to bust." His voice cracked, she nodded and opened her mouth wide. Taking him in, she had to work to fit him in. Most of his cock was in her throat but she never choked, "Oh god..Oh yes...fuck!" He watched her take all of him, don't to his pubic bone. She slid up and he almost came, gripping her hair so she couldn't move. "I can't do this or I'll cum right now." She slide him out and stood up. He grabbed her, kissing her mouth and the fell on the bed. Her legs split wide for him, his cock teasing her. Rubbing her juices all over them. "You sure?" She nodded, he reached over and grabbed a condom from the table. He slid it on and fell back down against her. "I'll be gentle okay?" She nodded and her legs split wider for him. One arm planted by her face, the other lined himself up with her, grabbing a hold of her thigh and he slowly began to sink into her. "Oh yes!!!" Her pussy was so tight, he was afraid she would break. Norman worked his hips back and forth into her, her walls giving in to accept him. "So damn right Kat, my God!!" He kissed her and she worked her hips up, helping him get further inside. He growled into her mouth, finally all the way in. He stopped moving so she could adjust to him. "Can I move?" His voice was barley there. She nodded, panting already. Norman pulled back his hips, she moaned and he slid it back home. Her hands gripping his ass. "So good baby, so damn good!" He moaned and sped up, his body working into hers. Trying hard not to cum now. He buried his face in her neck, sucking and kissing her skin. "You okay Kat?" Norman said, thrusting harder. "I wanna ride you!" He growled and flipped them over so she was on top. His head on the pillow that smelled of her. "Ride me baby." She planted her hands on his chest and grinded down on him, she felt so good, her breasts swaying with every thrust. He loved how her pussy swallowed his cock all the way. "Oh yes, God I'm so close Norman!" He pumped up into her, coming undone beneath her beautiful body. "Right there Kat, grind on it!" She worked him so fucking good, "almost there!" "Give it to me Kat, cum on my cock!" He pinched her nipple and she came hard. Soaking his cock and bouncing harder on him. He gripped her hips and one more thrust sent him over the edge, "Oh yes!!" He came, harder than he ever had before. Her pussy milking him until he was dry. "Oh Norman....Oh God...." She collapsed against his chest, her heart beating so fast against his chest. He pushed her hair from her eyes and cupped her chin, kissing her long and deep. "Oh Kat you were so fucking amazing." She smiled, "so were you, God Damn." Norman pulled her to his chest, trying to catch his breath. 

Katherin didn't remember falling asleep after they had sex, but it was still dark out. The curtain open so she could see the night sky. Sex with Norman had been everything she thought it would be. She could feel Norman pressed against her back, his skin was warm and he had her tucked into his body, his arm around her waist. She smiled and she knew Nina would never believed this happened. She moved off the bed and Norman turned onto his back, the sheets pulled down to just below his hips. Fuck he looked sexy like this, his dark hair covering half his face, spread out on the pillow. She needed to capture this moment forever. Stumbling around in the dark to find her purse, she dug through it and found her phone. Walking back to the bed naked she took a picture of the way he was right now. He was so beautiful. She smiled, it was perfect. She'd be able to look at it whenever she wanted. "What are you doing?" His sleepy voice made her jump. "Uh, nothing.." He sat up and gave her how best dazzling smile. "You just take a picture of me?" She was happy it was dark so he couldn't see she was butt naked. "Maybe...would that be a problem?" "Only if it goes viral." He chuckled a little nervously. "Of course it won't. You looked sexy and I wanted to remember it." She tossed the phone down on the bed, "okay, but I get to take my own picture of you." "Oh no way!" "Why not that's fair." She saw a door and knew it lead into the bathroom, "don't run Kat, it's just one picture." "But why do you want it?" He laughed, "might need it for later." He winked and it made her blush. "Come here." He held out his hand and she took it, kneeling on the bed in front of him. He pulled her so she was on his lap, a leg on each side of him. His skin smelled of sex and it made something deep inside her stir to life. "You okay after last night?" He asked kissing her shoulder. "Oh yes, you?" He grinned, "best night I've had in a very long time." She gave him another kiss on his lips, his hand slid up the middle of her back and into her curly hair. Karherins body pressed against Normans chest, his dark chest hair tickling her nipples making them hard. Her hands cupped his face, his beard tickling her fingers. Katherin pulled back and ran her thumb over his bottom lip. God his mouth was very distracting. "Thank you." He said against her neck, "for what?" "For coming on that first date with me. I can't stop thinking about you Kat." She smiled at him, "I can't stop either, I still can't believe in here right now." His hand brushed a piece of hair from her face, "why is that so hard to believe?" He actually looked confused. How did she get him to see it from her point of view. "You know how every kid has a famous person they look up to?" She really hoped she'd be explaining it right. "Yes.." "but they realize they are never going to meet them because it would be too crazy if they did?" He nodded again, "that's what this is like. I'm currently in bed with a famous guy, I have never even met a famous person and now I'm in bed with one." He broke out into a grin, "okay I see what you mean but really I'm just a normal guy." She rested her face against his. "I know you are but if we take this any further then it becomes more than that." He looked sad now, "no more of this talk babe. Just be here with me now okay?" She nodded, "okay I can do that." Norman flipped her over so he was on top, his body settling between her legs again. His cock rubbed against her slick folds and she moaned. She loved when he was on top of her, he was so much bigger than she was. His shoulders massive and sexy, Katherin loved to feel the muscles in his back shift when he moved. Katherin lifted her head up off the pillow and kissed him, Normans hand cupping her face to kiss her even deeper. "I want you again." He groaned against her mouth, she could feel that he was hard already, with his side it was easy to notice. "Please Norman, I want to feel you again." Katherin whispered against his ear, his head in her neck. Norman growled and reached over to the night stand to grab another condom. "Open it for me." He handed it to her and covered her neck and breasts with his kisses. Her hands shook trying to open, finally using her teeth to tear it open. He sat up and she followed, Katherin kissed down to his hips as she rolled it down onto him. Norman groaned and pushed Katherin back down to the bed, gripping under her knee to pull her thigh up his hip, his eyes were so dark now, like the night sky. His body was bathed in the soft moonlight, shadows formed over his abs. God he was just beautiful, almost unreal. Katherin looked down and watched him enter her, her back arching off the bed as he sank in deeper. A soft moan escaping her lips, he groaned loudly. His head bent down watching everything. He was finally in all the way, filling her to he breaking point. Never in her life had she felt so full like she was now. Katherin moaned and watched all 11 inches slide out of her and back in again. "You're still so tight, God..." She loved that she was the cause of him moaning, the sound very primal, wild. Norman pumped his hips into her, Katherin lifting her ass of the bed to meet his thrusts. "Oh Norman I'm so close already!" She couldn't believe she was close this soon. He was overwhelming. "Oh me too baby, let me have it please...cum for me Kat." On command she came, her body exploded she was on fire. Biting his neck and trying to stay still while he pounded harder to reach his release, she opened her eyes and watched him. His hair all over his face, eyes closed and head back. His arms straining as he held the sheets in a tight grip. Norman was panting and sweat dripped off his body, "right there Kat, right there! Oh fuck!" Norman busted inside her, her body sliding up on the bed from the force of his orgasm. He took a deep breath and laid his face on her chest. She brushed his hair back, her body so tired now, he rolled off of her and she snuggled into his chest, kicking the blanket off her legs. "God I'm so tired." She yawned and her eyes started to close, "me too Kat." She felt him kiss her head but it was distant...she was already slipping into sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Lustful Dreams   
Chapter Eleven

Norman stretched his body, the early morning light shone through his bedroom window. Norman couldn't remember last time he'd had a good nights sleep. Well not so much sleep as other things. He grinned and looked over at her. She was facing away from him laying on her belly, the sheets pulled down to her hips so her back was bare. Dark, curly hair all around her face and over the pillow. She was beautiful. It had been some time that he'd let someone sleep in his bed like this and he was very happy she was here. Norman turned on his side, propped up on his elbow and stared at her. He loved that she'd woken up and wanted him again, it felt nice to be wanted like that. Norman leaned down and lightly kissed the soft skin on her back. Her skin smelled of sex and it made him smile. More kisses down her back then back up to her neck and shoulders. He saw goose bumps break out on her skin. Scooting closer so he was spooned against her back, doing his best not to lift up the sheet and get a better look. Norman felt her hand grab his arm and wrap it around her, "good morning Hollywood." Norman smiled and kissed her cheek, "morning Kitty Kat. Sleep okay?" She turned to look at him, smiling. "Yes I did, when we did sleep." She giggled and gave him a kiss. Norman sank into her kiss, putting his leg between hers and wrapping her around him. He cupped her face and kissed her deeply. Norman loved how good she fit against his body. Her hands found their way into his hair, pulling him down closer. He broke the kiss, kissing her nose. "You have to be at work today?" She nodded, "what time is it?" He reached for her phone and looked at the time, "it's almost seven now. When do you need to be there?" She grabbed the phone from him, "nine I think. I have a missed call." He rolled over to give her a little privacy. But she didn't check it. "Could be important." She turned over and mounted him, the sheet falling, the sun on her beautiful body made her glow and he was speechless. "I'm not worried about it, I want to enjoy my morning with you." He grinned and smoothed his hands over her bade breasts, tweaking her nipples to make them hard. She moaned and he could feel her pressing against him. Norman pulled her by the neck down to his lips, sucking and biting at her mouth. "I want you.." He moaned against her mouth, she laughed, "why Mister Reedus careful or you'll get addicted." "I already am." "As much as I would love to I can't, I need to head home and get ready for work." He didn't want he to leave, "take a day off. Stay with me." "I can't babe, I need to be at work." He pouted, sticking his bottom lip out and she laughed, "you'll see me soon." She rolled off him and he watched her gather up her clothes and went into his bathroom. Norman sighed and got up, the drawer next to the bed was open and empty. Shit, he was outta condoms. Good thing she hadn't said yes to sex, he'd have to run out and pick up more just in case. Norman got up and put on a pair of pajama pants when Katherin came out of the bathroom in her tiny red dress. His eyes roamed the sexy curves of her body. "I love that dress." She smiled and stepped into his arms, "you gonna call me sometime Hollywood?" He kissed her, "might call you as soon as you leave." She laughed and he gave her another kiss. "Oh I have Jon's number if you wanted to give it to Nina." She handed him her cell phone, he put the number in a text and clicked on Nina's name. "She's gonna go bat shit crazy." "I know he will. You really have to go?" She nodded looking a little sad, at least it wasn't just him. "Okay I'll drive you home." They walked out to the car and he helped her in, the drive was short and silent. Norman pulled up to her house, Nina's car no longer in the driveway. Norman got out and opened her door, "please call me Kat." He nuzzled her neck and gave her soft kisses on her jaw. He loved when she moaned and tilted her head for him. "I will, soon. Thank you for the ride." He nodded and forced himself to let go of her, she blew him a kiss and walked inside. The whole time he was watching her ass, that skin tight dress showing it off beautifully. Norman had to adjust himself before getting into the car and driving home.

Katherin hated saying bye to him, he had left five minutes ago and she already missed him. She kicked off her heels and took her dress and panties off, turning on the shower and getting in. Her skin smelled of sex and her hair was outta control. Work today was going to be hectic, she knew Norman would be on her mind the whole time. Katherin got out of the shower and changed for her, her phone on the charger. She knew right when she got to work Nina would barge into her office and demand to know if that number was real. Make up on and she managed to get her hair to settle down, curls still everywhere. "As good as its gonna get." She said grabbing her purse and keys, heading out to her car. Her job was only about twenty minutes down the road but somehow she was always late. "Monday morning here I come." She parked her car and went inside, saying hi to the new intern, he was in love with her and it was just adorable. As soon as Katherin sat down her door opened and Nina came in. She laughed, how predicable. "Holy fuck Kat is this for real?" She laughed, "yes it's very real." Nina jumped up and down, "how the hell did Norman let you have this number." She blushed and hid her neck, Norman had went a little far and gave her a hickey on her neck, makeup didn't cover it all. "You have a hickey? Oh my god Kat! You fucked Norman Reedus??" Katherin giggled and nodded, "holy shit how was it?" "It was incredible Nina, his sex drive is through the roof." Nina sat down across from her, eyes wide and her mouth open. "You took a picture of his cock right?" "Oh Nina, of course not!" "What? Why the hell not?" "I got distracted again." She winked at Nina. "You didn't take any pictures?" Great, now she was pouting. "Well...I might have taken one.." Nina snatched the phone and showed it to her, "got a missed call babe." She took the phone, it was an unknown number and she had a voice mail. She listened to it and her mouth dropped open, Nina trying to ask her who it was. Katherin shut the phone, "well who was it?" "Tyler.." Nina's mouth also dropped open, "what did that fucktard want?" "He said he missed me and wants me to call him back." "Oh Kat don't fall for that shit again. How many times has he used that against you?" "Too many times." "Exactly, plus you're with Norman now." Norman...oh she'd have to tell him. "Yeah I'm with Norman Reedus, not him...he's a nobody." Nina grinned and nodded, "so should I call Jon?" "Of course! You've been up my ass about it for days. Don't pussy out now." Nina picked up her phone, "not here Nina, we both have work to do." "Later then, I'm nervous." "I was too, just do it. Now go, I need to work." Nina hugged her and skipped down the hall to her office. Katherin listened to the message from Tyler again, what was she suppose to do? Maybe block the number, she didn't want to ruin things with Norman. 

Later that day Norman was cleaning up after his night with Katherin, opening the windows in his bedroom to get the smell of sex out. He loved it but he'd been hard all day and he needed to think of other shit besides sex. Normally he'd have a maid do it but he needed the distraction or he'd end up stalking her. "Hey Normie!!!" He heard from down the stairs, he smiled. "Up here Jon!" He turned off his music and Jon came into his room. "Holy shit man, it smells like a whore house in here." He said laughing, Norman blushed and turned before he could see it. "Yeah trying to clean up." Jon walked up and looked down at the bed, it was ruffled and stained up. "Man I hope this was Katherin and not some other chick." "Damn right it was her, fuck it was a great night." Norman pulled the sheets off and threw them down the hall. "Two condoms man?" Jon pointed to the empty wrappers, "shut it. What you doing here?" "Just bored as hell, wanted details about your night." Norman laughed, throwing the wrappers away. "Not going to man, don't need you beating off later." Jon smiled and Norman knew he'd been right. Norman picked up the blankets and put them in the washer and started in. "Man go shower, you smell like sex." "Okay be out soon, go make coffee or something." Jon nodded and headed downstairs, Eye hopping off the bed and trotting after him. He grabbed some clean clothes and headed for the shower, washing off the sex from his body. His cock hard yet again, what was he gonna do? He could be hard all the damn time. Norman got out and stood in front of the mirror, hickies on his neck and chest, scratch marks down his back. She had fucked him up but damn it felt good. Norman put his jeans on and through his shirt over his shoulder and headed down the stairs. The whole place smelled like coffee, he smiled, Jon had already had his cat cup full and ready. He was sitting outside. Norman grabbed his cup and shades before going outside. "Damn man, looks like you pissed off Eye." "What you talking about?" Job laughed and pointed at his back, "naw man that ain't from Eye." He winked at Jon, "no shit, Damn I would have pain a lot of money to watch." "You kinky fucker, I don't think she'd be into that." Jon pouted and lit two smokes handing one to him, "why not? It ain't like we haven't done that before." Norman smiled and too a drag off his cigarette, "yeah but I don't think she's into that. But I did give her friend your number." "What?" Norman laughed, "man that's the last thing I need, some fan callin and buggin me." "She hot man." Norman said just to shut him up, "hot as Katherin?" He shook his head, "not to me but she's Damn hot." "Christ, I hope so. I need some right about now." Norman stubbed out the cigarette and sat down, putting his feet into the pool. "You just had some not too long ago." "Pfftt, yeah but I need some good sex." He laughed, Jon always needed good sex. "Maybe take a look at her friend, I bet she's good." Jon shrugged, "yeah maybe." 

"Okay I think I'm gonna call him now." Nina said opening her phone, "Nina it's lunch time, let's just eat." Nina stuck her tongue out at her and she laughed, "it'll be too late when we get off work." Katherin too another bite of her cheeseburger and nodded, "okay go ahead." Nina clicked on the number and put it to her ear. "Its ringing!" "Well duh, you called him." "Smartass, shhhh." Katherin kept eating and Nina's face fell, "he didn't answer? Leave a message." Nina cleared her throat, "hey Jon this is Nina, Katherins friend. Give me a call back later if you like. Bye." She closed the phone and hung her head. "He didn't answer." "Nina he is a movie star, he probably wanted you to leave a message so he can figure out you're not crazy." Nina smiled and started to eat again, "so when are you seeing Norman again." Katherin shrugged, "I don't know, I spent the last couple of days with him. Still seems unreal." "But amazing!!" "Oh I forgot, I did take a picture after all." "Oh God let me see!" Katherin opened the picture and handed it to her. Her mouth dropped open, "son of a bitch!! Damn I knew he was sexy but goddamn Kat." She looked at the picture again, Norman was on his back, hair over his eyes and naked. The sheet riding low on his hips and you could tell he was hard. "So how big is he Kat?" Katherin grinned, "over 11 inches.." Ninas mouth dropped open yet again, "no fucking way!!" Katherin just nodded and smiled, she remembered how big he had been, he almost didn't fit but somehow she managed to take all of him. "I wonder if Jon is that big." Katherin laughed, "no idea...maybe Norman knows." "You should ask him." "No way Nina, I'm sure he'll call you and you can find out the normal way." Katherin looked at her watch, "get, come on woman we are late." Nina pouted all the way to the car, "maybe he'll call you later." "Maybe, I hope so." Katherin said bye to Nina and walked down to her office. Her cell phone rang again, unknown number....


	12. Chapter 12

Lustful Dreams   
Chapter Twelve

Katherin answered the phone, "hello?" "Hey Kat it's Tyler." She knew it had been a mistake to answer the call. "Hi Tyler, what do you want?" She was still upset with how things had gone. "Oh don't be like that, just wanted to call and see how you are." She rolled her eyes, "you haven't bothered to care in two years Tyler. Why now?" Katherin already felt like she going to cry, things had ended so bad with him, now it was stirring it up again. "Yeah I know but I miss you, wanted to see if we could talk." "We are talking." He laughed and she cringed, she remembered everything about his laugh. The look on his face, the way his body looked. "No Tyler, I'm not going to so this again." "Oh come on baby, I miss you so much. I made a mistake." Katherin didn't say anything but she thought of Norman, how good of a man he was. "Don't call me again Tyler." He hung up the phone and tears dripped down her face, this was the last thing she needed. Tyler was bad news, always pushing her away and trying to draw her in again. She couldn't even be at work now. She picked up the office phone, "hey Debbie it's Katherin, I need to leave work I'm gonna be sick." "Oh honey, go ahead, Nina can manage. Hope you feel better." "Thanks Debbie." He hung up and grabbed her purse trying not to cry again. She needed Norman, she needed to tell him that Tyler called and hope he wouldn't think she was trying to play him. Driving like a bat outta hell she finally made it to his house, he is what she needed...what she wanted..Norman was a good person.

After Jon had left Norman made a quick run to the store, well as quick as he could with people asking for pictures and autographs. He wasn't in the mood for it but he couldn't say no, they were fans and he wanted them to be happy. He had to grab smokes, Eye needed a new toy and a box of condoms just in case. He wasn't cocky but he also wasn't irresponsible either. He put the bag onto the counter and grabbed a beer from the fridge when someone knocked on the door, clearly wasn't Jon because he'd just walk in. Norman looked our the spy hole, it was Katherin. What was she doing here? He smiled as he opened the door, "hey Kitty...." before he got the rest out she threw herself at him, pulling him by the shirt into a kiss. He moaned and grabbed her, molding his body against hers. His cock went instantly hard, pushing against his jeans and trying to get at her. Norman shut the door and pushed her against it, grabbing her leg and pulling it up his thigh so she could feel him. He about busted when she met out a deep groan but instead he broke the kiss and giggled. "Whoa easy babe, what's going on?" She ran her hands under his shirt and dug her nails into his skin. "I need you right now." He grinned, did she leave work just to fuck him? The very thought was insane. "Did you leave work?" She nodded, biting her lip. "So you left work and drove all the way here just to fuck me?" She nodded again and he laughed, "Dan that's sexy as hell." He pulled her by the neck, his mouth hot on hers. Norman lifted his arms and off his shirt went. Breaking the kiss long enough to get it off. He was still blown away by this... "Kat are you okay?" "Yes, why?" "Why? You left work and are trying to get me naked." He smiled. "I want you Norman, I need you right now." She undid the buttons of her suit jacket which was sexy, no shirt under it, just a white lace bra. Her large breasts pushed up, "holy fuck." He grabbed them,pushing them together and rubbing his face in them. She moaned and worked on getting her long skirt down her legs. He kept go of her greats, sucking them through the bra to work on his own jeans, now he is as glad he bought those condoms after all. The moment his cock was free she grabbed him, "Oh god...Damn!" He moaned and she stroked him slowly. Norman stepped back and looked at her, standing in front of his door in only a white bra and panties. Her legs long and smooth. "Holy hell I need you." She took off her bra and let it drop, he lost his breath when she put her hands on her panties and slid them down, she was naked and she wanted him. Its like his cock knew her pussy was close because it pointed at her. "I can't wait Norman, I need you." "Come get me girl." He grinned and she ran full speed at him, jumping into his body. Legs wrapping around his hips, his hands on her ass. He moaned and kissed her, holding her as tight as he could then walking to the kitchen counter. He sat her down and she kissed on his neck, biting and sucking on his x tattoo. He moaned and she leaned back, "oooh what was that sexy moan for?" Norman grinned, "well x marks the spot that drives me crazy." Katherin grinned and sucked on it again, "Oh god that feels good." Norman buried his neck in hers, biting and kissing. "Lay back before I cum." His voice deep and hoarse, she leaned back on the cook counter top, Norman kissed her legs and put them over his shoulders, God he needed to eat her, he fucking loved it. She was whimpering and she couldn't sit still. He didn't even give her warning, just dove in between her legs, his mouth attached to her sweet pussy. She screamed and her hand pulled his head closer, he spread her open and teased her clit, she screamed and he could feel her getting wetter. "Please fuck me, I need you to be inside me when I cum." He groaned and leaned up. "Kiss me, taste how good you are." She kissed him, sucking her juice off his tongue. "Taste good Kat?" "Tastes better off you." His cock twitched, fuck she was teasing him. "How bad you need this?" He stepped back and worked his cock in his hand, moaning when his fingers touched the sensitive head. "Oh god I need it bad Norman, give it to me.." He grabbed a condom for the box and tore it open, sliding it on. He gripped her legs and pulled her to the edge of the counter. "How you want it girl?" He loved how it was slow and sensual last time. "I need it rough." "Jesus...you're gonna kill me Kat." Her smile was so devilish, he lined up with her and pushed in hard, she moaned and her head fell back, all the air left Normans lungs. "So damn tight... shit!" Her walls quivered around his cock, her nails bit into his arms, "fuck me Hollywood." He thrusted hard, her entire body moving with the force of his thrusts. "Ahh...yes!" She moaned and grabbed the counter so she didn't slide off. Norman bent her legs to her chest, holding them there to get a deeper angle, he had to hold back from busting right now. Norman bucked his hips as hard as he could, hoping she could take it. "Oh damn Kat, I'm so close already." His balls so tight and her pussy held him so tight. "Oh right there....right there Norman! Oh God yes!!" He felt her cum all over his cock, "Oh that's it, give it to me Kat!" He pounded into her a few more times before his body tensed up and he came, hammering her tight little pussy, she was screaming and moaning, she came once more as he did. Norman took a deep breath, coming down from his high. He let her legs drop and she sat up. "Rough enough for you girl?" She nodded and kissed him, her fingers trailing down his chest. "My god you're sexy." He laughed, "thanks Kat but I think you are sexy as hell." He pulled out of her slowly, unrolling the condom and tossing it in the trash. It looked like Katherin was having a hard time moving, "you okay?" She grinned, "I'm great, a little sore but damn it feels good." He chuckled, and helped her off. Norman found a clean rag and helped her wipe up, he had gotten her so wet and he loved it. She picked up her clothes and he put his jeans and shirt back on. He just watched her, still trying to believe she really came here because she wanted him.

Katherin gathered up her clothes and put them back on, between her legs was a little sore now but she didn't mind in the least. She turned to Norman and blushed, it made him grin. "Sorry I just barged in here." "Oh I don't mind at all." She could feel her face getting red. "You okay?" He asked and she nodded, "feel kinda slutty now." And she didn't, it wasn't like she left work to fuck guys often...never at all. He walked up to her, "Why would you say that?" "I just lied to leave work so I could come here, kinda makes me a little slutty." He kissed her, "I admit it's something I've never though would happen but I'm not going to complain and you shouldn't feel slutty at all." Katherin smiled at him, "but do you know why you came? I mean I know why but it's surprising that you wanted it that much." She brushed a stay hair from his beautiful face, "haven't stopped thinking about you all day. Even with Nina at lunch." She giggled, "you've been on my mind too, Jon was here giving me shit earlier." "Why?" He had a big grin on his face, "cuz of what you did to my back." She tilted her head..."what did I do to your back?" She watched him turn around and lift his shirt up. Katherin was drooling over the sight of his back, his shoulders was her weak spot but then she saw it, deep red scratch marks all down his back. One still had a little dry blood in it. "Holy hell I'm sorry, I didn't know I got you that bad." He dropped the shirt and smiles, "don't be, I love it. Jon's just jealous. You want something to drink?" "Sure, anything is good." Norman walked to the fridge and grabbed two beers, handing one to her. "Thanks." She popped the top and drank most of it. "So had Nina called Jon yet?" "I have no idea, she was trying to at lunch but it never happened." She followed him out to the back deck, his pool was enormous and looked amazing right now but seeing Norman with no shirt and wet wasn't going to help her. "You know what we should do?" "Whats that Norman?" He turned towards her, "we should have dinner tonight all four of us." She smiled, "but I'm not gonna tell Jon that Nina will be there." She laughed, "sounds good and I won't tell her either, she's gonna be all over you." Katherin kinda felt annoyed already, she knew how Nina could be. More than once she lured guys away from her so she could have them. Shed be damned if Nina would do it with Norman though, he was hers. "She a fan?" Katherin nodded, "a big fan, she's crafty so be careful." He looked at her, "of what?" "Nina has a way of swaying men into her bed." Norman laughed hard, "that's not something I need to worry about and you shouldn't either." She looked at him, he seemed so confident. "Whys that?" "Because I know what Nina would want and I'm not into that. I'm into you and only you." That made her blush, her body getting hot again. "Okay just beware." "You wanna take a swim with me?" He nodded at the water, she giggled nervously but shook her head. "Not a good idea." "Why not?" "Because I already wanna fuck you and seeing you half naked and wet won't help control myself." He laughed hard, a tear in his eye. "Okay I get it, but dinner is okay later?" She nodded, "I'll tell Nina and you can tell Jon and we can just all meet there." He got up and walked her to the door. "Make it an early dinner." She grinned, "why?" Norman leaned closer to her mouth, "because I can't wait that long until I see you again." She moaned and he kissed her, a deep passionate kiss. Katherin knew she as already wet again just from a kiss. She put her hand on his chest and had to push him back, "easy Norman, I'm already trying to keep my clothes on." "Okay, go and tell Nina, I need to see you soon." She loved that he seemed like he was addicted to her, she felt the same way. Katherin knew she needed to tell him that Tyler had been calling, and she would if he did it again. Katherin kissed him once more and left, walking to her car and turning the air on high, needing to cool off. She needed to go home and call Nina and shower, didn't need to smell like sex when she saw him again. 

Katherin walked through the door and sat on her big fluffy chair, it had the softest white furry blanket on it. She got her phone and dialed Nina, smiling the whole time. "Hey Kat, why'd you leave work early?" Katherin blushed and was thankful Nina couldnt see it. "Oh I ended up with Norman." "Oh you bad girl, leaving work for some dick." Katherin laughed, Nina could be so blunt. "You got plans tonight?" "Oh yeah my Monday nights are so packed full of fun...not. Why?" "Well Norman asked me to dinner and wanted to know if you wanted to come also." Nina was silent, "is this a trick because if it is I'll kick your ass." "No Nina, I'm serious unless you don't wanna go." "No, of course i do!!" Katherin rolled her eyes, "okay but hands off Nina." "I can't promise I won't drool or ask for pics and his autograph but I won't steal him." "Nina, I'm serious. All the normal shit is fine but hands off." Nina chuckled, "fine, fine. Ill get dressed and meet you there." "No just drive here and I'll give you a ride." She didn't want Nina to have to leave her precious car somewhere again. "Okay cool, bye." Katherin hung up and already felt annoyed at Nina. They'd been friends a long time and Nina had never changed when it came to men. Didn't matter if they were taken or ready married, Katherin lost count of how many guys Nina managed to steal away from her. Not this one though, she wouldn't let her have Norman. Sighing Katherin got up and headed for the shower, washing the smell of sex and Norman off. She hoped she'd get to do it again but she needed to tell him about Tyler.

Tyler looked at his phone, she hadn't called him back yet.. was she with him? He asked himself, he could hear Marisa in the kitchen and he was annoyed, they'd moved in together when he got back from New York, now he wished she didn't live here. No way for him to sneak away and go see her. But he had to, he tapped his fingers on the desk trying to come up with an excuse... "hey babe when you gotta be at work?" He said loudly, "in about an hour, gonna be gone until tomorrow though." He smiled and tried to make his voice sound sad, "why all night?" "Night shift at the shop remember?" "Oh yeah, okay. We'll I'm gonna make a drive to Georgia and pick up that new snake I told ya about." She walked into his office, "I didn't think it was in Georgia." "Yeah guy said he moved and can't keep it with him, it's only a few hours drive." She came over and he moved so she could sit in his lap. She put her arm around him, "okay just be careful." He brushed her dark black hair back, God she was beautiful. So why did he wanna go see Kat? He couldn't find a reason. "I will, miss you." "Miss you too, let me know when you're back." He pulled her by the neck into a kiss, her tongue ring always felt good when she kissed him. Marisa cupped his chin and wound her fingers into his hair. Tyler pulled back, "have fun tonight." She got up and smiled, "thanks babe." Maria grabbed her keys and headed out. Tyler didn't waste any time, he packed a small bag and put it in his car, he was feeling anxious and excited all at the sane time, he knew he would draw her away from Norman. He knew how much she wanted him and he was going to use every drop of charm he had to get it done.


	13. Chapter 13

Lustful Dreams   
Chapter 13

Norman opened the door with no shirt on before Jon could just barge through. He had to take another shower after she left, the smell of sex clinging to his skin was driving him crazy, her smell. Made his cock hard smelling her on him. "Put a shirt on man, don't need to see that." He smiled and walked in. Norman used the towel draped over his shoulder to dry his hair, "you took another shower?" Jon asked pointing at the towel. Norman blushed, "yeah, didn't want to smell like sex." Jon started laughing, "you get some pussy again after I left?" Norman nodded, not wanting him to have all the details. He hoped after Jon met Nina that he'd stop asking for sex details. "What can I say she's damn sexy and she wants me. No reason to say no." Jon rolled his eyes. "So why we going to dinner again?" Norman pulled the T-shirt on, his hair still damp, Jon had sat down on the couch and with his feet propped up. Norman took a seat next to him, Eye jumping in his lap. "Cuz it'll be fun, it's just dinner dude." Jon grumbled something under his breath and it just made Norman grin. He knew Jon would be happy later on. "So you ever call her friend Nina?" "Pfft course not, don't need another crazed fan." "Oh get over it man, someone is always going to be a fan. Ain't nothing you can do about it." Jon flipped him off and he smiled. "She hot?" "Yes I told you that before. Dont be a pussy." "I aint a pussy, I just don't put my dick anywhere man. She's gotta be hot." Norman got up, "yea sure that's all it is. Come on we gotta go soon." "You wanna take mine or yours?" "Yours, don't feel like driving." Norman put his boots on and grabbed a hat, to cover his hair. "Come on Reedus you already look fabulous and even if you didn't she still gonna want your dick." That made him laugh, "where to Mister Reedus." Jon said in his best limo driver voice, "you're favorite place." "A strip club?" Norman snorted and hit him in the shoulder, "no man fav place to eat." Jon looked right at him, "so strip club it is then!" Norman cracked up laughing as Jon pulled away, he was unbelievable. 

"Is my outfit okay?" Nina asked Katherin, she rolled her eyes. Nina already knew it was, she just needed to have her say it. "Yes Nina it is but I don't think Norman will care." She smiled when she said it, earning her a glare from Nina. Her outfit consisted of a small slip of material that she called a skirt, by definition it was but the face that you could see the bottom of her ass cheeks and almost her vagina didn't make it a skirt. She also wore a halter top that was a size too small so it hugged her double D's and lifted up to show a mid drift. The word slutty came to mind but that's how Nina got guys. She loved her to death but Katherin knew if Nina went after Norman she would kill her. "You never know Kat, Norman might looove my outfit." Nina sat down on her bed, legs crossed but Katherin could tell she wasn't wearing any panties. Again with the eye roll, she looked down at her outfit....skin tight black leather pants that tucked into some killer heels. She wore a dark blue bra, that happened to match Normans eyes perfectly. Over the bra was a black mesh shirt so he'd be able to see the bra. Yeah Nina looked a little better but still kinda slutty. Katherin looked at the clock, "come on Nina, or we'll be late." They walked our to her car, wasn't as nice as Nina's Corvette but it was still nice. Nina was waking in front of her, "Nina I can see your ass." Nina gave her ass a little shake, "yes that's the point." "Remember what I said, every other guy is fair game but him." She waved her hands back and forth, "yea yeah I got it. Let's go." Katherin started the car and drove down to their meeting place. It was a restaurant/little dance club. Some new place that was in town and she'd always wanted to come but you need to be important and it took like two months to get a reservation. Unless you're Norman Reedus of course, he was suppose to drop her and Nina's name so they could be let right in. "Damn Kat I've been trying to get in here for a few month now." Nina looked like a little girl at Christmas time. "How'd you get in here?" Nina asked wide eyed at the front door, "cuz I'm with Norman." Nina shot her a glare but she just smiled and walked to the front of the line. A big guy was at the door with a clip board, "sorry miss you have to wait in line, just like everyone else." The guy, Buzz was him name...Buzz? Had to be a bouncers name, no one in their right mind would have a name like Buzz. He kept looking down at Katherins shirt, her breasts were covered but it drew your eyes to them. "We are meeting someone here." "Okay who?" Katherin knew what was gonna happen next, "Norman Reedus." The line got quiet and Buzz looked at her with a smile, "yeah sure sweetie, nice try." Katherin sighed, "I'm serious, sweetie I'm here to see him." He looked a little pissed that she used the same pet name he did. "Okay sure, name?" She told him the names and he riffeled through the papers, "okay we have you and her on the list but I need to see IDs to make sure. She got hers out and Nina passed hers forward, the looked at them and handed them back. "Sorry for that miss, go ahead." Katherin grinned and walked through, Nina pretty much skipping inside. "Calm it down girl, we just got here." Katherin told Nina, "okay let's find the sexiest man here." Katherin couldn't argue with that, he would indeed be the hottest guy here. 

"Why thank you gorgeous." Norman rolled his eyes as the waitress blushed at Jon. He was so cheesy but it worked every time and he was thankful it hadn't worked on Katherin. "My pleasure." She gave them their drinks and walked off, walking like her hips dislocated at every move. "You have a serious problem you know that?" Norman couldn't say it without smiling, Jon grinned back at him, "I'm well aware of my current issue." Norman looked around, they should be here any second, right as he thought that he saw her, "holy fuck!" He couldn't help it. "Dude what's your problem?" Norman couldn't even answer him, his body felt feverish. There she was....everyone else in the room melted away so it was just him looking at her. He looked at her, feet in stunning heels, tight black leather pants that hugged every curve of her body, he started panting when he looked at her shirt, a see through mesh shirt that showed off her dark blue bra, his mouth went dry as she saw him and smiled. "Oh god is that..??" "Yes Jon that is...mine." Norman pushed through the crowd of people, it was like an endless sea of people and he only had his eyes on one. About five feet from her he saw a guy stop her, he had his hands out and it looked like he was trying to buy her a drink. She shook her head and pushed past him. The guy frowned and drifted off by the time Norman got to her, she smiled, "looking good...." Norman cut her off, he pulled her by the front of her pants so he could kiss her. She molded against his body and he moaned, his arms wrapping her up, one hand on her chin. He could feel his cock getting harder, being pushed up against her leather pants. Opening his mouth wider the kiss grew deeper, their tongues tangling together. She nipped his tongue and it made him jump, heat flowed through his body and he needed to pull back. Norman pulled back and rested his head against hers, "good to see you too." She said against his mouth, "I'm ready for this dinner to be over, I need you." His tongue licked across her bottom lip and he heard her gasp. "We have all the time in the world for that." He groaned, "you look edible, you do this just to tease me?" His eyes roamed all over her body again, all she did was wink at him and backed up a little. Norman finally noticed her friend Nina beside her, "Norman you remember my friend Nina?" He gave Nina a little smile, trying to tone back his usual charm. "Yes, it's good to officially meet you." He stuck his hand out and she took it. He knew she was undressing him with her eyes but he didn't care. He didn't want her. "Norman it's fantastic to meet you, I'm a big fan." She wouldn't let go of his hand, "thanks. Oh I have someone else you might want to meet." She tilted her head as if someone where more important than him, he waved Jon over and Nina just about fell to the ground. "Jon this is Nina, Kathrins friend, Nina this is Jon." Nina's jaw hit the floor, he saw Jons eyes widen as he looked at her up and down. Her skimpy little outfit was just what Jon was into. "Kat good to see you." Jon smiled at Katherin, "you too." She stepped closer to him, his arm going around her waist. "Nina it's also good to meet you." He kept staring at her boobs, Nina giggled and asked for a hug, Jon grinned and pulled her into a hug and off they went. Norman turned his attention back to her, "looks like they're going to hit it off just fine." She smiled at him, "I think so too, told her if she tried anything with you I'd kill her." She gave him and innocent smile and he chuckled, "Oh did ya now? Want me all to your self?" She stepped into his body and nodded, his smile slipped and he became serious. "Jesus, can   
we please leave? I have other things on my mind." "Calm yourself Mister Reedus." He took a deep breath, pushing all thoughts of sex out of his mind. "I need another drink, you want one?" "Sure thanks, she sat down at his table and he went to get them drinks. Women of every flavor kept delaying him. He didn't wanna be rude but he didn't wanna leave her unattended for long, she looked too damn good to resist. Pushing past them he handed her the drunk, "get many numbers on your way back?" She grinned at him, "a few were offered but I'm not interested." He sat down next to her so her body was flush against his. Norman couldn't stop looking at her, he wanted to pull her into the bathroom and peel her out of those leather pants, bury his face in her chest. "You're thinking naughty thoughts Norman." He licked his lips and nodded, his hand going to his mouth to trace his lips, nervous excited gesture he couldn't break. "Can't help it Kitty Kat, I need another taste." He gripped her inner thigh, his hand only inches from her groin. She moaned and gripped his hand with hers, "you're not making this easier, only harder." He leaned into her, face right up to her ear. Norman sucked on her earlobe, "I've got something hard for you little Kitty Kat." She started breathing hard, Norman sucked at her skin, he was going to tease her until she gave in to him.


	14. Chapter 14

Lustful Dreams  
Chapter 14

Normans had slid up her leg, closer and closer to her pussy. His fingertips brushing against her. Katherin moaned and gripped his hand tighter, moving his hand so he cupped her mound. His lips training kisses over her neck and nibbling her ear. He was determined to tease her until she gave him and begged him to leave with her. "Norman we can't here." Her voice was very low and sexy, only he could hear the need in her voice. "Yes we can, let me show you how hard I am." His fingers started to rub her through the soft leather pants, her breath quickened. "Come on Kitty Kat, let me show you." Norman bit the side of her neck, she turned her head and kisses him. Fisting his hair, pulling him tighter against her. Norman moaned and stroked her tongue with his, eating her soft moaning noises. He jumped when her had was on his cock, stroking him through his jeans. Now he moaned, his head tilted back and she kissed his X tattoo. He was the one begging her now. "Come on babe, please. I need to be inside you." She purred against his ear, "where?" "Bathroom, now!" Norman growled and got up, adjusting his cock so the bulge wasn't so noticeable. He pulled her out of the booth and all but ran to the bathroom. He pushed open the door to the ladies room and yanked her inside, shutting the door behind him. Norman pushed her against the door, slamming his lips against hers, his hands roaming her body. God she felt amazing, body so firm and curvy. Her hands came up and undid the buttons on his shirt, spreading it opens so she could touch his chest. "I've been wanting to peel you out of these pants all night." "Oh is that so? I thought you liked them." He growled deep in his throat, his hands cupping her large breasts, "Oh I do baby, now I just want to get you out of them and bend you over the sink." Her hands worked his jeans, popping the button like a pro. Taking his cock into her hand and stroking it, "oh God! He moaned and she kissed over his throat. She buried her face next to his ear, "I'm going to suck this cock first, I need him in my mouth." Norman moaned, "such a dirty mouth you have." She grinned and slid down his body, her breasts rubbed against his cock, his hardness sliding in and out of them. "Oh please don't tease me." "Oh but I love it, I love how you come undone when I touch you." Norman was panting, anxious to feel her lips. Her tongue snakes out and licked his cock, just the head but air exploded out of his lungs, "Oh yes! Take all of it baby." She lapped at the precum dripping down, then took him all the way in. Norman pushed her head down further onto his cock until she moaned around him. "Oh that's it baby, suck me." She bobbed up and down his length, taking all of him down her throat. He gasped for air, the room heating up and he couldn't breathe. "Stop before I cum, I need you." He begged her until she stood up, licking her lips. He kissed her, tasting himself. Norman pushed her against the sink, coming up behind and grinding into her perfect ass. Not small like all the other women but nice and round, perfect size for him. He kissed and bit her shoulders, working the zipper on her tight pants, her panties dripping wet. "Oh fuck you're so wet." Her smell going deep into his nose, making him dizzy. Norman got down on his knees, his hands grabbing the waist of her pants and peeling them down her legs, her smell was so strong now it about knocked him down. "Oh fuck you smell good." He kissed over her perfect ass, biting it before pulling her panties down. "You ready baby?" She moaned and nodded, Norman grabbed the condom from his picket and tore it open with his teeth, before sliding it down his cock. He gripped her hips and lined up, sinking in deep until he was all the way in, she moaned, "Oh God, so fucking tight!" He moaned, his head in between her shoulders. His hips pumping faster and faster, her wetness dripping down his cock. "Oh Norman!" "Thats it baby, say it again!" He pounded into her hard, "say my name Kitty!" "Norman! Oh...Norman!!" He growled and bent her over further, her feet almost off the ground. He could see her face in the mirror, eyes closed and mouth open, dirty things spilling from her mouth. Her pussy was so tight and wet he was close already, "Oh Norman, right there! So close..." He could feel it coming, he reached around and rubbed her clit, her body jerked and she came hard on his cock, sucking him in deeper. "Ooohh fuck!!!" He mode thrust had him spilling out, his knees going weak and he sagged against her. Katherins breathing was erratic, he could feel her heart beat on his chest. Norman slipped out and helped her stand, pulling off the condom and tossing it. She leaned against the sink, unable to move. "You okay?" She grinned at him, "fuck yea, goddamn." He laughed and pulled his jeans up. "Need help with those?" He pointed to her pants, "I might, I'm so wet it's gonna be slippery." Norman let out a very manly chuckle. He walked over and helped her shimmy in to her pants, redoing the buttons on his shirt. Norman looked at her, she looked thoroughly fucked, "come here." She came to him and he kissed her deep, cupping her chin and putting everything he had into that kiss. "I missed you." She smiled, "you saw me earlier." He nodded, "I know but still." She brushed over the scruff on his face, "I missed you too. Come home with me tonight." "Oh I would love to doll." He kissed her once more, "let's go get something to drink, I'm gonna need more energy so I can have you again." Norman slapped her ass on the way out the bathroom door.

Jon pulled Nina away from Norman, he had a habit of attracting women of all flavors without even knowing it. He already got to Katherin and he wasn't gonna get Nina too. He loved how her eyes followed his every move, checking out his body while she licks her lips. The music beating loudly around them. "You wanna get a drink?" He asked and she just nodded, not taking her eyes off of him. Jon walked towards the bar and ordered two drinks, he could feel her right behind him. He was handed the drinks and he turned to give it to her, "thanks." "No problem, you wanna sit?" "Sure." Jon always bad a corner booth all the way in the back reserved for him. The owner had always threatened to kick him out because his company and him always lost their clothes. Of course after he tipped him a generous amount he was granted a corner booth to do as he pleased. Jon slid in, Nina sitting next to him, "so how long have you known Katherin?" "Oh, for around four years." He nodded, watching the way her neck stretched while she took a drink. A single bead of swear dripping down between her breasts. "I must say I'm a big fan, I know you hear that shit all the time." He smiled and she melted. "Yeah I do but thanks anyways. You look fantastic by the way." He blushed a little, he couldn't take his eyes off her. Her skirt was so short it was almost nonexistent. And he could smell her, damn she wanted him. She ran her hands up her legs,her nails digging in a little. Made his heart pound and his cock was ready to jump out and grab her. He couldn't take it anymore, Jon grabbed her neck and kissed her, her loud moan telling him she'd do anything he wanted. Jon grabbed her hip and pulled her on top of his lap, the extra short skirt riding up to her hips. And fuck she wasn't wearing panties. The smell of her arousal was all around them, sex filling the air. "No panties huh, damn I like you already." She grinned and started to kiss his neck, his hands cupping her ass and grinding her against him, she moaned and bit him. "Come on girl, take me out." He growled and she unbuttoned his jeans, taking rock hard cock out, her hands worked him and he moaned, thrusting into her hands. He'd never been more sexed up in his life, and it had never gotten down to sex here, even with the private booth. Jon pushed her top down, her very large breasts spilling out, "goddamn look at those things." He buried his face in them, he knew eventually he'd want his dick between them. He latched on to one of her nipples, she moaned and grinded against him. "Let me in baby." He begged her, she smile and lifted her hips, aiming him at her entrance. She slowly shimmed down on his cock, like a vise grip. "Oh yes!" He moaned as he bottomed out in her, she took all of him down to the pubic bone. He braced his legs and put his hands on her hips, "ride me girl." Jon moaned and she worked him like a professional would. Squeezing her muscles in her pussy just right, bringing small moans out of him. Jon watched her tits as she bounced hard on his cock, those were things of beauty. He lifted her up by the hips and thrusted up into her, she was so wet, soaking up his cock. Her back arched and one of his hands grabbed her neck and bent her backwards, her back laying flat on the table, his hand remained on her slender neck. He loved the way her body was able to bend for him, he worked himself inside her pushing her to orgasm then pushing back. He wanted to tease her, make her say his name and beg to cum. Swear dropped down his face onto her body, he watched her pussy swallow his cock, his balls suddenly got tight. "Oh right there Jon, make me cum!" He smirked and lifted one of her legs to rest on this shoulder, lifting her ass and he pounded her hard, her tits bouncing wildly. "Oh God, right there yes! Oh fuck I'm coming!" Jon thrusted once more and felt her cum, pulling out and busting all over the floor. He panted and rested his head on her breasts, she smoothed his hair and sat up, a huge grin on her face. "Holy fuck please tell me I can have more of that." He laughed and pulled her skirt down and her top up, sad to see them put away. "Hell yeah there's always more. Need about five minutes and a drink." She laughed and went to get the drinks, Jon put his head back and tried to calm his breathing, it had been a long fucking time since he came that hard.

Tyler hauled ass to Georgia, he needed to find her before he caught any shit from Marisa. He pulled up to Katherins house only to stop, "dammit." A for rent sign hung in the window. He had expected her to still be here. Tyler pulled out his phone and dialed her number, it rang and rang then went to voicemail. He shut the phone and headed to the nearest hotel. He'd need to try and get a hold of Nina since Katherin wouldn't take his calls. He checked into the hotel and made his way up to his room. He sat on the bed and dialed Nina's number, it range twice, "hello?!" He heard her scream and jerked he phone away from his ear, the background noise was loud. "Hey Nina it's Tyler, you know how I can reach Katherin?" "Huh?!" "Katherin! I need to speak to her!" He shouted back so she could hear him, "Oh yeah she's here with me!" He smiled, "you at home?!" "Huh, home? No at a club!" Tyler shut his eyes, he knew they weren't alone. "Who she with?" "Someone! Not your business Tyler!" "Dammit Nina just tell me!!" "God, fine!! She's with Norman okay!" He heard her slurring her words and knew she was drunk and probably wouldn't remember his phone call. "Where does she live?" "Haha, nice one Tyler! Not gonna tell you! Gotta go!" "Nina don't hang up on me!" It sounded Luke she dropped the phone but then a guy came on, "Nina is busy! Stop talking!" The phone went dead, "fuck!" He shut the phone and tossed it on the bed. He needed to fine her. Dating another guy wasn't allowed, he was hers. No matter who else he was with, she'd always be his. 

"I wonder where Jon and Nina ran off to, haven't seen them." Norman said to Katherin. She giggled, "well we have been a little busy in the bathroom to notice." Norman put his mouth to her ear, "mmmm, yes we have and I need more." He saw the goose bumps on her skin from his breath. "Oh you just love to tease me don't you?" "Yes I do, I love that you want me that much but I think I want you more." He kissed the side of her neck, "you keep this up and we'll be in the bathroom again." She playfully pushed at him, "let's go." She laughed, "no Norman, plenty of time for that later." He felt a phone vibrate, it wasn't his. "Hey I think your phone is going off." She sighed and grabbed it, clicking it off. "Hey is something wrong?" He could tell she was bothered by something. "Tyler called me." He was a little surprised, that's the last thing he expected to hear. "Oh, when?" "First last night and then at work." "Why didn't you mention it before?" He took a long drink of his beer, "I didn't know what to do, I told him not to call me anymore." "What did he want?" "To talk to me but I'm not interested." He nodded, "Norman I hope you're not mad." "Uh, no not mad. A little confused, wonder what he wanted. But not mad." She nodded but still looked unsure. Norman put his arm around her shoulders, "Kat, I'm not mad. Just don't want you upset." "Thanks, I'm just going to pretend it didn't happen. I just want to enjoy your company." He grinned, "good, let's enjoy it then." He tilted her head towards him, "kiss me." He whispered and she kissed him, not holding anything back. Norman moaned and cupped her face to deepen the kiss. God her mouth was addictive. He broke it off, "we need to go soon, I want you again." She grinned, "my you are insatiable aren't you?" He nodded, giving her his best sex look. It worked because her eyes widened and her mouth opened a little, breathing a little harder. "Let me pay for these and we can go." "After we find Nina and Jon." He nodded, "he has a private booth back here." Norman took of near the back, he out his arm out and laughed. "Look." He pointed to the table, Jon had Nina sprawled out on the table, her top was pushed down so her breasts were freed, her skirt pulled up to her stomach and Jon was pumping into her. "Oh my god!" Katherin said, Norman had to agree, Nina's leg was stretched over his shoulder, guess they didn't care that it was a club. Which was the reason Jon had this spot. Norman laughed so hard he snorted, "guess they are good, don't feel bad for leaving now." He took her hand and went to pay for their drinks. They got to the bar and he stopped, mentally cursing up a storm. "Oh hey Norman baby, good to see you." He closed his eyes as Katherin looked questionably at him. "Uh, like to pay for these." He handed her a card, Katherin still looking at him. She took the card, brushing over his hand and swiped it. "See ya next time sexy." She winked at him and his blood ran cold, this was the last thing he needed. He turned to Katherin, pure rage on her face, "something you need to tell me 'baby'?"


	15. Chapter 15

Lustful Dreams   
Chapter 15   
(Sorry it's short, not feeling well.)

Katherin just stared at Norman, waiting for an excuse that would be good enough. She had seen him flinch when the bartender called him baby, and how she brushed her hand up against his. Katherin put her hands on her hips, her foot tapping and waiting for him to speak. "Its nothing." He said quietly, "Oh nothing huh baby?" She said it again and he flinched, "yeah it's nothing. People say that all the time." Norman wouldn't meet her eyes, "you know what, I'm not doing this." She said and started walking for the door, she knew he was following her but she wasn't in the mood to fight about him keeping something from her. She pushed open he doors and the cool night air hit her face, easing some of the anger out. She grabbed her keys and headed towards her car, "come on Kat don't be this way." He was only a step or so behind her, but she could feel the heat in his stare. "I'm not doing anything, I'm going home." "Why?" She shook her head, "I shoulda known better than to get involved with you, knew this would happen sooner or later." She stopped at her car and Norman took her by the arm and spun her around, keys flying to the ground. "You didn't let me explain." "Oh it was nothing, ya I heard that bullshit the first time." She yanked her hand away from him, "please don't go." "Then tell me, give me a reason to stay." Katherin could feel the starts of tears but she held them back, she'd had her days of being jealous with Tyler and she wasn't going to do it again, not with Norman, not with anyone. He ran his hand through his long hair, trying not to pull it from the roots. "Is she an ex?" Katherin asked, afraid of the answer. "No she isn't, just a one night kinda thing." He said and sounded ashamed. "She calls you baby after one night?" She knew he was full of shit, even she wasn't that stupid. "Okay so a few times when I was shit faced but that's it." He put his hands in his pocket, she knew he was trying hard not to touch her. "Didn't seem that way to me, seemed like it was more." She leaned against the car door, arms crossed. "No it wasn't, she's just a crazed bitch, I promise." He looked down again. She sighed and knew this was gonna happen, he was famous and had a million women who'd wanna fuck him silly, and who already have. She just didn't want to run into any of them. It wasn't fair for her to get mad at him, he'd have exs and women hitting on him and it had seemed only one sided. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath of the cold crisp air, "okay, I believe you." He looked up at her, surprise on his face, "I didn't know she'd be here, and it really doesn't matter to me that she is." His hands came down soft on her arms, thumbs brushing over the goose bumps. She shivered and not from the coldness of the night air. Even a little mad and uncertain she still wanted him to touch her. "I'm not sure why I acted like that, it's not like you've never been with someone before and every other woman wants you now. I'm sorry." He smiled a little, his body moving closer to her, he didn't seem cold at all. Heat radiated from him. "Let's just forget it okay, I just wanna enjoy the time we have now." She nodded and he leaned in, his face tilted to hers. She licked her lips and rose up on her toes to reach his mouth, as always the kiss was hot and all consuming. Norman pushed her against the car, his leg slipping in between hers. Katherin could feel his leg against her, making her wet and ready again. She arched her body into him, Normans arms circling her waist, she wound her hands in his hair and pulled him closer. Her thigh came up against his hip so his leg rubbed flush against her. She pulled back breathless and a little dizzy. His head rested against hers. "God, I want you again." She loved when he said that, that he wanted her as much as he did. "Can I still come home with you?" He asked, so much hope in his voice. She just nodded, he smiled and kissed her again. "Lets go before I change my mind." She said, pushing his leg away from her core. He nodded and bent down to pick up her keys, she was surprised when he opened the door for her, she got it and watched him run to the other door and hop in. 

Jon picked Nina up outta his car , her smooth legs wrapping around his hips. His cock already hard and ready to go again. Her skirt moved up her hips so he could feel her naked ass against his hands. Groaning as he felt her wetness. He did his best to walk them up the stairs to his front door, her biting and sucking on his neck didn't help him concentrate. "Easy girl, need to unlock the door." He chuckled when she whined at him. "Hurry, I need you." Her words were a little slurred but not as bad as before at the bar. He unlocked the door and pushed her against it, locking it. "Lock your legs." He growled at her, she did and he let go of her long enough to pull his shirt off. "God you're fuckin sexy." He watched her eyes linger over his chest and shoulders, Jon kissed her and she melted into him. Her whole body wrapped around him like a glove. They stumbled to his bedroom, loosing her shirt and bra along the way, her huge breasts named and pressed to the hot skin of his chest. "Fuck these puppies are huge!" He never saw a set of tits this big that weren't fake but hers were real. He laid her down on the bed, her bare pussy on display for him, her folds smooth and glistening for him. He pulled the skirt the rest of the way off and she was finally naked. "Damn look at you girl, nice and ready for me." He trailed his finger up her leg and she shivered for him. She sat up and went for his belt and button on his jeans. He moaned when her mouth touched his hips, "Oh I gotta feel that mouth of yours baby." She grinned up and him while she took out his long hard cock. Her eyes widened just a little and he smiled. Jon knew he wasn't as big as Norman but he was damn big. "Open wide girl." She opened her mouth and he worked his cock in, "God yes.." she sucked him all the way in, taking every inch of him. Her throat was tight and he could feel the tip of his cock slide down it. He fisted her hair and helped her bob up and down on his cock. Her perfect pink lips parting for it had him close to orgasm. "Fuck you look so good with my cock in your mouth." She moaned and it vibrated up his cock, his head fell back and he groaned. Her mouth felt good as fuck but he wanted her pussy again. "Lay back, legs open." She stood up and laid back against the blankets, her legs as wide as they would go. His cock was screaming at him to bust but he needed to taste her. "Play with yourself, lemme watch." He stood naked before her, his eyes eating up the sight of her. She moaned as her fingers touched her clit, her slender body bowing off the bed. Sweat broke out on his skin while he watched her, his hands itching to play. One finger dipped inside and he lost his mind, her finger sliding out so wet with her sweet juices. He watched Nina's other hand twirk her hard nipple, pulling on it. "Holy Christ." He got into position between her legs, he'd have to wait to taste her another time. "Please Jon, fuck me." He grinned at her, "don't worry girl I am." He lifted one leg up his arm and shoulder before he sank in, pushing until every inch was inside down to his balls. He groaned and watched her lips latch on to his cock, sucking him. "Ahhh, so damn big! Shit..." she moaned and he just grinned before slamming into her with no warning, her body sliding up the bed til she gripped the head board. His hips slamming into her tiny pussy until she screamed, his thumb going to her clit and rubbing fast circles on it, "Oh Jon, God yes!! Make me cum!!" He could feel his release coming, gripped her hips and pounded her into the bed, she came hard and her back arched up, pushing his cock in just a little deeper, "Oh yes, ahh, ahhh..." Jon moaned and pulled out, cumming all over her slit, covering her in his cum. She moaned and he fell to the bed, his heart hammering in his chest. Sweat covered both their bodies, Jon looked over at Nina and she was already drifting off. His eyes suddenly got heavy and his breathing slowed down, his cock soft and finally sleep took him.

Tyler sat in the hotel bed, Nina had turned off her cell phone and he didn't even know who that guy was who answered, he sounded familiar but not at the same time. He knew Marisa would be calling, she was getting off work in a minute and he'd promised he'd be home before she was. That wasn't going to happen and he knew he needed to talk to her before he went home. Speak of the devil, Marisa was calling. He rolled his eyes and thought about letting it go to voicemail but knew he'd catch shit later. He answered the phone, "hey baby." "Hey, I thought you said you'd be home." He could hear the anger in her voice, "yeah the guy cancelled and wants me to meet him tomorrow." He waited a minute but she didn't say anything, "so you'll be here tomorrow?" "Hopefully, I'm at a hotel right now. Was just about to call you." Tyler rolled his eyes, lying through his teeth. "Okay just call me tomorrow so I know when you'll be here." She sounded irritated already and he'd only been gone a few hours. "Of course doll face, love you." "Love you too Ty." He ended the call and opened his gallery on his phone, he still had pictures of Katherin in there. All kinds, funny ones and nude ones. He licked his lips, this one she was naked, on her knees and waiting to suck him. He remembered like it was yesterday, she'd been begging him to let her suck him. She knew how to suck dick better than anyone he'd ever met, he had grinned and grabbed his phone, snapping a pic before letting her. Tyler sighed and closed the phone, he knew this whole trip was dumb, a long shot. After what he did to her, she'd never forgive him but Tyler couldn't let it go. She was it, she would always be his.


	16. Chapter 16

Lustful Dreams  
Chapter 16

"You ready to go in?" Norman asked Katherin, they'd pulled up at her house about five minutes ago. Just sitting in silence in the darkness of the car, "yeah let's go in." She got out and he rushed over to help her out. Her smile made the simple gesture worth it. He grabbed her hand and they walked up to her house, she unlocked the door and they went in, kicking it closed behind him. Norman was on her before she realized it, pushing his body against hers, his tongue invading her sweet mouth. She moaned and his cock twitched just for her. "Norman.." She gasped, "I'm sorry I can't help it. I need you." He couldn't keep his hands off of her, every time he turned around he was ready to fuck her. He backed up, running a hand through his hair. Looking at her, damn she was sexy. "Why'd you stop?" She asked him, "just don't wanna freak you out about this." He shrugged, "I didn't want you to stop." The second the words left her mouth he was on her again, moaning and pushing her against the wall. She lifted his shirt above his head, she gasped when she saw his shoulders. "God look at these." He smiled, Katherin was licking her lips. Her hands gripped his arms, feeling his muscles move under his skin. Normans eyes locked onto her breasts straining against the mess fabric, he wanted his cock in between them. He took the hem of her shirt and pulled it above her head, now she was standing in just her bra and leather pants. "Fuck baby you look sexy." She grinned and rubbed her breasts against his chest, he could feel her hard nipples. She took his hand and led him up the stairs, his eyes locked onto her tight ass. Norman shut the door behind him, "take these off." He nodded to her pants, he'd love to be able to fuck her in them, if only they were crotchless. He sat on the edge of the bed and watched her shimmy out of them, sliding down her smooth legs. Katherin was standing in just her bra and panties, "come here." She stepped up to him, he kissed her belly, his head rubbing against her breasts. "Oh Norman..." God he loved when she said his name. He needed to hear it when he was buried deep inside her. Norman took his finger and brushed over her lace covered pussy, "ahh, god..." she sighed, he massaged her clit, she moaned and whimpered for him. Slipping his fingers in her panties and sliding them down, her scent hit him hard, making him sway. "God you smell so good." His tongue came our and licked quickly over her swollen nub, "fuck!" She dug her nails into his back. He unclasped her bra, her beautiful breasts spilling out. Norman cupped them and rubbed his face all over them. The scruff on his face making her shiver. "Lay down baby." He said, his voice a tone or so deeper than normal. Katherin laid on her back, legs closed but still very sexy. "I wanna see how you please yourself." She writhed on the bed, one of her hands trailing from her neck down to her nipple, pulling on it and twisting it. She moaned and he about busted in his jeans. Norman unbuttoned his pants, letting his cock free. Her hand slid down her tiny waist, past her sensual hips and to her pussy. They both moaned when her fingers rubbed her clit. Normans skin heated up, sweat breaking out across his skin. He took his cock in his hand, stroking it from base to tip, faster as her fingers circled her opening. "Come on baby, let daddy see it." She moaned and one finger slipped inside, "Oh God!" "Feel good baby?" "Feels better when you do it...." He grinned, her eyes locked on his cock. "Norman I want you to do this." Katherin rubbed her wet fingers back up her body and into her mouth, "Oh Christ." She sucked them dry and it made him crazy. "Condom?" He asked and she pointed to a drawer beside the bed. He walked to it, opening it. Inside was a small bottle of strawberry flavored lube, about five condoms and a vibrator. He raised his eyebrows at her and she grinned. The vibrator was purple, and it about 3 different settings. He grabbed in, "you use this often?" She nodded, "haven't had sex in about two years until we did." He was surprised. He got up on the bed, between her legs, vibrator still in hand. "It make you feel good does it?" He turned it on and ran it up her leg. "It did." "Did huh? You don't want it anymore?" She shook her head, "why?" "Cuz I'd rather have your big cock in me than that." It was considerably smaller than him. It was getting closer and closer to her opening, Katherin moaned, eyes rolling back. Norman bent his head down and sucked on her pussy, using the vibrator to tease the outside of her entrance. She screamed and thrusted her hips up to his mouth, "God yes!" He looked up at her, back arched up, she was biting her lip and fisting the sheets. "You want it baby?" "Yes, God yes please Norman." He smiled and stuck it in, the vibrator on full speed, "fuck!!!!" She screamed and he fucked her with the toy, hard and fast. Pumping into her while he sucked her clit. "Oh I can't hold it Norman, I'm so close." He loved how desperate she sounded. "Come for me Kitty, let me taste!" He grumbled, his mouth still locked around her clit. He turned the toy up so it went faster, "Oh yes...God...fuck Norman!!" She came hard, gushing, he pulled the toy out and sucked the cum from her. Moaning, God she tasted so good. "Oh God!" She moaned, coming down from her high. Norman picked his head up, his mouth and beard drenched in her cum. He nipped at kiss at her thighs, he was feeling a little dizzy from the power of that orgasm. "Come up here, I need your cock." He grinned, "oh so you don't want this one?" He wiggled the wet vibrator at her. She smiled, "no I want yours, that's not big enough to satisfy me." He noticed she was staring at his mouth, then at the toy. To his mouth...back to the top. He cocked his head a little, "something on your mind Kitty Kat?" She blushed but shook her head, "tell me or no cock for you." He rubbed himself against her drenched lips, she moaned and tried to slide him in. "Oh no, you gotta tell me." He already knew what she wanted him to do but Norman wanted her to say it. "I want you to lick it off." She nodded towards the toy. Norman grinned, "you want me to lick this clean baby?" She nodded quickly, "God yes, I wanna see it." Norman had to admit this was a first for him, aside from his own this is the first cock he'd ever been face to face with, didn't matter if it was real or not. He brought it up to his mouth, it smelled like her and his cock was screaming at him. He glanced over at her, Katherins mouth was open, eyes a little too wide. One of her hands was dangerously close to her clit. He smirked, sticking out his tongue and licked up the toy. She moaned and he swallowed the taste, her juice sliding down his throat. "Fuck that's sexy." Tasting her on it was just turning him on even more. Norman was starting to wonder if he could take it in his mouth. He opened his mouth, putting the toy in and closing his lips around it, "Oh yes, take it all." He heard her moan, he felt so sexy right now. So hot..how body starting to sweat as he sucked and licked the toy clean. He put the toy down and looked at her, she was rubbing her clit in small circles, "you like that baby?" She nodded and her back arched off the bed. "Fuck it was sexy, I'd wanna see you do that for real." He could tell she was dead serious about it. "Hm.... might consider it. One day." She moaned for him again, "take me Norman, please." He bent down between her legs, touching his cock to aim into her. One thrust and he was in, so deep and tighter than anything he'd felt before. "Good God, so tight." He thrusted, loving how her body moved up against the bed, he gripped her hips and pounded into her. "Oh yeah, take my cock little Kitty." She was breathing hard and screaming for him. Norman bent down and sucked one of her nipples, her hips pushing up into him. "Fuck Norman...God!!" Her walls fluttered around him, "cum for me baby, say my name and cum around me." He begged her, Norman needed to hear his name. His balls so tight it hurt. "Norman!! Norman, God Norman I'm cumming!!" Norman grunted, pushing in so deep, "Oh yes....fuck...I'm cumming!!" He pulled out quickly, he had forgotten the condom. He worked his cock faster, Katherin came over and bit his neck, the top if his cock exploded! Breathing hard and cumming all over his hand. "Oh Christ that felt amazing." He turned to her. She was grinning at him, "you were so damn sexy doing that." He chuckled, "yeah it was pretty sexy, definitely different." She kissed him, licking her taste off him. "Mmmm, I'd love to see you do that again." Norman smiled, "maybe one day. Man I'm hungry now." Norman sat up, walking naked to her bathroom to grab a towel and wash his hands. He grabbed his jeans up off the floor and walked to the bed, "where are you going?" He put his shirt and pants back on, "making a run to the store, gonna cook us up some dinner." She smiled, just laying down, "kiss me." He smiled and bent down to kiss her once more, man he was so sappy now. "Be back in a flash." 

Tyler stayed up after getting off the phone with Marisa, he hadn't be able to get to sleep and now he needed a drink. Katherin and Nina still ignoring his calls, he had no idea what he was going to tell Marisa when he wasn't coming home for awhile. She'd be posed off but whatever, he could take it. Tyler grabbed his keys, heading to the nearest store. He wanted there to be a bar but most were closed. The closest place was a small family owned grocery store, it was open 24/7. Tyler parked and walked in, grabbing a cart and going down a few isle. He only saw one other person in the store. Some guy grabbing random shit. Tyler moved up the same isle, he was looking at him. Dark hair down to his neck, just a pair of jeans on a tshirt but he'd seen him somewhere before. Tylers eyes got wide, no shit he thought, he'd never been this lucky again. It was Norman Reedus. The same guy his woman was partying with. He quickly his behind a shelve of food, not wanting him to recognize him. Surely Katherin would have mentioned him if they'd been serious. He watched Norman walk up to the register, an old lady was behind it and she didn't care who he was. He smiled and said thank you, Tyler rolling his eyes. Tyler dropped his basket, not caring about the food. Somehow he knew Norman would lead him to Katherins new place and he'd finally have her address. Tyler ran to his car and started it, pulling up behind what he thought was her car. Tyler followed him at a safe distance to a quiet little street and he pulled into a driveway. Tyler didn't stop, he kept going until he was two houses down. Turning off the car and sneaking back down to the right house. No way would Norman Reedus every live here. This had to be her place. He hid behind a tree and watched Norman walk in, turning on a light after a few minutes. Tyler ran to the window, peaking in. He smiled, there she was. His Katherin. His smiled slipped when she wrapped her arms around Normans neck, only thing she had on was a long T-shirt, he knew she had no panties on. Tyler watched them kiss, his blood boiling under his skin but at the same time his cock was so hard. He'd wanted her for a long time, even fucking Marisa he always saw Katherins face. Tyler backed away from the window, walking back to his car. Now he had her address and would come back after Reedus left.

Katherin smiled as Norman came back in the door, a bag full of groceries. Somehow that was hot as hell. He smiled and walked up to her, "hey doll. Hope you're hungry." She watched him set the bag down and grab her by the waist, pulling her into him. All she had on was a baggy T-shirt that barely covered her up. His fingers played across the top of her ass. "I am hungry, but nor for food." Her eyes flicked down towards his groin and he moaned. "You're insatiable aren't you?" She loved how deep his voice could get when talking about sex. She loved how his eyes looked over her body, each glance felt like a lick of fire on her skin. "Don't tease me girl, let's make some food first." He stepped back, Katherin sticking out her bottom lip in a pout. He chuckled, "Oh no ya don't, help me cook." She walked past time, making sure to wiggle her ass at him. It worked, he hissed and slapped it hard. She gasped, the tips of his fingers had slapped her pussy. "Ohhh.." she tried to stifle it but it was too late. "Ooh, what was that sound?" He grabbed her from behind. "Nothing." Her cheeks were red with embarrassment, "Oh no, tell me. I just slapped your ass babe, and you make a sound like that? I need to know.." God his voice was like silk on her skin, his mouth next to her ear. "Uh. When you slapped my ass, your fingers brushed my pussy." He moaned and rubbed himself against her makes ass, just the thin material of her shirt in the way. "Oh, and you liked that huh?" She nodded, her skin ultra sensitive now, the scratchiness of his beard only making her wetter. "Ahh, yes I did." He growled in her ear, "might need to do that more often." He slapped her ass again and stepped aside, her pussy leaking for him. She turned and rested against the counter. Watching him pull out items from the bag, a couple if steaks with all the sides to go with it. A large bottle of wine. "You gonna cook for me?" She asked in a sultry tone, he looked over, a smirk on his face. "Yes ma'am." His legs darted to her bare legs, "see something you like?" He licked his lips and gave her a small nod. "You're not wearing panties are you?" She grinned and nodded, she hadn't meant to but she couldn't find the pair she bad before. "Why not?" "Couldn't find them." Then he grinned and her mouth dropped open, he had them. "Oh Norman you bad bad boy, where are they?" He grinned and patted his back pocket, she could see the material hanging out of the pocket. "I didn't want you wearing them." She leaned against the counter, throwing her head back, the shirt rising higher so her pussy was showing. He moaned, "holy shit Kat, you trying to get me to bend you over this counter?" She just grinned and shrugged at him. His hand came up and touched his mouth, he always did that and it got sexier every time. Norman got down on his knees in front of her, Katherins legs rubbed together, he inhaled sharply, a moan on the way out. "Damn you're wet ain't ya?" She nodded, watching how big his shoulders looked right now. "I thought you were going to cook..." she was nervous and excited at the same time. She couldn't even resist him for a moment. He looked up at her, wisps of hair hanging in his eyes. "Oh I will, but now I need a taste since you like to tease me." His rough hands came up and parted her shaking thighs, again he smirked, she knew he loved the effect he had on her. "Lean back and hold on...but do not cum." "Why not?" Her voice cracked. "I'm going to tease you, just like you're doing to me." She leaned back like she was told, gripping the edge of the counter. Katherin saw his head dipping down, his hot breath on her mound. "Ahhh...please!" All she could do was beg and hope he let her cum soon. He lifted one of her legs, putting it on his shoulder, close to his ear. He started kissing at her calf and moved up her thigh. She was shaking so bad already. Her hips rocking forward to get closer to that mouth of his. Shed never met anyone who could eat pussy like he could. She felt a cool breeze on her, he was blowing against her clit. "Oh....God...Norman.." He chuckled, "easy now kitten." Katherin tossed her head back as he finally licked her. "Ahhh!!!" One long line up her center, wiggling his tongue back and forth very quickly. "Ah, ah...ahhhh...yes!!" She moaned, her legs shaking. He used his fingers to split her lips open, making that tongue of his deeper inside. She could feel her orgasm around the corner, she had to look down...needed to see him. His eyes closed, head bobbing back and forth. It looked like he was making out with her pussy. "Norman stop...I'm so close!" He used hit teeth to nibble at her clit, her hips jerked towards his mouth and he stood up. His mouth and beard soaking wet. She moaned grabbing him behind the neck and pulling Norman in for a kiss, she groaned at the taste. His harms rough on her. He pulled back first, breathless. "Good girl, you didn't cum." She nodded, "when can I?" "After dinner, and when I say so." God he was so sexy like this, controlling. "Now back to dinner." He grinned and stepped back, trying to hide his impressive erection. "God I need a drink." He turned towards her, wine glass in hand and it was full, "sit, let me cook for you." Katherin grinned and sat down at the bar, watching the sexiest man on the planet cook in her kitchen.


	17. Chapter 17

Lustful Dreams   
Chapter 17

Nina felt the sun shining on her face, she opened her eyes and looked around. She wasn't in her bedroom or Katherins for that matter. She sat up and looked around the semi dark room, hearing a moan she looked over on the bed and it was Jon. Nina suddenly remembered everything about last night, the surprise meet for dinner and dancing after. Hot sex in their booth and back to his place for more sex. Nina smiled down at him, the sheets bunched up around his face like a little kid. He looked so sexy and adorable at the same time. She slowly got up, not wanting to wake him yet, what if he didn't remember any of it? She was sure this wasn't his first time taking women home after drinking and dancing all night. Nina made her way to the large bathroom and stepped in, cool tile hitting her feel. Another moan from the bed and she saw him turning over, the sheets falling down to reveal his muscular back. Had she really slept with Jon Bernthal? She glanced down and yup, she was indeed naked, her lower back and groin sore. She giggled like a school girl. She shut the door and looked in the mirror, everything looked the same, but her face had that after great sex glow and it had been damn good, best she'd ever had in fact. "Oh Nina you lucky bitch, you slept with Jon Bernthal!!" She used the toilet and started the shower, her skin felt sticky from last night and her hair reeked of cigarettes. She didn't take Jon for a smoker but there ya go. Nina stepped in and groaned letting the hot water ease the aches from last night, she hadn't been that worked out in years. Tilting her head up and letting the water run down her face, she felt a cool breeze against her back. She jumped when arms wrapped around her waist, "hey beautiful, you didn't wake me." He said into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. She grinned like an idiot, "didn't want to wake you, was kinda afraid you didn't remember anything from last night." He nuzzeled into her neck, his face a little rougher than last night. She could feel his entire body lined up with hers, and that he was rock hard already. "Why would you think I'd forget?" He chuckled, "I don't know, we drank a lot and I'm sure I'm not the only woman you've brought home before." Why was she feeling jealous? He was famous for God's sake. Of course he'd been around the block a time or two. "In fact you are the only one I've brought back here. Normally I'm very private." Nina wanted to jump up and down clapping her hands but she turned instead, facing the sexiest man she'd ever seen. Jon pulled her in for a kiss, his hand gripping the back of her head. Nina's hands held onto his thick arms, trying to keep him from rubbing his hardness against her. God his kiss was wild and all consuming, making her dizzy and moan into his mouth which just deepened the kiss. She really wanted him again, but had they been safe last night? "Wait, wait." She said against his lips, he stopped. "Whats wrong?" "Uh, do you remember if we used a condom last night?" "Uh I don't think do but I remember pulling out. You worried?" She shook her head, "no I'm on birth control but I needed to ask." He smiled at her, kissing her again. Jon gripped her by the ass and lifted her up, "wrap your legs around me." He groaned, she did as he asked, locking her ankles. She could feel the tip of his cock probing against her slit, she moaned every time it touched her. Nina tilted her head back so Jon could suck and kiss on her neck, biting her collar bones. She reached between them and grabbed his cock, "oh God!" He moaned and Nina made she he was lined up before his hips thrusted and he was finally inside. "Ooohhh!" Nina moaned, he was so big and she felt so full of him. She loved how his fingers dug into her ass as he pushed her against the shower wall, thrusting in deeper until all of him was sheathed inside. "On God so tight." Jon moaned into her neck, Nina's head was back against the wall, gripping his large arms. Jon sucked on the small spot on her neck that drove Nina crazy, marking her pussy twitch around him, even with the water dripping down them she felt herself getting wetter the more he talked. His voice was so deep and very sexy. She looked down between her legs, watching his hard cock slide in and out of her quickly, "God you feel so good!" She whispered, she felt so high she couldn't breathe. "Hold on to me." Jon grunted in between thrusts, Nina locked her legs and her hands tightened on his arms. Jon moved one hand from her ass to the small space in between them, his talented fingers going to her over sensitive clit. She jumped when he touched it and arched up against him. "Fuck!" She screamed, his hips pumping in rhythm to his hand, her eyes rolled back and she couldn't hold it back. "Give it to me Nina, let me feel you cum." It was the sound of his voice that helped push her the edge. "Ahh... oh...oh God!!" She came hard, her face in his neck, he never stopped pumping into her. His thrusts getting harder and more erratic, she knew he was close and she wanted to see him face when he came. Nina gripped his face in her hands, lifting it up to meet her eyes. "Come for me Jon." She moaned against his lips, he growled one last time and spilled inside of her. She groaned, feeling his got cum shooting inside her, coating her pussy. She looked deep into his eyes, so much lust and passion it was overwhelming. Jon took a deep shuttering breath, laying his head on her breasts that were pushed up against his chest so they formed a pillow. "Oh goddamn girl, you know how to work me fast." He laughed a little when she grinned. "What do you mean?" "I usually don't cum that quick, usually it takes a longer time than that." She loved tat he admired that unhooking her legs he helped her stand. Nina's legs hurt a bit and her pussy was sore in the best way. She leaned back against the wall and watched Jon leaned back into the spray of the shower. Hot water running down his body, over hard muscle. It felt like she was in a dream, that somehow this just couldn't be real. "Hey, you okay?" She shook her head and nodded, "yup just enjoying my front row seats." He grinned at her and flexed his arms, muscles bulging out. "Jesus you're such a tease." He just winked and stepped aside letting her finish the shower, "gonna go make some coffee, you need anything?" "You have anything I can wear home?" His eyes roamed her body, "I do but I don't want you getting dressed." Nina had a stupid smile on her face now, "I know but I'm already late for work." He stuck out his lip and pouted, "okay I'll lay it out on the bed, then drive ya home." "Thank you." He blew him a kiss and finished her shower. She stepped out and grabbed a big white fluffy towel, wrapping it around her and grabbing another one for her hair. She could smell the coffee even in his bathroom. Her clothes were laying on the bed, or his clothes. Nina smiled and put on the way too big sweat pants, rolling up the waist and the bottoms of the pants legs. Next was a button up white shirt, she held it to her nose and it still smelled of him. Gathering up her clothes and going to find Jon, he smiled and handed her a big cup of coffee. "God it smells great." "Thank you, I love me some coffee." Jon said, he wouldn't stop staring at her. "I know I probably look horrible." She tried to control her hair, but it never worked so she gave up. "No you look good in my clothes." It made her blush, she tried to hide it but Jon saw it already and winked again. Good lord what this man did to her, she was half in love already. Nina finished her coffee, "I hate to do this but I need to go, hopefully I don't get sacked at work." He nodded and grabbed his keys, helping her outside and into his car. The sun felt warm on her face, the window down. This had to be the best time she'd ever had and now it was over, never to happen again. "Okay we are here." He said, parking the car. She looked up at her house, it wasn't bad but nothing compared to his. "Well I had a great time, thanks for the ride." She tried not to sound so disappointed and reached for the door, "hold on I'll get it." Jon got out and opened her door, Nina was surprised, he didn't seem like a guy who'd do that. "On, uh thanks. Well thank you again." She wanted one last kiss, mad that she didn't take any pictures of him at all. Nina moved away but Jon grabbed her by the hand, pulling her into his body. Her hands gripped his arms, God his arms where amazing. His lips found hers, hungry and greedy for more. Nina moaned, he was an excellent kisser, addictive. Nina pulled back first, Jon growling as she moved, she didn't want to get attached because she knew this was only a one time thing. "Can I see you again, soon?" He whispered, low enough where only she could hear. "You want to?" "Yes, I do. Can I?" She smiled, her hand brushing over his face, feeling the hair grow back in. "Yes, but only if you really want to." Nina couldn't believe this was happening, it had to be a dream but her heart was beating out of control. "I do, call me soon. Miss you already." "I will." He grinned and kissed her once more before heading to his car, leaving her on the steps of the house, a drooling mess. If she'd had panties on they'd be soaked. Nina giggled and went inside, already shower ready she needed to get dressed and head to work. 

Tyler sat in his car down the street with a clear view of Katherins house. He'd been there since the crack of dawn and wanted to catch her before work and after Norman left. He'd missed many calls from Marisa, dozens of voice mails of her yelling at him but he didn't care right now. The whole night he couldn't stop thinking about her and the way she was with Norman. Its the way they had been together and it made him uneasy. Twiddling his fingers on the wheel and drinking his millionth cup of coffee had made him jittery and over alert. Her front door opened, it was him, Katherin was standing in just a large T-shirt from last night, her face was flushed already and it was before eight. He curled his hands, he knew they had fucked already today and it made him want to get out and tell Norman that she was his. Last thing he needed was to be arrested and have a restraining order so he just watched. Katherin pulled him closer and they kissed for what seemed like forever. He rolled his eyes when Norman blew Katherin a kiss, a cab pulled up and he left. Tyler took a deep breath, something about that guy made his blood boil. Brushing his hair out of his face, he got out and walked to her door. All he wanted was to talk to her, try to get her to agree for coffee or lunch. He knocked and waited, she opened the door, her smiled huge and he knew she thought it was Norman. "Tyler? What are you....how did you find me?" She sounded scared. He gave her his best charm smile, "I've been trying to call you. Thought I'd come say hello." He looked down at her bare legs, licking his lips. She got halfway behind the door, using it as a shield. "Tyler I don't want you here. Thats why I've been ignoring your calls." "I know but I miss you Katie, I just wanna talk. Please?" She looked down and Tyler just wanted to scoop her up and mark her as his again, maybe leave a big bite mark on her slender neck for Norman and everyone else to see. "No, it's not a good idea. Things are different now." "Its just coffee, please?" She nodded, "okay maybe coffee but I'm late for work." He smiled, "say no more, I'll call you later." She needed quickly and shut the door, he could hear her lock it too. Tyler walked back to his car, pulling out and he waited for her to get dressed and leave, he needed to know where she worked in case she changed her mind. Katherin got into her car, Tyler close behind her, he followed her to work and wrote down the address, he needed to head back to his hotel, deal with Marisa and shower before he called Katherin. His heart was beating fast, he was so anxious to see her again.

Juggling his keys in one hand and trying to dig his phone from his pocket, "dammit." Norman cussed at the phone, finally unlocking the door. "Yeah, what?" He yelled not seeing who was on the caller ID. "Is that anyway to speak to the mother of your child Norman?" Helena said in her usual tone. "Sorry, juggling too many things at once." He leaned against the front door, so not ready for another conversation with her but it was unavoidable. "Yeah sure. I was calling to see if your son was still coming over this weekend of if you're gonna cancel again." He rolled his eyes, "yes he said he was coming this weekend. We've had this planned for two weeks now Helena." Norman dropped his keys on the table and grabbing a cold bottle of water from the fridge. "Are you coming to get him or is he going to fly alone again?" "Helena he's almost 16 years old, he wanted to fly alone last time. We never get left alone when I go." He didn't like Mingus to fly alone eight but whenever he'd gone to get him, fans wouldn't give them any space and Ming got irritated. It was understandable but Helena blamed him again, as usual. "Just don't forget this time Norman, he deserves more than that from you of all people." Her voice had gone ice cold, only thing she was interested in was his cock whenever she wanted. Always when she wanted or said, never when he did. It was just her way. "It only happened once and now you never let me live it down." Norman sighed and ran a hand through his sex tousled hair. "You forgot his flight." "No, that's wasn't it and you know it. You gave me the wrong flight number. I will get him this weekend Helena I promise." "Maybe you should just fly here instead." Her voice held that all too familiar tone. He'd told her last time that the sex was over. It wasn't worth all the drama. "No I'm not gonna do that anymore Helena, I told you." "Yeah how many times have I heard that from you before." Her voice held laughter. "I mean it this time, I'm seeing someone now." Cue the devil..in three two one.. "are you kidding me?!" She yelled into the phone and Norman had to jerk the phone away from his ear why she continued to yell and scream. "Norman?!" "Yes I'm here, don't do this I'm not in the mood." "Who is it? Some slut from your show again?" Norman put his head on the cool counter, trying not to bite her big head off. "Even if it was it isn't tour business anymore. I'm not going into this with you." "It doesn't matter who it is, she can't replace me and we both know it." He hung his head, the ache in his shoulders starting to pound. "She isn't you. And I'm done with this. Is Ming there?" "You'll be back, you always come back to me." Silence on the other end of the phone as she handed it over, "dad?" "Hey buddy, how's it goin?" He smiled for the first time since answering the phone, "I'm good. Whys mom mad?" "She mad because I'm dating someone that isn't her." Ming laughed and it made him laugh too, "yeah she always hates that. So we still on for this weekend?" "Sure are, you sure you don't want me to fly and fly back with you?" "Yes I'm sure. I never get an peace when the fans keep grabbing on you." Norman snorted remembering last time. He'd flown to New York to get him, the whole time a group of fans following his every move. Then when they were on the flight back, one lucky lady jumped him as he walked into the bathroom, got a good feel of his ass and a taste of his lips before Norman had to politely push her off. Ming had been standing outside and he'd been so embarrassed when the whole flight started clapping and whistling. "Yeah I remember bud, sorry. But I'll see you at the airport this weekend okay?" "Okay dad. Oh by the way am I gonna get to meet her?" Norman was taken back by the question, "uh, do you want to?" Mingus was really quiet, "you don't want her to meet me?" "Oh no bud I didn't meant it that way. Its just so new, like only a week or less knew and didn't want to ruin your weekend here." "Well eventually I want to meet her." "As do I, we'll talk more when you get here okay?" "Okay, you wanna talk to mom again?" Norman grunted and Mingus laughed, "I'll just call her this weekend. Safe trip bud let me know when ya land. Love you." "Love you too dad." Norman hung up the phone, so happy Mingus was more like him then he was like Helena. She could be a first class bitch half the time. He didn't know what he ever saw in her. Katherin wasn't anything like her, she was sweet and caring, and Norman wanted her to meet his son. Norman sighed and checked the time...he had a meeting that afternoon to discuss the new season of The Walking Dead. Had the show really been goin on six years? Didn't seem like that. That gave him an idea, he knew Mingus was a fan, Katherine didn't know much about it but she seemed interested...he'd have to talk to Greg about bringing them on set for a few minutes. It would be a surprise for both of them.

Katherin leaned back in her chair, the day was half way over already and she still hadn't heard from Tyler...thank God. The day had been pretty busy, she'd been trying to organize a fashion show for their company, she'd been doing it about two years now and was pretty good. She'd even been asked to design some of her own clothes as well. Katherin had been beyond flattered to have been asked, she'd started to draw up a few already. They wouldn't be ready for some time now but it was a great feeling. Her door opened and Nina came through, her face had the same glow as Normans did this morning and Katherin grinned at her. "Haven't seen you all morning Kat." "Yeah been working on the fashion show, been buried all morning. So how did your night go?" Katherin said, wiggling her eye brows at Nina. Nina blushed and came to sit down. "Oh he was wonderful Kat, we ended up at his place." Katherin was happy with that answer, maybe Nina would keep her manicured hand off Norman now. "So was it just a one time thing or you want more this time?" "Oh please girl, of course I want more of that man, you kidding. Jesus you should see him named." Nina purred and leaned back to fan herself. "Well I'm glad you had a good time." She was trying not to give anything away but failed, "so what's your issue today?" Katherin groaned, spinning around in her office chair. "Tyler came to my house this morning." "Are you kidding me?" She shook her head. "How did he know where you lived? I didn't tell him." Katherin tilted her head, she hadn't known Tyler had called her. "Nina you never said he called you..." "oh shit I forgot, it was at the bar last night. He kept asking where you lived and I told him to fuck off, then Jon did too." That made her laugh, "well he said he wants to talk today coffee or something." "Bad move Kat, it'll only cause trouble with you and Norman. Blow him off." Katherin nodded, "yeah sounds good. Let's go eat, my head is killing me. You can tell me more about how sexy Jon is." Nina put her hand to her head and pretended to faint, "Nina you're insane." "I know, I accept that. Let's eat before someone calls and ruins it."


	18. Chapter 18

Lustful Dreams   
Chapter 18

The day had come and gone and Katherin still hadn't heard from Tyler. It wasn't like him to give up this easily. She stood up from her desk, grabbing her briefcase and heading out of her office. Nina was already outside smoking a cigarette, "those things are gonna kill you some day." Nina blew smoke in her direction and she waved it away. "Well if these don't kill me the having sex with Jon will. Good lord the stamina that man has, I might need to go back to the gym." Nina was fanning herself and Katherin laughed. "Yeah maybe I should too, don't wanna get outta shape." They walked to their cars, "hey you ever see Tyler today?" Katherin shook her head, "he didn't even call so I'm not going to. I do need to tell Norman though. Don't need Tyler doing anything stupid." "Good call, Norman is a good guy, the best aside from Jon. Don't need to ruin things because Tyler feels bad about how he treated you." Katherin thought back to their breakup, he'd moved from Florida to New York for Ink Master, they'd stayed in touch and eventually he'd asked her to move and be with him. Of course she excepted and they'd gotten a place together. The show had begun and he'd been made to stay there instead of home. A bond between him and a fellow ink master had formed. Katherin had come home early from work, going to make him dinner when she walked in on them having sex in their bed. She'd just stood there, a stranger in her own house, Tyler buried balls deep in her. She had walked away after that, cheating was crossing the line and there was no going back after that. Once a cheater always a cheater. "Hello?" Nina was waving her hand in front of her face, "sorry must have spaced out again." She did that more than she'd like to admit. "So when are you seeing Jon again?" Katherin asked trying to change the subject. "Not sure, he said he wanted to see me again but that's just a line until he proves it." Katherin got into her car and started it, "when are you seeing Norman?" Katherin tilted her head, it had been all day and she hadn't heard anything from him. "Uh, not sure he didn't call or anything today." She said I'm a sad voice, "I'm sure he's just busy is all babe. Let me know, see you tomorrow." "Bye girl!" Nina waved and drove away, Katherin checked her phone but not one single call from him. She sighed and drove away, it was only 4:30 but it seemed later. She thought maybe she should call him but she didn't want to see too needy. Katherin pulled into her driveway, dreading going into the house alone. She'd been with Norman this whole week and now she just felt alone. Walking up to the door there was a pink rose in the latch of the screen door. She smiled and lifted it to her nose, they were her favorite.... she stopped. She hadn't told Norman that yet... only Tyler and Nina knew that. She tossed the flower behind her. Looking all around before opening the door and hurrying inside, locking it behind her. He had been here, if not inside the house at least he'd been outside, he'd left that rose. Tyler was not use to people blowing him off, she sighed and leaned against the door. Her heart beating fast, so loud she could hear it in her ears. Nothing inside looked out of place, just her usual things. Katherin took her boots off and headed to her room, striping off her work clothes and getting into some sweats and a T-shirt. She needed to call him, see how he was and tell him about Tyler.. she jut figured he would have called.

Norman pulled the door open, after talking to Helena and Mingus he'd taken and shower and headed to his meeting. They needed to talk about the new season of TWD, season 6 would begin filming soon and that was always a busy season for him. Took time away from his son, and now it would take time away from Katherin. He smiled at people going back and forth with their day, working hard as usual. He knocked on the conference room and Greg motioned him inside, "hey buddy thanks for coming." Greg said motioning for him to take his seat, the rest of the cast members where already there. Usually he'd be friendly and kiss at least a few of them but it didnt feel right now. He just wanted to get this over with and talk to Greg, he needed to call Katherin but after his talk with Helena he felt shitty. He needed to tell her about it, and also about her meeting Mingus. It was a big step and they'd only been seeing each other for less than a week. But it had seemed like months. "Uh Norman you okay?" Andy asked giving him a smile. "Oh yeah just need come caffeine." Norman smiled back and got up to get him a cup before taking his seat again. "Okay this season is going to be the biggest one yet. We start filming next week in Senoia and we have many things to do." Greg started his speech, Scott Gimple sitting beside him, always smiling, excited for this season and to his left the always beautiful Gale. Best producers he'd ever worked with. Robert Kirkman was also here. "Our first episode will be huge, so much to do and I want you guys to be ready. Our biggest season!" Scott said and everyone clapped, this show had been a number one hit. Best show on television. They took turns talking about the first episode, Norman pretend like he was listening but he really just wanted to speak to Greg and leave. Was it too soon for Katherin to meet Mingus? It seemed like he had known her for a long time. They hadn't even established if they were a couple or not. Tapping his foot and waiting for the meeting to ensure, "okay guys thanks again for coming, we meet in a few days to discuss this further." Everyone got up and said goodbye to him, Melissa and Danai giving him a hug. "Hey Norm, everything okay?" Greg asked, noticing that he hadn't left yet. "Oh yeah everything is good. Hey I wanted to ask you a question if you have a minute." Greg put down his stack of papers and leaned against the table, "okay shoot." "Mingus is gonna be here this weekend, was wondering if I could get a pass or two so he can come on set with me." Norman didn't mention Katherin yet. "Oh of course, haven't seen him in a while. Hows he doing?" "Oh good, just busy with school, wanna spend some time with him before we start filming. He loves the show." Greg smiled, "well that's what we want to hear. Uh who is the other pass for? You said two..." Norman blushed, "yeah just a friend of mine, trying to get her interested in the show." Greg grinned at him, "Oh a friend huh?" His wiggled his eyes and Norman laughed. "Yeah met her recently and I think it would be good for her to be involved if that's cool." "Of course it is, friends are always welcome. Come to think of it, Mingus should have been on set before now." "Yeah he's been busy but thanks for this. Ill see ya in a few days." Greg waved and Norman walked out, smacking into Andy. "Whoa, sorry man didn't see you there." Norman said trying to regain his balance, "no problem Norm, wanted to see if we could catch up." Norman had to smile, he was glad Andy had become such a good friend. "Oh yeah but just a minute, got some stuff to do." They walked outside and he lit a cigarette, "so what's up man? Hows Gael?" Andy grinned, he never passed up the chance to talk about her. "She's good, dreading us filming again. Doesn't like me being so busy." "Yeah Mingus is like that also, he's coming in this weekend." "Oh that's good man, Helena coming too?" Andy gave him that look, he knew that Helena and him had kept in contact after their split. "Oh she wanted to but I'm not doing that with her anymore. Got someone else I've been seeing." "Oh that's great man, hope Helena isn't gonna have a problem with that." Norman stubbed out his cigarette and sighed, "I hope it doesn't go that way but you never know with her. Thanks for the chat but I gotta get going." Norman gave Andy a quick hug, "you too, call me soon. We'll all have dinner sometime." "I will, thanks man." Norman said and walked to his car. He needed to go see Katherin, his heart beating faster than normal the whole way to her house. This could only be a good sign but they did need to talk about what they had together.

Stopping at the local flower store Norman bought a dozen roses, he'd wanted to get red ones but they had been out so he got pink. Walking up to her door he felt nervous, he didn't want to rush what they had but he needed to know and hoped it was the answer he wanted. Norman knocked and waited, putting the flowers behind his back. The door opened and he smiled, Katherin was in a pair of ragged sweats and an old ACDC T-shirt and she looked beautiful. "Norman?" "Good afternoon to you too. Hope you don't mind me dropping by." She gave him a sleepy smile, "of course not, sorry I guess I fell asleep." Norman brought the flowers forward, "these are for you." She took them and put them to her nose, taking a deep breath. "Oh these are beautiful thank you, how'd you know these were my favorite?" He was surprised, "just a lucky guess. I hope you like them." She stepped aside for him to come in. "I do, they are wonderful." She put them down and pulled him into a big kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Norman moaned and kissed her deeper, even in this she looked sexy. He pulled back , "so why the flowers?" "Can I not just get you some because?" She smiled, "I guess you can. How was your day?" "Oh it was alright. I missed you though." He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Yeah so did I. Uh I need to tell you something." Uh oh, he thought this didn't sound good. But he smiled and took a deep breath. "Okay go for it." She walked over to the couch and he followed, sitting down beside her. His hands resting on his lap. "Uh after you left this morning, Tyler knocked on the door." "Your ex Tyler?" She nodded once, "yeah I don't know how he found me but he did and asked me to meet and talk to him." Norman began to panic, here he was about to ask if she wanted to meet his son and she mentions her ex. "Thats a little strange. Did you meet him?" She shook her head, "no I blew him off. I don't want anything to do with him anymore. I wanted to tell you so you would to find out some other way and be mad at me." She looked down, she looked like she was trying not to cry. Norman wrapped his arm around her and she leaned into his chest. "Kat I'm not mat at you and I'm glad you told me. I think it's strange how he found you but you don't need to worry about me being mad." He brushed a tear away, "he's just trouble and I don't know what he wants. I just want you." He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Well I'm glad you said that. That's the reason I came over." She sat up and whipped her face, "what do you mean?" "I know we've only known each other for a small amount of time but it feels like longer and I like being around you." She brushed his face, "I feel that same way Norman." "Oh good, I know this sounds kind of childish but will you be my girlfriend?" He already knew he was blushing, it sounded so odd to say that but it's what he wanted. "Of course I will Norman, I wanted to mention it but didn't want to freak you out if it was moving too fast." He kissed her lightly, "not fast enough for me. Oh one more thing, I talked to my son today." Katherin looked genuinely interested, "that's great. Hows he doing?" "Oh good, uh he coming down from New York this weekend." "Oh that's great, you get to spend some time with him." "Yeah, I also wanted to ask if you wanted to meet him." She looked at him, "you want me to meet your son?" He nodded, trying not to freak out if she said no. "I would love to meet him Norman and thank you so much for asking." Without thinking he pulled her off the couch and onto his lap, she squealed and he covered her mouth with his. "Oh I'm so happy you want to, I was afraid you'd say no." She brushed the hair from his eyes, "why wouldn't I want to meet him?" "Because this is so new between us and he's my son. Don't want anything to be weird." "It won't be, is his mother coming also?" "Oh no, not this time although she kept trying to get me to fly and come get him." "Oh why?" He sighed, "because even after we split up, we had a sexual relationship. Remember I mentioned it before." She nodded but didn't meet his eyes. He lifted her chin, "hey that was in the past babe. No need to worry okay?" "Shes just so beautiful and I'm just me." "No no, you're not just you. You're beautiful and the one I want to be with. Its over between her and I. Same as it is for you and Tyler." Katherin laid against his chest and he ran his fingers over her dark curly hair. "I hope he likes me." "Oh he will babe, he's a cool kid and he wants to meet you." "Maybe we can all have dinner or something but I don't want to take away your time with him." "Dinner is a good start babe, and you won't. Just trying to squeeze in as much time with you two as I can." "Why what's going on?" Oh shit...he didn't mention it. "We start filming again soon, gonna be hectic but we'll work it out." "Okay, you wanna come lay down with me?" He grinned and picked her up against his chest and carried her to the bedroom. Laid her on the bed and kicked off his shoes before climbing in. She rolled into him, her face tucked into his neck. 

He was parked in the parking lot if her building but he didn't see her car. She'd never called him for coffee or lunch. Tyler circled the building twice just to make sure she didn't park somewhere else. "Bitch." Tyler peeled out of the parking lot and sped to her house. He'd come all this way to try and work it out with her and she couldn't even have the decency to call him when she said she would. Tyler rolled to a spot and gripped the wheel so hard his knuckles turned white. A Jeep was parked in her driveway, he knew it didn't belong to Nina so it had to be Normans. Tyler hopped out and snuck around to his Jeep, pulling out his pocket knife and slashing his back tire. Tylers laugh was evil as he headed back to his own car. Norman would have to leave at some point and he'd come back to talk to her. His cell phone rang and he dug it out of his pocket. "Hello?" "What the fuck do you mean hello?" Tyler closed his eyes, "what do you want Marisa?" "What I want is to know what the fuck you are doin. You said you'd be home two days ago and you're still not here." "Its taking longer than normal but I'll be home soon." He pulled the phone away from his ear when the cussing started. She always had a colorful vocabulary. "Marisa just stop! I'm not dealing with this shit now, I'll be home when I feel like it." He hung up the phone while she started back with the cussing. He was really getting sick of her shit.

Katherin felt warm, too warm. She tried to move but couldn't, she looked around her darkened room, Norman was curled behind her back. His legs tangled with hers. She smiled and kissed his arm that was up by her chest. She was so happy that they finally talked about what they had. It was new and even though it had only been a few days it didn't matter to her. She liked him, probably more than she should have. Dating an actor was never a good thing. Yes the money and fame was good for them but the whole world would want to know what they had together. They'd ridicule him for dating someone younger than he was. She would never be liked or good enough in the face of the media. She'd never compare to Helena. Katherin knew who she was but she'd Googled her at work and was blown away by how beautiful and successful she was. Her job wasn't as good as being an actress but she had her dream job and she got paid a fair amount. She was able to take care of herself and that's what mattered. "Hey baby you okay?" God Normans voice sounded so sexy when he woke up. "Yeah I'm alright. Just got too hot. Not use to sleeping with someone." He kissed her cheek, she could feel the scruff on his face tickle her. That simple gesture made her clamp her legs together. She'd never wanted anyone as much as she wanted Norman. He was addicting. "Yeah I'm not either, it's been a really long time but I love it now." She couldn't help her smile, she loved that no matter what he could make her smile. "Turn over babe." She turned so they were facing each other, he smoothed the hair back from her face. "You sure you're okay?" He asked again, "yeah I am. Was just thinking about what it would be like to be with you. Officially." "You talking about the media and stuff?" She nodded, really afraid about how people would react. "Its a little tough sometimes. Nothing different really besides everyone taking pictures." He laughed a little. "Don't you get followed by the paparazzi though?" "Yeah they are a pain in the ass but they don't get too crazy. We don't have to tell anyone if you're not ready." She smoothed her thumb across his bottom lip, "you mean like keeping it a secret?" She couldn't keep the hurt from her voice, "hey no, baby I didn't mean it like that. I just don't want you to be overwhelmed by it." She knew he didn't mean it how she thought, "what all would happen?" "Well there are premiers every now and then for the show, some movies I've been doing get released soon. Thats just about it." She already felt sick, she didn't do to well when people focused on her like that. "Don't worry about that stuff right now okay, worry about it when it's here." She leaned in and kissed his side lips, his hand cupped her cheek,his thumb stroking her jaw. He was a damn good kisser, the best she'd ever had. She scooted closer to him, her knee going between his legs. His hand going into her shirt. "You feel so good." He whispered before he kissed her again. She loved the way his hands felt rough on her skin, sliding up towards her bra and unsnapping it. "Take it off." He groaned and Katherin sat up to take it off,Norman latched onto her nipple, sucking it into his mouth. "Ahh..." she moaned and pulled his hair. He pressed her down to the bed, crawling on top of her. She opened her legs for him, the roughness of his jeans rubbing against her. "I want you." He moaned into his mouth, he sat up and pulled his shirt over his head revealing his massive shoulders. Katherins eyes went wide, fuck they were huge. Her hands slid up his muscles forearms and up to his shoulders. "God these are sexy." She rubbed over the tattoo on his neck and he moaned. She scraped her nails down his chest until she got to his jeans. Undoing the button on them and rubbing him through the material. "Oh God!" He moaned and his hips moved towards her. "You have too many clothes on baby." He reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it up over her head. "God damn babe you look good. Lift your hips." She lifted her lips and he pulled down her sweats. Sliding them down her smooth legs. Norman moaned and leaned down, kissing from her neck down to her nipples, teasing each one before going lower. His head was right above her pussy, his nose rubbing her through the lace panties. She couldn't stop staring at how his shoulders bunched up and he lowered himself. "Please Norman..." "what you need baby?" She moaned again, "I need to feel your mouth on me." He grinned at her and licked her through the panties. "Yes..." she groaned, trying not to push his head down. She sat up and pulled her panties off, throwing them at him and he laughed. "Oh fine then, I'll keep them." He looped them around his neck and winked, her pussy got wetter just watching that. Her face hotter and she felt her pussy drip. His finger swiped up her slowly, "damn you're wet as hell for me aint ya?" He grinned and sucked his finger into his mouth and she moaned. "God I love when you do that." He grabbed her hand and slid one of her fingers through her wetness, "feel that babe, that all for me?" Katherin nodded, he grinned and moved her hand up to her mouth, finger sliding inside. She sucked her own juice off, closing her eyes as be growled. She watched him lick his lips and he struggled trying to get his hard cock out of his tight jeans. She gasped when she saw it, the head was swollen and his balls looked bigger. "Been wanting you since this morning." He said when he caught her staring. "Take me then, I need you." He moaned and kicked off his jeans and boxers, lifting her legs up to his thighs and spreading her legs. Katherin started breathing harder just watching him was so erotic. He knelt down and the tip of his cock entered her and she moaned so loud, her body coming alive. "You okay?" "Please Norman I need to feel you right now." She begged him to go faster, one hard thrust and he was all the way in..."yes....Oh God!!" Katherin and Norman moaned together, breathing hard already. "Fuck you're so tight." He thruster in, her head tilting back when he went in deeper. He gripped her leg harder and moved his body in and out of her. She grabbed his face and kissed him, his body rocking hard into hers. 

Norman groaned, she was so tight around him, her pussy pulling him in deeper. He broke the kiss and looked down at their bodies, his cock sliding in and out of hers. Her ass lifted up to meet his thrusts and it drove him wild. He looked at her ,eyes closed and mouth open wide. Her neck bared for him and he sucked on it, "yes...Norman!" He loved when she said his name, it made his cock ache for more. Norman latched onto one of her little pink nipples, sucking hard and using his teeth. "Norman...let me ride you." She moaned and it make him thrust harder and deeper, he gripped her legs and flipped them over so she was on top. Her beautiful body glowing in the moonlight. "God babe you're sexy." He touched her all over, she grabbed his hands and pined them to the bed. "Oh I like this." He growled and he felt her pussy twitch for him. She began to move her sexy body up and down his cock. Working it just the right was. Norman moaned and tightened his hold on her hands. Moving up towards the headboard so he was sitting up. "Ride me girl." He kissed her neck while she fucked him, he knew she was trying to hold back her orgasm. But he felt his already, trying to break through. "Oh God Kat, I feel it baby...god you feel so good." He watched her work those hips of hers, grinding hard on his cock. He used his thumb to rub over her clit, getting her closer and closer. "Don't do that or I'll cum Norman." He chuckled, "cum for me baby I'm so close....Fuck we didn't grab a condom." He didn't want to move but he needed to. "Oh God! Right there Norman!! Cum with me." "I can't." He pumped harder, holding it back. "Please cum inside me, I really need to feel you and I can't stop!! Oh Fuck!!" Yes...yes...!!!" He felt her pussy grab him and spasm around him,..."shit...God!!" He came hard inside her. Pumping his hips until he couldn't move anymore. She took a deep breath and leaned into his chest, her heart beating fast against his. "Goddamn this is something I need at least twice a day." She laughed at him, "sorry I forgot the condom. Didn't even stop to think." He was already regretting the choice. "Its okay, I'm on birth control so one mess up is fine." He took a deep breath of relief, "Oh good. Damn you're amazing on top." She grinned at him, "well I do like to ride, just not use to someone as big as you." He laughed remembering her small toy, she had said it was the biggest one they had. "I'm glad you can take all of me..some people can't." She rose up and kissed them, "you ready to go again?" She said and he snorted, "I need a Gatorade first babe, need to be ready."


	19. Chapter 19

Lustful Dreams  
Chapter 19

Norman couldn't stop staring at her, the sunlight shining on her from the open window. Her skin glowed and he couldn't take his eyes away. Norman lay on his side, the sheets pushed down to his hips, his cock already hard just from looking at her. Katherin was laying on her back, dark curly hair spread out all around her. A few wisps of hair on her face, he lightly brushed them behind her ear. She was still naked from last night, she'd kicked the sheets off and she was laying next to him naked. Large breasts, so round with her little pink nipples hard from the chilly air. It was so hard to resist just tipping his head down and sucking one into his mouth. Normans hand came up and touched his mouth, rubbing his bottom lip with his fingers. Her hands curled up on her belly, one hand close to her pussy. She was so soft and smooth, his mouth watered thinking about her cuming hard on his cock. Norman took a deep breath and turned over, any more staring and he wouldn't be able to control himself. He'd been happy about their talk last night, he'd told her before that he and Helena had been sexual but he didn't want her to get any ideas that it was still going on. It might have been but he got sick of her shit. She was too good to be in a relationship with him but she still wanted to fuck his brains out whenever she wanted. He'd gotten sick of it and told her it was over, he wanted something more than just sex. He'd been a little worried since she told him about Tyler coming to her house. She told him it was over between them and that he'd done some bad shit to her so why would he be here now? It didn't make any sense. Lost in his thoughts he didn't notice Katherin scooting closer to him until her soft hand touched his back and he jumped, "whoa, you okay?" She asked when he jumped. "Sorry babe. Was thinking and I didn't even feel you move." He pulled her arm around him and kissed it. "Thinking about what?" She laid kisses over his shoulder and back. "Just a little concerned about Tyler finding you." She sighed and he felt her lay her head down on his back. "Yeah me too, I haven't heard a word from him in two years and no suddenly out of the blue he wants to show up here." "Yeah it's just a little strange." He said quietly, he was trying not to jealous. It was clear that she wanted him and more than once she'd told him how much she hated Tyler. Norman moved and turned to face her, putting his forehead against hers. His thumb rubbing over her cheek. "Lets not worry about him okay?" She said quietly, he nodded. "You sure you're okay for this weekend?" He didn't want to rush her and make her feel like she had to become a mother to his son. "Yes Norman I'm sure, unless you're having second thoughts." He shook his head, "no I want this. I just don't want it to be too much and scare you away." She gave him a small kiss, "I'm not afraid Norman, I do want to meet him." He smiled, relief flowing through his body."I want that too. He's gonna love you." That made her smile, she was so easy to be around and talk to. "I hope so babe." Norman cupped her chin and gave her a deep kiss, her body scooting closer to his. "You have to be at work today?" She nodded, "take the day off." "Why?" "I wanna spend the day with you." She smiled again and he never got enough of it. "I think I will do that." He grinned and got up, finding his boxers and jeans. He could feel her eyes on him. Burning a whole through him. He turned and buttoned his pants, shirt still in his hand. "See something you like?" She nodded and licked her lips, she got up and crawled to the edge of the bed. Norman couldn't take his eyes off her breasts, swaying every time she moved until she was right in front of him. His skin got hot all over, her eyes eating him up. She licked her lips and pressed a kiss to his chest, Norman closed his eyes, loving the way her mouth felt against him. She kissed over his nipple and it made him moan. "Why are you getting dressed?" She mumbled against his belly. "I was gonna make some coffee and breakfast." His voice sounded hoarse. "You don't wanna come back to bed?" She had kissed down to his hips, her blue eyes looking up at him. He gulped, "Oh I do but you need to call work and I wanna make you some food before we go." "Go where?" He smiled, "we are gonna cruise around on my bike." Her eyes went wide, "like a bicycle?" She said unimpressed. Norman snorted, "no babe, a motorcycle." "Oh, it will be my first time." As she said that her tongue came out and licked over his hips. The sexual innuendo not lost to him, Norman couldn't stop thinking how much he'd have liked to be the first one to take her. Impossible now but he could and would be the last one. Katherin reached for the button on his pants but his hand stopped her and she pouted. "If you start with that mouth of yours we'll never leave this room." His cock twitched just thinking of her lips wrapped around him. She giggled, "okay fine but I'm a very sexual person Norman. I need it very often or I get grouchy." Norman laughed, "good thing I'm a giver huh...I promise I'll give it to you later. You call work, I'll make some food." He put his shirt on and gave her a quick kiss before going into the bathroom and down to make coffee. 

Nina was at work already, waiting at Katherins door, she hadn't answered her phone and she was already late for work. She saw her boss coming down the hallway, a little lick of fear and respect washing over her. "Morning Nina, you need something?" Her boss Vivian was very intimidating. She was almost six feet tall, she was head to toe perfection. Dark red hair expertly done, flawless makeup which she didn't need because she was beautiful. Nina had to admit she was a little attracted to her boss, she didn't like women in that way but she'd be lying if she said she'd say no if Vivian made a move. Nina blushed, trying not to picture her boss naked and she was still waiting for an answer. "Oh, sorry was wondering where Kat was, we needed to go over the plans for the fashion show." Vivian smiled, "she called out today. First day ever since she's been working for me." Nina hid her smile, she knew it must be because if Norman. She'd never miss work. Especially when the show was so near. "Okay thanks. Ill just go over the plans myself." She gave Vivian a big smile, her boss's eyes were looking at her but not at her eyes. Nina cleared her throat and Vivians eyes snapped up. "Okay lovely, I'll be in my office if you need any help." With that she walked away, her hips swaying the whole time. She'd never offered her help before now...odd. Nina shrugged and headed towards her office, checking her phone once at her desk. Jon still hadn't called her since yesterday. Nina wanted to call him but it was very unattractive to be needy that way. He'd call when he had a chance and if he didn't then she might consider calling him. Yeah they'd only had one night together but the way he'd acted sounded like he'd wanted more. Nina sighed and tried to push the thought of him away which she found to be impossible. She couldn't get into the flow of things. Her mind drifting off time and again to Jon. She looked at the clock. She'd been sitting here doing nothing for two hours. There was a knock at her door, she groaned and got up, not in the mood for company. She opened it and was grabbed, thrust into the room and the door slammed. She smiled when she saw Jon, "hello beautiful." He said in his deep voice, pushing her against the door and kissing her. She moaned when he pressed his hips against her body, letting her know he was happy to be there. Nina gripped his arms, pulling him in closer for a deeper kiss. He pulled back and gave her a devilish grin. "Miss me?" Jon said, Nina smiled, "yes very much. Couldn't get any work done. How'd you know where to find me?" "You told me remember, before we ended up at my place." Jon said and stepped back. Nina looked down, he was so hard and pressing against the fly of his jeans, a shiver ran down her spine and she licked her lips. "Nina?" She shook her head, and Jon was smiling. "Oh yeah, no I remember." He chuckled and pulled her back against him, she closed her eyes feeling him brushing her leg. "You have time for lunch?" He whispered into her ear, his hot breath making her wet. "Yeah..I can take a quick lunch." Her hand came down and brushed against his cock and he moaned, God there was nothing as sexy as making a man moan. Jon head tilted back exposing his neck, Nina kissed it, sucking gently on his skin. "Fuck...let's go take that lunch, right now." He pulled back and took her hand, dragging her down the hall and out of the door. She giggled, loving how eager he was to get her alone. He headed for his car but she grabbed his arm, "you said lunch." He said confused. She grinned and lead him behind the building. "Not hungry for food." He growled and grabbed her, pushing her against the wall. His mouth hot and needy against hers. Jobs hands cupped her breasts and squeezed hards, "ahh..." Nina moaned and worked the zipper on his jeans. "Shit I didn't get a condom." He groaned and stopped her hands. "Birth control, just pull out okay?" He nodded and claimed her mouth again. Quickly undoing the buttons on her dress shirt and opening it. Letting her large breasts spill out. "Goddamn, I love these." He buried his face in them and Nina worked on pulling up her long shirt, bunching it around her hips. "We need to hurry, don't need my boss firing me." Nina said against his mouth. His hands scooped her up by the ass, "lock those legs." Jon said in a hoarse voice. Nina locked her legs, Jon pushed over the thin strap of her thong and her pussy was bare for him. "God that pussy is beautiful." Jon moaned and licked his lips. Nina grinned and dipped her finger deep inside her pussy, letting her juice soak her fingers. Jon moaned so loud, Nina brought her fingers up to his mouth, "open." She said, his eyes were so big, full of naughty things to come. He opened his mouth and she slipped her fingers inside and his lips locked around them. He moaned and sucked them clean, "holy fuck woman I need you." She held her panties aside while Jon grabbed his thick cock and thrust inside of her hard, her head falling back, Jon groaned thrusting hard. "Oh fuck me please." She begged him, Jon gripped her thighs hard and thrusted in again, balls deep inside her. Jon moaned, his head dropping into her neck, "so damn tight baby." He kissed and sucked on her neck, adding to the shooting pleasure exploding inside her. Nina could feel her orgasm building with every one of his thrusts, so deep and hard. "God Nina, I'm so close...cum for me baby." Jon moaned into her neck, kissing down to her breasts. Nina moaned and her pussy clamped around him. "Oh Jon, right there...Fuck yes!!!" Nina came hard, gripping his muscled back and letting herself go. She could feel Jon's body shaking, fighting to control himself. "Jon baby cum for me...please!" He groaned and pumped his hips faster, "you need me to pull out?" He managed to get out, she shook her head, "no fill me up." Jon moaned against and pumped faster than he ever had. "Here it comes baby, God!" He screamed and Nina felt his cum spurt into her, she moaned at the feeling. Jobs breathing was very erratic, hot against her chest. "Jesus Fuck woman, you are going to kill me." He kissed her, his whole body was shaking. Nina smiled wiping sweat out of his eyes, "not kill but you'll be addicted after." He grinned, "Oh I think I already am." He pulled out of her, helping her stand. Nina was more than a little shaky on her tall heels. "Those tall enough for you?" He asked, "love my shoes." She smiled at him, seeing him put himself away. She pushed her skirt down and buttoned her shirt. She could already feel his cum dropping down her thighs. "Shit Vivian is gonna kill me." She looked at his watch, it had been almost an hour. "No she won't, you better go before I'm ready for round two." Jon looked at her and groaned, Nina gave him a kiss. "I need you again, when do you get off work." She grinned at him, "around five." "Come to my place." "Send me the address and I'll be there." He nodded and kissed her once more, walking her back to the door, he waved and walked to his car. Honking as he drove off. Nina smiled and went inside, rounding the corner she bumped smack into Vivian. "Why such the rush Nina?" She said, a little grin on her face. Nina blushed, "lunch took forever. I'm heading back to my office now." Vivian stepped aside and nodded, "I'll be coming to check over your work soon." Nina felt anxious already, "sure ma'am, anytime." She gave Vivian her best smile and hurried to the bathroom, Jon's cum was dripping down her legs, she cleaned up and washes her hands. She could smell Jon's cologne on her clothes, she smelled of sex also but it had been worth it. "Time to get my ass going." Nina said heading to her office. 

Katherin leaned back in her chair, "damn you do know how to cook, can't tell you how sexy that it." He grinned at her, she'd called out of work and came down, watching him cook had been way hotter than it should have been. He was good with his hands. "Well thank you, it's nice to cook for someone." She leaned over and kissed him, his lips tasted like french vanilla coffee. "So what all did you have in mind for today?" She sipped her coffee, Norman touched his mouth...damn it was sexy also. "Thought we'd take a ride, it's a nice day out. Maybe grab some lunch and whatever you wanna do." She loved his charming smile, "okay sounds good. I probably need a shower." He tilted his head, "Oh, and why is that?" Katherin blushed, "because I smell like sex." Norman grinned and she started to get wet all over again. "I love when you smell like sex, gives me a reminder of our fun." She giggled, deciding not to take one. "Okay well let me get dressed and I'll be ready." He nodded and got the dishes, rising them and putting them in the sink. Katherin changed into a sundress, this one was a light shade of pink and she had shoes to match, not with a lot of heel because they'd be on the bike. She put some lotion on her arms and legs, fixed her sex hair and did her makeup. Feeling good for the first time since Tyler had called her. She liked that Norman had bee concerned about it, meant he cared. He wasn't jealous, no reason to be but Tyler was proving to be unpredictable and that was scary. Katherin grabbed her matching purse, making sure she had her wallet and mini brush, touch up makeup. She grabbed her cell phone and decided to just leave it, Nina knew she wasn't at work and she didn't want Tyler to call when she was out with Norman. It made her smile that he'd wanted to talk, and that he wanted to be her boyfriend. That word seemed so odd for them, almost like a high school term. She was a little worried about meeting his son, it was a big step and she'd never been around children of any kind. Katherin sighed and took the stairs down, Norman was standing by the front door. He turned when she reached the bottom, his jaw falling to the floor. "Something wrong?" She asked him, he continued to stare, "Oh no, you look very beautiful." He said wrapping his arm around her waist, her dress hiked up a little, coming to mid thigh and he looked down. "Thank you, just wanted to be comfortable." He licked his lips, his other hand reaching down to smooth up her thigh, sending shivers over her body and her pussy tightened. "Whatcha got on under there?" He asked against her lips, she smiled, "you're just gonna need to wait and find out." He growled and lifted her dress, and his hand found her center. "Norman..." She begged, his hand flat against her. "Mmmm, lace panties. Lemme see." His thumb rubbed over her clit and she jumped, "how?" She whispered to him, getting every second his hand was there. He spun her around quickly, her hands grabbing the ledge of the wall. Normans hands on either side of her body, starting under her ams and slowly going lower to her hips, she gasped and she could feel him rubbing against her. Norman bunched up her dress, it began to lift up more and more until she felt the cold air on her ass. He hissed, "goddamn girl." She'd been wearing a pair of lacy panties that only covered half of her ass. More for show than for comfort but he seemed to like them. "God your ass is amazing." She gasped as he stepped closer and rubbed himself against her ass, God he was so hard. "You like them?" She whispered, "fuck yes I love them Kitty Kat. Makes me wanna say forget going out and just going down on you." She moaned, she'd been thinking the same thing. "Oh please Norman..." She begged him. He gave her a manly chuckle, his voice deep. "Oh no, we are gonna have a good day...but..." Her body shook, "but?" She felt him get on his knees, her ass right by his face. "But...there is no reason why I can't have a taste before we go." Katherin moaned, her legs almost buckled. "Oh you'd like that huh?" He asked in his sexy voice, "Oh yes...Norman please..." She felt him slide down her panties and kiss over her cheeks, "should I turn?" She asked, what he was doing was completely new to her. "Why?" "Kinda hard to get a taste with me like this." Her voice was barely a whisper, "Oh no, I wanna do it this way. I have yet to try this with you." "Try what?" She asked, he didn't answer, instead she felt him spread her ass apart, she tensed up. "Easy Kitty, just trust me." He kissed her cheeks again, she took a deep breath and he spread them once again, he moaned. "God I love this ass, so tight and pink." She felt his tongue lick over her hole and she moaned, "Norman!" He didn't stop, he licked and probed at her ass hole, making her moan and writhe under his hands. "Feel good baby?" He asked. "Oh yes, god yes!" He chuckled and spread her legs wider, her pussy was so wet for him. "Oh Kitty Kat, you're so wet for me.." She screamed when she felt his tongue lick over her slit, barely getting his tongue inside was torture for her. She gripped the counter, trying not to grind on his face. His hand came around the front of her and between her thighs, he started to rub sloe circles on her clit, "Oh Norman stop babe or I'll cum!" She was so close already, he didn't speak, his hand moved faster on her clit, "Oh...aaaahhhh....Norman!!" She came hard, his mouth sucking on her pussy and licking up her ass once more before he stood. He helped turn her around, his mouth and beard were drenched and she blushed but his grin, it was useless to fight smiling. "I'm sorry." She said, "why baby?" "Your face is soaked." He moaned and licked his hips, using his shirt to wipe his mouth, "Oh don't be sorry, you taste amazing. You okay with what I did?" She blushed, she hadn't had that done before. "Kat?" "Sorry, it was the first time anyone had done that." She blushed again. "You mean no one has done that to your ass before?" She groaned and covered her face, "Katherin?" She nodded, and moved arm away from her face. He was grinning. "What?" She asked. "I'm glad it was me, did you like it though?" She bit her lip and nodded, Norman kissed her and she could taste herself on him. "Would you let me do it again?" "Yes." She said, "oh I'd love to so that again." She watched him help her pull her panties back up , he gave her clit one last lick before they were up and she moaned. Pushing her dress back down, "later it's my turn to taste you." She looked down and saw how hard he was. She brushed her hand over his bulge, Norman moaned, "later needs to be here soon." She laughed and grabbed her purse, opening the door and locking it. They walked to Normans car, "what the fuck??" He through his hands in the air, she looked at the Jeep. His tired had been slashed, all four of them. Katherin looked around for any signs of Tyler. "Who would do this?" He asked taking out his phone, "I can only think of one person." She said. Norman talked to a towing company and they were on the way to get his car. "Lets take mine." She took his hand and they walked to the car. "You think this was Tyler?" He asked, Katherin shrugged, "who else would be mad that you are here?" He nodded, "that might be why he's trying to get back in your life. Cuz he knows I'm here." Katherin shivered, not from the cold. "Don't worry baby, I won't let him do anything. I promise. Let's go have a nice day okay?" She nodded and let him have the keys to drive. She knew deep down that this was Tyler, it couldn't be anyone else.

"Mingus!" Helena called to his room, she waited in the hallway for him to come out. "Yes mom?" He stepped out. "Did you book your flight for this weekend?" She said heading back into the kitchen and he followed her. She had been joking about going to see Norman until he said he had someone else, then it was only a matter of time before she got to Georgia. "Yes mom, I booked the flight." She smiled, "which one?" He dug into his pocket and pulled out the paper, "uh it says New York to Atlanta, Friday morning at 10:30 pm." She scribbled down the time so she could book herself a seat also. "You didn't use your own money did you?" She asked, "no mom, dad gave me his card info." She rolled her eyes, Norman was always doing stuff like that. As if it made up for all the cancelled trips this past year. "Why mom?" Mingus asked her. "Because I'm your mother and need to know these things." She turned and Mingus scuffed, "you're coming aren't you? Even after he said no." "I never like you flying alone." He rolled his eyes, "it's rude to roll your eyes at your mother." She turned on her computer and went to book the flight, "mom he said he didn't want you to come. He has a girlfriend, you just gonna sit in a hotel all weekend?" He got his smart mouth from Norman. "I'm a grown woman Ming, if I want to go then I will. But no I'm not going. But I'm going to fly down and pick you up." He sighed, "so you're not coming?" She shook her head, "thanks mom, I just want to have a good time okay?" He kissed her cheek and she smiled, God he was the spitting image of Norman, aside from the height. He got that from her. She knew the second she left him that it was a mistake, he was intent on them getting married but she hadn't been ready for it. That was the biggest mistake of her life. She had tried to make it right but he didn't anything to do with her. After a few months he started to come around again. She'd made a move on him and it had led them into bed together. She thought that afterwords things would fall into place but they didn't. Sex had been their relationship for close to a year now. It had been wonderful but eventually he'd wanted more and she said no. That had been it for him, the sex had stopped. "Mom?" Mingus said, shaking her from the memory. "Oh sorry dear, go ahead that's all I wanted to know." He kissed her cheek and left, she heard his door close and she booked a flight with his. He wouldn't find out until last minute, he'd be mad but she needed to do this.


	20. Chapter 20

Lustful Dreams  
Chapter 20

"You headed home already?" Vivian asked Nina. Nina looked up from her desk, "yes ma'am, done all I can until Katherin gets here tomorrow." Nina packed up some things in her briefcase and snapped it closed. Vivian was still standing in the doorway. "Did you need something?" Nina asked politely and with a smile. "I never got a chance to come by earlier to look over the plans for the show." Vivian had walked and leaned on the edge of her desk, lightly tapping her fingers on Nina's desk. "I understand ma'am, you're very busy." Nina said, watching her perfectly manicured nails tap her desk. "You keep calling me ma'am, why is that?" Vivian turned and leaned forward on her desk, Nina's eyes darted down to where her cleavage was showing, trying not to stare was very difficult. "You're my boss and my parents taught me with respect." Nina sat back down in her chair, noticing that it felt a couple degrees hotter in here than she thought. "Well they taught you well but ma'am makes me sound old." She gave a small laugh that sounded of bells ringing. "You should just call me Vivian if you don't mind." She gave her a smile, Nina nodded, "sure thing ma'am...I mean Vivian. Thank you." Nina stood up again, she had planned to go home and change then head to Jon's house. "Well come in early tomorrow if you don't mind, before Miss Katherin gets here. Id like to talk to you about the show privately." Nina still couldn't keep her eyes on Vivians face, "no problem Vivian, I'll see you early tomorrow. Have a great night." Nina smiled and they both walked towards her door, "thank you for your time." Vivian kissed the side of her cheek, the way French people to and Nina blushed, "have a good night." She watched her walk away, eyes darting all over her body. She found Vivian weirdly attractive, Nina hadn't been into girls in a long time but Vivian would be the woman to change her mind one day. Nina shook her head, trying to get the cleavage shot out of her mind. "Come on Nina, no time to be a whore." She laughed to herself and headed down the stairs and towards her car. Her house was only a ten minute drive from her work, getting home and changing didn't take long. Nina grabbed a new pair of dark blue jeans, they for nicely with a pair of her ankle breaking boots. She grabbed a light purple tank top and threw it on while going to her bathroom. Fixing her makeup and adding more deodorant, brushing back her blond hair, a touch of perfume on her neck and wrists and she was ready to go. Jon had given her the address, it was a bit further than she remembered but she didn't care. She had been aching for him since he left, her panties drenched every time she thought of what they did against the outside of her work place. Thats one place she'd never had sex, until today. Even now, driving to go see him had her panties wet, if they'd kept this up she'd need to pack an extra pair and stash them in her purse. Nina stopped at the gates to his house, it was rather large but not as big as some had been. She pressed the little button on the intercom and waited. A nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach, like she'd be turned away and not allowed in. "Yes can I help you?" A strange mans voice came through. "Yes I'm here to see Jon." Nina said sweetly and waited "he's expecting you miss. Please deice through." She grinned and the gates opened, easing her car past them. Stopping just behind his SUV. Nina got out and fixed her clothes, cupping her breasts to make sure they were perky enough, then she walked to the door. She knocked and waited, suddenly feeling very nervous. The door opened and her mouth dropped open, Jon was standing in the doorway ,his body slick with water and only a towel draped low on his hips. "Hey, I didn't expect you this early so I'm not dressed." He smiled and stepped aside for her to come in. Her body was on fire, the water dropping off his skin slowly was very distracting, she licked her lips, wanting to suck the water off him. "Uh Nina you okay?" Jon said in an amused tone. "Uh yeah sorry." She blushed and he walked up towards her. "I got off earlier than I thought I would." He brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear, his lips only inches away from hers. "So did I." Her face turned red hot, he was talking about earlier. "You're very sexy when you blush like this." He ran his fingers down her flushed cheek. "You look very sexy like this." She looked down the long length of his toned body,perfectly sculpted. "Oh you like this do you?" She bit her lip and nodded bringing her hand to lay against his chest. His skin felt feverish and hard beneath her hand. Nina leaned her head down and sucked on a small part of his chest, tasting the clean water and his natural taste, it was amazing. He let out a little moan, his large rough hand entwining in her hair. Nina sucked and licked along his skin, flicking quickly over his hard nipple. She pulled back, "sorry, you should get dressed." "Why? Don't like me this way?" "Oh Jon you know how you affect women, I'm no different." She was about two seconds away from dropping to her knees and moving his towel to get at his cock. "I know you don't want me to change." She decided it was time for him to swoon over her, she stepped back and walked towards the door. Putting her back against the hard wood, spreading her legs apart. His eyes followed every move she made, Nina's hands smoothed up her long legs, skipping over her dripping core, up her luscious hips and finally to her double D breasts. Jon moaned and she could see how hard he was. "You naughty girl, making me want you this much." His voice was deep and sexy. "I think it's only fair that you want me at least half as much as I want you. You're use to women of every flavor fanning over you." He cupped his bulge and she gulped, "come now doll face, you can't sit here and tell me that you don't get every man you want." She gave him a devilish grins and continued to grab her breasts. Running her fingers over her sensitive nipples. Jon touched his mouth, his tongue snaking out. "Oh I get my fair share. But there have been none like you." He was now standing in front of her again, his breath hot against her skin. "This is not how I planned for this to go." He covered her hand with his own, together squeezing her breast. "And how was this going to go?" She whispered, her eyes rolling back into her head, loving the touch. "I was in clothes for one thing. And I also made dinner." "I'm just fine with you naked, trust me on that." She smiled at him, leaning down to capture his lips in a molten hot kiss. Jon pressed his body against hers, one of his legs parting hers even further. His knee was rubbing against her pussy. She moaned and rolled her hips. Jon's hands coming around to cup her ass. Nina broke the kiss and looked down, the towel had fallen off and the only thing keeping it up was their bodies pressed together. "If you move like I know you're going to, I'm not gonna stop. You don't want dinner first?" Nina had been thinking about moving so the towel would drop, but her stomach decided to growl and they both laughed. Jon snatched the town before it hit the ground, "Lets enjoy dinner first." She stuck out her bottom lip and pouted, "you don't want me?" He turned back towards her, "of course I do. But you'll need energy for what I have planned later. Plus I want you for desert." With that he winked and headed off to change. Leaving her panting and wet against the doorway, her legs split wide open, her nipples one pinch away from her first orgasm. Nina moaned and stood up, putting herself together again and walking into his kitchen.

Katherin gripped his waist even tighter as Norman sped down the long windy road, he smiled and patted her hand. It was her first time on a motorcycle and she was doing well. He'd only had one helmet so he let her use it, loving the cool air through his hair. He hadn't felt this carefree and happy in a long time. It was also his first time letting anyone ride with him, there was that one time when Jon had needed a ride somewhere and he agreed to drive him. Jon had made a joke out of the whole thing, trying to pinch his nipples and when they stopped he'd do something weird and everyone would laugh and take pictures. Norman could only laugh and smile, that was just how Jon was. Norman stopped at the red light, his booted feet touching the ground. "You okay babe?" He asked over his shoulder, she smiled at him and it was the best thank you he'd ever gotten. "I'm wonderful, this is an amazing feeling. I can't describe it." "Feels kinda like flying huh?" He said and she nodded, "that's exactly how I feel. Thank you for this." He kissed the back of her hand, "your smile is thank you enough, glad you're enjoying yourself." The light turned green and the bike rolled forward slowly before he let on the gas, making her squeal and hold on tighter. She felt good latched onto his back, her thighs aligned with his. He wasn't sure where they were going yet, they were just going. "Norman where are we going?" She yelled over the loud wind rushing by. "Where do you wanna go?" He yelled back, "kinda hungry now." He laughed just as his belly growled. "Food it is, any place special?" Norman would rather cook her a nice meal so they could be alone but dining out was always fun. "McDonalds!" He snorted and turned his head slightly, "you're kidding me right?" She shook her head, an almost childlike look on her beautiful face. "Babe we can go literally anywhere you want." "I'm aware of that Mister Reedus, I would like McDonalds please." She grinned at him and he couldn't say no. "Right away ma'am." He snorted and turned down the street, he knew there was one on every corner here. Usually he only for coffee but if it's what she wanted he would go. He pulled into the small parking lot and parked his bike, letting down the kickstand and turning his bike off. Katherin swung one long sexy leg around and got off, her dress flowing in the wind while she moved. He looped his leg over and got off also, she handed him the helmet. "You sure this is what you want?" "You have something against this place?" He shook his head, "not at all. I just thought you'd want something fancy." She held out her hand to him and he took it, "I like fancy sometimes, but I'm simple Norman. I like anything." She grinned and he leaned forward to kiss her. She was so different from anyone else he'd been with. If he had no money at all, he knew she would still want him, he was confused by it. By her, she was just a good person. "Okay then, let's go get some food." They walked together through the door, he walked up to the counter and the woman working gasped and started to giggle, "Oh God you're Norman! " Norman smiled and nodded, looking over at Katherin. She wasn't mad or annoyed, just smiled and let him order their food. He stepped aside while they waited, people taking pictures of him. He pulled Katherin up against him, his hand around her shoulders and she leaned against his chest. He knew she was nervous about this kind of stuff but he was happy. Nothing to hide. "Here you go sir." She said handing him the tray of food, "thanks." He gave her a small smile and followed Katherin to a booth. "This stuff happen a lot?" She nodded towards people staring, "usually but I try and spend what time I have with them. They are the reason I'm known so it's a way to say thank you." "You're a great guy Norman." He handed her the food and took his cup of coffee and ice cream cone, he was still full from breakfast. "I'm sure glad you aren't shy about eating." Norman said as she let sauce down her chin and she grabbed a napkin. "I love food, I might get fat but I'm okay with it." She smiled at him, "I love food too, life is too short to count calories." He scooted closer to her, their arms touching. Norman licked at his ice cream, well aware that she was staring at him. He did his best to lick all around the cone, using his tongue to swipe away the dripping ice cream. "You're such a tease." He chuckled, "yeah maybe I am. But you like it." He leaned down to kiss her, his lips cold against hers and she gave him a quiet moan. Now all he could think of was dribbling his ice cream all over her body and licking it off. "I'm starting to like this place better now." He said and she laughed, God he loved that sound. "So you hear from Jon at all?" She asked in between bites of food, "not yet, been too busy thinking about you." She blushed for him. "Why?" "Because I think Nina is in love with him. Its all she talks about now." "Is that a bad thing?" He asked, "Oh no it's great, for awhile I thought she'd try and steal you away." He could tell that hit a little sore spot, "why would you think that?" "Because shes blonde and beautiful, it's happened before." Norman shook his head, "I'm sorry and dont take this the wrong way but you're so much sexier than Nina is." "You think so?" She asked, he grabbed her hand in his. "Yes I do think that. She just seems kinda easy. Might be why she gets a lot of attention." He hoped that didn't make her mad, "yeah Nina is a special one." She laughed and the tension he was feeling was gone. Norman looked at her, she was so beautiful right now. Most of her makeup was gone, she looked better without it. Her hair was a mess of beautiful curls around her, cheeks flushed from the wind. "Hey would it be okay if I took our picture?" He wiggled his phone at her, "why?" She used the napkin to wipe her face. "Because I think you are so beautiful right now and I'd like to share it." She looked a little uneasy and put her food down, trying to fix her curls. "No just the way you are please, you look lovely like this." She got closer to him and he kissed her cheek and snapped the picture, the one of their heads touching. "Thank you babe." He kissed her head and uploaded them to face book and Instagram. "Me and my lovely new ladie enjoying some lunch." He put his phone away and waited for her to finish eating.

Tyler drove past Katherins house, a smile on his face. He knew he'd ruined their day when he slashes that assholes tires. His smile slipped, glaring towards the house. Normans Jeep wasn't there anymore and Katherins car was gone, Tyler parked his car and got out. Walking up towards her driveway and peeking into the nearest window, the place was empty. No sighs of either of them. "Dammit." Tyler spat towards the ground when his phone rang. It was Marisa again, "what?" He hissed into the phone. "Tyler what's going on? Its been almost two days." She sounded sad, broken but not angry at him. "It's just taking awhile, I'll be home soon." He didn't get a reply, "hello?" He said and waited, "is this about her?" Tyler closed his eyes, a headache already forming. "Why do you ask that?" "Because I know she lives there. Its been two years but I know when something isn't right." Tyler walked back to his car, "I've seen the pictures too Tyler." "Pictures?" "Of her and Norman Reedus together. Thats why you're there?" He didn't wanna lie anymore, it was to exhausting to keep up this game. "Yes that's why I'm here. You don't need to worry about it, it's my business." He heard a sniffle, "you're my business Tyler, that makes this mine also. Do you want her now?" He got inside the car and slammed the door, "I don't know. I'm not doing this right now." "Should I be gone by the time you get back?" She asked in a hollow voice, "do what you want. You're reading too much into this. Its just unfinished business and it'll be over soon. If you wanna leave then go." He clicked the phone closed before she had a chance to say anything else. What was his plan exactly? He'd come here thinking that when she saw him she would swoon over him and take what he offered her. Another chance but she didn't. He hadn't expected that because before she would do anything and everything he wanted. Laying his head on the wheel he took another deep breath, trying to sort out all the shit in his head, Tyler didn't even think he wanted Katherin anymore. He just didn't want anyone else to have her. 

Jon waltzed into the kitchen knowing that Nina couldn't resist coming in after him. She was always so sexed up around him it was insane. He'd pulled on a pair of sweats with no shirt just to tease her even more. Normally women couldn't keep up with his sexual appetite but damn she could. "So you hungry?" He asked and looked back at her as she came into the kitchen. "I am in fact, just not so much for food." She winked and took a seat at the bar. He grinned at her and continued to get the food ready. The sex had been mind blowing but that's all they'd been doing, he really knew nothing about her. "Dontcha wanna put a shirt on?" He smiled with his back turned towards her. "Oh I will, why? Distracting you?" She nodded and bit her lip. "Well good. You always distract me, so it's my turn." He had dinner made before she arrived. Jon grabbed two plates and filled each plate with food. Road beef he'd been cooking all day, the roast had chunks of potatoes and carrots in it to give it a good flavor. He set the plates down on the table, grabbing silverware and two wine glasses. He motioned to the table for her to sit. Nina got up from the bar and Jon's eyes followed her every move, those long legs tucked into a pair of ankle breaking boots that he'd love to fuck her in. The boots up towards his face while he pounded away. He cleared his throat and went to grab the wine bottle, "this alright with you?" He asked, she nodded and held our her glass first, then his. "Thank you." She said with a smile. Jon sat down across from her, grabbing his own wine glass and taking a drink. "So I have to say, I'm surprised you set all this up." "Oh, why's that?" "Just didn't get that vibe from you." He tilted his head, "how do you mean?" "Dinner and talking." She chuckled a little. "Well we don't really know much about each other. And I'd like to know more." "Oh, okay. Well where should we start?" He thought about it for a moment, trying not to notice her hard nipples poking through her shirt. "I should have probably asked this before but you don't have a man right?" She giggled, "I think you did ask me that already, but no I don't. I don't do that sort of thing." "Cheating you mean?" She nodded, "yeah I've been cheated on before and it's a awful feeling. One I'd never want to return." "I'm sorry that happened to you, I do know the feeling though. It's happened to me before." She raised her eye brows at him, "really? I would never have guessed that." "Why?" He asked her, "because you're you. Famous actor, good person. I can't see why anyone would want to do that." "Being famous doesn't matter with stuff like that, it doesn't change other peoples habits." He looked down at his food, regretting starting this line of talk. "I guess that's true. So when's the last time you were in a relationship with someone?" She asked taking a big bite of her food. "Uh awhile, was married for awhile but it just didn't work out." "Oh I didn't know that, I'm sorry." "Oh it's alright, things happen. Even to me." He gave her a smile, "this food is amazing." He laughed, "why thank you, I try." "So do you have anything new coming up?" "Yeah I have the new Punisher movie they want me in." He had been asked to so that part, more like begged him. Jon had been flattered to be asked to do such a great movie. "Oh I've read about the new movie, you'll be great." He leaned back and sipped his wine, she was very relaxing to be around. "Yeah we start filming in a few weeks, just trying to relax until then. It's always a stressful time." "Oh I can't even imagine how hard it must be. But you'll be great at it." He grinned at her, "I'm glad we did this. Its nice to sit back and talk." "Yeah, it's been awhile since any guy has done this for me. Usually they just want sex and that's it." He coughed a little, "sorry if that's how I came off as, I'm not like that." "It's alright, its what we both needed and wanted, I still can't believe that you're talking to me. Its not every day this happens." He smiled, he normally steered clear of fans because they could get overwhelming fast, but she wasn't crazy like that. "Well it's happening, and I'm glad it is. All finished?" He asked and stood, taking his plate and hers when she nodded. "Yes thank you." He set the plates in the sink and walked back to her, holding out his hand. She took it and stood, Jon pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. "Dance with me?" He asked, she blushed again, it was beautiful on her. "We have no music." Jon grabbed the small remote for his iPod and played a slow song, "now we do." "You wanna dance with me?" He nodded and loved when her hands aligned with his. "I would love to." Jon smiled and kissed her cheek, resting his head on the side of hers. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been so relaxed.


	21. Chapter 21

Lustful Dreams   
Chapter 21

Katherin rolled over in her bed, stretching out her arms and legs. She was still sore from yet another session with Norman. He was insatiable, sexual appetite like she'd never seen before. She smiled, thinking of how begged her to stay with him last night. She'd wanted to but she couldn't call out of work again and he was a wonderful distraction. Her alarm went off yet again and she slapped it into silence, "okay okay I'm up." She pushes the covers away and headed to take a shower. Turning on the hot water she stripped off her pajamas, she could still smell Norman all over her, inside of her. God he smelled wonderful, a scent they needed to bottle and sell for a million dollars. Katherin quickly took her shower and stepped out, putting on her pants suit and matching jacket, twisting her curly hair high above her head. She took the stairs down and heated up a large cup of coffee to take with her, grabbing her briefcase and she was out the door and headed to her car. On the windshield there were more pink rose petals, not from Norman. She looked around but the street was empty, no signs of Tyler anywhere. She didn't know why he was so persistent with her. She'd already said no many times, you'd think he'd take a hint but no. She brushed them off and drove quickly to work. Checking the mirror over and over again for any signs of him following her but there was nothing. Nina's car was already parked in her spot, Katherin got out and headed into the large building and to Nina's office, she poked her head in. "Hey girlie!" She said and Nina smiled, coming around to hug her. "Hey Kat missed you yesterday, where were you?" Katherin blushed and Nina laughed, "yeah I figured as much. Have a good time?" "Hell yeah, spent the day riding around Georgia on Normans motorcycle, it was amazing." "Damn girl sounds very   
sexy." "Oh it was, I didn't wanna come in today but I had to." "Yeah Vivian has been weird since you called out." Katherin looked at her, "weird how?" "I don't know she just kept checking up on me, looking at me." Katherin laughed, "that is odd, normally she waits until we hand our shit in." Nina nodded, "it was a weird day. Then Jon came here and we had sex against the building." "Oh my God Nina." Nina blushed and they both started to giggle when Vivian walked in. "Oh Katherin, thanks for showing up today." "Sorry for calling out yesterday, had some things to take care of." Katherin gave Nina a wink and she snorted. "Oh it's fine, Nina managed quiet well yesterday." Vivian gave Nina an odd look, one Katherin had never seen before. "I knew she would. She always does." Vivian nodded and left shutting the door behind her. "Wow, you're right Nina, she acting weird. Being a little flirty." "See thats what I've been saying." Nina laughed nervously. "Might explain why we've never seen her with a man before." "True, but I'm taken at the moment. Things are getting serious between Jon and I." Katherin smiled, she was happy for her and relieve that she no longer wanted Norman. "Oh I almost forgot, you check twitter at all?" Nina asked, "nope, haven't been on there in some time now. Why?" Nina smiled and clucked on her computer for a moment before turning the screen so she could look at it. It was the pictures of her and Norman at McDonalds yesterday. "Oh my God!!" Katherin couldn't believe he actually posted those. The caption said, "enjoying lunch with my girl. 


	22. Chapter 22

Lustful Dreams   
Chapter 22

Katherin tried to slow her breathing, Tyler's forearm across her chest. He looked liked hell, wearing the same clothes from the last time she saw him. "Tyler you don't want to do this." She tried to talk in a calming voice, maybe talk him down. "Why don't I? You can't even give me ten minutes of your time." She knew she shouldn't have blown him off the other day, this was her fault. "You're right, I'm sorry Tyler." He laughed, "sorry huh, I don't think you are." He leaned in and licked a line up her cheek, she closed her eyes and tried not to gag. "God you taste amazing, I missed it." She shifted as his body alined with hers, she could feel his hardness on her thigh. Katherin hoped Nina or Vivian would come in but she couldn't count on it. "Why don't we go for coffee now huh, it's a nice day." His free hand came up and cupped Katherins breast, squeezing too hard for it to feel good. "Its too late for that sweetheart, you know how much I want you?" She shook her head, "so much it fucking hurts, I'm so hard for you." He rubbed himself against her again, "this isn't right Tyler, you have a girlfriend." The same bitch he'd left her for. "Oh babe I don't want her, I missed this pussy." "I can't, I have a boyfriend." He growled and pushed his arm down tighter against her chest, breathing became very hard and fear arose in her. She'd never seen him like this before. "Oh I know, Norman Reedus. You tried to hide it from me but I saw you. Saw the way he put his arms around you." Katherin knew she'd felt someone watching them but she chalked it up to paranoia. "I will not let you do this Tyler, I don't want you anymore." He let out an evil laugh that chilled her to the bone. "What are you gonna do bitch?" She opened her mouth a screamed as loud as she could, Tyler's hand closed around her mouth, muting her screams for help. Nina's office was only down the hallway, she'd hear her. "You do that again and I will hit you, don't think I won't." She nodded and kept her mouth closed, her next move would be better than just a scream. Katherin relaxed her body, a certain calm coming over her. She was trained for this, taking self defense classes might save her lift today. "Good girl, I know you're going to like this." His hand came between her legs, rubbing against her opening, "so wet for me girl." She faked a moan, trying to force her body to rub against him. He grinned, "Oh that's it, work yourself against my hand. I knew you couldn't say no." Katherin tried to keep her mind blank or else she'd panic and throw up. She moved her hand quickly, "whoa, don't do it." He warned, "I was just gonna undo your zipper." He let her hand go and it slipped to his cock, hard as stone beneath her hand. He moaned and dipped his head into her neck, "I'm gonna make you feel better than he ever did baby." She knew that was never true, Tyler could never compare to Norman. "Let my hands go." He shook his head, "I need you in my mouth Tyler, don't say no." Katherin used her sexy voice and his body shook letting go of her hands. She aimed on leg under his crotch while she worked the zipper on his jeans. His eyes closed and hands on the back wall. Quickly she brought his cock out, working it just enough for him to moan and forget that she didn't really want him. "Just like that baby." He said quietly, Katherin lifted up her knee as fast as she could, hitting him right in the balls. He gasped and reached for them, she twisted her hand until he screamed and fell to his knees. She fixed her shirt and looked down at him, his face a mask of pain. She balled up her fist and hit him as hard as she could across the face. One punch and it was over. Tyler laid passed out on the floor. Katherin took a deep breath and walked to her desk to grab the phone. "Security my office, we have an intruder who attacked me. Call the police." "Yes ma'am." She hung up and sat down, trying to keep her morning coffee from resurfacing. Her door flew open and Nina came in, fists already in fighting position. "Holy shit Kat is that Tyler?" She looked down at him. "Yes it is." "I heard the scream, what happened?" "He was waiting for me in my office, he was going to....to...rape me." Her voice shook, Nina came over and hugged her. Adrenaline was the only thing keeping her grounded. "You call security?" "Yes." Nina nodded and saw him come through the door. "This him ma'am?" She nodded and he bent down with a pair of cuffs and locked him up. "Police are on the way ma'am." "Thank you." Nina answered for her, "come on girl I'm taking you out of here." Katherin held Nina's hand and walked around Tyler and out the door. "Do you need anything?" "Norman...I need Norman." "Okay, come to my office and I'll call him."

Norman walked Jon to the door, Jon had already stayed way later than he was suppose to. Normans phone rang, "hey hold up Nina is calling me." Jon walked back over to him, "why is my woman calling you?" "Hell if I know man, didn't think she had my number." He answered the phone, "hey Nina, I'm getting a bad look from Jon as to why you are calling me." Norman winked at Jon, "Oh he'll be okay, Norman we have a problem here at work." Norman stopped laughing, "what kind of problem?" "Tyler attacked Katherin at work." "Oh God, is she okay?" Jon looked at him weird, "she's just shaken up. He was waiting for her in her office and she fought him off." "Okay hold on I'm on the way." He hung up and looked at Jon, "Katherins ex attacked her at work." "What the fuck??" "I need a ride to her work man." Jon nodded towards his SUV, "well come on them." Norman got in and Jon drove her their work, cops all outside and his hands shook. He saw a police officer walking Tyler out in hand cuffs, he got out and power walked towards him. "Whoa man, let's not kill him in front of all these pigs okay?" Jons hand was on his chest, keeping him in place. "Let go check on our girls." Norman nodded and pushed his hands away. "Sir you cant go in there." The security officer said blocking the door, "it's okay there are with me." Norman looked past the guard and saw Nina waving them throughout. "Okay go ahead." Norman nodded and walked towards Nina with Jon right behind him. "Where is she?" "She's in my office." Nina turned and smiled at Jon, he held his hand out and she took it, walking them down to her office. "We'll wait out here." Nina said and Jon pulled her into a hug. Norman opened the door and Katherin was sitting at Nina's desk, her head down and she was crying. He shut the door and she jumped, "I'm sorry, it's just me." "Oh Norman!" She ran into his arms, her hands locking around his neck. "Shh baby it's okay." He rubbed her back in smooth circles. "I didn't know he has here, he was waiting for me." "I'm so sorry baby, sorry that I wasn't here." He closed his eyes and buried his face in her neck. After a moment he kissed the soft spot above her collar bone and pulled back. Her beautiful eyes were red from crying, "I'm so happy you're okay." Norman brushed away her tears and cupped her face, stroking over her smooth cheek. "What did he do?" Norman was so worried, her clothes were all disheveled. "He grabbed me and was mad that I never met him for coffee. Said that I was his, that he was gonna make me feel good. And he kept touching me.." her voice broke, "Shh it's okay, I'm sorry this happened." "I tricked him, played along long enough to hurt him. I had to touch him...only to distract him." Norman didn't like how she had to play along, to touch him but he knew it saved her from worse things. "I know, it's okay now. He's going to jail and you're okay. Such a brave woman." He smiled a little and got one from her. "I have to make a statement, can you come with me?" "Of course babe, here or at the station?" She shrugged, "okay well he's gone so let's go ask someone okay?" She nodded and clung to him, she was afraid to let go. Norman opened the door and Jon was kissing Nina, a deep passionate kiss. Jon usually didn't even kiss women like that, not unless he really cared about them. He hadn't seen that since before Jon got divorced. Norman cleared his throat, Jon growled but broke apart from Nina. "Hey everything okay?" Nina asked, Katherin nodded, "Norman is going to take me to make my statement, then Vivian said for me to go home." "Good glad she's not making you stay." Norman put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, she rested her head against his shoulder. "You ready babe?" "I need to grab by briefcase, still have work to do even if I'm at home." Norman nodded and he walked down the hall back to her office, she stayed at the door while he went in and grabbed in. "Okay babe let's go, I didn't drive here." She handed him her keys and they left for the station.

Katherin walked into the station, her hand glued to Normans. She hadn't let go of him since he showed up at her work. "You ready for this?" He asked turning her towards him. Katherin looked at him, "not really but let's get it over with." She touched his cheek, stroking over the scruff on his jaw. She knew she couldn't do this without him,she could be brave for him. Katherin walked to the front desk, "hello ma'am may I help you?" "Yes my name is Katherin Michaelson and I'm here to give my statement about Tyler Nolan." The woman at the desk, whose name was Nancy looked over a few papers. "Ah yes, Miss Michaelson, please have a seat and I'll tell the captain you are here." "Thank you." Katherin smiled and walked to a small couch taking a seat, Norman taking one beside her. "You sure we need to do this now?" "Better now while it's all still fresh in my mind." Katherin laid her head on his shoulder, tucked up under his neck. "You're staying with me tonight." "No, I can't invade your place like that." "Kat, you're staying with me, I'm worried about you." She smiled to herself, Norman really was a good man. "Okay, thank you." He held out his hand and she locked her fingers with his and closed her eyes. "Is there anything I can do?" He asked in his gentle caring voice. "You already are, just by being here with me." "Miss Michaelson?" Katherin lifted her head up and looked at the clerk. "Yes?" "The captain will see you and Mister Reedus now." Katherin raised her eyes brow, she hadn't given her Normans name so she recognized him. Nancy, the front office clerk just stood there, staring at Norman with lustful eyes, undressing him. Katherin gritted her teeth, trying not to bite her head off. She had no reason to feel territorial about him, they were together and Norman hadn't even, acknowledged her presence. "Okay thank you Nancy." Norman said breaking the heated silence. Katherine could see Nancy blush and hide her smile as she walked back behind the desk, her eyes still all over him. "Hey, are you worried about her?" Norman said, turning Katherin away from Nancy's gaze. His hands on her face with a slight smirk on his face. "Not worried, maybe a little annoyed. She could at least pretend that I'm here with you." Norman chuckled, still staring at her and not Nancy. "I think I should mention this now but I'm not into the whole jealously thing." Katherin rolled her eyes, "I'm not jealous Norman, why be jealous of something I already have, I'm territorial." Norman laughed out loud this time, "okay that makes sense. You still wanna tear her head off don't ya?" Katherin nodded, "well...guess I'm gonna have to show her who I belong to." Katherins body shivered as he said that, he belonged to her....his words. His eyes flashed to a darker shade of blue, his animal side threatening to spill over. Katherin saw Norman stare towards Nancy, she knew Nancy was grinning, thinking she won something here. Norman tore his gaze away and looked at her, Katherins breath catching in her throat, God he was sexy. He cupped her face hard, licked his lips and kissed her. Katherin mad sure to moan loud enough for people to turn and stare. His mouth took over, he put everything he had into that kiss. All his love, quirkiness..his passions,his flukes....everything he gave to her and she gave it all back. Twisting her hands in his hair to move his head as they kissed, a deep moan coming from Norman. His body was flush against hers and she could feel how hard he was...for her, not that bitch Nancy. She pulled back breathless, his head leaning against hers. "Damn that was one hell of a kiss." He smiled, "Oh yes it was, just for my Kitty Kat." Katherin turned and everyone in the police station was staring at them, all at once they started clapping and whittling. Norman was grinning like a little boy, but Katherins eyes found Nancy. The look on her face was priceless and very angry. She winked and Nancy and went to find the captains room.

"Nina are you sure you're okay?" Jon asked her the millionth time. "Yes babe I'm okay, wasn't hurt just freaked out." Jon studied her face trying to find the lie but couldn't see it. She really was okay. "I'm guessing you aren't allowed to go home?" Jon asked as they walked back into her office and he shut the door. "Nope, we are behind as it is and we only have a few days left to finish this." She spread her hands over the paper covered desk. "Too bad, would love to spend the afternoon with you." He couldn't look at her when he said it, didn't want it to sound needy. He felt her hand on his face, brushing over the stubble. "You're so sweet you know that." "No I really don't know." He hadn't acted this way since before his divorce, that had damaged him in ways he didn't think were possible. "You are very sweet Jon, I like this side of you." He rubbed his face against her soft hand, closing his eyes. There was a knock at the door and Jon looked as it opened, "Oh hi, Nina I didn't think you had company." Jon looked over the very tall, elegant lady at the door. Right away he knew she was Nina's boss. "Oh sorry Vivian, this is Jon Bernthal, my boyfriend." Jon smiled and stood up, giving Vivian his hand to shake. She smiled and shook his hand, "I'm sorry ma'am, I was just making sure Nina was alright. I'm also a friend of Katherins." "No it's alright, but she does need to get back to work soon. Nice to meet you Mister Bernthal." "Nice to meet you too ma'am." He smiled once more and she left, "your boss I'm guessing." "Yeah she's just worried because we are behind." Nina wouldn't look at him, something was going on. "Babe what is it?" "Nothing, I'm okay." "I read people very well girl, I know something is off with you." She sighed, "Vivian has been acting weird towards me today, a little too interested." Jon raised his eyes in surprise, "Oh well I didn't expect to hear that." "Yeah you and me both, she even made a comment about you being here the other day after our little session." Jon laughed and puckered his lips. "Maybe she likes you." "Yeah maybe but I'm with you." Jon felt his cock twitch just a little bit when she said that. "Does that mean if you weren't with me then you'd consider it?" On one hand he wanted her to say not but the sexual part of him wanted her to say yes. She smirked at him, "I don't like to mix business with pleasure, never ends well." He stood up, his body so close they were almost touching, "sometimes it can be a good thing." Jon whispered in a low voice, he could see a vein in Nina's neck, blood pumping through it. "Yes it can be sometimes." She closed the distance between their bodies, locking her lips with his. Jon moaned and wrapped his arms around her tight body, he loved how she felt pressed against him. They hadn't had sex when he'd seen her last, just dinner and dancing, actually spending time with each other and he was paying for it now. His cock so hard it hurt, his balls getting tighter every time her tongue touched his. "Nina...I need you." He said in between kisses. "I can't now, I'm at work." He kissed her deeper, one of his knees going in between her legs, parting her long skirt and feeling her drenched panties. She moaned and he swallowed it down, "Jon please...there's too many people here..." He moved his knee against her panty covered pussy, loving the damp spot it was making on his jeans. "I can't wait babe, I need you so bad right now. I know you want me...I can feel it." He rubbed his leg harder to show her. "I don't have any condoms here." "Dammit, me either." He knew he'd need to keep some in the car from now on. "What about your birth control thing?" "Have to get more. Wouldn't be safe right now." She slid her hand down his muscles chest and down to his bulge, "Oh God, Nina." He kept running ideas through his mind if how to get a piece of her. Anything would work until he could be inside her again. He pulled back and gave her a devilish smile, "what are you thinking?" "Sit down, in your chair." She looked at him funny but walked around the desk and sat down, Jon looked down at his cock, it was pulsing in his pants. He turned and shut the door, pulling the blinds down over the windows and coming around to her. She was at the perfect angle to blow him, her eyes looking over his cock and licking her lips, they'd been thinking the same thing. "Another way to get caught, but I want it later." Jon had to look away from her perfect mouth before he came already. Jon got down on his knees in front of her chair, "what are you going to do?" Her voice was uncertain but excited. "Just go with it." He pushed her chair back and crawled under her desk, just enough space for him, then he grabbed the chair and pulled it towards him. "Jon, don't you dare." He winked and slid his hands up her long skirt and found her wet panties, sliding them down her long, smooth legs. "Damn babe these are soaking wet." He tossed them to the floor and worked her skirt up around her hips. "Shouldn't you be working?" Jon asked Nina, his face rubbing against her thighs. "I should be." "Then get to work in case someone comes in. Let me do my thing." He heard papers moving on top of the desk and grinned, this was gonna be fun. Jon kissed up her thighs, the smell of her arousal making his cock even harder. She had scooter to the edge of her chair so he could get a better angle. Job saw her wet slit and moaned, seeing it glisten for him, dripping wet and he hadn't even done anything yet. "Jon please ." He flicked his tongue over her clit, slow at first then faster and faster until she was moaning for him. He used his hands to part her slick folds and lap at her sweetness dripping down onto the chair. Jon heard a knock on the door and Nina gasped, "come in!" "Oh Nina, just wanted to make sure your friend was gone." Jon got back to licking and sucking on her, Nina was trying not to moan as she talked to Vivian. Jon inserted one finger inside her, working it fast against her G-spot, making her legs shake. "Well I'm getting back to work now." Nina said through clenched teeth. "Okay good." But he didn't hear her leave, one more finger inside her, trying to draw her orgasm out slowly, make her beg for it. "Ahhh!" Nina said too loudly, "Nina are you alright? Are you in pain of some sort?" "Oh no ma'am I'm okay." Jon laughed silently and sucked at her sensitive clit. "Okay I'll see you later." "By Vivian." The door closed and Nina finally moaned for him, "feel good baby?" "Oh God yes, damn that was hot for some reason." "Just the fear of getting caught." He said and continued to lick at her. "Please make me cum Jon, please.." He loved when she begged him for it, made his cock harder. "Hold on baby." Jon moved his fingers as fast as he could, nibbling at her clit and fucking her with his fingers. "Oh yes...God yes!! Oh, Oh ahhh...!" He felt her cum hard, removing his hands to suck all the cum out of her, one of her hands was fisting his hair. Jon groaned and swallowed everything down, the tip of his cock about to pop. "Oh god, Jesus Jon." He smiled and scooter out, his head laying on her legs. "You like it baby?" "God yea, good lord you're amazing at that." "Can I see you later?" "Yes, your place or mine?" "Mine, we can use the pool if you want." All Jon could think of his her pretty little mouth wrapped around the base of his cock. "Okay sounds good." He scooted out and stood up, trying to adjust his painful erection. "You gonna be okay until I work you out?" Nina asked looking at his cock, "no, might have to work one out until I see you. Don't work too late." He leaned down and kissed her. "I won't, see you later." Jon smiled and headed out the door, trying to avoid her boss.


	23. Chapter 23

Lustful Dreams   
Chapter 23

"So tell me Miss Mikaelson, how is it that you know Mister Tyler Nolan?" The captain said, she was a very tall redheaded woman, almost six feet. She towered over her and Norman. Norman held her hand and waited until she answered. "Well we dated for awhile a few years ago." Katherin said, not wanting to relive the old memories. "And when did you two end things?" "Over two years ago." Captain James wrote that down and looked up again. "And when did you reestablish contact with him?" "Uh I didn't, he reached out to me a few days ago. He doesn't even live here." Katherin squeezed Norman's hand and he gave her a small smile. "What did he want when he contacted you?" The captain asked, "he wanted to meet for coffee and talk." "And did you meet him?" Katherin shook her head, "I knew nothing good would come from it so I didn't go. I kept telling him to leave me alone but then he came to my house." "And what happened then?" "He was mad I didn't meet him, and I believe he slashed Norman's tires." She could feel Normans thumb rubbing over her hand, trying to offer her some comfort and she was grateful for it. "Why is that?" "I can't think of anyone else who would do that." "Then he just showed up at your work?" Katherin nodded again, beyond tired of this conversation. "Tyler said he was meeting you for lunch today. Thats why he was let up to your office." "I'm sorry captain but that's just not true, he was hiding in my office and attacked me." "How did you get away from him?" "I began taking self defense classes last year, I was able to use some of it to help me." The captain set her pen down and looked at her, "so are you wanting to press charges on Mister Nolan?" Katherin looked at her like she was stupid, what kind of question was that? "Um yeah of course I do, he attacked me." "Okay but Mister Nolan doesn't have  
any criminal history so he will probably only get off with a warning." "You're kidding me right?!" Norman almost yelled at her. "Please calm down Mister Reedus, it's the law. This will be his first mark on his record, he will get off with a warning." Katherin looked at Norman, his face filled with rage. "I still want to press charges, I think I might need a retaining order as well." The captain nodded and handed her a piece of paper, "you will need to fill this out and a judge needs to authorize it. I will insist that Mister Nolan goes back to Florida." Katherin quickly filled out the paper and handed it back to captain James. "Okay I will push this through ASAP so it's takes care of. Do not contact Mister Nolan, that will not look good for you." Katherin rolled her eyes and stood, Norman following her. "Thank you." She said in her most sarcastic tone, Tyler had attacked her and he gets off with a slap on the wrist. "Come one babe." Norman said taking her hand and leading her out of the office. "I can't believe they won't do any more than that." Norman said still angry, "I know it doesn't seem fair. He isn't stupid enough to try anything now. I just want to put this all behind me." She leaned against the wall in the narrow hallway, tears threatening to break through for reasons unknown. "Hey baby, it's okay. You kicked his punk ass and now he has a mark on his record, he won't try anything else." Norman pressed his forehead against hers, stroking over her tear stained cheek. She smiled and gave him a sweet kiss, "thank you for being here with me. Being there for me." "No need to thank me Kat, I care about you." She tucked a stray piece of his hair behind his adorable ear. "Let's get out of here huh, it's been a stressful day already." He smiled and she melted, his heart throbbing smile making her wet between her legs. "What would you like to do?" "Anything after I shower, I need to get him off of me." She rubbed her hand against her jeans, Katherin can't believe she had to touch him like that.. "okay we can do that, get him off of you and replace him with me." His voice was low and sexy as he winked at her and licked his lips. "Good lord Norman you're such a tease." He snorted and laughed, she loved when he laughed like that, carefree and real. He looked so young and beautiful. "A tease huh? Well I would love to tease you..." Katherin blushed like a whore in church and gave his perfect ass a little squeeze, "well let's go, I've been waiting long enough."

"You want to stay here or come back to my place?" Norman asked her when they walked through the front door of her house. "I don't wanna be here, in case they let Tyler out today." She put her keys down and shut the front door, "well you're more than welcome to stay at my place." She turned and gave him a sweet kiss on the base of his neck, sending shivers down his spine. That was the right spot for him. Norman opened his mouth before he started panting like an idiot, "thank you, I just need to grab a bag." Norman nodded and walked up the stairs behind her. Watching her ass in that tight skirt of hers. He noticed a little more sway to her walk, she was doing it on purpose leading his eyes down to her perfect ass. "You okay staying tonight?" He leaned against the doorway to her room, eying the bed. "That is up to you Norman. I wouldn't want to impose." Katherin grabbed a dark purple bag and began to pack some clothes, grabbing two dress suits out of her closet, already wrapped in plastic so they wouldn't get wrinkled. "Id love to have you there, pack for the rest of the week." She turned and smiled at him, he really wanted her to stay for the weekend by Mingus was coming down. They needed to meet in a neutral setting before a sleep over. "Okay I'm done." She picked up the bag but he took if from her, throwing it over his shoulder. "Oh, I can carry it." Norman shook his head, "a gentleman would help." She grabbed the suits and walked down the stairs. Katherin locked up the house while he put her bag in his car. "You ready?" "Yeah, I really need to take a shower." She kept running her hands against her skirt, like she could wash away his touch. "Good thing it's only up the road." It was hard for him to believe they lived this close to each other but never crossed paths. The way home they laughed and made small talk. Trying to ease the tension of her attack earlier. Norman waited as the gate to his driveway opened, nodding at his security guard there. "I didn't see him before." Katherin said, "Oh he's new, asked for a few more now that Tyler is gonna be out. I doubt he knows I live here but better same than sorry." She nodded, reaching over to squeeze his hand. Norman parked his Jeep, grabbing her bag and opening her door. "You're too nice to me." He shook his head, "those are basic manners." She laughed, "it's a first for me then. Not many guys have those these days." Norman snorted, "might be because I'm older than you." Norman was surprised his age hadn't come up before. He unlocked the door and let her in, setting her bag down. "Oh Norman you can't be that much older than I am." He locked the door and set he alarm code, "Kitty, do you even know how old I am?" She looked him up and down for a moment, he could see the hamster wheel turning in her head. "Okay I got it, you are about 35." Norman laughed so hard he snorted, "you think I'm 35?" "Oh sorry did I go too old?" Norman leaned against the door and couldn't believe she thought he was only 35. "No Kitty Kat, you went too young." She walked further into the house and into his billiard room. "Well Norman do you know how old I am?" He nodded, he knew exactly how old she was. Would she think differently about him when she found out? "Yes Kitty, you are 28." "Good guess." "Do you want to know how old I am?" She nodded, "weird how we didn't talk about this before." Katherin said, touching all the pool que's on the wall. "I'm 45 doll." Her mouth dropped open, "no way, you can't be." He held his arms out, "well I am." She walked closer to him, once again looking him over. "Well damn, you don't look 45. Wow." He smiled but not in a good way, "does this  
change things?" He asked in a low voice, unable to meet her blue eyes. "Your age explains why you're such a gentleman. Guys in my age group are misfits." He laughed, "yes they are. But does it change us?" She nodded, "no it doesn't change us." He looked up and smiled, "I figured you'd want someone your age." Katherin walked up to him, he could feel her body heat against him. "Guys my age are arrogant, I'll mannered and stupid. I like a gentleman, a kind man. Caring and loving, protective and patient. You are all those things." He cupped her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "I'm glad this doesn't change anything. Sorry I'm an old man." Oh now you just want me to tell you how sexy you are." Norman chuckled, "a reminder doesn't hurt." He pulled her face closer so he could kiss her, loving how soft her lips were. Her hands went around his waist, nails digging into his back when he deepened the kiss. "Let's go upstairs and take a shower." He said between kisses, she nodded and they walked towards the stairs, lips still locked together. Not willing to stop kissing her. She slipped on the stairs and he caught her, both laughing before he grabbed her ass and lifted her so she was wrapped around him. Her long skirt pushed up to her hips, she lifted the hem of his shirt stopping the kiss just long enough to toss it to the ground. "I've never needed someone this much before." Norman said breathlessly, helping her into the bathroom, starting up his rather large shower, complete with four shower heads and room for five people. "How bad do you want me?" Her voice was full of sex, he groaned..."soo bad babe." "I need to shower first." He went to take off his clothes but she stopped him, "I can't join you?" "I need to get his off of me first, won't take long okay?" He smiled and shut the door, knowing she was still uneasy about earlier. Norman went to him mini fridge in the corner of his room, usually the only things in there were chocolate bars and whiskey. He grabbed the whiskey and a few glasses that sat on top of it, pouring himself some and shooting it back until it burned like fire down to his belly. He went around to his use of the bed and kicked his shoes off, grabbing the whiskey bottle and laying back against the headboard when the shower shut off. He was instantly hard it took his breath away, he tried to adjust but the tip of his cock brushed the rough fabric of his jeans and he moaned, sweat breaking out all over him. He hadn't been turned on this often since he was in his 20s. He could go like the energizer bunny, balls deep in at least two women a night but as he got older so did the same shit, he wanted companionship, love and a family. He'd wanted that with Helena but she'd gone and fucked it up. The door opened and Norman got shaken back to reality, seeing Katherin standing in the doorway in just her pink bra and matching panties. Her curly, wild hair all around her and she was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. He had to clear his throat before he could talk, "feel better?" She nodded and walked towards the bed, the whole time his eyes locked on the way her long legs moved. "Sorry for asking you to leave." She looked sad, worried. Norman put the bottle down and went to her, "I understand doll, please don't feel like we need to do this. Id be happy just taking a nap or watching tv." Her arms brushed over his jeans and up to his hips, he tried to keep them from shifting towards her. He wanted her so bad right now but he wouldn't push it. "I want to Norman, take me please." Her hand touched his cock and he groaned, the sensitive head being caressed by her hand and his jeans. "You look so beautiful baby." He looked at how her breasts always wanted to spill over the cups of her bra. "You like it?" She asked shyly, turning so he could see the tight panties cupping her ass. "Oh God yes, I've never seen anything better." She was turned away from him, Norman brushed her hair to the side of her face to expose her slender neck. Her head tilted, "such a good girl." She moaned when he said that, her ass rubbing against him. "Are you my good girl Kitty Kat?" "God yes...I am." He smirked and kissed up her next, nibbling on her ear and earning moans from her. "Say it." He kissed down her back, waiting. "I'm your good girl Norman." He closed his eyes, God how much he loved hearing her say that. His hands circled her tint waist, Katherins hands on top of his, she didn't know but she was leading him lower and lower. "So eager huh?" She nodded and tried to force his hand down. He stopped her, his hand going to the outside of her panties to rub against her clit, "ahhh.." She responded so well to him, he kissed down her shoulders, licking a long line up her spine. "Norman..." "God I love when you say my name." "I need you, I'm so wet right now." Her voice was needy, her hands gripping his thighs. "Guess I should check huh?" Before she could answer his hand slipped down her panties, "fuck babe you are wet, dripping wet." Her moaning was nonstop as he worked his palm against her clit, his fingers probing her entrance. "Jesus Norman please..." "Tell daddy how you want it." Norman whispered against her ear, her whole body shook. "Bend me over." He chuckled, his voice deep. "What a good idea. Bend down for me." Norman stepped back and watched her bend over, hands flat against his bed, face down and ass up in the air. "Fuck me you look sexy as hell." She rolled her hips, he moaned and unzipped his pants, boxers down and cock out to play. He kissed down her back, slipping his thumbs into her panties and sliding them down her legs. They were drenched, he tucked them in his pocket and continued to kiss down over her cheeks, his tongue licking over her hole. "Ahh...." "I know how much you like that." He did it over and over, the tip of his tongue hitting the edge of her pussy every time he tongued her hole. "You ready babe?" He asked, his mouth coated with her juice. "Yes please...God yes!!" Norman grabbed a condom and quickly rolled it down his length, lining up with her dripping core. Rubbing the tip of his cock through her slit, he felt like he could bust at any moment and he wasn't even inside her. Normans hands on her hips, slowly helping her slide down his cock. "Norman!!" He closed his eyes, "say it again." "Please Norman, fuck me!!" Norman pulled his hips back and slammed into her, her body jerking forward with every thrust. His ball sack slapping her clit, "faster! !" She begged him, "you like when my balls slap your clit?" Norman growled, "yes...God yea...please Norman!" One hand on her hip, the other gripping her neck, Norman pounded into her tight pussy, his balls slapping hard against her clit, her body bucked when they hit it. Her walls started to tighten around him, "that's it girl, come for me." He growled and slapped her tight ass, "Norman....ahhh...God Norman! I'm cumming!!!!! She came hard around him, cum pouring off his cock, he pumped harder, so deep inside her box. "Say my name Kitty!" He needed to hear it, his cock so close to busting, "say it!!" "Norman!!!! Norman!!!!!!!" The top blew off his cock, his eyes rolling back into her hear. Norman dropped his head down on her back, "Jesus Christ." Her legs shook so bad he pulled out and helped her lay down. "You okay?" She nodded, her face was pressed against the cool sheets, cheeks flushed. "Damn Norman...that was....I mean it was...just Damn." He smiled, he pulled the condom off and scooted towards her, he unclasped her bra, "I didn't even get to see these." He threw the bra and covered her breasts with his hands, he had large hands and they weren't big enough. She moaned , her back pressed to his chest, Norman kissed over her neck until he found her lips. He looked into her beautiful blue eyes and he was in love, he wanted to say it. Trying many times to tell her, she just smiled at him. "You don't need to say it Norman." He kissed her again, watching her eyes close. He pulled the blanket around them, snuggled into her neck and fell asleep.

Tyler picked up the phone that was hanging on the wall, the police officer practically up his ass. He'd already been informed that she wanted to press charges but as he was a first time offender nothing was going to happen. A major fine and that stupid bitch filed a restraining order against him. "You have five minutes." Said the moronic looking cop, he dialed the only number he could, he didn't want to hear her bitch but he needed someone to pay the fine and let him out. "Hello?" Marisa said in a sleep voice, "hey babe it's me." "Tyler? Whose number are you calling from?" "I'm at the police station." "Are you fucking kidding me?" She yelled at him, Tyler rolled his eyes, "look I ain't got all damn day, I need you to come and get me." She was cursing at him, some words he'd never even heard before. "Why the fuck are you in jail?" Her voice was angry again, "did you not hear what I just said, bring your ass where and pick me up." "Fine, damn." He rattled off the address and she hung up on him. Tyler turned and was lead back down to his cell for the night. It would take her about six hours to get here, "she'll be here in the morning." Tyler said to the cop and he nodded, walking away without a word. He should have known it was a mistake to go to her work place, he'd seen the sign that said there was security all over the building but something inside him didn't care. He was pissed she had blown him off, mad that he'd seen her with another man. Now he got himself locked up, unable to step within 500 feet of her. Tyler groaned and laid back against the hard bed, the metal frame digging into his back. It was his fault, he should have never given her up for the bitch Marisa. She was more trouble then she was worth and he was pretty sure she was sleeping around on him. No other reason why she wouldn't care so much about him leaving suddenly. Tyler knew he needed to tame a different approach with Katherin. Force wouldn't work, only thing it did was get him tossed into jail. He'd have to win her back someone, show her how a guy like Reedus wasn't good enough. He could almost bet that Reedus had other women. He'd just have to prove it to her.


	24. Chapter 24

Lustful Dreams  
Chapter 24

Jon walked through his house trying to clean up his usual mess. Nina was gonna be there any minute and he felt like his house wasn't clean enough. He never got around to changing the sheets on his bed, he loved the way her scent was on them, the smell of sex bringing his mind back to her. It had been awhile sine he'd felt this way about anyone, not since before his divorce that had been hard enough to go through. The doorbell rang and it made him jump, he chuckled to himself before turning the corner and opening the door. There she stood, skin tight black leggings, she had on a long shirt that looked like it should have been a dress, her feet tucked into a pair of boots. Jon's cock twitched for her, he'd been sporting blue balls since he left her work, going down on her while he was tucked under her desk had almost been too much for him. "You okay?" She asked him, he realized he'd been staring at her. "Oh yeah sorry, come on in." He stepped aside and she moved past him, her breasts rubbing against the hardness of his arms. He shut the door quickly, pulling her against him. She gasped, then moaned when he backed her up against the door. His hands lacing through hers, pinned above her head. Her body fit perfectly against his, Jon's mouth was rough against hers, she parted her lips for him and stroked against his tongue. Nina's hands got free and slid down his sides to his hips, he moaned and cupped her breasts, squeezing gently until she arched her back, moaning out loud. "Jon.." He kissed along her jaw and to her ear, nipping at it before moving down to her slender neck. His hips flexed out, rubbing his rock hard cock against her, "Jon..." "I'm sorry, been this way since I left your work." He said between kissing her neck and over her collar bones, her fingers in his hair urging him lower. "You rub one out after you left?" Nina said breathlessly, "Oh no, been saving myself for this." He pushed the sleeve of her shirt down past her shoulder, kissing down her neck and to her chest. "Lift your hands." She lifted them and he took her shirt off, tossing it away from her, face to face with her very large breasts made his mouth dry, Jon pushed them together and buried his face in them, sucking every inch of her skin. "You're killing me baby." He gave a deep, dark very male laugh. "You don't like this?" He asked pulling one of her breasts out to suck her nipple, "Oh god...it feels good babe but I need more." Jon just smiled, loving how much his body affected her. He moved lower, kissing over her belly and biting her hips, "please.." she pushed his head down towards her pussy, "Oh so that's what my girl wants huh?" "God yes, you're so good at it." Jon growled and pulled her leggings down, loving how she had no panties on. He breathed in deep, her arousal going deep into his nose, "Fuck you smell amazing." He nuzzeled the top of her mound with his nose, her legs shaking. Jon moved back up her body, "dammit..." she moaned and he laughed, picking her up by her thighs so her long legs locked around his hips. Nina kissed up his neck, biting him hard and making him moan. He walked as far as he could, setting her on the counter top, kissing her lips hard and fast, he worked his pants down around his knees, Nina's hand finding his cock, he snapped his head back, "easy love, close to busting." She licked up his neck, "I need to taste you." His body shook when she hopped down, her boobs bouncing heavily against her chest. She handled him roughly, pushing him back against the counter and dropping to her knees. Her green eyes looking up at him took his breath away, she licked up his shaft, from his balls all the way up the outside of his cock, "fuuuuck!!" He moaned and held onto the counter for balance while she sucked his cock like a champ, rolling her tongue around the head, licking the precum off of him. She could take all of his down her throat, squeezing the tip of his cock. Her hands working his shaft, "Jesus girl, you gotta stop or I'll cum." His hand went to her hair and pulled, she dug her nails into his thighs and kept fucking him with her mouth. "Nina....please!!" Now he was the one begging for her, she stood up and kissed him hard, tasting himself on her mouth turned him on so much more than before. He hopped up on the bar stool, pulling her small body up his so she was inches away from sitting on his cock. "You want me Jon?" "Oh god yes baby, I need to be inside you." He touched his cock and rubbed it against her slick folds, her head falling back with a deep moan. "I need you to ride me baby, ride this cock." She gripped his arms and lifted her body up, he helped her ease down on him, "shit!! So Damn tight!" Her pussy ate up all his cock, taking him down to the base. She moaned and worked her muscles, clinching him deeper inside. "God you go so deep this way." Nina moaned, cupping his face to kiss him. Jon groaned as she started to move her body up and down his cock, her wetness drenching him, easing in deeper and deeper, "that's it girl, ride me!" He squeezed her hips, loving how her body looked when she lifted up and slammed back down. Jon couldn't look away from her tits bouncing as she fucked him, he wrapped both arms around her while he sucked her nipple, helping her fuck him, "Damn baby I'm not gonna last in this tight ass pussy of yours." He felt his balls tingle already, how orgasm seconds away from breaking loose. "Cum for me Jon, cum deep inside me." She moaned in his ear, sending shivers down his body, "not until you cum." He groaned out, flexing his hips up to meet her every thrust. "I'm so close, just cum for me, let me feel it." She bounced harder on him, his breathing sped up, "Oh here it comes girl, Fuck....I'm gonna bust!!" He moaned into her neck, his thumb finding her swollen clit, "ahhh...ahh...ahhh..there Jon!!!" He came hard, his thumb stroking over her clit until she came with him, scratching her nails down his back, her pussy clenching his cock. Jon's hips kept pumping, no more energy left. He stopped and hugged her close, her body limp against hi, "Damn girl you know how to ride." He chuckled and she writhed against him. He grabbed her by the hips and walked into his room, laying her out on the bed, she legs stretched and popped, he laughed laying next to her, "feel good?" "God yes, but I'm already a little sore, your cock is so big." Jon snorted and grabbed her hand, kissing the back of it. "Let me kiss it better." She smiled and spread her legs open for him, he slid down the sheets to her opened legs, seeing his cum dripping slowly out of her pussy, the more she moved the more came out. Jon licked from her ass hole to her pussy, getting as much cum as he could down his throat, "fuck it's sexy how you like doing that." Nina moaned and lifted her hips towards his mouth. "No one ever do this with you?" He asked flicking his tongue over her clit, "ahhhh, no no one has before. Most guys don't like it." He shook his head, latching onto her little nub and sucking hard, "Jon!!!" Her hands pushed his face deeper into her pussy. "How could they not like this? I love the way we taste mixed together." He licked her thighs, her cum still trying to escape him. "You gonna kiss me after?" Jon asked looking at her mouth, "Oh yes let me taste." He smiled and held out one finger for her to wait, he put his finger inside her and scooped out more of their cum, sucking it inside his mouth and moving up her body to her mouth. She opened her mouth for him, he kissed her and let the cum pour from his mouth and into hers. They both moaned and kissed, sharing the taste. Jon moaned and finally laid down on his side, "you're gonna be the death of me girl." She rolled into him, her head on his muscled chest, "I feel the same way." Her voice sounded sleepy and far away, he knew he was already slipping into a deep sleep.

Norman sat against the headboard, the blankets low on his hips. Katherin was laying naked against him, her head already dangerously close to his groin. After sex they had just curled up together, his fingers running through her hair. "You okay baby?" He asked, he'd been worried about her having issues since Tyler pulled his dick move. "Oh I'm perfect, could do this all night." She snuggled into his chest, giving him small kisses over his chest. "Me too, I feel so relaxed right now." "You sure you're okay with me staying here?" "Of curse, why?" She shrugged, "I don't want to take over your place." She looked up and kissed the underside of his chin. "I love that you're here, now I won't go insane thinking about you." It made her laugh, he kissed the top of her head. "So do you have anything to do tomorrow?" "Got a friend coming by sometime in the morning." He had almost forgotten about JiHae Kim coming tomorrow, "Oh who is it?" He loved how her tone wasn't a jealous one, just curious about his day. "Her name is JiHae Kim, I just call her Kim. She's an artist and musician, she wanted to buy a piece from my show a few months ago." "Oh that's great. I love your work." "You do?" "Yes Nina is kind of a Google freak, she showed me all of your art shows." He laughed deep in his throat, "well thank you. I'm glad you enjoy them. She's gonna pick it up and she needed to talk to me about something." "About what?" "I have no idea, she wouldn't say." Katherin sat up, their faces inches apart, he loved how full her bottom lip was. She had the ultimate pout all the time, it was a very bite able lip. "I hope everything is okay." Norman smiled and brushed her curly hair back over her shoulder, "I'm sure it is." She leaned in and kissed him, Norman moaned and moved her so she was straddling his hips. The sheet was the only thing keeping his cock from poking her. The blankets had fallen off her body, he pulled back and looked at her. God she looked beautiful, naked and it was all for him. Her large breasts pressed against his chest, his chest hair rubbing against her, making her nipples hard. "God baby you look beautiful." She blushed and tried to cover herself, "uh huh Kitty, you don't block me." He moved her hands away, and cupped her breasts. She moaned and pushed them into his hands. Normans thumbs brushing over her hard nipples, his cock was about ten times harder. Norman leaned in and planted soft lingering kisses down her neck, loving the moans he got from her. "What, you didn't get enough sex?" She said in a very sexual tone, "Oh no, I never do with you. Be happy an old man like me can keep up." She snorted, laughing lightly. "You're not old in anyway, I would never have pegged you for over 30." His tongue licked up her neck to her ear, "so you don't mind being with an old man like me huh?" She shook her head, pushing when he sucked on the soft skin of her chest. "Lord no, I could die happy." Her hands brushed up his arms, stopping to grip his muscles and he flexed for her. "Tease." He chuckled, "maybe but you tease me all the time." Her hands continued up to her shoulders, her nails digging in. He moaned and she did it harder. "See you are teasing me." Norma bent her body backwards, her head almost touching the be, "hmmmm my girl is flexible huh?" He growled and kissed down to her nipples, sucking each one into his mouth, using his teeth to scrape against them. She lifted her ass and pulled the sheet off him, his heavy cock bouncing on his belly. Their lips locked in a fiery kiss, tongues melding together, her body pressed as close as she could get to him. Norman grabbed the condom on the nightstand and ripped it open, she grabbed it and rolled it slowly down his shaft, a moan escaping his lips. Norman lined up with her dripping center and pushed in, "ahhhh!!" Katherin moaned into his mouth as he slid every inch if himself into her, already her walls gripped him, so wet and tight around him. "Damn Kat, so damn tight." Norman moaned and thruster up into her, her body pushing back against him, meeting his thrust. Norman loved how her body arched when he thrusted in, happy she could take all of him, like no one else could. Katherin pulled his hair, making his head drop back, then her mouth was on him. Sucking at biting his neck, Norman moaned as she got closer to his spot, he realized he'd stopped moving and she was now fucking him. Lifting her body and sliding back down on his cock, "Oh Kat..." She closed her mouth on his spot, he held her close and his whole body shook, "harder baby!" He begged into her neck, he could feel her pussy pulsing on his cock, the tip of his dick so close to busting. Katherin sucked harder, "Oh right there baby, right there!" Norman moaned, his hips starting to pump hard into her. She started moaning, her lips still locked on his neck, making his throat vibrate. "Give it to me Kat, cum for me." Norman growled and slapped her ass hard, he felt her cum on his cock, making his eyes roll back when he came, the Sucking on his neck was his weak spot, he was helpless when she did that. He continued to pump his hips while they came down, her breathing hard and laying her head on his, "I love how you react when I hit that spot." She could barely talk, Norman smiled, "yeah I can't help it. Feels so damn good." He brushed her swear slicked hair back, giving her a long kiss before helping her off if him. Norman took the condom off and tossed it into the trash, sliding down onto the bed, the early light from the sun coming through the windows. "I didn't realize we stayed up all night." He giggled and pulled her against him, "well I'm damn glad we did. When is she do over?" Norman looked at the clock, "a few hours. Why dont you rest while I take a shower and make some food for you." He got off the bed naked and she slapped his ass, "mmmm nice ass Hollywood." Norman grinned down at her, her eyes already heavy. "Ill wake you when it done." She was already asleep, he knelt down and kissed her forehead, "I love you." He whispered too quietly, he needed to say it even if she wasn't awake. He walked towards the bathroom and got a quick shower, hating that her amazing smell was leaving him. Norman put on his freshly clean skeleton jump suit and his zombie bunny slippers and headed down the stairs, making coffee was a must, he needed about three pots to make it through the day. Meow!! Norman smiled and turned, Eye was sitting on top of the counter, flicking his heavy tail back and forth. "Hey baby, don't give me that look at me like that, you know I love you." He put his face right in front of Eye, Eye nuzzeled his face and purred. "Okay friends? Good." He opened a can if cat food and fed the applied brat, then needed to make them some food. Norman phone rang, playing ACDC as always, he looked at the caller ID and smiled, "hey buddy, how's it going?" "Hey dad, not much just laundry and packing." "Good, I can't wait until you get here." Only one more day and he'd be there for the whole weekend. "Seems like it's taking forever huh?" Mingus said, "yeah it does. Hows your mom?" Norman hated to ask but he could be civil, if she was. "She's mom. I kinda think she's trying to catch a flight to Georgia." Norman rolled his eyes, pouring coffee into a mug with his face on it. "Oh Jesus, why do you think that?" "She was looking at flights and it seems like she wants to come." "Did she say she was?" "No but you know how mom can be." Norman rubbed his eyes, he knew exactly how she can be. "Okay I'll call her later, maybe she'll tell me." "Okay dad, I'll call you when I'm at the airport." "Okay buddy love Ya." "Love you too dad." He hung up the phone and chugged his coffee and pouring more, Helena had tried some shit before, but never crashing their time together. He shouldn't have told her about Katherin, he knew it would cause problems. Shaking his head and pulling some baccon and eggs out, he wanted them to have a nice breakfast before Kim got here. He could only wonder what she needed to speak to him about.

Marisa walked into the police station, her purse slung over her shoulder, keys dangling in her hand. Her long black hair pulled over to the side of her head that wasn't shaved, tattoos covered her arms and up to her neck. Piercings covered her face, making everyone glare towards her. She didn't give a damn what people thought of her, they assumed since she wore black clothes, was tarted up and had piercings that she was no good. She happened to be a very talented tattoo artist with her own shop, or it would be hers soon. Right after she killed Tyler. "Can I help you ma'am?" A very lanky, mamas boy haircut cop said to her. Looking her up and down and giving a slight shake to his head, Marisa rolled her eyes, like she'd done many times before now with close minded nobodies like him. "My boyfriend is being held here. Came to get his sorry ass out." The uptight cop actually laughed and snorted at her comment making her give him a sideways grin. "The pretty boy with the long hair I assume?" She nodded, Tyler did have long hair for a guy, had been longer than hers at one time or another, more tats and piercings also. "Yup that's him. How much to get him out?" "No charge ma'am, just happy to get him outta here." He grabbed the heavy chain of keys and walked towards the long hallway of cells, Marisa following close behind him. He might be a mamas boy but he had a decent ass, squeeze-able. "Get your ass up Nolan, someone here to get ya out." Cop unlocked the cell and stepped aside, Marisa turned to look into the cell. Small enough to be a broom closest, a dirty mattress as thin as a piece of paper laid on the small bed framed attached to the wall. A beat up, no longer white toilet in the corner. Tyler sat in the only chair in the room, his shirt off and thrown over one shoulder, despite her anger Marisa gasped. He was exotic and beautiful, his long hair spilled out all around him. His smile was the best part, it always made her heart jump a few feet. Tyler stood up and walked out of the cell, grabbing her hand and kissing the back of it. The cop smirked and closed the cell, heading back to the desk for his papers and a bag of his stuff. "Miss just sign here and here. Nolan you too. Take your shit and go, don't come back. Captain won't be so nice this time." Marisa thanked him, cop actually surprised her by winking before she left, Tyler grabbed her hand and lead her out of the station. Marisa jerked her arm away, grabbing the keys and stormed off to her car. "Come on babe don't be like that." He caught up to her and stood in her way, his hands reaching out to her. "Like what? Should I not be mad that you liked like a little bitch and got your stupid ass thrown in jail over a piece of ass that don't want you." "Okay so maybe I made a mistake but it's not like you never made one before." He crossed his arms and tried not to smile. She'd been in trouble plenty of times, once over a man who she thought was worth something. She had bad taste, that was clear at this moment. "Okay so now what huh, you keep stalking her and expect me to be okay with it?" Now her arms were crossed, defensive. "No I just wanna go home." He looked tired, pushing his hair from his face, Marisa sighed and handed him the extra hair tie, watching him pull that beautiful hair back so she could see how hot he really was. He was doing it on purpose, trying to distract her and Fuck it was working. Marisa just wanted to smack herself, then deck him and go home. "They impounded my car, they gonna deliver it back home. Can I catch a ride from you?" "Pffft, I should make you walk home." She walked around to the car and got in, Tyler in a hurry in case she decided to drive off without him. "I won't do this again Tyler. You left her for me, if you still want her than I'm getting my shit and going back to my place." "Please don't do that, I'm sorry Marisa, please." He turned in the seat and tried to pull her towards him, she clenched her teeth, balling up her fist. "If I do this, it's done. You don't come back here for any reason, no calls or anything." He smiled and nodded, pulling her face towards him. She tried to pull away but it was useless since she wasn't trying hard to get away. "Kiss me and I'll deck you." His nose touched hers and he gave her the full charm smile, "I'm okay with that." He kissed her, he mouth opened and found his tongue, moaning when his teeth nipped at her lip. Marisa grabbed his hair and pulled him closer, deepening their kiss to the point where the windows started to fog. She pulled back and slapped him in the face, all the bastard did was grin and kiss her once more. Marisa turned towards the wheel, waiting until he stopped looking at her before a smile slipped out, their relationship was so odd to everyone, including them but it worked. But this was the last time she was going to put any effort into it. She was tired of him messing around. "Lets go get your shit and we are outta here."

Norman took the steps carefully the large tray if food in his hands threatening to spill over. He'd made her everything he could think of, going outside and finding her a beautiful wild flower. He felt like such a sap, but people did this kind of thing when they were in love. And he was, he'd even told her. Not that she'd remember bit he'd let himself feel it. Eye bounced up the stairs behind him, "easy baby I don't wanna spill this." Eye meowd at him and went out of sight. Norman pushed the door open with his foot, seeing Katherine still asleep in his big bed. He put the tray of food on the side table next to the bed, the whole room still smelled like sex and it was hard not to think about it. Her hair a mass of black curls spilled over the pillows, she was laying on her back, naked breasts for him to see. Her nipples hard from the air, he resisted the urge to bend down and suck them into his mouth. His eyes went lower, her belly flat and very curvy in all the right places. The sheets covered the rest of her body, making it a little easier to resist getting back into bed. Norman leaned down and kissed her lips, she smiled and her eyes blinked open. Katherin stretched, her whole body moving on the bed, like it did when he was buried deep inside her. "Morning beautiful." She smiled, "morning yourself, you being creepy and looking at me while I sleep?" Norman chuckled and nodded, "yeah my old as a is being creepy, need an image to jerk off to when you're not here." She laughed so hard she snorted, such a child-like thing to do but he loved it. "That's something I wouldn't mind seeing. You should come back to bed, you have too many clothes on." She tugged at his skeleton jump suit, "I would love to but she'll be here any moment, guess I better dress like an adult huh?" He put the hood on and snuggled deeper into it. "Yeah you'd better." She giggled and pulled the blankets up, covering her breasts. "Hey don't cover those up." "Well since you have to be an adult today then you don't get to play with them." Norman stuck out his lip and pouted, seeing her grin back at him. The sheet moved again, her breasts once again exposed. Norman licked his lips and unzipped the suit, stepping out of it naked. She groaned and her back arched, "you're gonna kill me girl." "You're the one whose stripping right now." He smiled and walked towards the bed, the suit hanging around his hips. He grabbed her legs and pulled her so she was closer to the edge if the bed, she laughed this whole time. Her legs now touching the floor, she stopped laughing when he got on his knees between her legs. "Lay back." He helped her lay back against the bed, he started at her hips, kissing each one before going to her belly. Dipping his tongue in her belly button, a moan coming from her perfect lips. He loved to see her body responding to him, made him feel very manly, powerful. His rough hands smoothed up her sides, the tips of his fingers touching the bottom of her breasts. He continued kissing up her body until he finally got to the large mound of her breasts, rubbing his face all over them. Her body arching up whenever his beard touched her nipples. "You're teasing me Norman." She whined, her hands running through his hair. "There's a difference between teasing and me taking my time." His tongue licked over one nipple, closing his mouth around it. "Ahhh...yes but you don't have time to play with me." Norman smiled, feeling her legs trying to wrap around him. "I can't play for long but I can manage a few minutes for my favorite Kitty." He blew cold air over one wet nipple, her hands pulled at his hair, trying to force his head down. "You can't do shit with only a few minutes." Norman grinned at the challenge, "Oh you don't think so huh? Guess I'll have to prove you wrong then." Normans hands slid under her ass and cupped it, bringing her hips and pussy closer to his mouth. His stomach actually grumbled and he laughed, "hungry baby?" She smiled down at him, he just blew her a kiss and dove face first into her pussy. She screamed and locked her legs around his face, his tongue swirled around her hole, probing to get inside her. His hands came up and gently parted her lips open so he could get in deeper, "Oh Norman!!!" She moaned and grinded against his face, Norman smiled into her sweet skin, turning his attention to her throbbing clit. Katherins moaning got louder and more urgent, screaming his name so it echoed through his house. Norman thrust two fingers deep inside her, tilting his fingers up to hit her gspot, "yes, God yes!!" Her legs began to shake for him, his fingers worked deeper and faster into her, he held her hips down when they bucked up so she couldn't get away, "right there Norman, please let me cum!!" He'd kept her on the brink on purpose, making her beg him for it. He added another finger and used his teeth to gently bite her clit, she screamed his name and came all over his hands, he took his fingers out quickly and sucked the cum from her. Letting it pour into his mouth, his beard was now soaked with her cum. He licked her once more, the insides of her thighs. He looked at her, spread out on his bed looking thoroughly fucked, her chest was heavy trying to get more air. "So how'd I do baby, only took me under five minutes." He smiled when she propped herself up and kissed him, "you are a master at that, holy shit Norman." She used the bed sheets to wiped off his cum soaked face, "Damn right I am, now you owe me." He smiled and brushed her bottom lip, already wanting his cock down her throat. "I will pay up once your company leave. You better go wash up, you smell like me." He grinned and licked his lips, "I love it." He kissed her and stood up, going into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. He came out and she was propped on his side with the large tray of food on her lap, watching Bugs Bunny. Norman wanted to tell her right now, she was his and he loved her, now more than ever. "I think she'll be here soon, eat and take a shower if you want and you came come join me?" He asked more as a question then a demand, she smiled and kissed him before eating again. Norman grinned and walked out just as the door bell rang.


	25. Chapter 25

Lustful Dreams  
Chapter 25

"I'm coming!" Norman yelled down to the door, taking the stairs two at a time. He turned the corner and tripped over Eye, earning a nasty pissed off hiss from him. "Well move then you ass." Norman flipped him off and flipped the peep hole open, whoever it was had gotten past security, he wouldn't even need that security guard if some crazy man didn't hide under his porch and jump out at him wanting his autograph. Scared him to death and that was the last straw, he refused to move. Loving his house in Atlanta, it was everything he searched for before he moved from New York. He'd put a lot of work into it and he wasn't going to move. Norman saw a head of long black hair and smiled, unlocking the door and opening it. She turned around and grinned back at him, stepping into his house. Norman closed the door and she hugged him hard, her arms around his neck. "Oh it's been forever Norman." She laughed when he picked her up in the hug. "Yes it has, how you been Kim?" He set her back down and walked further into the house. "Oh just busy, the usual shit. How about you?" She set her bag down on the couch. "Oh good, we start filming this weekend, gonna be busy as hell plus Mingus gets to come down tomorrow." She sat down on the couch and he sat on the opposite side facing her. "Oh that's good, Helena gonna be coming this time?" She was trying not to laugh, "I hope not, told her not to. I'm over that shit with her but Mingus saw her looking at flights so I gotta call her sometime and make sure." He loved how after all these years she was still the same, never changing their friendship. She leaned back on the couch and sat up quickly, he watched her turn and pull something out of the couch with a laugh. She turned and had a bright pink thong pinched between her fingers. Norman felt his face get red hot, and she tossed it at him. Norman caught it and tucked it away into his pocket, trying to avoid her gaze. "So Norman, you finally embraced the power of the thong?" She laughed and snorted at the end. "Of course not, it isn't mine." "Oh don't tell me you let Jon use your place again." She gave him a dirty look, "no, I've recently started seeing someone." He blushed again, not sure why this time. "Oh that's wonderful Norman, I'm happy for you." "Thanks. So what did you need to talk to me about? It sounded kinda urgent." She opened her bag and handed him a paper, it was a rough sketch of her new album cover. "Oh your new album is coming out soon, that's awesome." "Yeah quicker than I thought, been filming my last song but been having some issues with my featured guys." She put her head in her hands, "you always were picky when it came to that stuff, what's the problem?" "Its just the video is different than my usual ones and none of the auditioned guys can handle it." Music videos weren't a foreign topic for Norman, he'd been in more than a few over the years and he knew some people just didn't work out no matter how many chance you gave them. "Okay so how can I help? Norman asked making her smile, "could you do it please? Id feel more comfortable with you and I know this isn't your first time either." "Uh sure I'd be happy to help. When do we start?" She jumped up and hugged him, "Oh thank you so much Norman, you're a life savor." "No problem girl." "Can we do it next week sometime, maybe Wednesday?" "Sure, Mingus will be gone by then, so I'll be good to go." Norman heard Katherin come down the stairs and he stood up, walking towards her. She was dressed in a dark pair of jeans, a shirt so tight it showed off her breasts perfectly, molding to every curve. "Damn baby you look good." She smiled and turned her cheek so he could kiss the side of her neck, smelling her Chanel number 5 perfume, "thanks. Who's here?" Norman took her hand and led her back to the living room, he felt Katherin stiffen when she saw Kim on the couch. Kim turned and smiled standing up, "Katherin, this is who I was expecting, she's a good friend of mine. Kim this is my girlfriend Katherin." Kim stood up and held her hand out, a smile on her face. She was happy for him. Katherin shook her hand, trying to match her smile. "Its nice to meet you Katherin, I'm sorry to barge in. I didn't know he'd have company, please excuse me." "Oh no please stay, I didn't know he was expecting you until last night. I'm just gonna go have some coffee, it's nice to meet you." Norman smiled and kissed her cheek before she walked out, "Oh Norman she's so beautiful." He blushed again, "yes she really is." "Well if I could just get that piece of art from you I'll head out." "Sure, this way." Norman led her down the hallway, stopping at the last door and unlocking it, he turned the light on and heard Kim gasp, "wow this is amazing Norman." The whole room was filled with every piece of art he owned, most was his own work and others he bought. Paintings from top to bottom on the walls, easels and a paint area in the corner. Pain splashed on the walls from the last time he painted, it had been quiet some time. "Thanks, I need to start getting back into it." She walked the room and looked around until she saw the painting they'd discussed, he'd thrown a clean sheet over it and tied it up so no dirt could ruin it. She picked it up and they left the room, " transfer the money into your account if that's alright." "Oh sure not a problem, I know you're good for it." He smiled and walked her to the door, "well call me and let me know when and where and I'll be there." She grabbed his hand and squeezed it, "you're a great friend Norman, thanks again." He nodded and waved as she left, he shut the door and went to find Katherin.

Nina moaned, her body felt like it was on fire as she writhed on the bed. Shed been dreaming about the fashion show at work then the dream changed into total bliss. She opened her eyes and moaned again, louder this time. The sun was shining through the room, but she didn't know what time it was. Hands grabbed her legs and forced the further apart, she looked down and Jon was face first in her pussy, she moaned and let her hand come down and push his head deeper into her. He looked up and she could see the smile on his face before he got back to work. His tongue swirling around her lips, probing into her wet folds, trying to get in deeper. One of his hands came up and grabbed her boob, his rough hands making her shiver, "Jon!!" She moaned and grinded against his face. She needed him to wake her up like that more often, her body was so close already just from his mouth. He worked his way up her body, kissing her hips and dipping his tongue in her belt button, Nina pulled at him, trying to get him up to her mouth. "You sleep well baby?" He asked in between sucking her nipples, "yes, but waking up was better." She loved how he moaned, kissing up her neck and finally to her mouth. Nina forced her tongue into his mouth, tasting herself on him. His body like a heavy, sculpted blanket over hers, she spread her legs further open to accommodate his hips. She could feel his boxers rubbing against her pussy, the friction on her clit driving her crazy. She hooked her fingers in the waist band and tried to slid them down his hips. "You wan me baby?" He asked against her mouth, "yes please!" She moaned and started to kiss his neck, his moan making her pussy twitch for him. "Dammit hold on." She watched him stand up and shimmy out of his boxers, she couldn't get enough of his long legs kicking them to the side. "Damn you're sexy as hell." Nina said and her hand came down to her pussy, inches away from her clit. "Oh no you don't, I wanna feel you cum on my cock." Jon growled and pushed her hands away, taking them between his and up above her head. "I need you." She moaned and shifted her hips up trying to touch his cock. "How bad you want this cock baby?" His voice was dripping in honey, making her even more wet that she was before. "So fucking bad baby, I need it." He grinned down at her and she watched his hand grab his cock, stroking it a few times before aiming at her center. His thick head probing her lips open "ahh!" She moaned and rocked her hips, each time he got in a little further. "Damn girl you're driving me crazy." Jon moaned and his neck went into her neck, sucking at her skin, one hard thrust and he was sheathed inside of her, "ahh!!!" She moaned and her body took all of him. "God babe you are so tight, always so tight for me!" She loved his growl and pushed against him, his cock sliding out slowly and thrusting back in. Her body moving with him against the bed. One of his hands gripped her leg, bringing it higher on his hip for a deeper angle, hitting her gspot every time. "Harder Jon, take me hard." She loved how he reached up and smoothed her hair from her face, kissing her lips so gentle as he thruster harder and harder, her hands on his ass urging him in deeper. "God I fucking love being inside you!" He growled and thrusted hard for each word, "cum for me girl, I need ya to cum for me!" Nina started panting, his cock stroking over her gspot every time he moved, his pubic hair rubbing against her clit was the last straw, she screamed and her body came undone, latching onto his cock as she came hard, her naps breaking the skin on his back, Jon moaned, "so close baby, tell me where you want it." "Cum on my pussy baby please!" She scratched down his chest down to his abs, his stomach flexing as he pumped away inside her, "here it comes baby!!" He moaned and pulled out, jerking his dick hard and fast, busting his nut all over the outside of her pussy. Nina moaned and watched the hot spurts of cum soak her clit and her thighs, his body was magnificent. Muscles bulging out, his hands slowly stroking his cock, sweat dripped down his face and chest, he was beautiful. "Jesus Christ Nina, love that pussy of yours." She smiled and moved her legs so he could lay down, she kissed his shoulders and up to his back, his face pressed into the bed. "You're so tense." Nina said to him, "yeah, felt like my spine just came out." Nina smiled and tossed one of her legs over him, sitting on his ass and she started to massage the muscles in his shoulders. "Damn that feels good." Jon said, his voice muffled by the pillows. "You shouldn't be so tense, you need to relax more." "Oh I'm relaxed right now." Nina had to smile, this is what she'd wanted, a give and take relationship. He made her feel special and wanted. "You have any plans today?" She asked, working down to his sides. "Not really, waiting until the need me for that new show." "What show?" "They asked me to be in the new Punisher show, waiting until the tell me when we start." "Sounds like fun, you need to relax until then." He wiggled until she slid off of him, he pulled her close, his leg I between hers, "I'm relaxed now, thank you." She smiled when he leaned down for a kiss, "I don't wanna be at work today." "Stay here with me then." "Cant, show is coming soon." He made a sad face at her, "Oh fine, maybe you can sneak me into your office again." He winked at her, "hmmm what a good idea." She slid her leg around his, her pussy rubbed against his thigh. "Grind against me." Jon groaned into her ear, she could feel him rubbing against her belly. Nina rolled her hips, so her pussy was grinding on his leg. She moaned for him, his thigh rubbing against her. "I'm already gonna be late babe, stop teasing me." She couldn't say it and mean it, as her hips continued to move against him. He laughed darkly and looked into her eyes, "I know you don't want me to stop, I can feel how wet you are for me." "I'm always wet around you but I do need to go, can't afford to loose my job." He groaned in protest, dropping his face into her neck and giving her a soft kiss. "Alright get up, I'll drive you." He rolled off, his cock as hard as it could be. "Thank you." Nina got off the bed and dresses in on of her skirt suits, putting on a pair of heels and trying to manage her sex hair. She saw Jon pulling on some boxers and jeans, throwing a dark red shirt on and adding a hat, "gonna get the car started." He blew her a kiss and he was gone. "Oh Nina how'd you get so lucky?" She smiled still not entirely sure this wasn't all a dream, she was fucking Jon Bernthal, she'd had that dream so many times before. "Look as ready as I ever will." She grabbed her purse and jacket before locking up his door and heading out to his car. Jon was leaning against her door, waiting to open it for her. "Jon you don't need to keep doing that." He kissed her cheek and got in, watching him smile as he came around to his side of the car. "I know but I like to do it." "Okay as long as you like to." He winked at her and drove towards her work.

Norman watched from the doorway, Katherin was making herself at home in his kitchen. Large cup of coffee in her hand, she'd used his favorite cup. The one with his face on it. She had her back to him, flipping what smelled Luke bacon on the stove, "hey baby." He said and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Oh hey, sorry I got hungry. You want some?" "Sure I'd love some." He took his cup and filled it back up, walking to the bar and sitting down to watch her. "So how did it go?" "Oh it was good she grabbed the painting she wanted." "What else did she need to talk to you about, everything okay?" He smiled, loving that she didn't have a hint if jealously in her voice. "Oh she wanted to ask me to be in one of her music videos." Katherin turned and she looked surprised, "Oh well I didn't expect that. What'd you say?" "I said I'd help, I've done a few before and know that finding the right person to help can be hard." "Yeah I can imagine. What's the video about?" She set a large plate of bacon and eggs in front of him. "Damn babe this looks good. Thank you." He lifted her hand and kissed it. "Oh you're welcome, I love to cook." "She didn't say what it was about, she just said she'd let me know when and where to meet. Shouldn't take long." Katherin grabbed her plate and coffee and sat next to him, "you're a good man Norman, I love how you help out any way you can." He put his free hand on her thigh, "I try, so may people have helped me get to where I am. Its the least I could do." Norman felt bad because he hadnt told her about Helena planning to come with Mingus. "Hey babe I need to tell ya something. Nothing horrible or anything." "Uh, okay what is it?" "Well Mingus called this morning, he's all set to fly out tomorrow. He mentioned that his mom had booked a flight here also." "So Helena is coming with him?" "To be honest I'm not sure, he said she was looking at flights but said she wasn't coming here. I do need to call her and make sure she isn't trying to ruin my weekend with him." "If you want I can head back to my place in case she does come." She smiled but he could see the sadness on her face, "no Kat I wouldn't want you to do that, I asked you to stay here because I want you here. She isn't welcome in my home unless she's here to pick him up." She gave him a slight nod but still wouldn't look at him, "hey." He lifted her chin up with his hand until he could see her blue eyes, "babe it's over between her and I." "Does she know that?" "I've said it a million times. She's only acting this way because I told her I have someone else in my life." "You told her about me?" "Well Mingus saw a few pictures of us online so I told him and then she got on the phone trying to get information from me. I told her it wasn't her business but I did have someone else." She gave him a small smile, "I think she's mad about that." "Yeah it kinda seems that way but I don't care, she and I are over. Hell if it wasn't for Mingus I would never even talk to her." "I just don't want to get in the way." Norman put his fork down and swiveled his chair to face her, grabbed her thigh and spun her around. "Now listen up Kitty, you're never in the way, she is. I want you babe, not her. Even if I didn't have you I still wouldn't want her." "Is this because she cheated on you?" Norman jerked back like she'd slapped him, "uh...how did you know about that?" "Nina mentioned it to me a few days ago, said Helena cheated on you and you two broke up after that." Norman could already feel the anger and hate building up inside him thinking about that....Sean. "uh yeah she did cheat on me. Wasn't anything special but I don't mess with people who can't stay loyal." Her hand came up to his face, stroking over his jaw. "I can see you don't want to stalk about this, I know there is more to that story and you don't want to tell me." He sighed and nodded, "I'm not forcing you to tell me, I hope you can some day." He kissed the palm of her hand, loving how much she cared and didn't want to push him. " yes there was something else, it fucked me up for a long time. Hell I'm still messed up over it but I refuse to think about it. I will tell you, I just don't know when I can." "I know, just don't forget I'm here for you. No matter what." Norman stared into his beautiful blue eyes, not seeing any lies or anything that would hurt him. "Come here." He pulled her onto his lap until she was sitting on him, face to face. One of his hands slipped up her back and into her curly hair, grabbing the base of her neck, the other hand cupped her face, his fingers lightly touching her ear. "Thank you for not pushing." He leaned in and touched her lips with his, her soft moan got under his skin and touched his soul. He kissed her with all he had left to give, letting her soft lips brush away everything bad that had happened in his past. His tongue swirled around hers, sucking at her tongue. Norman loved how her hands gripped his sides, pulling herself even closer to him. Like she wanted to crawl inside his skin. As the kiss got deeper, his cock screamed at him. Pushing against the rough material of his jeans. He could feel her heat against him, even through their jeans. "Norman!" She broke the kiss and moaned, he kissed down her jaw and nibbled on her ear feeling goose bumps appear on her skin. He'd never wanted someone as much as he wanted her, needed her. "I need you baby." He moaned, burying his face into her chest. She moaned her response and lifted his shirt up, Norman let her roughly take it off of him, tossing it to the floor. Her eyes widened trying to take in the sight if him. "You like?" He asked in a cock voice, "God yes, fuck you're sexy Norman." He smiled and watched her lean closer, she moved his head aside and kissed up his neck, pausing to suck in his X tattoo, "Oh God!" He moaned and his hand tangled back into her hair. Katherins other hand played over his chest, pinching his nipples just hard enough to make him squirm. "You keep sucking on my neck and I'm gonna cum baby." Norman moaned and let her have more access to his throat, "but I love when I make you cum." She smiled devilishly, "I need to be inside you when I cum." She put her elbows on the counter and leaned back, her breasts straining against her shirt. His hands slid down her sides, over every Sexy curve she had down to her hips, he quickly unbuttoned her pants, seeing the straps on her blue thong. "Hold onto me." He growled and she locked her legs around him. Norman picked her up and laid her back down on the door tile of the kitchen floor. He quickly yanked her pants off, his mouth locking over her panties and sucking on her. Her hips lifted and she pulled his head closer. Norman slid the thong aside and licked her from hole to clot, his tongue already coated in thick honey from her. He moaned and cupped her ass, bringing it closer to his mouth. Katherin was writhing on the floor, hands unable to grip the slick tile of the floor. "Oh yes...Oh Norman!!" She moaned and grinded against his mouth, his tongue slowly dipped inside her, she was always so tight for him, even with his size. "Please Norman, I need you!" She begged him, he sucked harder and worked his jeans down to her ankles, he didn't want to move from her pussy to take his shirt off so he grabbed the seam and ripped it down the middle, she moaned and touched his chest, raking her nails down it. Norman let her pull him down into a kiss. Norman pulled her leg up to his side, hand on his cock to aim into her. He pulled his hips back and sheathed himself in one thrust, "Norman!!" He screamed into his mouth, he started to pant already she was soaking wet and so tight he was afraid his dick might snap, "Jesus Kat, so Damn tight!" Norman moaned and thrusted into her against, gripping her hips hard, he pushed up her shirt and bra, latching onto her nipple, it was already hard just for his mouth. "Jesus Norman you're so big!" Katherin moaned trying to adjust to his size, Norman grinned and pumped into her fast and hard, her body sliding on the floor. "Grip the chair, I need you still." He groaned and pushed their bodies on the floor untl she could grip the chair, "so tight I'm not gonna last baby." She had a death grip on the chair, looking down at him pounding her pussy into the ground, "hurry Norman, I'm so close already!" Norman grabbed one leg and put it over his soukdeey,the new deeper angle making him cry out, "shit!!" He spread her other leg out to the side, opening her pussy up for him, "God your pussy is eating up every inch if me baby." Norman moaned and saw her look down to their hips, his cock smashing into her over and over again, "shit!! Right there Norman!" She moaned and he could feel his balls tighten on him, the tip of his cock starting to tingle, "here it comes baby cum for me!" He moaned and rubbed her clit, she was lost to him, cuming hard on him, screaming his name and milking his cum from him. Norman pumped once more and collapsed on her, his head buried in her neck. "Holy hell Norman, you trying to break me?" He smiled and chucked, "no but I think I did a good job of trying." "A damn good job. Fuck!" She pushed his damp hair back, he kissed her and slid out, laying on the cold floor. "Floors a little nippy huh?" Katherin smiled and he nodded, "i just wanna stay in and have sex all day long." "We can if that's what you wanna do?" He turned on his side, "what do you want to do baby?" "Hmm I'd love to see some of your art work." He grinned and helped her stand up with him, "we'll I have a small art gallery here if you wanna go." She looked so excited, "Oh I would love to see Norman." "But first a shower I think, or I'm gonna smell sex the whole day and walk around with a boner." He was getting hard already, "okay big boy up to the shower." She slapped his ass and giggled. "Go get it started, gotta make that call okay?" Her face fell for a moment before she brushed it off and headed to his room. Norman leaned naked against the couch and found his phone, dialing her number and waiting. "Oh Norman, good to hear from you." He hated how much sex she managed to put into her voice just to talk to him, "Helena this isn't a social call, Ming called earlier and he was a bit confused as to why you were looking at flights." He kept his temper in check and waited for her to speak, "well I was going to come but I changed my mind. Wouldn't want Mingus to be angry with me." "Okay good, I only get him for the weekend, so please no surprises, I just wanna have a nice weekend with him." He heard Katherin call down, "Norman, shower is ready!" He closed his eyes and waited for it, "a shower in the middle of the afternoon huh?" "Thats none of your business Helena. Please just send him alone." She scuffed at him, "fine, he'll be there alone." "Good thank you." "She isn't going to be enough for you Norman." He gaped, "excuse me?" "That little girl you have stashed up in your room...she isn't gonna be able to handle it." "Handle what?" "Your fame of course, millions if adoring fans who all want a taste of you. It isn't her world." "Its my world and I will have her in it. She has nothing to worry about." Helena gave that villian laugh that always made his skin crawl, "You think she can handle you going everywhere to film, all the women you lick and touch? I don't think she can but you know I can." She purred into the phone. "Oh yeah forgot, you're the queen of handling the crowd. If I remember correctly you handled one fan a little too well." He waited for her to take a shot at him but she didn't, "nothing to say about that? Well unlike you, I don't fuck my fans." She hung up on him, he smiled knowing he'd actually won that fight. He set his phone down and headed up to find Katherin, she was already in the shower, working on cleaning her hair when he stepped in. "Hey you okay?" He nodded and pulled her against him, "just hate talking to her." "You wanna talk about it?" He shook his head. "Not really, I just wanna get lost in you." He nuzzled her neck, "you want me again?" She asked in surprise, "yes I do, I need you." She rubbed soap all over his body, "then take me, I'm all yours." He growled and picked her up, pushing her against the wall. "Yes, you're all mine." 

Helena hung up the phone on Norman, he never brought up her indescretion like that before. Normally he went out of his way to avoid it. It happened so long ago but he never forgave her. She tossed her phone away and laid her head on the desk, refusing to let anymore tears fall. Shed thought she'd made peace with that choice but she was wrong and it had cost her the beat guy in the world. "Ma are you okay?" She heard Mingus ask from the doorway in her office, she lifted her head up. "Yes I'm okay, you packed already?" He nodded, "yeah I'm ready to go tomorrow. Are you coming too?" "No I'm not, I'm probably just gonna get out of here while you're gone. Never liked the house when it's just me." "Go where?" "Oh I don't know, maybe head to LA for the weekend. See some old friends." "Might be good for you to get out, thanks for not coming. I just want to have a good weekend." "Yes I know, your dad has said the same thing." "Okay well I'll be in my room if you need me." She smiled and he walked away. La would have been a bad idea for there was only one person she'd see, and she couldn't go there. Not again, not even if he'd begged her like he did every time she came. She'd always said it would be her last visit and it never was. Looking into his eyes, his blonde hair falling over them, he was in love with her. But she could never return that love to him, she belonged to another. Even if he never wanted her again.


	26. Chapter 26

Lustful Dreams   
Chapter 26

"Mom, you ready?" Helena heard Ming yell from down the hall. He was going to the airport today to leave for Georgia. She'd been staring at her phone trying to decide if she was going on a different flight or whether or not to call Sean. "Uh yeah I'm coming." She closed her phone and grabbed her purse off the desk before walking down the hall to meet him at the door. He stood there, almost six foot tall already, beautiful blonde hair like Norman had before he colored it dark. The height he got was all from her side of the family. He was just as handsome as Norman was, he'd be a total knock out in a few years. He already had to beat girls away with a stick just to get to class on time. "You already packed up baby?" He nodded and she saw his suit case on the floor, his ticket tucked under his arm. He also had on a pair of Ray Bans just like Norman did, it made her heart hurt seeing so much or Norman in her son. It made everything harder. "Okay let's go if we are ready." He grabbed the suit case and went out to her car. She knew he kept sneaking looks her way but he'd shift his eyes when she looked at him. "Ming, something on your mind?" "Uh, no. Why?" "Because you've been staring at me this whole time. Come on spit it out." "You didn't bring your bags." "I told you once I wasn't going." "Then why'd you book that ticket?" She sighed, Helena never liked having these talks with him. "Just a reflex is all, I'm going to cancel it when we get home." "Are you mad that I'm going?" "No Ming, I'm not. I'm just a mess about this whole thing with your father." Her head ready began to pound, her heart speeding up at the sound of his name. "Do you still love him mom?" "I always will Ming, but love doesn't always fix things. Sometimes it makes it that much worse." She knew how much Ming missed Norman, he only got to see him during school breaks or whenever Norman was in New York, it was hard for him. "You never told me what happened." "You're not old enough Ming." He scuffed, "mom I'm 16 years old, gonna be 17 soon. I already know about girls and sex. How am I not old enough?" She had to smile, he got his smart mouth from her so he got a pass. "You can ask your father if you really feel you need to know, but that's up to him." "So you're not coming?" "No I'm no, come one we're here." She parked the car and they got out, heading to check in his bag. "I hate when you fly alone." "I'm old enough mom. I took martial arts for a reason, I'll be okay." She hugged him hard, "Oh I know, always forget you're not a baby anymore. Just be safe okay honey, call me when you land?" He nodded, "I mean it Mingus Reedus, I will blow up your phone and Normans if you don't call me when he collects you." He grinned at her, "I promise. Don't miss me too much." "Miss you already son, have a good flight." He turned and walked away, she spotted a few girls rushing to get behind him while he walked to the plane and she had to laugh, little heart breaker like Norman was. Helena headed back out to her car, laying her head on the wheel and watched his plane take off safely. Letting out a deep breath she grabbed her cell phone, she dialed his number. It rang a few times then his sultry voice came to her, every hair on her arm stood up and she got goose bumps. "Hello darling." "I need you." He gave her a very heated, masculine laugh that had wetness pooling between her legs. "Oh you do huh?" "Yes." She was already breathless, "how do you plan we do this?" "Where are you?" She asked him, "well at this moment I'm walking up to your front door." She sucked in a gulp of air and heard him knocking on her front door. She put the car in drive and hauled ass home, expecting to see him standing outside but there was no one. She got out and the door was locked, she peeked under the mat and found the key missing. She opened the door and walked in, just the sounds of her heels clicking on the hardwood floor. She knew he was here somewhere, how he knew she'd be alone was a mystery like it always was when he was around. Helena set her purse and phone down, walking further into the house when he grabbed her from behind and pushed her face first into the hard wall, kicking her feet out at a painful angle and splitting her skirt up the side. She moaned and felt him push against her. "Took you long enough." He kissed her neck, "you miss me darling?" She nodded, "say it, say you missed me." "I missed you so much....Sean." He gave her another dark laugh, "and I missed you too baby."

"Oh Norman, I'm so damn nervous." Katherin said twirling her thumbs, they had just walked into the airport. "Kat don't be, he'll love you." Norman put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "Maybe I should call a cab and go home." Her heart was beating so fast it felt like it would leap out of her chest like a cartoon. Somehow Norman had talked her into going to get Mingus from the airport. She'd said no a million times until he gave her the puppy dog look and she was unable to say no to his flawless charms. "Absolutely not, I want you to he here to meet my son." He stopped her mid walk, an almost hurt look on his beautiful face. "And I want to Norman but this is your only weekend with him, you begin filming next week and I don't wanna get in the way." She swiped a tear off her cheek, not even realizing she had been crying. Norman pulled her into his arms, her head on his chest. "He wants to meet you, spend time with us. I never want you to think I don't want you around him." She breathed in deep, taking his smell into her nose. She always smelled coffee and a hint of cigarette smoke but to her it was the best smell in the world. "Just as long as you're okay with it." "Of course baby, come on or we'll miss him." He kissed her cheek and took ahold of her hand and started walking again. They made it there in less than a few minutes and she saw him. He looked just like Norman, except for his height. She knew he got that from Helena. Norman grinned at opened his arms,Mingus embraced his father in a very loving hug. Mingus was a mirror image of Norman except with blonde hair, she knew Norman's wasn't his natural color but Mingus was very blonde and handsome. "Hey buddy how was the flight?" Norman said still hugging him for a moment longer than letting go and taking his bags. "It was fine, just long." He flipped his eyes towards her and gave a dazzling smile. "Mingus, this is my girlfriend Katherin, Kat this is my son." She held out her hand him and gave a smile. She felt nervous and anxious but happy. He didn't take her hand and the smile fell. Suddenly he wrapped his long arms around her and gave her a hug. She looked at Norman and he just smiled, shrugging. She stuck her tongue out at him and returned the hug from Mingus. He stepped back, "it's good to meet you, dads told me about you." She eyed Norman and she wouldn't meet her eyes. "If its bad it's not true. Its good to meet you, you look just like him." He blushed and smiled again, the Reedus smile. "Yea but I'm already taller." Norman snorted and playfully punched him in the arm. "I'm not short, just not freakishly tall." Norman picked up his bags and they walked out to his Jeep. She half expected Helena to be right next to Mingus with bags in hand ready to stay at Normans house, but she didn't. Norman put the bags in the back and Katherin reached for the back door to get in, "babe you're sitting in the back?" Norman asked as Mingus was trying to get into the back already. "Oh I assumed you'd wanna sit in the front." "No I usually don't, so may people recognize dad too much." She looked at Norman and he nodded, "uh okay then, I'll take the front." She grabbed the passenger door and got in. She didn't know how to act now, Mingus should be his only concern right now. She needed to pack up her stuff and head home for the weekend. She had the fashion show tomorrow and needed to make sure everything was ready. "Babe?" She shook her head and looked towards him, "yeah?" "You alright?" She looked back and Mingus already had his iPod out, half asleep in the seat. "Yeah, just not sure what to do." "Just be you, I know it's a little strange but he likes you." He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Just got flustered, I was a little worried Helena would step off that plane." "Yeah I was too but she didn't. Lets get back to my place, let him rest up and maybe cook an early dinner?" He started the car and headed back towards his place, "I actually need to head home." "Are you serious? I told you everything is cool with him." "Its not that Norman, I have the fashion show tomorrow and have so much to do before then." "Can you at least go later so we can all have dinner?" His blue eyes pleading to her, "okay, just dinner. Then I can come back if you'd like when I'm done with the show." "I would love that." She leaned back against her seat and tried to relax, tension in her shoulders giving her a migraine. "It'll be a good weekend baby, and I want us to spend it together." "I do too Norman, I really do."

Helena was panting now, her body as hot as an oven, sweat dripped down between her breasts even though the air conditioning was on full blast. Sean's hips ground into her ass hard, both his hands still had hers pined to the wall above her head. "Sean..." "Shhhh, you should know better by now." His voice was deep and very masculine. They'd done this only a few times before and it still surprised her. It only happened after they hadn't seen each other in a long time, this time it had been two years. She dis everything she could to resist him in order to try and win Norman back but it was useless. "You miss me baby?" He asked roughly into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. She knew what she was suppose to say, "no I didn't miss you." He moaned into her ear, for some reason he needed to hear her say she didn't miss him. "Good, can't have you missing me all the time now can I?" She shook her head, waiting to move until he told her to. "You made me wait two years for that beautiful pussy, kept it locked away." She felt his hands work the zipper on the back if her dress, it stopped right at her lower back. He kissed in between her shoulder blades, unable to keep herself still she ground her ass into him. In return Sean bit into her skin hard, making her ass wiggle against him, that just made him bite harder. "I'm sorry!" Helena screamed out to him, he released her skin, it stuck from his bite but he licked his tongue over the spot to ease the pain. "If I let you go, you gonna play nice?" He asked, Helena nodded and didn't speak. "You'd better if you wanna cum tonight." He released her hands and she dropped them, rubbing her wrists. "Turn around." Sean half growled at her, Helena turned and faced him but kept her eyes on the floor. "Now, why did you call me?" He asked, "I just needed you....again." "you ain't needed me in two years but you randomly need me now...doesn't seem right." Helena knew calling Sean was a mistake, he knew she didn't just miss him out of the blue. She held in her groan while Sean peeled the dress the rest of the way down her body, tugging it down past her hips for it too pool at the floor. She stood in her bra and panties before him, goose bumps all over her body. She watched his hands move up her legs, then to her hips, his thumb brushing over her clit lightly through her panties. She moaned and he gave an approving chuckle. "Now tell me Helena, its Norman isn't it?" She nodded once, "I knew it was about him, it's always about him." He was pissed now, as he always was. "Mingus is going to his place for the weekend." "Yea I know, he usually does that." She didnt know how Sean always knew these things. "And??" She sighed, "he has a new girlfriend." Helena said, her voice filled with complete shame for even holding out hope for Norman. "Oh, I see." His hands slid up to cup her breasts as he laughed, "so Normie has a new Fuck toy and now you miss yours?" He unclasped her bra and tossed it away, the cold air bringing her nipples to a point. "This happens every time woman and we still do it, each and every time we say it's the last time it never is." She nodded again, until he lifted her chin to meet his eyes. She could see the hate he had for her, she hated him too. Hated and loathed what they had done together to loose Norman. But she could also see is need, it matched hers also. They needed to hate each other. That one night, they'd made the biggest mistake of their lives. A tear slipped down her cheek, he wiped it away with his thumb and cupped her cheek, "last time?" He asked, both of them knowing it would never be the last time, they would be pulled to each other again sooner or later. "Last time." Once the words were out of her mouth he was on her, his lips slamming into hers, trying to pry her mouth open. Helena moaned and opened for him, their tongues twisting together violently, his growl vibrating her body. His hands unzipped his pants and she pushed them to the ground, his belt buckle clattering on the hardwood floor. Helena pulled down her panties and hiked her leg up on Sean's hip, he grabbed the back of her knee and she jumped up onto his body. He caught her by the Ass while she worked him to her entrance and slammed home. "Ahhhh!!!" She moaned as he slammed her hard against the wall, her head smacking back. Sean pumped his hips hard and fast, just like he always did. His cock so hard he could go for hours. Helena gripped his shoulders and worked her hips against him, making Sean moan and bury his face into her neck. "Cant wait so long next time!" He said kissing over her chest, "I know!! Harder!" Sean obliged and slammed harder into her. He fell to his knees and flipped her so she was on top of him, his cock going in so much deeper that way. "Ride me baby, ride me good." He held her hips and she rocked back and forth, up and down on his cock. Her breasts bouncing with every thrust, his hands reaching up to cup them. Rolling his thumbs over her hard nipples. She looked down at Sean but she didn't see him, to her she was riding Norman. She could only see his face, feel his soft hand slide up to her back. Her body arched up and her clit brushed against the thin coat of his pubic hair, making her walls flutter. "Oh I can feel it baby, give it to me!" He growled and thrusted his hips up into her, throwing her off balance. "Right now Sean!" She moaned and he grabbed her and slammed into her as fast as he could, "yes, ahhh!!!" She came hard, pouring all over him. Staring down at his muscles flexing as his orgasm came hard. "Oh Fuck!!!" He moaned and pumped his hips slowly, them his head fell back on the floor. Her entire body ached already, her pussy had stretched so much to accommodate his size, he was bigger than Norman, than anyone she'd ever been with. She threw her leg over his body and fell against the cool wood on the floor, her face was flushed. The last spurts of her orgasm fleeting. She hadn't had an orgasm since the last time Sean was there over two years ago. He pulled out his pack of smokes and lit up, right in the house. Taking a deep drag and leaning up against the wall. His eyes saw into her soul, branding them both. They had fucked this up together, so they'd burn together. "New girl huh?" Sean asked, Helena sat up and threw her dress back on, "yes, very young too. 28 I think." Norman usually went for the younger women 35, normally since he was 45 but he'd never had one under thirty. Maybe he needed a younger one. "Guess he needs younger pussy now." He said it in his usual mean tone after sex, the anger always came back. "Yes it would appear that way." "Maybe you should just quit trying." She shot a glare at him that could start a fire. "I would if I could, you know that better than anyone." He went to speak but stopped and just shook his head like he changed his mind about a witty come back. "Why are you even here to begin with?" Helena asked trying to match his shitty tone. "Cuz I am." "Are you spying on me?" Sean laughed and snorted, "please don't flatter your self, I don't have time to watch you like that." "Well then how? She was about fed up with the way he talked to her now a days, "knew Norman starts filming that damn show this week, only common sense Mingus would spend the weekend there." "Okay still doesn't explain why you're here." She got up and walked to the mini bar, she was going to need a drink or ten just to deal with him. Sex was fantastic but that only goes so far. His attitude over the years has gotten worse. She heard his footsteps behind her, snatching the glass of whiskey she poured. She roughly grabbed another glass and poured another one for herself this time. "We both know why I'm here so let's skip that shall we?" She threw up her hands, "fine be an asshole get out." He just smiled at her, not moving an inch towards the door. "Oh no I'm not gonna be a push over this time, you kept me waiting for two years." He set the glass down and made his way back to her. The glass in her hand shook, spilling the liquid on the bare floor. "You said last time." "It will be, after tonight." Sean said slamming her against the wall.


	27. Chapter 27

Lustful Dreams   
Chapter 27

"Come on babe. Just a quick lunch?" Jon begged through the phone. He hadn't seen her the day before and he needed to see her. "Babe I can't, the show starts tonight and I can't afford to waste time." Jon sighed and leaned against the side of his couch, she'd left the day before with a promise to return but had gotten busy at work. "Whens it start?" "It starts at six and I'm already behind because Kat hasn't been back to work." Jon walked to the door and started the car. He was going to see her, at least for a few minutes. "Dammit I need to see you right now." He sped off towards her building, passing cars and flipping people off who honked at him. "Jon what the hell are you doing?" Nina asked him, he had the phone balanced on his shoulder. "I'm just outside the building, so come out here or I'm coming up." He growled, his cock already as hard as it can be without snapping. "I'm not moving." He smiled and knew she was daring him to barge in. "Okay doll but remember this is your own fault." He closed the phone and yanked open the front door, the receptionist standing. "Sir can I help you?" "Nope, just going up to see Nina." He headed towards the stairs before she could tell him no. Taking them two and three at a time. The place seemed dead quiet except for a few people. His body was on fire already, just one day without being buried inside her had him climbing the walls. He was so close to fucking the nearest tree. He stopped at her door and waited, listening to make sure no one was in there but her. Jon opened the door and walked on quickly, pulling it behind him. There she was, sitting behind her desk, glasses on, hair up in a messy pony tail. Her green eyes blazed through his, teasing him when she bit the corner of her lip. "Jon I told you not to so this." She put her pencil down and leaned back, he could see her breasts threatening to spill out over her shirt. "You should know by now that I don't take direction well." He grinned and stepped forward, her eyes moving all over his body. "I'm really busy Jon, my job is on the line." "I'm not here to interrupt your work baby." "Then what do you want?" He put his large first on the desk and leaned his body in, his arms and neck bulging as he flexed. She gasped before she knew what hit her, covering her mouth quickly. "I'm here for you doll, stand up for me." She stood on command, his cock leaking pre cum down his cock. Jon walked around to the back of her desk, pushing the chair back enough so he could stand behind her. He noticed that she was in a pair of yoga pants and a take top. "No suit today?" He said against the back of her neck, sending bumps down her arms. "Have clothes for tonight, didn't want to get them dirty." He gently kissed the soft skin of her back, between her shoulders. She smelled like fresh apples today. "Easy access, I like these." He traced the waistband of her pants with his fingers, "Jon I need to work." She begged him, and he noticed the large stacks of folders on her desk. "Okay, I'll let you work." "Thank you." He slowly pushed down her yoga pants, "Jon..." "I'm gonna let you work, but you're gonna work me too." He lightly nipped her lower back, loving how she had no panties on. He could smell how much she wanted him, see it drip down her thigh. He pulled the chair close to him and unbuttoned his pants, pushing them down to his ankles. Jon sat down in the chair, scooting right up behind her, "I can't wait anymore baby, I need you. Bend over the desk for me." He put his hand on her lower back and helped her lean forward, her legs were already shaking and he'd barely touched her. Jon smoothed his hand down her back and to her ass, "damn I can't wait until you let me have your ass baby." She moaned and rocked her hips backs. He gave a dark chuckle and used his hands to spread open her cheeks, seeing her beautiful smooth pussy peaking at him. He licked his lips, "hold on baby." Jon flattened his tongue and licked a line from her pussy, all the way to her ass. He groaned and savored her taste, "Jon!!" She begged him, "Oh now you want it huh?" She nodded and bent over more. "Yes more baby, I need it." Jon tapped one of her legs until she let him have it, "leg on the edge of the desk." She positioned her leg on the edge of the desk for him to get a better angle. "Ooh that's it baby, hold it right there." Jon said and lapped at her dripping pussy with his tongue, probing her tight little hole. "Ahh....Jon!" She moaned and tried to work herself against his tongue. Jon pushed one of his fingers into her wetness, moving it until he got her gspot and made her moan and shake, then pulled it out and rubbed over her asshole. Slow circles over it, hearing her moan louder while he continued to tongue her. "Please Jon, go inside!" He smiled and pushed his finger inside her tight little ass, she screamed and gushed for him. "Oh you do like that huh baby, such a dirty girl." Jon started to stroke his cock with his free hand, already slippery from her juices. "So close Jon!!" He stopped fingering her Ass and pulled his tongue from her pussy, "Oh no you don't, I need you bouncing on my cock when you cum." She looked back at him, face flushed and mouth parted so she could pant. "Fuck you look good like this." "Like what?" "I love how you look when you're cock hungry. Come sit on my cock babe." She moaned and looked down at his hand pumping slowly. "Is that for me?" "Oh yes girl, it's all for you." He watched her back up, her legs lining up with his, her ass hovering above his cock. Jon stood his cock up and watched to squat down, his cock slipping into her. "Oh yes!" He moaned when she wall all the way down. "Doesn't that cock feel good baby?" "Ahh, yes it does! So good!" She rocked back and forth on his cock, her pussy sliding all over him. He arched his back and watched how good she fucked him. "Ride that cock baby...ride it!" He moaned and started to pump his hips up into her. Making her bounce on him , "Jon!!" She moaned and he could feel her pussy flutter around him. He reached around and rubbed her swollen clit, "Fuck yes....god right there!!" "Here I come girl, hold on. Cum for me baby!" He barked at her and felt her cum all on his cock, sending him over the edge into his own mind blowing orgasm. Slowly pumping his hips as the feeling faded, laying his head on her back. "Oh I'm gonna be sore tonight." She said and stood up, his cock slipping out of her. Jon could see their combined cum running down from her pussy to her legs. "Good, I can't wait to see it." He lightly bit her Ass and pulled up his pants. "You're coming to the show?" He nodded quickly and kissed her, "yes I will be there. Look for me?" He asked, she nodded and pulled up her yoga pants. He scooted the chair behind her so she could sit back down. "Okay I will look for you baby." She grinned at him and went back to work. Jon smiled and opened the door to leave but ran into her boss Vivian. "Oh shit...I mean I'm sorry ma'am." She looked at him then at Nina, she had major sex hair going on. "Oh I see you have company, again. Are you all finished?" "Almost ma'am, it'll be done on time." Vivian glared at him, "I'm sure it will." Jon nodded once at Nina and left her to deal with Vivian, that chick had some major issues. Jon went back out to his car, he dialed Norman, "hey Normie, what you up to?" "Oh hey man, Ming is here gonna make some dinner, wanna join?" "Yea sure man, it'll be great to see him." "Okay brother see you soon." Jon hung up the phone and drove towards Normans house.

Norman set the table for four people, he'd asked Mingus if it was alright if Jon came and joined them and he said yes, very excited to see him again. He was a little worried about Kat. She had been quiet since they were at the airport, not wanting to stay the night like she had planned before. He set out four plates, cups, food was almost done. He'd told Mingus to pick anything he wanted to eat and of course he picked lasagna. Norman used to call him Garfield when he was little because that's all he ever wanted to eat. Norman walks down the hallway and peeked into the living room, Mingus was involved in one of the games he brought with him, Katherin just sat on the couch, scrunched into her self. "Ppsst.!" He called out, she turned her head and he nodded for her to come back. Norman opened the fridge and pulled out a beer as she came in the kitchen. "Maybe you should go." He said silently, she snapped her head up. "I will if that's what you want." "Of course it's not!" He sad a little too loudly and it made her jump. "Don't you want to be here?" He was hurt that she seemed like she didn't. "I just want you guys to spend time together." "We are Kat, we both want you here but it's as if you want to leave.." she shook her head, "then what is it?" "I don't know how this works Norman, I suck with kids of any age. You guys need to spend time alone while he's here." He just looked at her, she looked frightened. "He isn't a kid anymore, he's almost 17. And we are spending time together, why can't you just be a part of it?" She wouldn't answer him, he set his half empty beer down on the counter and walked towards her but she stepped back. "Kat..." "no Norman, I don't want to start a fight over this okay, just enjoy your weekend. I have to go." She turned and tried to grab her bag but he took ahold of her arm. "You don't wanna be with me anymore do you?" "Yes I do! Why would you even have to ask?" "Because you're running from me." He couldn't even meet her eyes anymore, "no but I have work this weekend and you need to be here. We can wait until we have time." She cupped his face, he pulled her against him quickly, her body molding to his like a glove. Norman pushed her back against the wall, one hand going behind her knee and hiking her leg up on his hips. He kissed her hard, his mouth trying to consume her. She opened her mouth and let him in. He stroked his tongue with hers, gently biting it. "Please don't go." He said breaking away to kiss down her slender neck. "I have to, the show is tonight, I have to." She tugged on his hair, one of her hands sliding down his chest. "Are you coming back tonight?" "I can but it'll be late." He sucked at the skin behind her ear until she moaned, "I don't care, I need you here with me." He slipped his hand under her shirt to cup her breasts. "Norman!!" She moaned into his neck, her hands just above his cock. "I know you wanna touch it baby, don't think. Just feel." Katherin groaned and her hand found his hard cock through his jeans, "Oh, yes...Fuck!" she worked him fast, the jeans creating a teasing friction between them. "Stay baby." "Why, so you can pound me into the wall?" He groaned, "Fuck yes, I need you." Just then he heard someone knock shortly before it opened and Jon stepped through, his jaw hitting the ground as he looked at them. Norman had her pressed against the wall, his hand up her skirt and her pants unbuttoned, her hand on his cock. "Yummy....didn't miss the show." Jon said and gave them a nasty smirk, leaning against the wall to watch. "Had fucking timing as always." Jon was the ultimate cock blocker. Katherins thigh slide down and back the the floor, his had slid out of her top. Norman had to work his cock into the waist band of his jeans so it didn't bend him. Katherin stood and glared at both of them, pulling her clothes back together. "I'll see you later." He kissed her quick and watcher he rush past Jon, her arm knocking him off balance but he just laughed. Norman stormed bad into the kitchen as the timer went off and he pulled the food out. "Awesome job ass hat, now I got blue balls." Norman chucked the oven mitt at him. "You invited me dick, not my fault you waited until the last minute to get your cock wet." Norman scuffed and picked up his beet, downing the rest of it. "So she's not having dinner with us?" Jon said getting his own beer from the six pack. "Guess not, she's gotta work tonight and I thinks she a little shy around Ming." "What, why? The kid is the shit!" Norman shrugged, putting the food on the counter so they could serve it. "I'm not sure, I think she was freaked out that Helena might come too." "But she didn't right?" "Nope thank Fuck, couldn't handle her shit right now." Just then Mingus walked into the kitchen, "Jon!" He grinned and went to Jon bumping fists before pulling Mingus into a hug. "Hey baby Reedus...well not baby anymore are ya?" Jon said looking at a few hairs on his chin. "Yeah gonna be 17 this year." Mingus said with pride. "No way, you can't be that old yet can he?" Jon looked at Norman and he just shrugged, "yeah it seems like just yesterday he was in diapers." Mingus sat down in a chair at the table, looking for the food. "So how's school going man?" Norman began to dish out the food and handed Mingus a big plate. He took a big bite and tried to talk, "it's good, high school still sucks." Norman snorted and handed Jon his plate as he sat down. "Yeah it sucks but it's almost over." Norman said taking his own seat, looking at the empty table setting where Katherin would have been. Jon and Mingus was muffled as he tried to think of a good reason she didn't want to be there. Maybe she didn't like Mingus? She'd acted like she did but he wasn't so sure now. "Norm you okay?" Jon said quietly, "yeah man I'm good." "Dad aren't we going to wait for Kat?" Mingus asked looking around, "uh, she had to go buddy. Has some fashion show tonight." "Yeah Nina has been uptight about that for a few days also, guess it's a big thing." Norman noticed that Mingus looked disappointed, "maybe we should go?" He heard himself say before he thought it through. "You serious dad?" Both him and Jon were staring at him, "well why not? Its important to them and we wanna see them anyways, might as well go." Norman grinned to himself and finished eating, "dad we don't have tickets." Jon cleared his throat and smiled like the Cheshire cat, "well I have a ticket and I'm sure I can get a few more." He finished off his beer and Mingus started laughing, "okay lemme go put something else on." He rushed off before finishing his food, "he looks fine what's the deal?" "Hes very worried about his look these days, I have no idea." Norman gathered the plates and cleaned up the food, "you need to change to Norm or we good?" Jon asked, "yeah I'm good. Call and make sure you can get those tickets." Jon pulled out his phone and walked off away from him, laughing and smiling into the phone and Norman wondered who he was talking to and what all he was saying. "Okay dad I'm ready." Mingus came out of his room looking like he might belong on the catwalk. "Damn buddy, knew threads?" Mingus looked down at his clothes, "yeah mom got them awhile back, she's mad I keep growing." Norman laughed and looked up at his son, "yeah me also, look at ya. You're towering over me." Norman grabbed his hat and his Ray Bans as Jon came back over, "okay...damn kid you look nice. Okay well I got the extra tickets, and they start soon so we should go." "How'd you get the tickets last minute, this is supposed to be a big deal." Jon just grinned holding his hands out, "know a few people who know other people." Norman nodded once, nor wanting to dwell on it, "yeah sure let's head out."

"Oh fuck Nina I'm so nervous." Katherin was pacing in the small room they used to get dressed for the show. "Don't be girl, we've been planning this all year." "Yeah but I've been slacking off these past few days, I'm sorry I'm a shitty best friend." She plopped down in the small sofa, head in her hands and trying not to cry. "You're not shitty babe, just all that shit with Tyler has you all scrambled up." Nina said sitting down next to her, "well he's been gone for two days and I haven't been back to work." "Well you're here now and we have to go do this." Katherin agreed and stood up to check her make up. "Is Jon coming?" "He said he was but his seat has a reserved sign on it still so I don't know." Katherin could tell she was upset that he wasn't here yet, "I'm sure he's coming babe." "So you never told me how meeting Norman's son was." Katherin continued to pace the floor, "uh it was good, handsome little thing. Very smart and looks just like Norman only taller." "How old is he?" Nina asked adding more lip stick, "he's gonna be 17 this year." She had been so worried that Helena was going to be there with him, she acted like a complete bitch towards Norman. She couldn't help thinking how much better Helena could be for him. "Something wrong Kat?" "I don't know, I just don't know how to act around them together. Normans life is so different from mine." "Its not that different." Kat laughed abruptly, "Nina do you even realize that he is 17 years older than me?" Nina jerked her head around and her jaw was on the floor, "no way that man is 45...he's built so well." "Yes he is built very well, but 17 years is a lifetime Nina, hell he has a son...and don't even get me started on Helena." "What about her?" "She still wants his cock Nina, she almost come with Mingus to Georgia." "Well who doesn't want that Reedus cock?" She rolled her eyes at Nina, she'd hoped that her being with Jon would change her look on Norman and it obviously hasn't. "Lets walk, we are late." They walked down the long hall way of the very expensive hotel the fashion show was being held at. Door after door of luscious expensive hotel rooms, even she didn't have the kind of money it would require to stay just one night here. "I'm just saying his world is different from mine, ours. He's a fucking movie star for shit sake." "Who gives a shit girl, he wants you and that's all that should matter. Ill take some of him if you don't want any." Nina winked at her, "no he's mine, I'm just over thinking shit." They walked behind the giant man made stage that was set up the night before, Katherin looking over all the women and men in their new clothes line, she had to admit it looked damn good. "Okay ladies and gentleman, are you all set?" Their boss Vivian said coming into the light, she was dressed to kill as always. "Yes ma'am we are all ready." She smiled and went to stand aside, "i hope she still isnt pissed at me." "Nina why would she be pissed?" Nina blushed, "Jon came by work for a quickie and she saw him leaving." Katherin doubled over in laughter, "Oh shit I can almost see her face, maybe you should just wait until before or after work to fuck like animals." Katherin parted the silk curtain and looked out, the whole placed was packed from head to toe with people, important people. Various people from different fashion magazines were there, very successful designers also. "Nina check this out." Katherin said and Nina peeked out, her jaw dropping, "okay now I see why you're nervous, I am too now. Holy fuck!" "What?" Nina pointed into the audience, "he's here!" She pointed right at Jon, "I can't believe he came Kat." "Yeah thats great." "But look who else is here girl." Katherin looked back into the audience and saw Norman and Mingus taking a seat by Jon. "Oh shit what is he doing here?" She was more nervous than ever now. "He cares about you Kat, Mingus seems to also. Look at his threads by the way. He looks very dashing." "Yeah he has some style doesn't he?" Mingus saw her before she ducked in and he waved, Katherin managed a small smile and ducked back inside. "Okay guys it's time." Vivian said going past them and out to the stage, a very loud almost obnoxious applause for her. Katherin worked on getting the models into their lineup, making sure the clothes were in place. "Okay guys break a leg." She said and they grinned back at her, Katherin was happy she wasn't actually going to be seen. She just designed the clothes with Nina and let Vivian handle the appearances. Model number one walked down the catwalk, strutting her stuff, whistles and clapping, the flash of cameras going off. "Seems like a good crowd huh?" Nina said and Katherin had to agree, still thinking about Norman and Mingus. "Snap out of it girl, we are doing this all night and this is only day one, get your shit together." "You're right, I need a drink though." Nina laughed and the second model went on stage as the first came back through the curtain, she handed Katherin a little slip of paper in the shape of a black cat head. She took it and looked at the model, whose name was Mya, "some guy just handed me this and told me to hand it to you." "How'd he give it to you?" "He rushed up to the stage and gave it to me before I passed the curtain." Mya walked away to get into another outfit, "thanks. You dis great girl." Kat hollered after her, "what is it?" Nina asked tucking a clip board under her arm. "She said some guy gave it to her." Nina smiled and motioned for her to open it. Katherin opened the closed note, "I hope we are okay Kitty. Would love for you to come back to my place. N." Katherin had to smile, she'd acted like a bitch and he still wanted to see her. "This is a good thing Kat, don't blow it." Nina patted her shoulder and got back to work. "Okay, let's get through this."

"Dad I can't believe you did that, she's gonna be so nervous now." Mingus said to him, Norman couldn't believe he'd done it either. People looked at him like he was crazy, pushing past people that all thought they were important, just so he could get to the stage and hand the model his note to Kat. "Yeah well it's done now and we'll see how it turns out." Jon chuckled beside him, "for a second man I thought you were goin for that model." "The fuck would I do that for, I got Kat." Jon seemed to think it over for a moment, "yeah I see your point, but she was fine as hell." Norman rolled his eyes, the guy had some serious issues but he was his friend for a reason. "Well I think it's cool that you did that dad." Norman smiled, "thanks bud, glad to know someone is on my side here." He shot a glare at Jon who wasn't even paying attention as another model came out. Jon whistled like a maniac, "at least show some control man, what about Nina?" "Norm, we aint married or anything, I can just look." "I swear you have a screw loose in your brain, Nina is right back there man." Jon didn't answer and he was done trying to make him see it. Norman checked his watch for the millionth time, it had been about three hours and only Mingus and Jon liked it. Jon for the women and Mingus for the clothes, the half naked models didn't bother him either. He stood up, "going for a smoke, you good here?" Mingus nodded and shooed him away, "keep an eye on him Jon." "Sure Normie, go suck on a cancer stick." Norman slapped the back of his head and shimmied his way past the rows of people and got to the back exit. The propped open the door and stepped out, the cool night air hitting his face, it had been way to damn stuffy in there. He pulled his pack of smokes out and lit one, taking a deep drag and closing his eyes. "Mind if I bum one?" A very silky female voice said from beside him, he opened his eyes and saw the model from the show, the one he handed the note to. She was dressed in some sort of lingerie, with a big trench coat flapping in the wind. Her legs very long and naked. He jerked his eyes away from her and took out his pack, handing her one. She snatched it and propped herself up against the side of the building just like he was. "Thanks, can't carry shit dressed like this." He nodded once and flicked his BIC open to light the cigarette for her. "Thanks for helpin me earlier, sorry if it seemed weird." She gave him a dark sensual laugh, "Oh it's no trouble, not every day that Norman Reedus asks you for a favor." He looked at her, she was smiling like the devil pinched her ass. "Didn't think anyone would recognize me here." He pulled his hat and shades down lower on his face as people walked by them. "Id know your face anywhere, big fan by the way." "Thanks, appreciate that." "So you know Miss Mikaelson huh?" She kept scooting closer to him, pulling the trench coat open more Eve though she had to be freezing. "Yeah she and I are dating." She gasped, "Oh I had no idea, normally that thing is public knowledge by now." He shrugged once, not liking where the conversation was going. "Well thanks again for your help, I should be getting back." She nodded and put out the cigarette with a very high stiletto heel. "Yeah me too, due back on shortly." He tried to walk through the door but she stepped up with him, pressing her body flat against the front of his. "Kat isn't really in your league Norman, I could point you in the right direction." Her hand snaked down his chest and pulled his groin. He grunted without meaning to, putting his hands on her arm to keep her from touching him more. "Uh, please...I'm not interested." She gave that dark laugh again, "feels like you're interested." She tapped her finger against him. "Well I'm not so pleas...." he was cut off by her mouth landing on his, her hand buried deep in his hair forcing her mouth into his. He grabbed her roughly by the arm and jerked away, "thanks for the offer but no." He looked towards the door and Mingus stood in the doorway, his arms crossed and a very disapproving look on his face. "You know where I'll be if you change your mind honey, names Mya by the way." She gave his cock a little tap before strutting off, smiling at Mingus. Norman tried to fix himself, despite not wanting her his cock had other plans. "Dad what the hell are you thinking?" Mingus said in a deep voice Norman didn't know he had. "Its not what it seems Ming, she kinda threw herself on me." He stepped in the door and let it bang shut, "yeah sure." He started walking away, "hey wait up!" But Mingus wasn't listening anymore. "Ming dammit I said hold up." Mingus stopped and he was able to catch up to him, "you know how fans can be sometimes, I pushed her back but didn't want to hurt her. You know I'm not like Jon, I just want Katherin." Mingus didn't look at him but nodded once, "shows almost over, I'm ready to go." They walked back to their seats just as everyone stood up and started clapping. Then Nina, Katherin and some very tall red head came out. He smiled down at Kat, getting to see her smile. Nina blew a kiss to Jon, and he stuck his tongue out. "Thank you everyone for coming tonight, we hope to see you all tomorrow." More clapping and whistling from Jon and they left. He never got a chance to talk to Katherin but hoped that crazy bitch Mya gave her the note and he'd see her later. "Hey Ming, what's up dude?" Jon asked him, he just shrugged and pulled on his head phones. "Whats that all about?" Norman didn't want to catch shit from Jon so he shrugged also, chalking it up to Mingus being a teenager and he drove them home, would Mingus say something o Katherin about it?...he didn't know but he needed to tell her before it came out in an ugly way.

Helena moaned and rolled off of Sean, his cock slipping out before she hit the bed, their breathing erratic. This had been about the tenth time they'd fucked since he showed up about two hours ago. "Fuck that pussy is still fucking amazing." Sean groaned and scooted up to the headboard, grabbing a smoke. She shook her head at him, he had a way with words alright...nothing good though. "Gee thanks." He chuckled a little, "come on doll, it's supposed to be a conpliment." She snorted, "yeah maybe for all the little girls you and Norman like to fuck, don't work with me." She pulled on a long T-shirt and sat on the other side of the bed. "We don't Fuck little girls." "Oh really, you are 50 Sean and Norman is only a few years away from that but then you feel the need to cock jump every 20 year old who has a decent face and tight snatch." She barked at him, feeling pissed off again at both of them. Sean busted into laughter, snorting and eyes watering. "Holy hell woman, never have I heard such nasty words from that pretty mouth of yours." She scuffed, "maybe not to your face." "Oh I'm liking the new you, nice change from your normal stuck up self." "Go fuck yourself Sean." "No need doll, that's what I got you for." Before she could think she turned on the bed and slapped him hard on the face. Her hand stung and his face was red, "you want some whore that let's you talk that way then get the fuck outta my bed." She stood up and started to go into the bathroom when his arm came around her waist, stopping her. "Let go!" She pushed against him but he was too strong, all those years of MMA paid off right now. He picked her up off her feet and twirled her until she was on the floor, his body pressed into his. A big shit eating grin on his smug face, "slap you and you smile..great." Her hands were pinned so she couldn't fight him, "I really like this knew you, I can take a slap or two for kicks." "Get off!" She yelled into his face, he gripped her chin with his free hand and kissed her hand, shoving his tongue into her mouth. She couldn't help it, she moaned and rolled her hips. No matter how he acted she could never get enough of his cock. Never, no matter what she tried. She could feel how hard he was, pressing against her bare pussy, her legs now spread open for him. With on thrust he shoved into her as deep as he could go, she moaned into his mouth and tilted her hips up to get him in deeper. "I know you can't resist this cock doll." He said into her mouth, Helena bit down on his lip, drawing blood but that only seemed to fuel him more. "You want me, I want you. No reason why we shouldn't be together." She knew deep down this was coming, him finally saying it out loud. "No we can't." She moaned into his neck while he pumped into her. "Why not?" Sean said kissing down her neck, "because I love Norman." He trusted in so hard her back bowed in, "he don't want you doll, he never will again after my cock has been in this pussy, but I want you." She pulled his face so he looked at her, under the sexed up look she knew he meant it. Sean sped up and she could feel herself fighten around him. "Give it to me doll, I need it." She shut off her mind and let herself go, cumming all around him. Sean growled into her neck, his whole body moving with urgency, Helena put her hands on his Ass and dug her nails in until he groaned loudly and came deep inside her, coating every inch until his body collapsed on hers. Everything was so quiet, she could hear the sound of his pounding heart beat against her chest. Had he really said it? After all this time why would he bring it up now? She felt his lips lightly kissing the skin of her collar bone, it was a very unlike Sean gesture towards her but it felt nice. "I can feel how much you want me." She closed her eyes, "I do want you Sean, there is no denying that. But you don't love me." She brushed back his sweat soaked hair to look into his eyes. "And who said I didn't?" "You didn't say it and you won't because the love isnt there." He sighed and propped himself up on his forearms to look into her eyes. "Why does everything have to be about love with you?" People don't get together because the love is there, the enjoy what is already there and if they are lucky they find love." She couldn't believe he was saying this and sounding like he meant it. "Did you love Norman when you first met him?" She shook her head, "no I didn't." "No you didn't, I bet you just saw how beautiful he is and wanted it for yourself, am I wrong?" Tears welled in her eyes because he was right for once. "No you're not wrong Sean." He gave her a soft smile, "I know you don't love me and I don't know if I'm even capable of love but I like what we have here." "I don't know if I can Sean, I'm a miserable bitch without him, as you know first hand." He nodded, "and I'm an asshole without you, and sometimes with you but this feels good." She pushed herself up and sat against the bed frame, "I don't know how you want this to be." "It doesn't need to he anything more than this, it can be just sex for now. We don't wait two damn years to do it." She knew he was right about Norman not wanting her. He hadn't in a long time, sex had been the last thing she could hold over him and even that hadn't been enough to keep him. "I'm not going to give up on Norman, I can't. Not yet but I agree with you. I need this as much as you do. Just sex is all I can do right now." He grinned, "I'm not asking you to love me doll, just use me. Use my body and I'll do the same to you." He crawled to her on the floor as if his body was all fluid and not a bone in his body. His shoulders bunches as he got closer. They weren't as big as Normans, northing of his was. But damn they were nice. "Okay fine, we use each other and that's all. No romance or shit like that." Sean snorted, "I'm incapable of that mushy shit, I'm better with my body." His head kept getting lower to her groin, his eyes still looking up at her. "Then you better prove it, show me how good you are with this body." She shoved his head down so he was face to face with her pussy, he growled and flattened his tongue to lick up her center, "ahhh!!!" She moaned and moved one leg up to his shoulders, "this good enough for you?" Sean smirked, she pulled his head back down, "shut up and eat me!"


	28. Chapter 28

Lustful Dreams   
Chapter 28

Norman and Mingus walked through the front door, Norman kicked his boots off and put his shades and hat on the small desk in the corner. Mingus walked right past time, he hadn't said a single word in the car. "Hey hold up." He shouted just before Mingus got to his door, "what?" Norman walked down the hall trying not to get angry at him. "Do we need to talk about what happened tonight?" "No, I'm good." "You sure, because you haven't said dick to me the entire way home." Norman crossed his arms, feeling defensive. "What am I supposed to say about it? Its none of my business who you see." Norman furrowed his brow, "Ming I'm not seeing her, I don't even know who the hell she is except she works with Katherin. You know how some fans can be." Mingus nodded his head quickly, "are you going to tell her?" "Of course I am, she's busy now but she's coming by later." "Okay but she should know." "Ming, did you think I was going to hide it from her?" It was hard to believe his son would think that of him. "I just like her okay, you guys are good with each other and I wouldn't want this to ruin it for you." Mingus looked him in the eyes, "bud I'll tell her when she gets here, promise. Are we okay?" He was worried the whole weekend would be full of tension, "yeah we are cool, gonna shower and chill in my room." Norman smiled and stuck his fist out and Mingus bumped it. "Okay cool, let me know if you need anything." Norman walked back down the hall, heading into the kitchen to crack open a cold beer. He knew it was right to tell Kat about her, that Mya chick but he also knew she wouldn't like it. That was one of many flaws of being on tv, fans could get a little nuts sometimes. Normans phone rang and he dug it out of his jeans and closed his eyes. It was her and he wasn't in the mood. "Yes?" "Still no way to talk to me Norman." "You're lucky I'm even talking to you at all, much less in a nice way." She just chuckled, totally unaffected by his tone. "Just wanted to check in on Ming. He never called when he got off the plane." Norman rolled his eyes, "then why call me? He has his own phone." "Get off your high horse Norman, it's about time you let go of the past and move forward." He pulled the phone away from his ear as she continued to talk, he chugged the rest of his beer. "Well maybe I could if I wasn't forced to communicate with you at all." He pulled another beer from the fridge, "you made mistakes too Norman, it wasn't just me." "Oh really,so I fucked your best friend right after we had our son?" He shouted and waited for her smartass remark, "I remember a few times you slipped up Norman, you're not perfect." He had to set the beer bottle on the counter before he crushed it, "I never cheated on you, not once. I could have had a different flavor pussy every hour for the rest of my life and still had bitches lined up but I didn't. I kept my dick in my pants unlike that prick Flanery." She was silent for what seemed like forever, "I made a mistake Norman, just like everyone." "So you're gonna stand there and lie to me saying you only fucked him once?" Again with the silence and he gave her a nasty smile he wished she could see. "Thats what I fucking thought, get this through your mind. It don't matter if I'm single or if you were the last pussy on earth, it ain't gonna happen dollface. Now if you need to talk to our son then call his phone." He hung up the phone and slammed it back down on the counter. How could she think it had been just one little mistake...it would have been acceptable if it wasn't with Flanery but it had been. She did the one thing you're not suppose to do, Fuck his best friend. Norman rubbed his face trying hard to forget it all when there was a knock on the door. His cock instantly went hard, he knew who it was. He rushed to the door and opened it, seeing her standing there made his whole body ache to be touched. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her inside, kicking the door shut with his foot. "Norman.." he didn't even let her speak, just slammed his lips down on hers, she moaned and kissed him back, his hands sliding up her sides and up to her breasts. He didn't know why he wanted her so badly right now, just that it couldn't wait any more. He broke from her mouth and kissed down her jaw and neck, quickly unsnapping the buttons on her silky shirt. "I need you right now Kitty." She moaned and tilted her neck to the side for him. Norman growled and nipped at her neck, down between her breasts, then down her belly until he was on his knees. He looked up at her, Katherins face flushed and ready for sex. She brushed back hair from his face, waiting for him to keep going. He grinned and slipped her skirt down her thighs, catching sight of her dark red panties than matched her bra. He could smell her through the thin material, rubbing his nose on her mound, Katherin gasped and pulled at his hair. Norman sucked her clit through the thin, see through material. "Hungry Norman?" She asked, "you bet your sexy ass I am, I need to eat pussy at least three times a day and you've been busy." He slid his finger inside the panties and pulled it to the side to get a better look at her smooth pussy. "Fuck baby I love this." He ran his long finger over the smoothness, hearing her moan was the best sound he'd ever heard. Norman could see her glistening for him as he snaked his tongue out and licked up her slit, "ahhh, Norman!" She moaned and her hips worked against his mouth. "Ride my tongue baby." He stuck his tongue out and she worked against him. Grinding hard and holding onto his face. Norman moaned, his face now soaked with her juices, he could tell she was close by how she moved. He moved his mouth and stood up, Katherin whining for more. "Come on baby, work my pants down." She fumbled with his buckle and zipper before pushing them down to his ankles. Norman looked around, trying to find the closest place so he could bend her over. Only thing was the back of the couch, "couch, go bend over and leme see that ass." Katherin hurried to the sofa and bent over like he asked, her perfect round ass in the air for him and she still had her heels on. "Damn girl, you should see how sexy you are like this." He ran his hand over her ass and down to her thigh. He already had precum leaking down his shaft as he grabbed it and lined up with her dripping center. "Fuck me Norman.." he grinned and slammed into her, his face buried in her back, trying not to cum from the tight heat. "God Damn you're so tight!" He groaned and drew back his hips to thrust in, her body moving against his. He held onto her hips and pumped hard and fast, hearing the sound of their skin smashing together. "Right there Norman...fuck I can't hold it!" She said quickly but it was too late, she was coming hard, her pussy clamping down on him. "Oh fuck, so tight..." Norman screamed and pulled out as quickly as he he could to shoot his load on her sexy ass. "Shit I'm sorry, didn't mean to cum that quick." He pulled out and shook off his shirt to help wipe between her legs and the mess he left on her back. "No need for apologies, I came quick also. Damn, I needed that all day." She stood up and kissed him sweetly, Norman purred into her mouth, loving everything about her. "So did you enjoy the show?" She asked putting her skirt back on, "yes I did, wish I would have seen more of you though." He pulled up his pants, "yeah well I'm not in the show, just run it." Norman hated to ruin the good mood but he had no choice, "something wrong babe?" She asked, concern on her beautiful face. "Uh. Yeah kinda. Uh you know that chick I handed the note off to?" "Oh Mya, if course." He brushed his hair from his face, "I was outside for a smoke and she came out and asked for one." "Okay seems harmless." "Yeah, but when I tried to go back inside she rubbed against me. Tried to get me to have sex with her." Katherins eyes widened, her lips in a stern line. "Oh I see." "Yeah she tried to rub me and kiss me but I pulled away, said we were a couple." "And she just did this out of the blue?" Katherin asked, no emotion in her voice. "She said she knew who I was and that she was a fan. It's not the first time it's happened to me but I wanted to go ahead and tell you." "Guess it's just something I need to deal with." Norman was surprised by her response, he figured she'd be furious with him. "Some fans can get a little insane and I probably should have brought my guard with me but I didn't think anyone would notice me." Katherin still hasn't looked up at him, "I understand, I just hope that it doesn't happen again." "It won't, she knows I don't want her normally fans aren't like that." "Then it's okay. But I feel like I should say this and it isn't to fight but I don't deal with cheating." Norman looked at her, shocked she would even have to mention it. "I feel the same way and you know why. I didn't think you needed to say that." She looked a little upset, "again I don't want to argue but just so we are clear." Norman stepped up and hugged her, "I know baby, I know."

Jon waited in the lobby of the Cortez hotel, this was the biggest hotel and it was a damn good place to have a show. He'd seen Norman and Mingus leave just after Katherin did, knowing damn well Norman wouldn't wanna be cock blocked twice in one night, he already had a major case of blue balls. Nina had waved at him while she was finishing with the show, Jon just leaned against the wall and people watched. So many beautiful people in this city, the models of the show looked damn good but he thought Nina was sexy enough to be in the show, not the head of it. His phone buzzed in his jeans and he fished it out, it was a text message from Nina saying she was almost done and would give him a ride home since he came with Norman. A very tall, very beautiful woman caught his attention, it was the same woman Norman has coned into helping him earlier in the show. She was wearing a very tight black silk dress that came up almost to her pussy it was so short, her ass hung out the back and judging from how tight it was he knew she wasn't wearing any panties. And she didn't even need a bra, her perfect tits bounced with each step she took in her stiletto heels. Jon felt his cock harden, turning away from the walking people to flip his cock into the waist band of his jeans so no one would see him, but she turned her head at him and smirked. Looking down towards his groin, she'd caught him. She stopped mid walk and turned to face him, Jon's cock twitched just watching her move, so sexual but graceful. She stopped right in front of him and looked down, "is that for me baby?" Jon could already see them together in one of the hallways with her on her knees and his cock down her pretty little throat. "Could be, interest?" Jon said before he could think, he'd been single for a long time but he wasn't anymore. "Of course I am, but I'm sure Nina would have an issue with it." Surprise caught him like a slap in the face, "yeah you're probably right, my mistake." He waited for her to turn and leave but she only stepped closer to him. "A mistake huh?" Jon cursed under his breath, "didn't mean it that way doll, it's just been awhile since I was with anyone. Trying to adjust." She nodded and bit her lip which only drove him crazy, she had perfect cock sucking lips. "Thats the second time I've heard that today, which is odd." She gave him another sexy smirk, "and who besides me is dumb enough to turn you down?" "Oh you might know him, tall dark ad handsome, beautiful blue eyes." Jon had to smile, of course it was him. "Being turned down by Reedus is hard, he loves every flavor." He wiped his hands on his pants, sweat gathering on his palms. "Yes I've heard that about him, guess this isn't my night." "Don't take it too hard, Reedus is just off the market for now, I'm sure he wouldn't be able to say no a second time." Jon couldn't tear his eyes away from her chest, he could see her little nipples harden from the cool air every time someone opened the doors. "Would you be able to, Jon?" She knew his name, of course she did. "Not sure about that, it was extremely hard to do it the first time." Hard was right, he was close to blowing his load in his belly button whenever she licked those lips. "Thats really too bad, I've been in Atlanta awhile now and haven't found someone who can satisfy me...thought maybe you or Norman, or both could help me with that." Jon gulped and her hand landed on his chest, her finger tips playing lightly over his nipple and going lower to touch the muscles of his stomach. Jon wanted to pull away, knew he should, knew the consequences of his actions but he just couldn't. He was drowning in her eyes and her touch, unable to pull away from her body. "Wish I could help darlin, you have no idea." Her hand went lower to the bulge in his jeans, "mmmmm" he moaned and closed his eyes for a moment. She moved her hand and dug around in her purse for a pen, taking his hand and writing her number on his palm. "Just in case you want a second chance to please. Gimme a call." She leaned down to his neck and kissed it, opening her mouth wide and stroking her tongue over his skin. She started walking out the door, "wait, I never got your name." He said a little too loudly, "names Mya, call me later handsome." And with that she was out the door, leaving him a hard panting mess against the wall. One brush over the tip of his cock and he was done, he needed to calm his shit before Nina came down. "Pardon me sir, we are closing the lobby soon." An older guy said to him, "yeah sorry I'm waiting for Nina." He nodded, "just saw her a moment ago, she should be out soon." Jon cleared his throat just as she waked out looking as sexy as always with a big smile on her face. He grabbed her around the waist and slammed his lips onto hers, catching her by surprise. He knew it was Nina but all he saw was Mya. The older man cleared his throat and Jon pulled away, "you okay babe?" She asked him, "Oh yea I'm good, just missed you is all." Nina looked down to the bulge in his jeans, "yeah I can see that." He smiled and put his arm around her to walk outside, "good show baby, thanks for the invite." "Oh thanks, I'm happy you three came and saw it. You need a ride home or wanna come to my place?" She purred into his ear before biting it. Jon moaned and his mind automatically flipped to Mya and the number on his palm. "Id love for you to come over but I might have to leave early tomorrow." Jon lied through his teeth, "Oh okay, for what?" "That show called me earlier and they need to see me so I can't tonight, maybe we can have breakfast tomorrow?" She looked a little upset and he felt the guilt instantly, pulling at him to come clean and tell her. "Yeah that sounds great, I'll go ahead and drive you home." "Baby I'm sorry." He grabbed a hold of her arm when she started to move, "no I understand, just missed you today." "Yeah, I missed you too. Breakfast I hope?" He asked once more, "yeah that's great. Come on it's already late." He walked to her car and helped her in, going around to the passenger seat and getting in. The whole way home was filled with silence and tension that she wasn't even aware of. "Thank you for the ride and I'll make it up to you." He kissed her cheek and couldn't bring himself to kiss her lips. "No need for that, thanks for coming. Goodnight." "Goodnight babe." He kissed her once more and got out, walking up to his door and watching her car pull away into the darkness. Jon stayed on the front porch and pulled out his phone, looking back and forth from his hand to the phone to enter her number. She answered with a sexual laugh, "I knew you couldn't say no." "You were right, I'll text you my address." He hung up the phone and texted her quickly, leaning against his house in the shadows and waited.


	29. Chapter 29

Lustful Dreams   
Chapter 29

Norman had been staring at the ceiling for over half an hour. The sun hadn't even broken through rue heavy curtains he had over the windows in his room. Today was the day he was taking Mingus and Katherin to the set of The Walking Dead. Mingus has asked many times before to go but they'd always been so busy, he also wanted his friends on set to meet his new girlfriend. He looked over at Katherin sleeping next to him, he'd spend the night using his body to show her how much she mean to him. They'd started out in the living room and moved all around the house, Mingus hadn't even come out at all. He had a rule about having women in his home, Katherin had been the first he'd brought here for sex. Katherin was laying on her back, her dark curly hair spread out over the pillow and curling around her heart shaped face. Still naked from last night, the thin sheet was carefully draped over her body like she was posing for a painting. One perfect boob was covered, the other exposed to him. The little pink nipple hard from the coolness in his room. She had her legs bent out to the side, slightly parted and he knew she was still filled up with his cum. Norman rose up on one arm towards her, taking his fingers and lightly brushing over her nipple, making I harder with his touch. She shifted in her sleep and he smiles, even asleep she responded to his touch. This was going to be a long day and he knew he needed her once more before they got going. He grabbed the end of the sheet that touched her breasts and slowly pulled it down past her smooth legs and out of the way. Norman scooted closer to her and down the bed, leaving light kisses down her sternum and across her chest, sending goose bumps across her tan skin. His cock was pushed into the bed, he tried hard not to pump his cock into the mattress and wait for her to realize what was happening. He flicked his tongue over one nipple, she moaned in her sleep when he switched to the other one, rolling it with his fingers before sucking it into his mouth, tongue swirling all around it. She arched her back and Norman let out a groan, kissing down her belly and to her hips, he could smell her arousal and see it dripping out of her, he moaned again knowing it was mostly his cum inside her. "Come on Kitty, wake up for me." He whispered against her mound, her clit only inches from his mouth. He spread her legs wide open, pressing one to the bed and swinging the other over his shoulder, his hands under her ass bringing her pussy to his mouth.. he looked up quickly, seeing her stir finally opening her eyes and looking down at him. "Norman..." he plunged his tongue inside her, swirling it all around and probing her tight hole. "Oh fuck Norman, God!!" She moaned, fully awake now, her hands fisting his hair and she grinded against his mouth. He gently used his teeth on her clit, making Katherin buck her hips up, "Oh God yes!! Right there baby..." He bit harder using one finger to find that spongey area inside her, "Norman!!!" She screamed and came for him, he let her clit go and sucked all the cum from her, soaking his beard and down his face. He gave her one more long lick before shifting his eyes back up to her face, eyes rolled back into her head, hands gripping the sheets and tearing them with her nails. Her chest heaving trying to cum down from her orgasm. Norman smiled and kissed back up her body, until he was settled in between her legs, her cum dripping onto the head of his cock. "Morning Kitty." Norman smirked at  
her, she grinned and pulled him into a kiss, trying to devour his mouth. Norman moaned and gently rocked his hips across her slit, getting himself nice and wet. "You're gonna kill me trying to wake me up that way." "Try huh....you wanted me baby." Norman smirked again, "I always want you, even after fucking all over your house last night." Norman chuckled and kissed down her jaw to her ear, "you taste amazing in the morning, full of my cum." He said it so softly she shivered for him. "Drives me crazy when you talk like that." Her hands traced over his nipple and the tattoo above it, "I like driving you crazy, let's me know I'm doing a good job." His cock was so hard pressed close against her. "You are fantastic in bed Norman, don't need me to tell you that." "oh yes i do baby." Katherin smiled and pushed him off her, Norman lay on his side watching. "Lay down baby." Her voice was deep again, Norman laid down on his back, shoulders resting against the headboard as he watched her kiss up his legs and towards his swollen cock, the tip wet with pre cum. The look in her eyes as she kissed up his body was very primal, her body arching at every moment driving him crazy. Her perfect ass high in the air, his hand twitched with need to spank her. "Come on Kitty, I'm already pushed to my limit." Norman begged, reaching down to help her straddle him. One leg on each side of his body, pussy hovering above his cock. Norman claimed her mouth, kissing her hard and pushing his tongue in. "Ride me baby, I need you to ride me." He said between kisses and her moans, he gripped her hips and watched her slide down onto his, his massive cock filled enveloped inside her tight heat. "Oh God...fucking tight!!" Normans head was on her chest, squeezing her body to his. "Feel good baby?" "So fucking good Kat, move for me girl." He leaned back and watched as she fucked him, her breasts bouncing heavily on his chest. Her pussy always took every inch of him, he stretched her so wide but she never complained. Working him in deeper and deeper with every thrust, "Fuck baby you look so sexy with my cock shoved into you." Katherin moaned hearing him talk that way, her body bouncing faster, Norman cupped her tits and ran his thumb over her erect nipples, "I feel it Norman..." he growled and slammed up into her, "ahh, ahhh ohh!!" He grinned and did it over and over, each time getting deeper, "so fucking close baby girl, cum for me!" She came on command, spurting all down his cock, her body barely able to sit up right. He grabbed her throat and held her up as he thrusted twice more before blowing his load deep inside her tight pussy. His vision going dark, she sagged against his chest, her walls twitching around him. "Fuck baby I never get enough of you." Norman said kissing her head. "I can see that, it's how I feel too." Her voice sounded sleepy already, "Oh no ya don't, we can't go back to bed." He laughed when she whined and held him tighter, "yes we can, we don't have anything to do." He slid his hands down her back and onto her bare ass, giving it a hard spank, savoring the sound of her yelp. "Yes we do baby, Mingus is coming too so get that sexy ass up and get ready." He spanked her again when she didn't move, each time getting louder and harder. "You keep spanking me Reedus then I go no where." Norman grinned and pressed his lips to her temple, "someone a little cock hungry today baby?" Her hand came between them, his cock still inside her, she used two fingers and gripped his base, giving it a little squeeze. "Oh fuck.." Norman moaned, his hips already starting to thrust. "Someone a little pussy hungry?" She asked in an innocent voice, "you're damn right I am Kitty Kat. Promise we can again when we are out." She sighed but nodded and he slid out, already halfway erect again. "Ill go tell Ming to get ready." "Okay babe, need a quick shower." He could see his cum dripping down her leg as she walked away, "better lock that door or I'm coming in." He hollered before putting his pants on and going down the hallway to Mings room, he knocked. No answer, he opened the door slightly and Ming was still asleep in bed, arm thrown over his face. His cloths scattered over the room, he narrowed his eyes at the tv, then snorted quietly, the tv was asking him if he'd like to purchase another porno. Norman just grinned and opened the door letting Eye come in and wake him up, Mingus sat up and snuggled Eye into his chest, "hey get up bud, got some places to be today." Mingus looked up at him, then back at the tv and his eyes went wide, digging through the sheets to find the remote, Norman laughed. "You up?" Ming nodded and clicked the tv off, his face beat red. "Oh by the way..." Norman pointed at the tv, "that next one was worth it..." he winked and shut the door, hearing Mingus groan behind the door. Like father like son.

His head pounded, light coming in from the windows, blinding him. Jon gripped his head, the pounding unbearable he couldn't open his eyes all the way yet. Last thing he remembered was Nina dropping him off and then what....shit...he'd called Mya. Jon rolled over and felt something stick to his back, he forced his eyes open. The bed looked like it exploded, blankets and pillows falling off and hitting the floor. He shifted and felt his side, a sticky condom was stuck to his side. He peeled it off and looked at it, he could see some cum in the tip of the condom, he tossed it aside and looked around the room, his room. Bottles and bottles of his top shelf alcohol were empty and scattered around the room. Jon sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, the sheets easily sliding of his naked body. "The fuck...?" He couldn't remember anything about what happened... On the bedside table was a bright red bra, a bottle of lube and a few unused condoms. He pushed them aside and found his phone looking at the time. It was after two p.m. The whole room smelled like sex but it was only him, he didn't see anyone else, no Mya or Nina in sight. He grabbed a fresh pair of boxers and shrugged them on as he dialed Nina's number, "hey you, was wondering when you'd call me." She sounded chipper this morning, "hey babe, sorry I just woke up." "Its two in the afternoon..." "yeah I know, can't seem to remember anything from last night." "Well i dropped you off at home and you didn't want me to stay." She couldn't mask the hurt in her voice and it made Jon shut his eyes. "I'm sorry doll, I didn't mean anything bad by it. I'm sure I had a reason." Which he couldn't even remember, "you said you had a meeting with someone from the new show." Show...? "Oh yeah the show, I'm getting dressed now." She stayed quiet, "maybe I can see you later?" So much hope in her voice, "that sounds good babe, I'm sorry again. Ill make it up to you." "Okay bye Jon." "Bye doll." Jon tossed his phone on the bed, he didn't actually have to meet with anyone so why had he lied to her about it? He roughly ran his hand over his shaved head on frustration, he had a good thing going with Nina and he wasn't gonna ruin it. Jon heard the shower start from his bathroom, he grabbed the baseball bat he kept in the corner beside his bed and slow crept towards it. The door was cracked and thick seam seeped from the open door, wafting out. He pushed open the door with his foot and took his stance with the bat, the glass door to the shower was closed and he could see the shadow of someone. He gripped the bat in one hand and with the other he reached and and yanked it open....his mouth dropped and he just stared.. "Mya..."


	30. Chapter 30

Lustful Dreams   
Chapter 30

Helena was laying on her side in bed, the night had been one big blur with lots if sex, alcohol and full of emotions. Every time Sean was in her she only thought of Norman. Even now looking over at his blonde hair she wished it was Norman, but it never way. Like an endless nightmare she couldn't shake. Sean was sleeping soundly on his side facing her, no matter where she was he always slept facing her. His head laying at close as she would let him get, a blonde streak of hair tickling her arm. He had finally confessed last night that he wanted her for more than just their sex sessions. He'd flat out told her Norman would never want her again and he was right , so why was she still stuck on him? Helena sighed and laid on her back to look at the ceiling, trying to decide what to do..."something wrong?" Seans sleepy voice said into her ear as he scooted closer to her. The stubble on his jaw rubbing against the side of her ear. "Nothing is wrong." It was a lie and they both knew it. "Tell me, please." She couldn't stand how loving he sounded, so much emotion in a few simple words. "You thinking about my offer?" She grunted and turned away from him to her other side, half hiding her face with a pillow. The bed moved and Sean's arms moved around her, one under her neck and the other around her waist, pulling her back into the crook of his body. His face buried in her neck. "I'm thinking about a lot of things right now." "Including my offer?" He asked placing a soft kiss behind her ear, "yes including that." She never wished for clothes like she did right now, feeling his hands caress the soft skin on her belly, feeling him brush against her bare ass. "I would treat you like a queen." His voice was pleading, "like you deserve." "What makes you think I deserve anything like that?" More kisses behind her ear, "if anyone does it's you doll." That word....he'd only ever called her that. The one name that tugged at her most vulnerable places. "Don't call me that Sean." Her face was pressed against his tan arm, his skin smelled like sex. "You can't hide it, you like that name." Sean moved closer to her, she knew he was half erect, pressing into her ass. She couldn't stop the shiver that ran up her spine. He gave a dark sensual laugh right next to her ear, "see baby, I told you...you want me." He flexed his hips,his cock sliding up and down her ass. Without thinking she arched against him, thrusting her ass against his cock. "Oh fuck, do it again baby." Sean groaned and his hand slid up from her belly to between her naked breasts. Helena closed her eyes and felt Norman, his large hands sliding down her body, making a pool of wetness between her legs. She could see his dark blue eyes, feel his lips on her neck.."Norman..." she moaned without thinking, "no baby, it's Sean...come back to me doll." Her face was turned back and she opened her eyes, seeing his face, and it wasn't Norman. "I don't think I can Sean..." he put his finger to her lips, "shhh baby, don't think. Just feel.." he cupped her chin and kissed her, his tongue urgent to get to hers. Helena shut off her brain and kissed him, turning her body towards his, one leg going above his thigh. Seans cock brushing against her opening. She pulled Sean's hand to her breasts and he moaned, squeezing it and twirking her nipple. Heat spread through her body, right down to her pussy. She let Sean push her flat to the bed, his mouth working down her neck, sucking on each nipple, giving it a little bite. Helena moaned and arched off the bed, Sean's hand pushing her hips back down to the bed as he went lower down her body, dipping his tongue into her belly button. Helena twisted her fingers into his hair, trying to push him lower. Visions of Norman propped up between her legs kept flashing into her mind, the way he expertly used his tongue to bring her to the edge over and over again. "Open your eyes doll, lemme see you." Sean said between kisses, she opened her eyes and looked down at him hovering over her mound. "Its me doll, I can make you feel like he did.." His eyes flared with lust and emotions, he licked his lips and she could see his pink tongue. Sean held her gaze and parted her thighs, he slid his hands under her ass so her pussy was by his mouth, she could feel his hot breath. "Sean..." "yes baby, it's Sean, let me show you." The second the words left his mouth he was on her, spreading her lips open so he could get at her clit. "Sean!!" She moaned and her eyes rolled back into her head, her pussy grinding into his mouth. He was relentless, sucks and licking, little bites to her thighs in between, every time he moaned she could feel it. Sweat slicked her body, her nails cutting the sheets to shreds, "right there, God!!!" She knew she was close, but he didn't let up, going harder into her, his fingers still holding her lips open. He locked his mouth over her and started to humm deep in his throat, "Fuck yes....Sean!!" Her orgasm erupted quick and hard, her hips bucking into his mouth as he sucked her cum down. She came down from her high and laid there, waiting for feeling to come back into her limbs. Helena could feel him kiss back up her body, "you okay?" He asked I'm a weary tone. "Oh Sean.." she moaned his name, "did it feel like him?" She nodded, "it felt just like him.. but how?" She asked still looking at the ceiling. "Who do you think taught him?" He said softly, she jerked her eyes down to his, a smirk on his face. "No way." She said in disbelief, "yes way doll, I showed him how." He was laying next to her now, "Sean I don't know how to do this." "To do what?" "To move on, or get over him." She felt stupid for it, she always had. "Its not gonna be easy but I can help." He kissed her shoulder, "maybe."

"Mya.... " Jon's mouth dropped open, she had her back to him, her perfect ass slick with water. Steam drafted out and she half turned to him, just enough for him to see her pink nipple was hard as ice from the cold. He inwardly moaned, knowing how bad this already was. "Hey baby, gonna join me?" Her voice was like silk across his skin, washing over his body and down to his cock. He just stood there, eyes darting all over her body. She turned towards him down, her heavy breasts with little pink nipples, slender waist and narrow hips, her bikini lines showing. Finally he looked at her pussy, slick and bare for him , no hair whatsoever. He moaned and couldn't help it, "come on, you're letting the cold in." She used her soapy hands to brush over her breasts. Without thinking Jon dropped his boxers to the floor, his cock already hard and painful. She smirked and backed up against the shower walls. Jon stepped in and closed the glass door, he couldn't take his eyes off her. "That was some night wasn't it?" She asked, a grin spreading to her lips. "Uh I don't remember much, no offense." She giggled, "I'm surprised you remember anything from all the shit you took last night." Mya had her hands back on her body, rubbing soap everywhere. He followed each movement. "What'd I take?" She smiled, "just about everything I had." He still couldn't remember, and being in here with her was a mistake. "Uh, did we...?" He left it as a question, "did we what?"... "did we have sex?" She moaned and her fingers played on her nipples, "God yes, best I've ever had." Jon closed his eyes, he'd become the thing he hated, a cheater. He'd cheated on Nina and didn't even remember it, but that doesn't make it any better. "Don't look so sad, you loved it." Now he leaned against the shower wall, "let me remind you." He opened his eyes and she had gotten onto her knees in front of him, her breasts pushing together. "Oh no, I can't." "What Nina doesn't know won't hurt her." Mya said and smiled,looking at his cock so very close to her mouth. "I can't..." she stuck out her tongue and licked his head, air blasted out of his lungs, "fuuck.." he breathed and looked down, a smirk on her face. "Just relax and enjoy this." Jon knew this was bad, knew how wrong it was. But he couldn't pull away, she wrapped her hand around the base of his cock, her long fingers barely even half the length of his cock. "So big baby...I was surprised it fit." When she said that he knew they'd had sex, "good thing I'm able to take it all." She wrapped her pretty mouth around his cock and began to suck him. "Oh God!" He moaned and looked down at her, her eyes stayed locked on his. It was so wrong but it felt so good, she really knew what she was doing. Mya added another hand to his cock, working both up and down his shaft as she rammed his cock in and out of her mouth. Jon arched his back against the shower wall, water running down the hard edges of his body, seeing water drip off her only added to his please. But Nina.....Nina....he had to stop. "I can't...please don't.." he tried to force out at the same time she deep throated him. Her grip got stronger and she sucked harder with her mouth, "ahhhh, God yes!" Jon cried out, his hand found its way into her hair and he pumped his hips into her mouth. Feeling her gag didn't make his stop, her nails digging into his thighs didn't stop him. If he was gonna do this then she wasn't going to enjoy it, she tried to push away, "Oh no ya don't, we in this shit together girl." He held her throat and fucked her mouth as hard as she can, "Fuck yes!!" He growled and spilled his cum down her throat, there was so much it dripped out of her mouth, he looked down at her before slipping his cock out. "Swallow it, all of it." She gulped it all down and the smile had left her face, her eyes held just a touch of fear. "This shit ain't happening again, you got me?" He pointed at her still on the shower floor, she gave him a small nod. "Any of this shit leaves this room and I'll make it so you can't find work anywhere, got me?" "Yes." He turned the shower off, "good, now get the fuck outta here." He opened the door and wrapped a towel around his naked hips, tossed her his long robe and she quickly put it on and ran around to grab her clothes. "Good bye Jon." She said as she hurried towards his front door. Jon looked around his room, grabbing the small trash can and putting all the condoms, new and used into it. Followed by bottles of beer and alcohol, a bag that looked like it had pills in it at one time. He tied the bag and tossed it down the hallway, taking the blankets and sheets off the bed to stuff into the washer. Jon finally sat on the bate bed, head in his hands. He felt dirty, he felt like he should. He knew if Nina ever found out that she'd feel the same way he had when he figured out his wife was sleeping with half the town. He needed to figure out what he was suppose to do, tell her or don't tell her, trust that Mya was scared enough to shut her mouth for good. Jon grabbed his phone and dialed Norman's number, it rang and rang before dumping his call into voicemail. "Shit!" He remembered that Norman was gonna be taking Mingus and Kat to the set today, "hey brother, it's Jon. I'm in a bind, a bad one and I need you man. Call me ASAP." He hung up the phone and laid back on his bed, it still felt dirty. He grabbed his phone once more and called his usual cleaning service, scheduled them to come in twenty minutes, he pulled on some jeans and a shirt, grabbing his ball cap and keys, wallet and he was out the door, running smack into Nina.

"Dad where are we going?" Mingus said from the backseat, one of his headphones dangling to his jaw. "I told you man it's a surprise." Norman smiled from the drivers seat heading towards Senoia. Mingus groaned and continued to listen to his music. Norman glanced over at Katherin in the seat next to him, today her smile was obvious. She wasn't trying to be happy today, she just was. "You okay baby?" He thought he'd ask anyways, just to make sure. "Of course I am, I haven't felt this good in awhile." A light blush covered her cheeks, he grinned and winked at her thinking about this morning and the entire night he'd spent inside her. "You promised me more today, remember." Her hand came down on his thigh, one of her fingers inching closer to his cock. "Yes ma'am I did but we've only been gone an hour, need it so soon?" Norman grinned at her, getting another blush from her. "You're so sexy when you think of naughty things." He took her hand in his and ran his lips up and down her hand, sucking on finger into how mouth. She gave a soft moan before covering her mouth with her free hand. Norman looked back at Mingus, he had his eyes closed and music up loud. "Lemme hear it babe." He sucked another finger into his mouth and she moaned louder than before. The sound traveled all the way down to his cock, "Norman, don't tease me." "I woulda been fine if you hadn't given away what was on your mind." He pulled his Rat Bans down on his nose to look her in the eye, letting her see the lust in his. She pulled her hand back and rolled the window down to let some cool air hit her flushed skin. "How much further?" He could see the sign for Senoia already, "there's the sign, almost there." She looked around and saw the sign but didn't say anything. Norman pulled up to the large gate and stopped the car, rolling his window down when the security guard came up, "hey Norman!" He said in a happy voice, he was always a big fan. "Hey Paul, how's it going today?" "Busy busy so far, who else ya got in there?" He saw Kat and his mouth dropped, Norman chuckled. "My girlfriend Katherin Mikaelson and Mingus." "They just here for the day?" Norman nodded and Paul handed him their day passes. "Okay well have a good day Norman." "You too Paul." Norman shook his hand and the gates opened. "Dad?" "Yeah?" Mingus gave a small laugh, "no shit." Norman snorted, Mingus didn't cuss that often. "Can ya guess where we are?" Norman looked at Kat and she just shrugged, seeing many people dressed up. "You actually got us in this time?" He was so excited that Norman smiled, "yes buddy we are in for the day." Mingus' hands came behind his chair and squeezed his shoulders, "thank you dad." Norman grinned and glanced at Kat sitting up in her seat, "where are we Norman?" "Well baby, we are on the set of TWD." She giggled when a group of people painted up as walkers walked by. "Are we really?" "Yes, I thought I'd surprise you, see if I could convince you to be my biggest fan." He said as a joke, the car stopped and she threw herself at him, arms around his neck and she kissed him. Norman held her tight against him, she broke the kiss and leaned into his ear, "I am your biggest fan baby." She bit his ear gently and he moaned, "okay now I'm ready for our alone time." She grinned and they all got out. Mingus walked right up to an extra dressed up as a walker and snuck a quick selfie with him. Norman laughed, "don't let them catch you bud, they'll kick us out." He grabbed Kats hand they walked through the town. "Norman this is amazing." He was happy she actually liked it. "Its fun to work here, a lot of cool people I want you to meet." "Dad I'm gonna go look around!!" Mingus yelled and took off. Norman walked to the small coffee stand that he'd kept requesting until they put it in, he could see Andrew getting a cup. "Hey Andy!!" Norman yelled and he turned around, "Normie!!" He laughed and led Katherin up to him, giving Andrew a quick hug before stepping back. "Kat this is my man Andrew, Andy this is my girl Katherin." Andy smiled and shook her hand, "nice to finally meet you, Norman is always talking about you." "Is he, well I hope it's all good things." Kat said smiling at Norman. "Yes dear, all good things. Its nice to meet you." Norman waved to Melissa and Chandler as they came up. "Hey sweetie, how ya been?" Mel kissed his cheek and he bumped his first with Chandler, "Oh I'm doing good, guys this is my girl Katherin, Kat this is Melissa and Chandler, good friends of mine." Everyone smiled and shook hands, making small talk. Kat actually looked happy to be here, Chandler giving every excuse to talk with her. It was adorable. Norman loved seeing her this way, happy and out in the sunshine. He wrapped his arms around her waist and dug his hips into her ass. "Norman..." she warned and he kissed her ear. "Well I wanna show her something real quick, I'll catch up with you guys later." Chandler blushed and waked away quickly, Mel just smiled and nodded. "Norman..." he lead her into one of the old buildings they'd filmed in awhile ago. He shut the door and pinned her against the wall, his lips taking over hers. Kat moaned into his mouth, hand popping the buttons on his shirt until she could drag her nails down his chest. Norman groaned and slipped his hands up her shirt to cup her breasts. "Kat I need you now." He pulled up her skirt and ran his fingers over her slit, feeling how wet she was. Kat worked his jeans down around his ankles, jerking him quickly with her hands until his eyes rolled back into his head. "Please Norman..." she moaned when he turned her face first into the wall lifting her hips higher so he could work himself in. "So tight baby..." Norman moaned, bottoming out inside her heat, like a vise grip on his cock. He grabbed her hips and pushed in and out. "God Norman, right there!!" She was close already and it sped it up for him, feeling his head tingle. "Come on my dick baby!" She exploded on him, drenching him with her cum, he put his face into her back and pumped once more before pulling out. Kat dropped to her knees and sucked the cum from his cock, "holy fuck!!" He moaned and let her suck him dry, he helped her up and fixed her thong and skirt before pulling his jeans up. "I love that mouth of yours." He kissed her and tasted his cum, "I know you do, now that we can focus, show me around." Norman smiled and led her outside to see the town.

Mingus walked around the rather large town of Senoia, seeing the various buildings they used for his dads show. It was like stepping right into the tv and being attacked by walkers. "This is sick." Mingus said as he passed two guys in costume, nasty walker blood dripping off them. He quickly snapped a few pictures and went on his way to look at more. He waved at Andrew Lincoln and he posed for a few pictures dressed up as Rick Grimes. Everyone around here knew him, never met any of them but he knew his dad was constantly talking about him. Mingus walked up to the center of town, they were right in the middle of a shoot, actors acting and people with cameras all over the place. He leaned against the abandoned building just outside of the main gate in the show and watched them. He knew how hard his dad worked here but seeing everyone in character and doing their best really made him appreciate him more. "Uh who are you?" Female voice said and he turned around, his voice catching in his throat. It was Enid, or that was her name on the show. She was in her character, dirty pants and shirt, long hair down to her chest and a fake gun strapped to her hip. "Uh, hi." That was all he could get out before blushing, he'd been crushing on her in the show. She smirked at him, tilting her head to one side as if she knew him. "You allowed to be here?" He pulled out his VIP badge and flashed it to her. "Damn, they barely give those out, you must be someone important." "Naw I'm not anyone special." He crossed his arms and tried to keep his eyes on her face and not down to her chest, even covered in mud and fake blood she looked good. "You gotta be to get that kind of access. You look familiar though." "Yeah my dad is Norman Reedus." Her mouth dropped open but she recovered quickly with a small smile, "yeah I can see that, you look just like him, except for the height." Mingus got that a lot, his dad wasn't short but he had a tall mom. "Yeah moms pretty tall, even without heels." He laughed trying to ease the tension. "You're Enid right?" He felt stupid for not knowing her actual name, she snorted, "kinda, only when I'm here. Name is Katelyn." She stuck out her hand and he had to force his arm to extend. "Mingus, nice to meet you. Love you on the show." The second he said that he blushed bright red. "Thanks." The silence got real awkward, "so you have full access to this place today?" He nodded, putting his hands in his jeans. "Well I can give you a little tour if you want." His eyes widened, "don't you gotta go on?" She shook her head, "not going on until later, feel up to it?" "Yes please, I keep getting lost." She gave that gorgeous smile again. "So how do you like working here?" Mingus said as he walked along side her, her company was very soothing. "Its amazing, been a fan for awhile now and I'm happy I got the part of Enid." Mingus had been following the show since the beginning. "You play her very well." Katelyn smiled again, "thanks, means a lot that I do okay. You gonna get into acting like your dad?" "Uh maybe, have had my share of offers but I want finish school first." "Yeah good call, trying to be here and do work is stressful but it's part of the deal." Mingus realized he didn't even know how old she was. "You mind if I ask how old you are?" "I'm gonna be 17 in a few days, you?" "Well tomorrow is my birthday actually." "Oh well happy early birthday, you got plans?" "Well I think that it's now, dad surprised me." They'd walked around about half the town but he was more interested in her. "Well lucky you, good birthday gift I'd say, I'm getting hungry you wanna grab some food?" Mingus just looked at her, "uh, yeah sure but where?" "They got a cafe in town we could get some there if you want." He nodded and quickly texted his dad, "that'd be great." She smirked and they walked towards the café and ordered some food, grabbing a corner table while they waited. "This place has good food." He couldn't stop staring at her, "yeah smells like it." "So you live with your dad?" He shook his head, "no I spend most of my time in New York with my mom, you?" "Yeah I live here, sucks you don't live closer." His eyes shot up, "why's that?" "Was gonna ask if you wanted to go out sometime." Mingus grinned at her, "well I'm gonna be here for a week or so if you'd like to before I leave." Now she blushed, "I'd like that a lot." Their food was called and Mingus got up to grab it like his dad had taught him when dealing with girls. "Oh thanks." Katelyn said taking the food, "no problem, thanks for this, it's nice to get a personal tour from a cast member." Katelyn grinned, "it's not trouble, not many kids here my age." "What about Carl?" Mingus said quickly, "oh you mean Chandler?" Mingus nodded, "he's a good friend, might have worked but he's got a girlfriend." Mingus knew she must want to be with Carl, or Chandler she said his name was. Maybe he should get into acting after all. "Well I'm happy for the company." Mingus said giving her a small smile, "yeah me too."


	31. Chapter 31

Lustful Dreams   
Chapter 31

"Shit Nina, you surprised me!" Jon said trying to keep her from falling over. "I'm sorry, didn't mean to startle you." Jon couldn't look her in the eyes, even touching her felt wrong. "No I just wasn't expecting you." Jon put on his shades and scanned all around looking for any sign of Mya. "You okay?" Nina asked snapping his attention back to her, "yeah I'm good, what's up?" Her smile slipped just a little and his guilt was choking him up. "I just wanted to see you, you didn't sound right over the phone." "No everything is good, just can't seem to remember much from last night." She chuckled a little, "too many to drink huh?" He snorted, "yeah you could say that." He saw the cleaning service van pull up to his house, "house that bad huh?" Nina said waving at the cleaning crew, they already had keys for his house and were very discreet. "Yeah it's been awhile since I had them come clean anything, I'm over due." He needed to get her away from the house, the whole place smelled like pussy. "You wanna grab some lunch?" Nina asked, trying to see through his shades and into his eyes, Jon knew if he didn't have them off his eyes would give h away. "Yeah sounds great, where you wanna go?" He held out his hand and she took it with a smile as he walked them to his SUV. "Anywhere is fine." He opened her door and helped her in, shutting it before heading to the drivers side door. "I'm kinda in the mood for a burger." "Alright babe, I can do that." Jon faked a smile and started the car, he kept his phone on loud so he'd hear whenever Norman got around to calling him. His mind kept racing, trying to pick together pieces from last night, "so hows your day going?" Jon asked trying to break the silence, "Oh it's good, tired from last night but I was looking forward to seeing you." Guilt punched him in the gut once again, "Yeah sorry again babe, I shouldn't have drank so much last night. I'm really sorry." Nina graced his cheating ass with a beautiful smile, "it's okay, happy I'm with you now." She reached for his hand and he took it, bringing it to his lips and kissed it twice before placing it over his heart. He knew he needed to tell her before she found out in a worse way, he knew she'd never forgive him. Jon pulled up to his favorite place, Bahama Breeze, in Marietta. The whole placed looked like it belonged in Florida, which was the point but it always soothed him to go there. "This okay?" He asked, his glasses back on so he didn't meet her eyes. "Perfect." She reached for the door, "hold on I'll get it." He rushed over and opened her door, offering her his hand as she stepped out. "Jon you don't need to do that." "Why not?" He hooked his arm around her waist as they walked to the front door. "Just don't want you to feel like you have to." "I do it because a gentleman is supposed to and my momma raised one." He winked at her and she blushed, she looked so beautiful when she did that. They were seated at a table outside the restaurant, "this place is beautiful." "Yeah I like it also, comforting to me." Jon checked his phone again and still nothing from Norman. "If you're busy we didn't need to come." "Oh no it's not that, Norman said he'd call me is all." The waitress came over and took their drink orders, coming back with his extra large beer and a Margarita for her. "So you going to come to the show again tonight?" Jon coughed up some of his beer, "uh..well did you want me to come again tonight?" Nina chuckled and wiped foam off his chin. "It'd be nice to see you there but I know it's not really your scene." "It was nice to go but I didn't see much of you." He saw way too much of Mya, shaking his head to clear the image from his mind. Nina was beautiful and she liked him, he'd told Norman he was falling for her....so what happened? "Yeah I'm gonna be swamped again, maybe you could come over after, or I could...if you want my company." "Id love to come see you after the show." She gave a sigh of relief, "my place or yours?" "Yours!" He said with too much force. "Uh okay that's fine." They scanned the menu items and ordered their food, sipping their drinks while they waited. He felt her hand slide up his thigh, her fingers touching the edge of his cock. "Nina..." he moaned a little, suddenly very worked up, like he hadn't had sex in months. "No ones out here.." he looked around and indeed they were alone, "okay." He said through his teeth, her hand finally brushing over the length of him. "God!..." he put his hand over hers and pushed down a little more. Nina turned in her seat to face him, his neck outstretched so she licked up his corded neck. He groaned deep in his chest, his eyes rolling back into his head. He felt so close already, he was gonna bust before she even got him unleashed from his jeans. Jon's hand came up into her hair, pushing her face into his neck, she bit him hard and undid the button of his jeans. "God, Nina..." "I know you want it baby, you're so hard right now." Nina whispered against his ear sending shivers down his spine. "Too many people here babe." All he wanted was his cock deep in her mouth. "They'll never know, it's my turn." She gave him a devilish smile and slid down under the table, his eyes widened and followed her, "Jesus.." she was completely covered by the table cloth. He couldn't believe she was doing this...if only she knew where his dick has been all night she wouldn't want it anywhere near her mouth. "No Nina don't..." as her hands worked his cock out of his jeans rather quickly... The waitress walked by and Jon had to stifle his moan, "food will be out shortly sir." "Uh, thank you.." He had to keep a straight face but feeling her hands stroking up and down his cock wasn't helping. "Oh wait, holy shit! You're Jon Bernthal aren't you?" He inwardly groaned, "yes that's me." He breathed heavily, he could feel her hot breath on the head of his cock. "Uh sir?" He apparently spaced out, "yeah sorry." She gave him a flirtatious laugh, "I said mind if I get a picture?" "No problem, after I'm done tho, k?" She grinned and all but skipped away. "Jesus Nina..." he moaned when her lips circled his cock. Jon's hands finding her head under the table, gripping her head tight as she bobbed up and down on him. She knew just how he liked it, taking him in deep first, all while she worked both hands up his shaft in a circular motion. Using her tongue to lick at his hole. "God!!" He moaned out loud, using one hand to cover his mouth. Nina started to him feel and continuously, sending the vibrations all the way down to his balls. "Here it comes baby, I can't hold it!" He gave a loud whisper, using his hat to shield his face as he came, pumping his hips, her mouth sucking out every drop he had. "Fuck Fuck Fuck!!!" Jon stilled his hips, hearing her lips smack when his cock slid out and was tucked back into his jeans. Nina started to come back up just as the waitress brought their food, she gave Nina an odd look and Jon blushed all the way up to his ears. "Oh sorry about that, I dropped my ear ring." Nina smiled and the waitress laughed it off, putting their food down and giving Jon a wink before Nina could see. "Holy fuck girl you trying to let the whole place see me cum?" He was still grinning and it made her smile. "Payback for work darling." He kissed her hard, tasting his cum in her mouth , "good lord that mouth of yours is quite a weapon." Jon said pulling back, now his belly was grumbling, "I hope to use it again later." Nina licked her lips, he flashed back to knowing Myas lips were also around his cock today, he gave a little hurling sound. "Jon?" "Sorry babe be right back." He got up and rushed into the bathroom, bending over a toilet and puking his guts up. He flushed and wiped his mouth with a piece of toilet paper. Sitting on the ground to catch his breath, this was fucked up...so fucked up. His phone rang and he quickly answered it, "Norman....I need help man." 

"Hey buddy what's up?" Norman said to Jon, he never even realized he'd called before. The voicemail sounded urgent. "Norman..I need you man, I fucked up." Norman pulled Katherin into one of the alley ways for privacy, she looked at concerned. "Jon." He mouthed and she nodded. "Fucked up how?" "I didnt mean to man, it just happened." He sounded like he was crying, "what happened man?" Norman insisted again, "she stopped me when I was waiting for Nina after the show, she flirted but I told her no." "Who was it?" "That model you used, Mya." Norman cursed, of course it would be her, she'd tried to get with him before she tried to with Jon. "Man just tell me what happened." "She gave me her number even after I said no, then Nina drove me home and I lied to her." "You lied to Nina?" Kat narrowed her eyes at Norman, trying to figure out their conversation. "Yes I told her she couldn't stay because I had a meeting the next day." Norman cursed again, and Jon started crying, "then what buddy?" "I called her and told her to come to my house. I didn't even want her, I want Nina." Norman felt the start of a migrane behind his eyes, "Jon, please tell me you didn't..." he couldn't finish the sentence with Kat standing there, that little murderous look in her eyes. It was the same as when the bartender hit on him when they first met. "Easy babe...lemme get the story." Norman pulled the phone away from his ear to whisper to her. "Norm?" Jon said in despair, "I'm here man." "I can't remember any of it." "You don't remember what?" "Norm all I remember is waiting for her then wham....I woke up to a trashed room." "Damn brother that's not good. How was it trashed?" "Empty bottles all over, condoms too, pills in a bag. Her clothes all over the place." "She drug you?" "Who the fuck knows man but she was in my shower this morning...means I fucked her right?" Norman couldn't argue with his reasoning, but something didn't feel right about this. Kat began to pace down the alley way, still looking as if she might kill Jon. "J please tell me you kicked her ass out." "Yes I did, but...." "but!?" "But she started to blow me man, I couldn't stop...I tossed her ass out after that and I went to leave and Nina was there." "Shit....did she see her?" "I guess not cuz we eating lunch now man, she blew me under the table and I freaked out, barfed in the bathoom." Norman could bet he was rubbing his hand over his almost bald head like he always did when he was stressed. "Man you gotta tell her." "And say what....that I might have fucked Mya but don't remember." "Fuck, you're right. Okay don't say shit until I figure this out." "Hurry man, I'm tweaking out here, this isn't me. I don't do shit like this." "I know man, keep your cool and I'll fix it." "Okay, good..love ya man." "Love you to buddy, call soon." Norman shut off his phone, slipping it back into his pocket. "He cheated didn't he?" Kat asked her voice full of hate. "He doesn't know, he can't remember the whole night, then he found some pills at his place." "Okay and....he got drunk and high then fucked her..." Norman shook his head, "she coulda drugged him babe, I gotta help him." She crossed her arms, anger pointed at him now. "And what about Nina...she deserves to know." "And she will but we need the whole story." Norman softened his tone and stepped up to her, his arms around her waist. He sighed when she didn't jerk away, "he isn't that guy baby, he's is." "People change Norman." "Not him, or me. His wife cheated on him with a lot of guys, since then he never had a relationship until Nina." She looked surprised at that, "really?" "He isn't like that, he told me he loves Nina. Something else went down that he doesn't remember and it ain't fair to him if we don't check into it." "But how?" Kat laid her head on his chest, one of her hands up the back of his shirt to caress the soft skin on his side. "He has security cams outside his house, can see what happened when she first got there." "That's just outside though." "Yes but sometimes he tapes himself with women he beds." Norman had to cough to keep from blushing. "Thats awful." "He gets them to agree first, he always has but maybe the camera was still on." "When do we do this?" Norman pulled them out of the alley to go find Mingus. "After we get home, I'll leave my car for Ming and we can head to Jon's." "Okay, but where did Ming go?" She looked around and didn't see him, "you head to the car, it'll take some time to check outta here and I'll find him." Norman reached into his pants pocket and grabbed his keys, setting them into her hand. "Okay, hurry though, I don't want this to end bad for Nina." Norman tipped her chin up to meet his eyes, "I'll hurry babe. Love you." She grinned in spite of everything else, "I love you too Norman." He kissed her long and deep, waiting until he heard her moan before moving away to watch her leave. Norman looked around for Mingus, Andy said he walked towards the café about an hour ago. Norman opened the door and people swarmed him, asking for pictures and his autograph. He smiled and made sure to get to everyone, smiled and walked up to the counter. A young woman smiled and he gave her a small one, "hey have you seen a tall blonde kid in her today." He knew it sounded dumb but some people wouldn't know Mingus just from his name, she gulped and blushed a little. "Uh yes I did, he was here with a girl." Norman grinned, "Oh okay, we'll do you know when he left?" "Uh, like five minutes ago." "Great, thanks." He ran outside and looked around, Norman heard a small moan coming from the side of the building. He took a few steps and peeked. His mouth dropped, Katelyn had him pinned against the building. Their bodies touching, Mings hands cupped her face in a deep kiss. Norman had to smile, this was the same thing he'd done himself a time or two but it wasn't just kissing. He didn't want to embarrass him but they needed to go. Norman walked back inside the cafe and sat down, texting Mingus that it was time to leave and to meet him there. About ten minutes later he walked in, hair a mess and he was blushing. "Hey we gotta go now?" "Yeah bud something came up, you ready?" Mingus nodded but couldn't hide his smile. "Kats already at the car, you have a good time?" "Oh yeah, met Katelyn, you know Enid?" "Oh that's cool, she's a trip." "Well we kinda had a date before I left to head home." Norman was impressed, the boy worked fast. "Thats great, you can take my car if you two are good." Norman winked at him and Mingus blushed again. "Okay cool thanks again for this dad, I had a great day." Mingus surprised him with a hug, Norman smiled and patted him on the shoulder, "no problem man, glad you had a good time." "And did you?" Norman had to grin, "yeah it was good." Mingus pointed to his neck. Norman checked it in a window, there was a small bite mark. He chuckled darkly, "what can I say?" Mingus laughed at him, "yeah I know, you're the shit." Norman smiled, "yeah I am, but you're doing good too." "Me?" Norman nodded, "yeah I used to take women behind the cafe too." Mingus paled a little then blushed..."shit dad." "Just be careful bud." Mingus nodded and opened the car door. Norman got in and let Kat drive. "Everything go okay?" "Oh yeah, let's get going."

Jon rinsed out his mouth and walked back out to their table, the talk with Norman helped as it usually did. He was always there for him no matter what. Nina was sitting alone at their table, food already there. He met her eyes and managed a small smile, which she didn't return. "Is something wrong?" She asked as he sat back down next to her. "I just needed to use the bathroom is all." "You're not a very good liar Jon." "I'm fine really, then Norman called that's why it took so long." He hated how upset she was, she was such a good person, unlike him. "Maybe I should just go." She tried to get up but was trapped by his chair. "No, don't go please." "You've been acting odd since last night and don't give me that shit about it not being me." Jon turned his chair to her, "it's just been a weird night is all, please don't go." He cupped her face, his thumb brushing over her cheek. He went to lean in, waiting for her to nod at him before meeting her lips. Jon moaned when her tongue stroked over his. His other hand going to her leg, sliding up the inside of her thigh. "Wait.." Nina said, Jon trailing kisses from her jaw down to her neck. "I don't wanna wait, I need you." "Are you sure you want me?" Nina said in between moans, "Fuck yes I do baby, I want you so bad right now. Let me in." His fingers brushed over her pussy, Nina's body jerked and she groaned deep in her throat. "We can't here." Nina said, her hips starting to move on their own against his hand. "Where baby?" Jon loved how wet she was already, a wet spot on the front of her skirt. "Maybe we should just wait." "No baby please I can't." He needed to be with her so bad, needed to get Mya out of his mind and replace it with Nina. Jon stood up and grabbed her hand, speed walking towards the restroom area. Women's, men's or family room...he picked the family room knowing it was private and had more room. He pushed in and kicked it closed, locking the door behind him. He turned to Nina, standing where he'd left her, her cheeks flushed and the wet spot on her skirt growing. "You sure?" She asked once more, he groaned, "God yes I need you so much." He looked around and sure enough there was a decent sized couch, "come here baby." He used to fingers to motion to her, she stepped forward until she was in arms reach. Licking his hips he unbuttoned her dress shirt, peeling it down her shoulders and seeing her pale pink bra, her nipples hard and pushing against the thin material. Jon kissed down her body until he was on his knees in front of her, nuzzling her soaked pussy. "Always so wet for me aren't ya?" She nodded and held onto his broad shoulders while he let the skirt slowly slip down her legs. "Fuuck baby you make me so hard." He stood up and grabbed her hand, putting it to his cock to show her. "God Jon, please take them off." She moaned and worked his pants down, all but ripping his shirt off. He backed them up to the couch in the corner, helping her straddle his hips. "Need you to ride me baby." He pushed her thong aside and rubbed the tip of his cock against her opening. "Oh God!!..." she moaned and lowered herself down onto him, taking him deeper and deeper into her heat. "Oh yes... Nina.." Jon groaned and threw his head back, his eyes locked on her breasts. He reached around and undid her bra, letting her breasts free and capturing one in his mouth. Jon growled as Nina worked up and down his cock, her tightness like a vise grip around him. The tip of his cock started to tingle already, how the hell was he so close...it's like he hadn't had sex in days. Jon did his best to hold it back, thrusting up into her, swiveling his hips in circles trying to hit every inch of her. "God baby, right there.." she moaned and arched her back for him, "cum for me girl, I can't hold it back." He squeezed out, burying his face into her neck while she worked him faster. "Fuck Nina I'm gonna cut baby, let me have it!" Jon begged and his hand found her clit, "God!!!!..." she screamed and he felt her cum on his dick, soaking him. Her teeth biting the side of his neck, he grabbed her hips and pumped once more before spilling inside her. "Yes...yes!!!" He moaned and rode out the high, breathing raggedly and sweat dripping into his face. "I needed that baby, Fuck you are so good." He kissed every inch of her face and neck, "I think we both needed it." She rested against his chest, this felt right to him. Anything to do with Mya was wrong, maybe Norman had been right and she'd drugged him. "We need to get back before they give away our food." Nina said making him laugh. "Okay but I'm not done with you yet girl, I need more." Jon kissed her roughly and helped her clean up and get their clothes on before heading back out.


	32. Chapter 32

Lustful Dreams   
Chapter 32

"Okay bud, you good here for a little while?" Norman said reaching for the keys to Kats car, Mingus following them to the door. "Yes dad I'm good." "Okay good, I'm leaving my car here for you." Norman tossed him the keys to his Jeep. "Whats going on?" Norman stopped before reaching the knob on the door, "uncle Jons gotten himself into some trouble and I'm gonna help him out." Mingus nodded, "you mind if I meet up with Katelyn tonight?" Norman grinned, a blush forming on Mings face, "didn't waste any time did ya?" "She texted me and wanted to hang out, if not it's okay but maybe she can chill here?" He propped up against the door frame, Mingus seemed really nervous. "You wanna chill with her here?" He nodded, "you're 17, I guess that's alright. We need to have a talk about this or do you already understand?" Norman knew he knew about sex, but he hadn't had the heart to ask him if he'd actually had sex yet. "I already know about sex dad." Ming covered his red face with his hands, "yes I know, but knowing and doing are two different son." "That your attempt to ask if I've had sex?" Norman knew it wasn't the best way to ask but he needed to know. "Yes, that's my sorry ass attempt to ask you." He chuckled and still wasn't sure if he'd answer him. "Good try anyway. But no, I haven't had sex yet." Norman felt a little relieved but it passed quickly knowing he'd already said she could come over. "Just be careful Ming, don't be stupid with this, okay?" Mingus nodded and gave a small smirk that matched his own, Norman had used that same look to lure countless women into his bed, it meant trouble. "Dad I just met her, yeah sex crossed my mind but it's way too early for any of that." He was proud of his son, Norman had never been able to resist women when he was younger, somehow they always ended up having sex. " "I trust you bud, but whatever happens just be smart about it." Norman gave him a hug and took off down the stairs, Katherin was already waiting in the car. "Hey what took so long?" "Mingus asked in Katelyn could come over and we had to have a little sex talk." Kat gasped and laughed a little, "virgin huh?" Norman nodded and started driving to Jons house. "He'll be alright,just told him to be careful." "You're a good father Norman." A good father maybe but he felt like an ass, trying to help Jon fix his mistake. "You still mad at me?" Norman asked, not really wanting her honest answer. Kat sighed and looked out the window, the sun was starting to set and her skin glowed. "Yes I'm mad Norman, this is wrong." "I know, but he's my brother Kat, he honestly doesn't know what happened." "So that makes it okay?" She shouted at him, throwing her hands around. "No it doesn't but we don't have the whole story yet." Now he was starting to get mad, at her and himself. "It doesn't matter, Jon called her Norman, he admitted that and asked her over." He couldn't deny that had been all Jon's fault, he was responsible for that alone. Norman took a deep breath, he wasn't going to do this with her. Kat had her arms crossed defensively across her chest, not saying another word the whole way until he pulled up at Jon's house. Norman got out and walked towards the door, Jon had given him a key some time ago just in case he ever lost his or got too drunk. "Okay he has a room filled with the cameras we will need, let's just hope they were turned on when Mya was here." Norman led the way through Jon's rather large house, room after room they passed until he stopped in front of a doorway that was just big enough to be a closet. "He keeps it in his closet?" Kat asked with a certain annoyed tone in her voice. "Yeah I guess so, let's see what we can see huh?" He pulled another key out, a smaller golden one on his key chain. Norman wouldn't admit it to Katherin but more than once Jon had let him see some of the women he managed to con into his bed. He unlocked in and stepped into the dark room, Katherin following so close that she bumped into his back when he stopped. Her hands on his sides, nails digging into his skin a little sent a shiver down his spine. "Sorry, can't see." "Yeah I'll get the lights." He moved away and found the light, illuminating the small room. Two computers sat on a small desk, clutter covered the top of it. "Okay let's see if we have a little help here huh?" He sat down in the computer chair and put in Jon's password to unlock his computer. "He must really trust you." Norman looked at her standing behind him, arms crossed over her chest. "He's my best friend, he trusts me." Norman clicked on a few buttons to bring up the right files. "He trusts you won't tell her?" Norman hesitated before he answered, one wrong word would ruin everything. "I don't know Kat, he didn't tell me not to say anything. He didn't even say if he was going to keep it from her." "Its wrong to keep it from her Norman, how did you feel when it happened to you?" Norman stopped typing and took in what she said...he swiveled the chair around to face her. "My heart broke Kat. Is that what you want to hear me say? That it destroyed me to learn that the women I loved most in the world, the mother of my son cheated on me, with my brother....my best friend." Katherin had taken a step back from him, a look of sympathy crossed her face but she wasn't going to back away from this one. "Then you know Nina had a right to know what Jon did." "Yes she does, and she will be told but I need the whole story. The truth matters but only the whole truth, Nina isn't gonna want any stone left unturned, she's gonna need to know how it started and why it happened, how and where and how many times. One answer is never going to be enough for her." Norman took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down, he knew just how Nina would feel when she found out. It would crush her, she'd never be able to trust another man again. Kat turned away from him, she paced the small area of the floor, unable to sit still. "Lets just find out now and you can decide what we do after okay?" His voice was soft, stepping in her walkway so she had to stop or run over him. "Kat, look at me." He let his hand touch her cheek, her eyes lifted to his. So much pain and anger there for Jon. "You know how much I hate stuff like this, this won't take but a few minutes and then we can make this right." Kat gave him a small nod, Norman brushed away the tear that dripped down her face, "I know how wrong this is, but Jon's just like me, he's been through this before....so have you with Tyler." He felt her body stiffen at just the sound of Tyler's name. "I know Norman, let's just do this quickly please." Norman nodded and stepped away, wanting so bad to just lean down to her luscious lips and kiss her, make her feel wanted and needed. To make everything okay somehow but he didn't, he couldn't while she was so upset. "Okay here it is." Norman said clicking on the file that was dated to last night just after Jon said Nina dropped him off. "Okay, outside cameras on. Here is Nina dropping off Jon." He pointed to Nina's car and Kat nodded, "okay so Jon gets out and she leaves.." Kat was bug eyed at the screen. "Okay Jon's going up to the house but he doesn't go in, he takes out his phone." Norman closed his eyes knowing exactly what he did, Jon had told him he'd called her. "He's calling her." Kat said with disgust dripping from her mouth. "Lets just see what happens." Norman continued to watch, Jon slinked into the shadow of the house for about ten minutes until a cab pulled up into his driveway. Kat got closer, peering over his shoulder as they both watched Mya get out and saunter over to him, a big fat smile on her face. Mya hadn't had time to change after the show because she was still wearing the Slinky outfit she'd tried to pick him up in. Jon came out of the shadows and embraced her, a grin on his face. He leaned into her neck and Mya let out a silent laugh or moan. He could feel the hate and judgment coming off Katherin, Jon would forever be a cheater in her eyes. "I can't watch this." Kat began to pace again while he watched them go inside. "Okay that's all for the outside camera, let's check and see if we got a bedroom shot." Norman clicked onto the file marked bedroom, and found the recording of last night. "Okay well it was recording, if you need to step out that's okay." She came back over to him, "just get it over with." He played the tape, Jon led Mya into his room by the hand, his smirk from outside was dimmed a little. Mya pushed him on the bed and stripped her clothes off, walking naked to the bar Jon had in his room and bringing it back. "Norman we can't watch this, it's obvious what's going to happen." He chose not to answer her and kept watching, Jon stayed silent, he didn't touch her or talk much, he just drank from the neck of the bottle of whiskey he kept. Mya turned on some music very loud and started dancing naked throughout the room. Norman knew Jon was watching the way she moved, Norman was unable to stop watching also. Norman watched as Mya went back the the bar, her purse sitting by the bottles of liquor. She dug out a little baggie of what looked like pills and popped one into a shot glass before filling it up to the brim, she filled another one up, minus the pill. "Okay Kat here we go, she just popped a pill in that shot glass." Norman was relieved that she had drugged him, "doesn't mean he didn't fuck her so don't get excited." Mya brought the glasses over to Jon and handed him the one with the pill in it, Jon didn't bat an eye, just downed the shot while she smiled like the devil she was. 

Nina sat in the passenger seat of Jon's car, the ride home had been awkward and full of tension. She didn't know why he rushed to go to the bathroom, she thought everything was going fine. The whole day, and last night...she knew something was wrong. Maybe he was getting tired of her...or she was feeling to much for him. They'd never even said how they felt, aside from the sex. "You're quiet." Even his voice sounded odd. "Not much to say I guess." "You seem like you need to say something." The car stopped and Nina realized they were already at her house. "I'm fine." "Don't want to tell me?" "I should be asking you what's wrong." Nina couldn't look at him, "I said before that nothing was wrong." She closed her eyes and shook her head, "yeah and I can tell you're lying about that." The silence was deafening, "okay then." He didn't answer her so she opened the car door and almost ran to the door before unlocking it and closing it behind her. Tears poured down her face, this is what would always happen to her. Guys would use her up, make her feel then drop her. So why did she think Jon would be different? "So stupid Nina." She muttered to herself, sliding down against the door, her head resting on her knees when he knocked at the door. "Go away, we are done for tonight." She yelled, wiping the tears away. Done completely, not just tonight. "Please open up Nina, it's important." "Oh so now you're in a talking mood, well I'm not." "Baby please open up. You wanted to talk, well let's talk." Against her better judgment she stood up tried to hide the fact that she'd been crying, opening the door to him. He was so big, making the entry to her door look small, his broad shoulders filled the doorway, his arms grabbing the side beams of the house. He looked awful, his entire face and emotions changed in a second it took her to come inside. She had a bad feeling about it. "What is it?" "You're not gonna let me in?" He sounded hurt so she stepped aside a little. He came in, his chest brushing against her, he stopped and towered over her. Nina looked up to his handsome face, his beard had started to grow in dark like his hair, his strong cheek bones still visible under his scruff. Strong straight nose and two beautiful brown eyes loomed haunted. "Jon.." He pressed a finger to her lip so she couldn't speak, "please just let me say something, I know we haven't gotten there yet Nina but I'm in love with you. I think I have been for a long time but I didn't want to get hurt." Tears prickled the corner of her eyes, "I love you too, I also have been for awhile." She brushed her hand over his beard making Jon close his eyes and nuzzle into her hand. Jons hand came up to her face, cupping it while he leaned down to kiss her. A sweet brush of lips, his tongue probing into her mouth. Nina moaned and opened for him, her hands sliding down his muscled chest, feeling his nipple harden for her. But the kiss ended too soon and he steppes further into the house, she recovered and closed the door, trying to ignore the wetness he created between her legs. "Can we sit down?" Jon asked and she nodded, sitting on the love seat, Jon took a seat beside her bit further away. "Okay what did you want to talk about?" Her palms began to sweat, he didn't look good at all. Jon didn't know what to do with his hands, he wiped the sweat off the and tucked them under his arms. "Jon, what's wrong?" He nodded, "okay well I need to tell you something and it's not good." She stayed silent, waiting for him to explain. "Last night after the show, I was waiting for you and Mya was there." Oh shit....Nina thought... "She hit on me but I told her I was with you ,she didn't see to care and gave me her number." "Uh, okay..." That little tramp....Nina was so angry just hearing about Mya being her skanky self. "I lied about the meeting today, I don't know why but I called Mya." Nina stopped breathing...waiting for him to say just kidding and laugh. "You lied....why did you call her?" He let out a deep breath, rubbing his hand over his shaved head. "I don't really know, she offered me sex before and I guess I wanted it, so I called." He couldn't meet her eyes, a single silent tear dripped down her face and she didn't bother to wipe it away. It was true, she wasn't good enough. Wasn't what he needed or wanted. "I see, I think it's time for you to leave." She stood up, had to get away from him. "No baby please." He begged and followed her to the door, he tried to grab her hand but Nina yanked it away. "I need to explain." "No you've said enough already." Her voice wavered and she needed him to go before she lost it. "No baby..." "don't you dare call me that, I'm not your anything anymore." Nina shouted at him, his face broke. Tears falling freely, "I don't know what happened." She scuffed, "what do you think happened Jon, you cheated." "I don't know because I can't remember anything!" She glared at him, he would use any excuse that could help him." "Yeah sure you don't, you called her for sex you asshole, what else is there....coffee and breakfast?!" He tried to take her into his arms but she jerked away. "Get off!!" Nina screamed and pushed at his chest, "well I hope you're happy now Jon, guess I wasn't good enough for you." "No Nina you are good enough! I love you." She laughed, "oh you do huh, that's why you lied and called her there?" He didn't answer, couldn't think of a good enough excuse. She knew meeting him was a mistake, knew she wasn't good enough for him.   
"I'm so stupid!" She slapped her hand against the side of her head, "please don't!" His voice cracked, "I was stupid to think you'd ever want me....not sure why we got together in the first place." "Nina I'm sorry, I don't want her!" "Liar, get out and don't come back. Now you won't need to lie next time you want to get your dick wet." She opened the door and he walked through it, stopping before he left. "I do love you Nina." "No you dont, you never did." She slammed the door in his face and locked it. All she saw was red, anger and hate, her confidence crushed at his words. She looked at the little table next to the door and slid her hand across it, knocking everything to the ground. The lamp broke and flew across the floor. "Dammit!!!" Nina screamed and started hitting the wall as hard as she could until her fists were cracked and the wall was bloody. She felt to the floor, head held in her hands when her phone rang. It was dimmed, distant. Like she was trapped underwater. She fumbled it out of her purse and saw that it was Katherin. "Hello..." she said in a shakey breath, "Nina, what's wrong?" "Its Jon, Kat..." she heard Kat cuss, "I'm coming over right now!" The called died and Nina chucked it at the wall, it broke in two pieces and fell to the ground. There she sat, back up against the wall, knees up to her chest. Her bloody hands dripping blood on the clean wood floor....

Mingus tapped his finger against his cell phone, he had her number ready to dial but hadn't done it yet. He was nervous, didn't help that his dad wanted to talk about sex with her. He knew he needed to be careful if or when it happened but he'd just met her. "Come on man don't be a pussy." He said to himself and hit call, hearing the ringing almost made him end the call before it was too late. "Hello?" He froze, her voice sounded the same as it did in person. "Hey it's Mingus." Simple answer was best for now, "oh hey, good to hear from you so soon." He smiled, "yeah I wanted to see if you were free to hang out tonight." "Oh well I happens that I'm actually free tonight." "Cool, would you want to come over, watch a movie or something?" "To your dads place?" He laughed a little that she was nervous as he was. "Yeah, don't worry he isn't here." "Oh good, shit didn't mean it that way. He just makes me a little nervous." "Yeah he makes me that way too." Her laugh was amazing, "okay I'd love to." "Great, when?" "Well I'm leaving now, can you send me the address?" "Sure." Mingus texted her really quick and knew she was typing it in. "Okay says I'll be there in about ten minutes." "So close, great well let me know so I can let you through." "Okay see you soon handsome." She hung up and phone and Mingus was grinning from ear to ear, he really liked her and they'd hit it off pretty well. He sat down on the couch and thought back to earlier when he'd taken a shot and kissed her. He'd surprised himself with it, never taking control before. He'd been listening to her talk, not the words but the way her lips were shaped, almost like a heart. Nice and pink, curved the right way. She had smiled and he went for it, pushing his lips against hers. She groaned at first, then gave him a deep sigh, winding her hands into his hair and taking control of the kiss. Katelyn pushed him against the side building and kissed him, using her tongue to probe at his, get him to open up. And he did, he opened his mouth and had the kiss he wanted. Mingus shook his head, looking down at his pants, sporting a hard on. "Great, just fantastic." He looked around the house, seeing a mess left over from dinner and began to clean it quickly, putting dishes in the sink and some stuff in the trash. His phone vibrated and it was a text from her, she was at the gate. He smiled and went to the little camera and intercom by the door, he flipped the switch and the gate opened, her car driving in before he shut it back and set the alarm. "Don't freak out man, she's cool..everything is cool." He took a deep breath and opened the door coming face to face with her. "Holy shit!!" He said a little too loudly. She blushed and gave a nervous chuckle. Mingus couldn't believe it, she wasn't dirty or covered in fake blood. She was in a skirt that came to mid thigh, she had a dark purple tank top on that showed just enough cleavage. Her hair was down and it looked incredibly soft. "Can I come in?" "What...oh yeah sorry." He moved and let her come inside, bending forward a little to smell her hair. "You look amazing." "Thanks, just my normal clothes off set." "Yeah, but you look really good." Mingus knew he was blushing but he didn't care. "Wow this place is amazing." She looked around the room, filled with art and his dads odd items. "Yeah my dad is a little strange with the stuff he likes." "He's okay with me being here?" Mingus nodded, "yeah he told me to be careful but he's good with it." She gave him a sly smile, "careful of what?" He cleared his throat, "uh, well...just normal stuff you know." "Afraid to say it?" Again with her smile, had to be careful now so he didn't scare her off. "For some reason he assumes we are going to have sex." She laughed so hard she snorted, "he does know that we only met today right?" "Yeah but it's my dad, he over thinks everything." Mingus walked to the couch and she followed him, taking a seat before he did. "Well I think it's safe to say we won't be having sex yet." His eyes snapped up to her, "yet?" Did that mean she wanted to? He asked internally. Katelyn blushed, "uh, well shit that's not what I meant exactly." Now it was his turn to smirk at her, "it wasn't huh?" "Well no. Not that you're not very attractive, uh...shit I mean, well you are a looker but we just met." Mingus chuckled, "easy I'm not gonna jump and tear your clothes off." The thought did run through his mind tho, wondering what she'd look like naked. "Okay good, just because....well I've never had sex before." "You haven't?" He was surprised she'd managed to hold guys off this long. "No I haven't, guess I've been busy working and school stuff. Have you?" "No I haven't either, between time here and with my mom it's hard to meet anyone that's good enough." She met his eyes and gave him a soft smile, "so you okay with a movie, or we could play pool?" "I'm no good at pool, maybe a movie?" She laughed it off but it was cute, "okay in here or the theater? Her mouth dropped open, "you have a theater....in the house?" Mingus smiled, happy his dad went ahead with the crazy plan of their own theater. "Wow, I'd love to see that." "Okay follow me." She stepped up beside him, her hand grazing his and he looked down at their hands touching. It felt nice, different. "Sorry." She moved her hand, "no don't be." He spread his hand wide and waited to see what she would do. She was a little nervous but locked hands with him, a smile coming across his face. He lead her down the stairs to rue very lowest part of the house and to a large door. He opened it and they walked into the darkness and something passed by his foot quickly making Katelyn jump. Mingus chuckled, "what was that?!" "Don't worry it's just EITD." He turned on the lights and sure enough Eye was standing in there way. "See, just needs attention." He wiggled his fingers at Eye and he came to him, rubbing against his leg. His tail brushed against her and Eye hissed and ran down the hall, "sorry he's kind of a dick, likes only my dad and me sometimes." "I see that, he's beautiful." Katelyn looked up and gasped at the room, a large theater screen filled one side of the large wall, rows and rows of comfortable seats right in front of it. His dad had even put a snack bar in the back, popcorn machine included. "Holy shit this is amazing." He let go of her hand so she could walk ahead of him. His eyes going straight to her ass, the skirt she had on clung to her curves. "What movies do you have?" Mingus stepped forward to the small iPad Norman had put there and clicked on the infinite supply of movies. "You name it and we have it." He smiled, happy she was already has a good time. "I'm good with anything, you pick." She sat in one of the back rows whole he clicked on a movie. "You want some food?" He asked heading back to start the popcorn machine and making sure the drinks were still good. "Sure, please." He got large bucket of popcorn and looked for something to drink, sodas, water, even alcohol. Mingus smiled but decided against it, even though his dad had let him drink a few times now was not the time to get buzzed. Instead he grabbed two cokes and headed to the front row where he set their stuff down on the large table. "Gonna sit back there?" He asked with a grin, she blushed and walked up to the front row. "These seats kinda turn into mini beds." "What?" "Yeah my dad likes to be lazy a lot and got these seats to fold out into bed like chairs." He pushed the button and the chair folded out, "wow they look amazing." He smiled and did the same to hers before sitting down. Katelyn kicked off her boots and jumped into the large chair, "oh wow these are incredible." He smiled and started the movie, putting the food and drinks in between them. He wasn't even interested in the movie anymore, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. "So what'd you pick?" "Divergent. See it before?" "Wanted to but no one wanted to go with me." She gave him a sly smile and it started. The whole time he was staring at her, unable to focus on the movie for a second, good thing the room was dark. The air kicked on and she shivered, "cold?" "Yea a little, shouldve worn jeans." "Not a problem, got a blanket in the small space next to you." He watched her look over to the small cubby space but she couldnt undo the latch. "Here let me help." Mingus leaned over her, his body touching hers, "sorry." He mumbled and pulled the blanket free for her. As he tried to sit back in his seat she reached for him. Mingus looked at her lips, licking over his own. "You want to kiss me don't you?" She asked quietly, he nodded and met her eyes. "Then do it." Mingus moved quickly, his lips meeting hers with a little more force then he'd wanted. He let out a little groan, he could feel himself getting harder. Katelyn tugged him over so he was half laying in her chair, one of his legs in between hers. Her hands on his sides, he moaned again and his tongue slid inside her mouth. She responded by using hers to rub against his. The kiss deepened and he needed to pull back, resting his head on hers. "I'm sorry." He said quickly and she smiled, "I'm not, you're a good kisser." Her thumb traced his bottom lip, his mouth parted to get more air. "I don't normally do this." "Me either, it just happened." She said with a smile, her eyes darting back to his lips. Mingus smirked and cupped her chin, he couldn't help it, he needed to kiss her again. She didn't say no or push him away, just twirled her fingers into his blond hair and arched against him. He knew if it didn't stop soon he may not be able to behave like he'd wanted to. No one had ever effected him this way before. He kissed from her lips down to her jaw, she juted out her neck so he could kiss down it. "Don't stop." It sounded like she was begging him, he sucked lightly on the soft skin by her collar bone, loving the sounds coming from her. One of his hands slid down her body to the hem of her tank top, sliding his hand up until he smoothed over the soft skin on her stomach. "I should stop." He said between kisses on her neck, "I know." But he couldn't, he needed more of her.


	33. Chapter 33

Lustful Dreams   
Chapter 32

"We have to get there right now!" Norman looked at Katherine, screaming at him. "Was that Nina?" He asked getting up and heading out to the car. "Yes it was." He unlocked the car and they got in, "what'd she say?" "She knows about Jon." Norman looked at her narrowing his eyes, he knew she wouldn't be able to keep from telling her. "Hhmm." "What?" She shouted, throwing her hands in the air. "I thought you were going to wait before you told her." Kat glared at him, "I didn't fucking tell her Norman." "Then how'd she find out the moment we were done at Jon's?" He put the car into gear and started on the way to Nina's house. "Because Jon told her!" Norman was surprised, normally Jon would wait for his opinion. "Oh." "Oh? Thats all you have to say?" He tightened his hand so it gripped the wheel hard, last thing he wanted to do was fight with her. "Nothing, just oh." She scuffed at him, "she's never going to forgive me, us." He could smell her tears before they dripped down her face. As much as he was pissed right now he couldn't help but reach over and touch her hand, giving it a little squeeze. "She's not gonna hate you, Jon yes...me probably but not you." He punched in Nina's address and decided to take the long way so Katherin could calm down a little. "I'm a bad friend, I should have told her the minute we found out." "We just found out today babe, it's not like we knew for a week and still didn't tell her." To be honest he already felt like he betrayed Kats trust, Nina's for sure. Yeah Jon was his friend and his brother but this was his fault. He should have never called her in the first place. "Blame that on me love, it was my fault. I was trying to help my friend out." He went to move his hand, she didn't seem to want his affection right now but she grabbed it and put it to her face, nuzzling her cheek  
into the palm of his hand. He could feel tears on her face and it just made everything worse. "No it's not on us Norman, we did what we thought was the right thing and we had every intention to tell her but he beat us to it." Norman gave a little sigh, happy that she wasn't angry with him. "I know this is his fault Kat, I'm not going to say it's not. But it's not as bad as Nina thinks it is." Kat met his eyes for a moment and nodded, knowing it could have been a whole lot worse. "She sounded like she was dying Norman, I've never heard her so hurt before." He stepped on the gas a little trying to pick up the pace. "I'm happy we didn't have to tell her, it's better that he did. Doesn't excuse anything but it's his responsibility to do it." The sky was already starting to get dark, theyd been at Jon's a lot long than he thought and Mingus was still at home. He pulled out his phone and called him, it rang and rang going to voicemail, "hey bud it's me, sorry it's taking awhile. Gotta stop by Nina's house real quick and I'll be home soon. And bud...please be safe. Love you." He clicked the phone closed and knew Mingus would be safe no matter what. "Have you tried to call her back?" "I think her phone is off or she broke it, but she's not answering." He had to ask, "you want me to call him, see if we can understand exactly what happened before we get there?" "I'm not sure hearing his side of things will make me less angry at him right now." He nodded and put away his phone, "okay, but I need to check on him later, he's still my brother Kat." She glanced side ways at him, "okay." She'd moved his hand away from her face but laced her fingers through his and set it on her lap, no matter what happened with Nina and Jon, it couldn't affect him and Kat. It wouldn't be fair. He pulled into Nina's driveway and the house was dark. No lights on at all and her car wasn't in the driveway. "You sure she's home?" He parked the car and looked up at the dark, empty house. "I think so, maybe Jon drove?" Kat opened the door and Norman got out to meet her, holding out his hand for her, even if she didn't take it. Her cold hand cupped his, his thumb stroking over hers. "I love you Kat." He looked down at their hands, "I know Norman, I love you too." He saw her lean in and he lifted his head, her lips a gentle brush across his, the sweet touch came and went so quickly. "Lets go see." Kat said and knocked on the door, it swung open since it wasn't latched. Norman pushed Katherin behind him, their hands still linked. "Nina?" He said into the dark space, nothing moved. He could feel her shaking behind him, "easy babe, let's not over react okay?" "Sure." Norman pushed the door open all the way until it banged against the wall, "Nina, it's Norman and Katherin, you hear honey?" He asked again stepping into her house. He tried the lights but they didn't work, "get your phone out and use the light." Kat quickly took it out and they had some light as he inched further into the house. "This doesn't feel right Norman." "Yeah you're telling me." He suddenly felt something slippery on the floor seconds before he slipped, Kat catching him before he busted his ass. "Whoa, good catch, the fuck was that?" He asked standing and sh pointed her phone to the ground, there was a dark puddle of blood, a few drops leading away from it. "Oh god!" Kat gasped and Norman looked at the wall where he assumed Nina's fists collided with the wall over and over again. "Dammit." He cursed more to himself than to her. "Nina, baby where are you!" Kat screamed next to his ear. "Where's her room?" "Up the stairs, all the way in the back, should I call the cops?" He shook his head, "no I don't think anyone but Nina is here." He kept scanning the house as they ascended the stairs slowly, a few blood smears on the side of the white walls concerned him, Jon would never hurt her, but that didn't mean she wouldn't hurt herself. "I'm scared Norman." He squeezed her hand, "maybe you should wait outside?" It was just a suggestion, "no I don't wanna be alone." He nodded and reached for her door, it was locked and the door knob was slick with blood. "Nina!" He banged on the door, "bathroom?" "In her room." He cussed and let go of her hand, "gotta knock it down, stand clear okay?" She moved further way from it as he used his shoulder to hit the door until it splintered open. "Nina!" The room was dark but a light under the closed door, had to be the bathroom. Norman walked slowly and grabbed the door knob and pulled it open, "Nina!!!!"

Every touch sent him further over the edge, his hands almost skimming her breasts, "please Mingus." Katelyn moaned into his ear, his face and body already slick with sweat. He knew this was already moving too quickly but he couldn't help it. The more she touched him and the sounds she made were addicting. His face was buried in her neck, kissing the soft skin behind her ear, her nails digging into his sides trying to lift his shirt up higher. His dick was pounding almost painfully, rubbing on her leg didn't help. He pulled his head back to look into her face, eyes closed and mouth open, biting on lip. "You okay?" He asked breathlessly, "yes, God this feels good." He let out a little giggle, "yes it does, should we stop?" He didn't really want to but he just met her. "Probably but I don't want to, do you?" He shook his head and gave her the signature Reedus smirk, didn't take long for her mouth to drop open. Worked every time. "Okay so stop?" He asked again, looking down at how close their bodies were, one leg in between hers where she'd been grinding on it. Her hands slid up under his shirt. "Yes I think so." He knew she didn't want to but he lifted his body up off hers and back onto his own seat, trying to catch his breath. His face was flushed and his erection pushed into his zipper. "I'm sorry I kinda lost it." She said quietly beside him, "don't be sorry, just not use to this is all." "Yeah I don't know what happened." He smiled looking at her out of the corner of his eye, her shirt was pushed up to her breads, her skirt riding high on her thighs. He licked his lips and kept a silent moan in. He needed to behave like he'd planned, but who could have seen this coming so soon? He looked at the screen and the movie was almost over already, "God it's hot in here." He felt heat spread over his body, turning to her and grabbing her around the waist to help her into his chair. She gasped and fell against him, legs split, one thrown over his thigh. Her face only inches away from his, her hands on his chest. "Mingus..." she said and bent down to kiss his lips again. He moaned and cupped her face, his hand almost bigger than it. It was a bad idea but he couldn't help it, he hurt so bad and needed something ,anything to help. His hand slid up her bare thigh, pushing it higher up to her hips until he could feel the hem of her panties. He moaned and kissed her deeper, sucking on her lip. She moved slightly and straddled him, one leg on each side split wide so he could see her center, covered by black lace panties. He broke the kiss, "damn..." he moaned when she moved again him, sliding up and down his dick through his jeans. "We can't." He said, "I know, I just wanted to feel you." Heat exploded inside him, she felt so good against him. Mingus grabbed leaned up and his hands grabbed the hem of her shirt and slowly lifted it above her head and set it on the chair. Her breasts were bigger than they looked, covered in sexy black lace that was almost see through. "Fuck this isn't helping." He moaned before kissing down her neck to the top of her breasts, "no but it feels amazing." Her hands would up in his hair, pushing his head lower. She moved her hips over him again, the friction making him groan against her chest. "What you want do?" He asked between kisses, "I don't care, anything." He stopped kissing her and clamped his hand around the back of her neck to look him in the eyes, "tell me." "Just touch me anywhere." It sounded like she was begging him, he sighed and looked at her breasts, seeing her hard nipples poking through. He brushed his thumb over one and she moaned, arching against him. Once again grinding on him. "Yes!" He slid his hands around to her back and felt around or the clasp, took him a few tries but he got it free, the bra staying in it's place while he went back to looking in her eyes. She nodded and bit her lip, slowly he slid the straps down her arms, the bra falling off. "Fuck.." he moaned and looked at her perfect breasts, nipples hard and pink. He licked his life and bent her body back a little. One hand sliding up her body in between her breasts, so soft. "This okay?" "Yes, more." She couldn't take her eyes off him. Mingus bent his head down and kissed up her sternum,the soft skin on his mouth made him twitch in his jeans. He gently ran his tongue over her nipple, "God!" She moaned and he sucked it into his mouth, twirling his tongue around it. Her body moved under him, once again grinding into him. Mingus moaned and moved to the other nipple, doing the same thing to it until she let our a soft cry. She moved his head up and kissed him deeply, his arms going around her to pull them together. "My turn?" She asked between their kisses, he nodded but didn't know what she was gonna do. Her hands went to the hem of his shirt and it was lifted off him, his hot skin touching hers. Mingus closed his eyes as Katelyn kissed down his chest, her dark hair off to the side. Lower and lower she got he opened his eyes and watched her, seeing how hard he was inside his jeans. She kissed down her his waist and her breasts brushed against him, "fuuuckk..." he moaned and he arched against her chest. "Like that?" She asked looking up at him, he gulped and nodded, "can I?" She asked and looked down at his dick. His eyes went wide and he didn't speak, "you want to?" He always assumed girls, women didn't enjoy that sort of thing. "Yes can I?" His mouth went dry, he didn't know if she did it before or not, he'd never had one. "You know how?" She shrugged, "can't be too hard." Giving him a smirk, he gulped again, his head spinning. "Okay." He said finally and gripped the sides of the chair, watching her kiss down his blond happy trail and over his hip. She quickly undid his button and zipper, her hands so close to touching him. Mingus started breathing hard, sweat covering his body, "you sure?" He asked once more. Katelyn looked up and didn't answer, instead she pushed down his boxers and took him into her hands. "Shit...." he moaned, both of her hands wrapped around him. Was he too small? He thought to himself when she didn't move. "Damn." She said quickly, "what's wrong?" He tried to push away, "nothing, uh...you're just big." He blushed harder this time, seeing her smile and lick her lips helped. "That bad?" Stupid question but he had to ask, "no, just bigger than I expected." He smirked a little and waited, her hands slowly slid up his shaft and air exploded from his mouth. "Oh god...." he groaned deeply and watched as her hands worked him slowly up and down, his legs shook. It didnt feel this good when he was alone. "You like it?" She asked, "oh yes....fuck it feels good." He looked down at her, hands twirling all around him, she lowered her mouth close to him. He could feel her hot breath against his head, "Shit, Shit..." he moaned and her pink lips parted around his dick. He was panting already, hard as a rock when she took him all the way in to her mouth and closed her lips. "Fuck!" Mingus moaned and she bobbed slowly up and down his dick, making him slick. "Fuck that feels good...damn." he moaned and brushed her hair back from her face, he needed to see her eyes. Katelyns eyes were closed and she moved her head up and down his shaft, sucking on his head made him cry out, "fuck girl...God!" He wanted to see her eyes, "look at me." He said softly, trying to ignore how close he was. She opened her eyes and stared at him, "I'm close already, we need to stop?" He asked again, the suction of her mouth was incredible. She shook her head slightly, "I'll cum." He said in case she didn't realize, another nod. He moaned when she sucked harder and faster, "oh god that's it...right there...just a little more." He moaned and she moaned with him inside her mouth and that was it, "fuuckkk!!" He gripped the chair and felt himself cum harder than he'd ever had before, pouring down her throat, his eyes went wide when she swallowed all of it, gulping it all down. She slowly slid him out, his body shaking and sweaty, he never felt so good. "Jesus Christ." He said and kissed her, pulling back when he tasted himself, "you okay with that?" He asked and she grinned, licking her lips. "I do okay?" He moaned and chuckled, "fuck yes, God I've never cum so hard before." He loved that her lips were pinker than before and a little puffy. He could feel her body shaking, "my turn." He said with a grin when she blushed.

Norman let Kat push him out of the way and ran to Nina. She was half naked, bloody and passed out on the floor next to the bathtub. "Nina?" Kat sobbed getting on her knees and laying Nina's head in her lap, her face was a little too pale. Kat was brushing the hair out of her eyes, "Nina, please wake up!" Norman looked around and found a clean rag, putting it under cool water before handing it to her. "Put this on her face, any idea where the blood came from?" Norman looked over her body and only her hands were bleeding. "Her hands have cuts all over them, I don't see anything else." She brushed the cool rag against Nina's face, clearing away smudges of blood. "Should I call an ambulance?" He got out his phone, ready to call at any minute. "I don't think so. Nina honey wake up." Norman came closer and knelt down beside them looking at her busted hands, "looks like shes been punching the wall." He noticed that only a few cuts were deep and he got a rag to clean them, finding some bandages under the sink. "This'll stop the bleeding, we need to know if she can wake up." Kat looked at him, her eyes red, desperation in her face. "She'll be okay baby, but she needs to wake up." He put two fingers to her neck and she had a steady pulse, "Nina, come on wake up sweetie." Norman cracked open her eye and Nina came up, swinging and clocked him right in the face. "Dammit!" He touched his eye and knew there would be a bruise, "Nina it's Kat!" Katherin put her face right in front of Nina's, eye to eye, holding her hands down. "Kat?" Her voice was hoarse and weak, like she'd been at a concert screaming. "Yes baby it's me, are you OK?" Nina shook her head and rolled into Kats arm, hiding her face. "She's okay, well not okay but not hurt." Norman nodded and scooted back to the door, giving them some space. "Nina look at me. " Kat said in her motherly voice, Nina blinked away tears and looked at her. Norman knew they'd need time alone and he needed to find Jon. "We need to get her off the floor." Kat nodded and he touched Nina's arm and she jumped, "easy it's just Norman. We gotta move you." Kat said nodding to him to help pick her up but she was dead weight. "Here let me, I'll be careful." Norman tucked one arm under her knees and the other around her waist and stood up. Nina's head falling into the crook of his arm, she was freezing and her body wouldn't stop shaking. Kat led him back into the room and sat her down on the small couch in the corner. "We gotta get her outta these clothes, they're soaked." Norman didn't know exactly how to approach this, "she might feel better if it was just me." "Okay, well I'll wait in the hall and you let me know if you need help?" He asked as a question, Katherin nodded and he stood up, kissing her head and heading out to the hallway, shutting the door behind him. He paced the hallway, ready at any second she might need him but she didn't. Instead he pulled out his phone and dialed Jon's number, it rang twice before he answered. "Hello?" "Hey bud, where the hell are ya?" Jon sounded horrible, worse than he had when he called saying he found his wife in bed with another man. "I'm at home man, thought you'd be here." "Yea we were but we got a call from Nina." Jon was quiet, "yeah I couldn't wait man, I tried but I felt like shit all day keeping it from her." Norman leaned against the wall, "yeah I know man, I glad you told her, Kat was ready to spill it." "Well it's my fault, my job to tell her." It was like talking to a ghost, voice fading in and out, almost no emotion. "Is she okay?" "Not really man, Kat is in there right now. Need me there?" "Yeah I do man, I need you." "Ill be there in about 20 minutes man, hold on okay?" "Sure, I'm not going anywhere." The call died and Norman walked back to the door, Nina was sobbing, a heartbreaking sound, which is what it was exactly. Using his knuckles he lightly tapped on the door, Katherin opened it and stepped out, closing the door halfway. "Hows she doing?" She shook her head, "not good, bad...all bad." He rubbed her arm, "I'm sorry baby." "Its not your fault, but I don't think she wants company." He knew Nina would want to be with Kat. "Yeah I know, I'm gonna go check on Jon." She narrowed her eyes and he just continued to stare at her, his eyes and heart tired. "You don't need to say it again, I know. But he's my brother." Kat nodded and he was happy she didn't start again. "You staying the whole night?" Kat nodded, "I don't want her to be alone, at all." A tear slipped from her eyes and Norman pulled her into his arms, "it'll be okay baby, we'll fix this." Kat dug her nails into his back, burying her face into his neck. He smoothed down her curly hair to her back, "let me know when to come get you okay?" She pulled back and nodded, "you want me to leave your car, I can take a cab?" "No take it, we aren't going anywhere. Be careful okay?" He nodded and she pulled him in for a kiss, it started slow and got more passionate, her tongue slipping into his mouth finding his tongue and swirling around it. Norman couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips, pulling her flush against his body. One hand cupping her face, tilting her head how he wanted her. He pulled back from her, his head resting against hers. "I love you Norman." He smiled and gave her one more kiss, "I love you too baby." She turned and went back into the room, Norman took the stairs down and left for Jon's house.


	34. Chapter 34

Lustful Dreams   
Chapter 33

"Whats wrong?" Nina said in a very sleepy voice, bundled up in her bed, covers pulled up to her chin. Kat smiled coming back over to the bed, "nothing, Normans gone, just us." She sat down on the bed next to her, "how are you doing?" "I'm fine." "No you're not, you need to talk about what happened so I can help." Nina pushed the blankets back angrily, "what's there to tell, he's been off since last night and now I have the reason." Nina was acting like it wasn't affecting her but it was. "Nina I need to tell you something." "Oh God not you too, he said that and look how it turned out." Kat pulled back her curly hair into a ponytail, getting it out of her face. "I knew about Jon." Katherin couldn't even meet her eyes, afraid of what she would see. "What?" "Jon called Norman earlier today and said he called Mya." "You knew...both of you?" Kat nodded and waited for the blow back. "Why didn't you tell me?!" She screamed in her face, "I wanted to, and I was about to when you called me." "What did he say to Norman?" "He said that Mya hit on him last night but he told her no. But asked her over anyway and..." "no and, he invited that skank over." "You didn't get the whole story yet." She scuffed, "you think I need details about their time together?" "No, they didn't so anything." Nina laughed but it wasn't a good one, and pushed back the blankets to get up. "Yeah like I'm going to believe that, how stupid do you two think I am? A man like Jon doesn't call a woman like Mya over just to hang out." Kat sighed and tried not to yell back, she wouldn't defend Jon's actions to her, only explain the story and let her make up her own mind. "We don't think you're stupid but he wasn't lying about it, he didn't sleep with her." Nina was pacing in her room, barely on her feet. "And how the hell can you know that?" "That's where we were tonight, Jon has cameras in his house." "Oh great, so now he's a cheater and a pervert." Kat had to chuckle, no arguing with the perv part, "she drugged him Nina." "You're lying." Now Kat was pissed, she stood up from the bed and got right into her face. "Don't you dare call me a liar, not once have I lied to you." "So his excuse is that she drugged him huh?" "I'm not making excuses for him but get the story straight, he didn't sleep with her. She drugged his drunk ass then made it look like they'd had sex." Nina through up her hands, walking right passed Katherin and heading into the kitchen for her bottle of wine she kept in the fridge. She came back into her room, chugging half the bottle. "Okay so he didn't sleep with her, doesn't get him off the hook for lying to my face and bringing that bitch over." Nina said sitting back down on her bed, "no it doesn't. He is responsible for that." "How could I have been so stupid Kat, to think that Jon would want someone like me?" Katherin could hear the despair in her voice again, "you're not stupid, he made a mistake." "Yes he did and look what it cost him." Kat knew from the beginning that this talk wasn't going to go very well, "guess I'm just not good enough." "Yes you are Nina, he loves you." She gave that weary laugh again, "oh he does huh, well that's great. He loves me so much that he lied to me and wanted to fuck someone else." Kat just kept her mouth shut, she'd done more than enough for Jon already. She kicked off her boots and crawled into the spot next to Nina in bed. "I have never felt his betrayed before. Even when I was cheated on , somehow this is worse." She slid down deeper into the bed, covers coming back it up to her face. "We both know why it hurts more." Kat turned on her side towards Nina, tears already back in her eyes. "What do I do Kat?" Nina asked, "I don't know, you have to decide if he worth forgiving." She ducked her head under the blankets and scooted closer to Katherin, "only you can decide girl, yes he made a big mistake and it's his own fault. But it's all up to you." "What would you do if it was Norman." Kat closed her eyes, not even wanting to think about Norman doing that. "Being cheated on hurts, we all know that, normally I'd say if he does it once he'll do it again. I'm conflicted because I love Norman very much." "You'd take him back if he did though?" "I don't know, he'd have to prove that he wants only me." Kat wrapped Nina up in her arms and rocked her as she cried. Would she be able to forgive Norman if he ever cheated? She wasn't able to forgive Tyler but she loved Norman more than anyone she'd ever been with.

Mingus looked up at her, his mouth trailing kisses down her stomach. Her eyes were hooded and her lips still puffy from before. He silently moaned just from the memory of her lips wrapped around him. He didn't know exactly what he was doing but he'd watched enough porn to understand the basics. "You okay?" She moaned and nodded, threading her fingers through his hair and slightly pushing him down. "Please touch me." "How?" "Use your hands." She pulled him back up for a deep his, his hands going up her skirt to feel her lace panties. She jumped when he skimmed over her ass, giving it a good squeeze before going around the front. Mingus looked at her as he moved his hard around to gently rub her, "God!" She moaned and gripped his arms, her hips moving against his hand, driving him crazy. "This okay?" He was breathless now, he could feel her wetness through her panties. "More, I need more." He nodded and pushed her panties aside and felt how wet she was, "fuck you're wet." He slid his fingers over her slit, getting them nice and wet and trying to read her response. "It feels so good." She moaned in his ear making him close his eyes, going back to her mouth around him. He used one finger to slowly push inside her, her body moving against him. He slid his finger in and out, loving how she sounded, panting and gripping at his body. "Curl your finger." She groaned, Mingus did what she asked and felt a spongey spot deep inside, he stroked his fingers over it and she jumped, "right there..." Mingus grinned and worked his fingers faster over it, but it wasn't enough for him. "Can I taste?" He asked into her ear, she shivered, "please do it, please." He smiled and made his way back down her body, pulling his fingers out and seeing how wet they were. He settled in between her legs, pushing her skirt up so it was high on her belly, black panties still pulled to the side and he could see that she was bare, no hair at all. "Fuck." He moaned and hooked his thumbs into the sides and pulled them down her legs so she could kick them off. "My first time so work with me okay?" He said, his face inches away from her. Katelyn nodded quickly and tried to keep her hips from bucking up. He looked down at her, she was glistening for him. Mingus lowered his mouth right onto her clit, "fuck!!" She moaned and pulled his hair. Fuck she tasted good, he thought to himself, sucking slowly at her. He wrapped his arms under her legs so her ass was in his hands. He release her clit and moved down, using his fingers to open her up. "Mingus...please!" She moaned and he sucked her into his mouth, tasting her sweet wetness all over his lips. She moaned and grinded against him mouth, he worked his tongue in and out of her little whole, her moaning became louder the longer he went. "Oh I feel it, just a little more." She moaned his name. He used his thumb to rub over he clit. Never easing up with his tongue, he felt her legs shake around his head, "right now, fuck!!" She moaned and came into his mouth, Mingus groaned and sucked as much down as he could, his cock already hard again. He pulled back and licked his lips, before using his shirt to wipe off his mouth. "Was that okay?" He asked, gulping her down. "Oh God that was amazing." He grinned and helped her put the panties back on, sliding her skirt into place and half laying on her. "This moved a little faster than normal huh?" He laughed a little, "yes it did, should I be sorry?" She asked him looking down, "don't be, it was amazing. Just want to know more about you." He brushed his thumb over her cheek, looking at her pink lips again. "Me too, when do you go back?" "Soon, tomorrow maybe or the the day after." She just nodded, "we can talk still right? Get to know each other more knowing this can't happen." He rubbed himself against her leg and she giggled, "sounds good to me. You sure you've never done that before?" He laughed, "was my first time." She kissed his lips quickly, "well it was amazing." She nipped his lips with her teeth and he moaned, thrusting against her leg again. "You're teasing." Her hand was sliding down his chest, "wasn't trying to be, can't help it." "Think we should stop before we can't?" He nodded and helped her back to her chair, "yeah because I already need more of that mouth." Mingus said without thinking, earning a moan from her. "Talking like that is also teasing." He grinned and restarted the movie from the beginning. "Okay well let's talk about other things then." "Okay, what?" "Well everything, tell me everything." He grinned at her and set back in his chair, ready to hear her story.

Jon sat on the balcony of his bedroom with his second bottle of whiskey in his hand. The sky was pitch black, not may stars in the sky, the wind a cold slap to his face. He saw a car pull up and could only assume it was Norman. He'd been on autopilot since he left Nina's house. He had bee right to tell her, even though she hated him now. It would have been worse coming from someone else, especially Mya. Which surprisingly he hasn't heard from her at all, he figured she'd use it to try and blackmail him for sure. Norman waved at him and Jon tipped the bottle in his direction, he wasn't sure what Norman could do but he didn't want to be alone. He drank more from his bottle waiting for Norman to come up. Looking down at himself, jeans low on his hips, his purple plaid shirt unbuttoned down his chest flapped in the wind, his hat had been flung somewhere along with his keys and shades. Oh well, it was just Norman after all. Nothing he hadn't seen before, and he'd seen a whole lot. The door to his room opened and Norman came in, not looking much better than he did. "Hey brother." Norman said with a ghost of his usual smile, "hey man, drink?" He lifted the bottle and Norman nodded, coming out to the balcony. Jon handed him the bottle and he took a big swig of it before handing it back. "How much have you had already?" Norman asked him, Jon just smiled and took another long pull from the bottle, "this here is bottle number two, sorry had to start without ya." He slumped down against the wall, a little dizzy from looking over the edge. "Probably gonna regret this tomorrow." He wiggled the bottle back to Norman and he took another drink. "Come to think of it, I'm gonna regret a lot of shit tomorrow." He couldnt help the laugh that bubbled out of his mouth, ending in a short sob. "Wanna talk it out?" "Whats there to say man, it's all my fault. I didn't fuck her but it's still my fault." He'd come home and watched the video from earlier, seeing how that bitch Mya drugged him and made it seem like they'd had sex. "Well you get some credit for not nailing her." Norman was trying to lessen his worry but it wasn't working. "Yeah cuz she fuckin drugged me, who's to say I wouldn't have done it?" He had to ask himself that over and over in his mind. Would he have fucked her if she didn't drug him, or would his brain had rescued him from fucking up? He didn't even know. "Man I know you wouldn't have." "Yeah?...how the hell you guess that hot stuff?" He sometimes hated how perfect Norman was, it was his one flaw. "Cuz you don't cheat man, you know like me how much that shit hurts." Jon shook his head, the alcohol had almost dulled his headache. "Then explain to me why I even called her here, Cuz that shit don't make sense." Norman handed him back the bottle and lit a cigarette before passing it to Jon. He took a big drag and waited for Norman to answer. "Maybe you're just not use to being tied to someone anymore, you been single for awhile man. Cant just flip that switch." "You did." Norman furrowed his brow, "yeah I did but Mya tried with me also." Jon's head snapped to his friend, "oh I see, she struck out with Hollywood so she moved to me?" "Naw man, she's just that type is all." He wondered why him and Mingus had been actin weird before they left. "What'd she do?" "Probably gave me the same offer you got but she grabbed my junk and cornered me for a kiss." Jon was surprised at his self control, he knew if Mya had done that with him it wouldn't have been an if scenario, he'd have fucked her somewhere semiprivate. "Don't excuse what I did man, I called her. I wanted her here." Norman nodded at him, "but why didn't I?" "Why didn't you what?" "Why didn't I fuck her once I had her here?" Norman threw his hands up, "only you can answer that man." He nodded, finishing the bottle and heading inside real quick for another, plus a glass for Norman. "Here." He poured it and handed it to him before plopping back down. "You go to her house?" He nodded, "well how is she doing?" Jon tried to reign his temper in. "House was dark, she punched a whole through her wall and busted up her hands." "Dammit, I'm such an idiot!" He slapped the side of his face, barely feeling it since his face was half numb. "Yeah you are but what are you gonna do about it?" "Nothing I can do to take it back." He kicked his boots and socks off, the alcohol making his blood boil even with his shirt open. "No but you gonna try and get her back?" "She ain't gonna want me man, who the fuck would? I don't deserve someone like her....no she doesn't deserve a man like me...a cheater, an asshole." Norman got up and came to sit next to him, filling his glass up. They were sitting shoulder to shoulder. "You're not a cheater bro, yeah what you did was fucked up but it could have been so much worse." "You forgetting what I told you about the shower man? She sucked me off, that's cheating." He heard Norman cuss quietly, "yeah Nina doesn't know about that." "How can she not know?" "You tell her Jon?" He shook his head, she hasn't even let him get that far. "No she kicked my ass out before I said it." "Well Kat doesn't know either, she's already pissed and that would make her totally hate you." Jon threw his hands up, knocking over the bottle. "Great, not only does the woman I love hate my ass but now yours does too." Norman righted the bottle and pushed it back at him. "Maybe you shouldnt tell them." "What lie about it?" He didn't expect that from Norman. "Maybe, she already has enough to hate you for, why add one more?" Jon rubbed his head, "I don't know man, what if Mya says something?" Norman chuckled a little, "I don't think she will, sounds like you scared the piss outta her." "You need to go?" Jon asked, not really wanting to talk anymore. "Naw man, Kats staying with Nina just in case so I'm good." "Where's Ming at?" Norman chuckled again, "he's probably getting laid right now." "Seriously, by who?" "Little Katelyn, from work." Jon laughed despite his mood, "no shit, little Reedus bagged a cutie huh, right off set." Mingus was learning fast already. "Any word from the wicked witch?" "No and don't jinx that shit, gonna have to deal with her when Ming goes back." Jon suddenly felt very tired, the stress and pain of the day resting on his shoulders, his head involuntary fell onto Normans, he just chuckled. "Sorry man, today has been a bitch, from start to finish." "Yeah it has, not sure tomorrow will be better but if you love her then you gotta prove it again man." Sean felt Normans head laying on top of his, both using each other to be strong. "I do love her man but how do I show her? What if I messed up for good?" Tears prickled at the corner of his eyes, he was doing his best not to let them fall. "Its possible man, but you gotta try. This might sound odd but do have Mya's number still right?" "Uh, yeah should be stashed in my cell, why?" "Just need to make sure she ain't gonna blab this fuckup to anyone." Jon fished out his phone and handed it to Norman. "Okay I texted it to my cell, I'll deal with her." "Thanks for being here man, don't know where I'd be without ya." He grabbed Normans hand and held it in his. To someone on the outside it would look odd but they were brothers. "You and me too man, now let's get you to bed before your drunk ass falls off the balcony." Jon laughed and let Norman pick him up, one of his arms slung around Normans broad shoulders, "ya feel nice man, don't loose those shoulders." Jon gave one a squeeze just because it made Norman laugh. "Oh don't worry I won't, if I do I have to leave your ass outside next time." Norman pulled the shirt all the way off him and helped get him into his boxers, before he threw himself on the bed. "God this bed feels good." Jon snuggled into the pillow, "I'm sure it does man, gotta check on my boy. Call me tomorrow bud. Love ya." "Love ya too Reedus."


	35. Chapter 35

Lustful Dreams  
Chapter 34

Nina looked over at Katherin laying in bed beside her, she nudged her awake. “what’s wrong Nina?” she asked in a sleepy voice. “I’m Okay here, why don’t go home? Nina kicked back the blanket and put on her robe, she needed to go to Jon’s house but didn’t want a babysitter.   
Kat stood up and put her shoes on, looking for her purse. “You sure babe? I don’t know if you should be alone right now.” Nina didn’t answer but walked into the living room to wait. “okay I called a cab, should be here in a minute, you okay?” Nina shook her head, “I just need to think about some shit right now, not in the mood for company.”   
There was a honk outside and Nina hugged her tight before she left. Nina found her phone and dialed Normans number, it rang twice before he answered, “Nina, everything okay?” “yes I’m okay Norman, Kat just caught a cab home.” Nina walked back into her room to start getting ready to head over to see Jon. “Okay but I thought she’d be staying with you.” “I need to go see him Norman.” She pulled on her jeans while Norman finally caught up, “he’s shit faced right now Nina, probably not the best time.” Nina rolled her eyes and shrugged her shirt over her head, “I don’t care if it’s a bad time for him, I’m going.” She could hear Norman cursing up a storm, “okay fine, Ill leave the door unlocked for you.” Nina smiled and grabbed her keys, “thanks.” “He’s already messed up about everything, try ta be easy on him?” He sounded really concerned for him even after all he did. “He’s a big boy Norman, he has to face his mistakes. Ill call later.”  
Nina hung up the phone as she pulled into Jon’s private driveway, she had no idea why she wanted to come here so late or at all. He put her through hell but here she was. She got out and took a deep breath, her head and eyes pounded and it was probably a good idea just to wait some other time for this but it was too late now. She opened the main door and was greeted with pure darkness, the whole house was dark. She stepped in and made her way towards his bedroom.  
The whole time thinking that she’d fine Mya already here and in bed with him. Nina pushed open his door and found him half naked and spread out on the bed. Even though she was pissed at him, Nina couldn’t ignore how sexy he was. His chest bare and rippled with muscles, flexing as he breathed deep. His pants were pooled on the floor so he was only in his boxers. One hand tucked into the waist band, she could see that even in his sleep he was hard. Nina took a deep breath and closed the door, going over to the open balcony doors and finding alcohol bottles scattered along with cigarette buts. Jon only smoked on occasion so she knew that Norman told her the truth about him being here.  
Nina came back to the edge of the bed and watched him. His eyes had dark circles under them, he was tired. His facial hair starting to grow back made him look a few years older. She’d been thinking about what Katherin said about forgiving him. Did she love him enough to ignore his actions? She walked over to his side of the bed, he turned in her direction as if somehow he knew she was there. Tears prickled at the corner of her eyes, she loved him so much, even after Mya. She took off her jacket and kicked off her shoes, going to find his purple plaid discarded shirt next to him. She quickly stripped off all her clothes aside from her lace panties and slipped on his shirt, doing some of the buttons. She couldn’t figure out a good reason for being here but it felt right.   
Nina pulled back the blankets on the other side of his bed and crawled in, again Jon turned towards her, one arm reaching for her. Nina let herself smile, tracing the lines of his face. Across his firm jawline to the straight bridge of his nose. Over both his dark eye brows, rubbing her this across his bottoms lip. He gave a satisfied groan followed by a smile even though he was asleep. “I love you, you jerk.” She whispered more to herself than to him but his heavy arm slung over her waist and pulled her closer, his head resting on her chest. Nina wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and held him as he held her, tears pouring down her face.

“Hey baby, I thought you were staying with Nina tonight.” Norman was driving to his all night coffee shop. “I had planned on it but she woke up and pretty much kicked me out.” Even over the phone she sounded tired. “You headed to my place or back to yours.” He smiled when she let out a big yawn, “Im headed to mine. Been awhile since I was there, you home?” “No, left Jon’s house, had to unlock the door for Nina, she insisted on talking to him.” “Oh, that explains why she kicked me out. Where you going if not home, it’s late?” “I got to try and get a hold of Mya.” She stayed silent for awhile and he knew she must be thinking up bad shit. “I gotta make sure she doesn’t go to the press with this stuff.” “yeah, I get it.”  
He pulled into the parking lot and stopped, “listen babe, I can’t let her fuck him over. You know you’re my girl.” Norman could hear her smile, “I know but she can be crafty, as we’ve all seen.” “Yes but I’m not interested baby, I’m gonna warn her then I gotta get home to Mingus.” “okay, but call me first okay, you know how I worry.” Norman smiled, “yes you do and I will, promise. Love you baby.” “Love you to Hollywood.”  
Norman had called Mya and she’d been eager to meet him, had that sensual laugh that probably lured Jon to her. He sat at the corner booth, a large cup of coffee warming his hands when she walked through the door. She scanned the room and gave him q big grin when she spotted him, throwing off her coat and walking towards him. “Well well, I knew you couldn’t say no.” He gave her his best panty dropper smile and it worked in a heart beat, he could see the flush on her cheeks as she sat across from him. “Your buddy Jon couldn’t say no either.” “You do have a way with men don’t Ya?” She nodded and motioned for someone to take her order, the waiter took her order and gave him a slight nod when she wasn’t looking. One reason he liked the come here is because everyone was discreet with him, knew he just needed his coffee fix and left him be. “Yeah Jon told me about that this morning. You did a number on him.” She moved her chair so it was right next to his and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. “I’m the one who took a beating, he sure gets aggressive during sex.” Norman had to chuckle, that confirmed she had no idea about his hidden camera. “You want him?” “He was nice for a night, wasn’t lacking in size, but I’d rather have you.” He refused to shrink away when she touched his hair. “Well I’m taken, as I told you.” He flinched when she gave that laugh again, “that’s what Jon boy said but it didn’t stop him.” Norman moved her arm from around his neck, “actually it did doll face, we both know you didn’t have sex with him.” “You wanna bet?” Now it was his turn to laugh, “You’re a piece of work you know that. You want all the guys you can’t have, that don’t want you.” Her face went from sweet and sexy to a little scary, “I get what I want, always.” “No you don’t, Jon has cameras in his house you dumb bitch, I know Damn well what you did.”  
She jerked away from him and looked around, “I don’t know what you mean.” “Yes you do, you drugged him and played it like y’all fucked, that shit will get Ya into trouble.” She scooted her chair far away from him, “what do you want?” “Well I’ll tell you what I don’t want, I don’t wanna see any of this going public.” Her eyes flicked away and he knew that’s what she had planned. “yeah you’re different from half those other women, just looking for attention in the wrong places.” “He wasn’t completely innocent in all of this, he called me.” Norman took a big drink from his coffee and nodded, “yes and he’ll have to live with that, but the shady shit is on you.” Mya shook her head, “Oh he did a lot more than just call me.” “Oh you mean the shower thing…Don’t get caught up on those details darlin, it didn’t mean shit.” She looked a little upset now, “I’m only gonna say this once so listen up, none of this shit will come to light. Don’t fuck up his life because yours is pathetic.”   
She jumped back like he smacked her in the face, “how dare you talk to me that way just because people know you, if they knew you talk to women like this they’d hate you.” “I only talk this way when people fuck with my family, trying to make yourself important while you fuck up his whole life. I’ve got video of you drugging him and I can make your life a living hell so be smart and keep your pretty mouth shut.” Norman tossed some cash on the table for their drinks and said goodbye to the staff before heading back outside to light a smoke. He was watching Mya in the window, she had her cell phone in hand and he could tell she was yelling into it. He hoped he made his point, getting back into his car and heading back home.

“He just left, where the fuck are you?” Mya screamed into the phone, waiting a few minutes before hanging it up and grabbing her coffee cup, stomping outside. She didn’t see Norman’s car anywhere and assumed he’d really left.  
She had no way of knowing that Jon would be so technical and have his house rigged up with cameras. She’d put a lot of work into this and it was biting her on the ass. A car pulled up beside her, “about fucking time!” She yelled and got into the passenger side, putting her hands up to the heater. “so how’d it go, good news I hope?” Mya scuffed at him, “no it wasn’t good, good ole Jon had cameras in his house and got my ass on camera drugging him.” “well that’s a set back, but if you’d had done what I told you and got in Normans bed you wouldn’t be in this mess..”He spat at her, May crossed her arms and looked out the window. She knew from the beginning that this would be a bad idea, but she had no choice. She wanted Norman and he wanted Katherin. It was only fair that they work together. “Try not to get caught until I call you again.” May glared at him and opened the door, he rolled down the window. “got it?” He all but yelled at her, “I got it Tyler, God just go home!” She pounded her fist on the side of the car before he sped away. 

Norman opened the door to his place, kicking his boots off and tossing his keys onto the small table by the door. He could hear the tv coming from the living room, Mingus propped up against the arm rest. “hey buddy.” “oh hey dad, is everything okay?” Norman smiled and took a seat next to him, “yeah, Jon just got himself into some trouble.” “He gonna be okay?” “Maybe in a little while he will be, how was your night?” Mingus blushed and tried to hide it, “that good huh?” Mingus shook his head, “it was, but we didn’t have sex dad.” Norman took a deep breath, a force lifting off his shoulders. “Oh well that’s good, probably would have been too soon huh?” Mingus nodded, “hey do you think mom would let me stay here?” The question took him by surprise, “um no I don’t think she would, you know how much she misses you when you’re gone.” “But I want to stay, I’m gonna be 18 soon dad, she can’t keep me there.” Norman smiled, just as stubborn as he was, “no but she’s your mother and this is serious stuff. This about Kate?” Mingus looked away, “bud you just met her and you want to pack up and leave your home?” “No dad I want to get to know her, but I can’t do that in New York.” Norman sighed and kicked off his boots, closing his eyes. “all you can do is talk to her about it.” “Can you?” Norman chuckled, “you know we don’t get along bud, if I asked she’d say no for sure.” Mingus groaned and turned off the tv, “I can try and talk to her, but after you explain to her why you want this.” Mingus nodded, “let’s worry tomorrow Ming, it’s been a long ass day.” He patted him on the shoulder and walked to his room, kicking off his jeans and tossing his shirt aside. The events from today busy on his mind but he was exhausted. He plopped down face first into his pillow, his cell still in his hand. He texted Kat quickly saying he was home and in bed, he passed out before she could reply. He pulled the blankets up to his face and felt EITD cuddle up next to him, “night buddy.”


	36. Chapter 36

Lustful Dreams  
Chapter 35/p>

Tyler pounded on Mya’s door, she had yet to call him back after he spent the night blowing up her phone. They needed to come up with a better plan. Norman hadn’t taken the bait with Mya and Jon didn’t take nearly enough. Mya opened the door, her hair a mass of brown curls all over the place, her robe flapping open and reveling she was only wearing her underwear and a bar. “Ty it’s six in the morning, couldn’t this wait til later?” She asked and stepped aside for him to come on, shutting the door loudly and making her jump. “Maybe it could have if you didn’t royally fuck up yesterday.” He was in no mood for her whiny shit today. She groaned and put on a pot of coffee, using the sash to close the robe but he couldn’t take his eyes off her large breasts.  
“Maybe if I had a little more help!” She spat at him, Tyler balled his hands into fists trying to rein in his temper. It had always gotten the best of him, it cost him Marissa in the process. She’d had enough of his shit when he broke his promise to leave Kat alone. He didn’t want her to be with Norman, she was meant to be with him. “You told me you were on board with this plan Mya, you want him just as much as I need her.” Mya nodded, “yes but how do we do this Ty? Nothing we tried is working.” He made the mistake of thinking that Normans self control wasn’t good enough to resist Mya but it had been, he’d been watching in the shadows the whole time at the fashion show. He told Mya that Norman wouldn’t be able to resist her half naked and making advances on him.  
Tyler had watched Mya throw herself at him, using her body against him. Making sure she touched him and he was surprised that she’d been able to corner him for that kiss.  
He’d found her online, one of Normans stalker pages, she was always posting pics of him from everywhere, did the fan fiction thing for awhile. He contacted her and they’d made a deal, she got Norman and he got Kat back. He didn’t count on Norman turning her down, she managed the next best thing, trying to blackmail his best friend. Hadn’t counted on the cameras though. “You have to try harder Mya, he can’t say no forever. Deep down he wants it.” “Cant you just try and win her back the usual way, then I can make my move on him?” Tyler rolled his eyes and pulled her so she was straddling his lap. Her legs spread wide on either side of him. One hand entwined in her hair and pulled her face close to his. “Wont work that way babe, she’d call the cops in a heartbeat when she saw me. You gotta sneak up on him and get him that way.” He ran his nose up the length of her neck, inhaling her smell made him hard. She gave a little moan and rubbed against him. “How?” Mya asked breathlessly, willing to do anything to get Norman. “He starts filming tomorrow, they always need extras for that. Get you ass in there and work it.” His hands slid up her thighs until his thumb brushed across her mound and she moaned. He knew how much she wanted Norman, she’d talked about it all the time, never ending stories about how bad she wanted him. He didn’t complain, he wanted Kat just as much and the as going to get her.  
Mya was writhing against him, probably picturing Norman instead, he didn’t care. To him she was Kat, beautiful delicious Kat. “Okay I’ll go tomorrow but I need you now.” He smiled as she begged him, “last time until you do what I said.” She nodded quickly and began to work his clothes off, sliding down to kneel on the floor in front of him, pulling his cock out of his jeans. Tyler closed his eyes and saw Kat, her beautiful pink lips about to wrap around his cock. He could never watch Mya do it, it ruined it for him. “Suck me Kat, Suck me good.” He moaned when she swallowed him, ignoring what he called her. She usually moaned Norman’s name during sex, they both knew this wasn’t anything special, something just to get them off until they could get who they really wanted.

Jon kissed Nina with every muscle in his body. Pulling her flush against him, her hands sliding up his sides to brush over his nipple. Jon stroked her tongue with his, nice and slow, so full of passion he was drowning in it. Nina moaned into his mouth and her legs rubbed together, Jon worked one of his knees between her legs, pushing against her slick heat, giving her some friction while he worked her mouth over. He rolled them over so he was on top, their mouths still locked together, he opened his eyes and met her bright green ones looking back at him. “Should I stop?” He didn’t want to overwhelm her, “No please don’t, I need you.” She ran her nails down his back, he moaned deep in his throat and surged his body into hers. His groin now pressed against her hot center. He turned her head and kissed down her slender neck, nipping with his teeth as he went lower and over her breasts. He wanted to rip his shirt from her but she looked too good in it so he quickly worked the buttons open. Groaning when her large breasts spilled out for him. The cold air making her nipples rock hard. “You’re fucking beautiful baby.” He moaned and licked across one nipple, twirling it in his mouth before doing the same to the next one “Jon!!!” She moaned and pulled his hair. He smiled against her skin, and kept working his way down. He looked up at her in awe, her body hot and ready for him, arched up on the bed. Her breasts on display for him. Her legs kept shaking, anxious for him. “Look at you so ready for me baby, fuck I love you like this.” She moaned at his words. Jon inhaled and smelled her sweet juice, she was already soaking wet for him and his cock jumped, wanting so bad to be buried in her. He slowly licked down her body, dipping his tongue into her belly button, his hands gripping her lips, pushing her down to the bed. He hooked his fingers into her panties and slid them down her smooth legs, kissing his way back up. “Jon I need you, please.” He relished the sound of her begging for his attention.  
He spread her legs wide, settling his large body between them. Her legs thrown over his muscles shoulders. Her scene was intoxicating, making him rub his cock into the bed for some relief. He spread her open and sucked on her little nub, she moaned and bucked her hips up to his mouth, moaning his name. He plunged his tongue in deep, nose running against her sensitive clit. She was so wet for him, soaking his face and his fingers. “Oh God!” She moaned and he could feel her shudder for him, “come for me baby, give it to me!” He needed this, needed her. Needed to make her his again. His words set her off, she gripped his head and let herself cum, Jon sucked and lapped at her juice, trying to catch it all while she rode out her orgasm.  
He lifted his head, breathing hard and seeing spots, his cock so hard he thought it might break off. “You okay?” She just nodded, eyes closed but he could feel her spasm. “Get up here and make love to me.” She sounded so desperate and his heart broke, he crawled up and gently kissed her, her cum still on his lips. He reached over to grab a condom but she stopped him, “I need one.” She shook her head, hands roaming all over his chiseled chest. “No I need to feel all of you.” He nodded and aimed up with her quivering entrance, feeling her head had him moaning and closing his eyes, trying hard not to cum. One thrust and he sheathed himself inside her, moaning and tucking his head into her neck, “Fuck girl you feel so good.” “girl?” He laughed at her tone, cupping her face. “yes, you’re my girl. Always will be.” She smiled for him and Jon pulled back his hips, the smile fading into a look of pleasure. “ahh!” she moaned when he thrusted back in, balls deep hitting every inch. He worked in and out slowly, loving her moans and when she begged him to go faster he didn’t say no. Just sped up, his balls smacking her tight add every time he thrusted. “Jon, I feel it!!” He groaned and pushed his hips harder, trying to ignore his coming release. “gonna cum for me baby?” he asked in a seductive voice, making her walls twitch for him. “yes, make me cum!” Nina moaned into his neck before biting his skin. “ahh, shit…harder baby.” She bit him hard and his skin flushed with heat, “I feel you baby, gonna cum right now!” He moaned and sure enough Nina came for him, her body clinging to his as her pussy clamped down on him “Fuck yes!” He moaned and kept up his pace until he came. His eyes rolled back and his whole body shook until he rested on her chest. “you okay?” She asked, her voice a whisper. “yes, are you?” He looked into her sex filled eyes, “I think we both needed that.” He nodded and traced her lips, “I need you.” He loved her smile, her fingers tracing over his face. He pulled out and turned her so her head could rest against his chest, he’d never felt so relaxed, she didn’t hate him, she loved his stupid ass. His body felt so tired after putting all his emotions into making her feel wanted, his eyes tried to close but he didn’t want her to leave. “Go to bed, I’ll still be here.” Her voice was amused, “Just don’t leave, I need you.” She lightly kissed his chest, “I won’t, just rest.” He pulled her close and let himself fall asleep.

Norman walked into the airport with Mingus and Kat. They’d spent the whole day running around Georgia doing anything Mingus wanted to do. He hasn’t been back in some time and he wanted to see a lot. “You okay to go back alone?” Mingus looked at him and rolled his eyes. “Dad I’m almost 18, I don’t need you or mom to hold my hand.” Kat snickered behind him, “I know, but I’m your dad. Gotta ask or I wouldn’t doing my job.” He checked in his bag and now they waited. “You talk to Katelyn?” Mingus nodded and wiggled his phone, “yeah told her I’d be back. I really like her.” Norman smiled, happy that his son was happy. “Itlll be over before you know it.” Kat just sat next to him, her arm around his waist. “Thanks for everything this weekend, it’s been a blast.” “Glad we got to do everything you wanted, there’s never enough time but it’ll happen soon.” He didn’t want him to know how happy he was that he was gonna be staying with him for awhile. They announced his flight and they all walked to the gate. Kat pulled Mingus into a big hug, “it was great meeting you.” Mingus blushed like he always did around her, “you too, see you in a few weeks. Ill teach you all about the walking dead.” Kat smiled and Norman laughed, “yeah she’s my biggest fan.” He winked at her, trying to prolong the goodbye hug. He always got choked up. “see you soon dad, thanks again.” Mingus wrapped his arms around him and Norman closed his eyes, “yeah, soon enough. Call me you land.” Mingus pulled back and he had a tear in his eye. Norman did also but refused to start crying. “okay go on before I keep ya here.” Mingus laughed and walked away, waving once more before he was outta sight. Kat wrapped her arms around him, “you okay?” He nodded and rubbed her arms. “yeah, just sucks. Even if he comes back I hate telling him goodbye.” “You’re a good father Norman, he’s gonna be a great man.” Norman smiled and turned to face her, giving her lips a light kiss. “I hope so, I still think of him as a kid and he’s not. It’ll he good to have him here for awhile.”  
He wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked out. He  
heard a bunch of footsteps and knew this might happen. “What’s that?” Kat looked around, “Just fans.” Kat smiled and gave his ass a little Tao, “Go on Dixon, give them your best.” Norman grinned as she walked away to a bench while he was surrounded. Giving all them smiles and hugs, signing more things than he could count. Pictures by the dozen. One of them spotted Kat and glares at her, Kat just blew him a kiss and he smiled.  
“Whose that?” someone asked him I’m a snarky tone. “That is Katherin, my girlfriend.” He grinned when he said it, seeing all their faces drop. “Oh didn’t know you had one.” Someone else spoke up, “yes, I do. Thanks everyone.” He waved once more and backed away. Kat stood up and he put his arm around her shoulders, “apparently they don’t like that I’m dating.” He said when they got outside, Kat laughed at him. “hard thing to accept.” He kissed her temple and they walked to the car. His phone rang and he answered it, Kat leaned against the car waiting. “hello?” He heard JiHae voice, “Norman, how’s it going?” he smiled, “good, how you doing?” “Oh good, hey the shoot got moved for tomorrow, can you make it?” Her voice sounded hopeful, “uh, I start shooting tomorrow but what time?” “well it’s a night setting so whenever you get off?” Kat looked at him oddly and he held up his finger, “yeah I usually get done around five.” “Oh perfect, just meet me here whenever youre off. Thanks darlin!!” he laughed at her excitement. “No problem girl. Later.” He tucked the phone back onto his pocket, “seems the video shoot got moved to tomorrow night.” He opened her door, “after work?” she asked and he nodded, “I’ll try and come by after?” he asked, not wanting to upset her. “sure that’s fine but only if you have time.” He started the car and started to drive back home. “Stay with me tonight?” His hand on her inner thigh, she blushed for him, “sure, but I’m T getting up early.” Norman nodded and couldn’t wait to get her home and naked.


	37. Chapter 37

Lustful Dreams  
Chapter 36

Norman could hardly contain himself as they got out of the car and headed towards his front door. The entire ride home his cock was firmly pressed against the rough material of his zipper, begging to get out. He could feel the heat of her eyes on his body, making him flush with heat. The tip of his cock threatening to pop off already. He fumbled with the keys and her hands drifted U to his sides. Digging her short nails into him. “dammit.” He cursed wrenching the door open and pulling her inside. She groaned when he backed her up against the door. His body flush against hers, feeling every inch of her amazing figure.   
Norman cupped her face, his mouth coming down hot against hers. She was already panting when he closed the distance between them. She moaned for him and her mouth parted letting his tongue snake in a twist sensually against hers. A deep moan bubbled up her throat, Normans body reacting harshly to it, surged his hips into her.   
Their whole day out , he wanted nothing more than to strip her down and bury his face into her. To hear the moans and groans she graced him with, urging him on. And now he had her to do with as he wanted, whatever he wanted.   
He broke from her lips and trailed hot kisses across her jaw and to nibble on her ear lobe,her hands coming up to grip his arms tightly. He sucked down on her neck, using his teeth to graze her neck. “Norman!” she moaned his name, so much heat and want in a single word. “Tell me whatcha want baby.” He already knew but he needed to hear her say it, beg him for it. She moaned and writhed against him, kissing down to the mound of her breasts spilling over her shirt. “You know what I want.” Her tone pleading with him to hurry and get on with it but he needed to stretch it out this time.  
Their tension over the past few days set them back a little. He knew she loved him but he needed to be reminded again. He didn’t want her to think less of him because of all the shit that happened with Jon. It wasn’t is business to fix every mistake he made.  
“I need you so bad, please..” He smiled against her skin, quickly taking off her shit and tossing it aside. The push up bra bringing her breasts tight together. His breath caught in his throat and his cock twitched, dripping precum down his cock. He unclasped her bra and slid it down her arms until it hit the floor. The heat that exploded within him made him gasp. She was so beautiful,everything he’d ever wanted. He loved the way he could undo her totally, have her unravel beneath his hands.   
Norman dropped down to his knees, his hair slinging over his eyes as he looked back up at her. “Tell me baby.” He kissed the soft skin of her belly, his tongue swirling in her belly button. Kat kicked her head back and locked her hands in his hair. Moving it from his eye sight. “Eat me.” She said very quickly, as if embarrassed. Norma grinned and helped her out of her jeans, her panties already soaked and he hadn’t even touched her yet. “So wet for me girl, I love how wet you get for me.” He pressed his mouth against her mound, sucking on her through the thin material of her thong. Kat moaned and arched her back, hips grinding against his face. He gave a dark chuckle and slid them down her smooth legs, tucking them into his pocket for later. “Lift it.” He tapped her leg and she put all her weight on one foot while he tossed the free one onto his shoulders. “Please..” He shuddered when she begged him, dipping his head low and snaking his tongue out to taste her. He growled at the taste, flicking his tongue over her clit, sucking it between his lips as she moaned above him. Her legs shaking badly, so bad he thought she might fall. Using two fingers on his free hand he pried her open, slipping his fingers inside her tight heat, her hips bucked and she began to grind hard against them. Norman was panting, his cock rubbing roughly against his pants.   
He took his fingers out and stood up, face to face with her. “Have a taste.” He whispered against her lips until she kissed him with her juice still on his lips. “My pants need to go.” He said between kisses and she quickly worked them down so he could step out. He picked her up Kats legs gripped tightly around his hips as he walked to the bed. His cock slapping her ass each time he moved. “oh God, please hurry!” she moaned when it began to get to much for her, her nails digging into his back, hard enough to break the skin. He slid her down his body so she landed on the bed, legs spread wide for him. “Turn over.” She looked confused but he smiled and helped turn her so she was laying on her belly. “Goddamn Kitty Kat, I love this ass!” he slapped it playfully and she moaned, he raised am eyebrow and did it again, harder this time. She arched up, seeking out his hand. “Well, well….look what we got here.” He kissed up and down her spine until she shivered, her ass inches away from his cock. He wanted to take her ass so badly, couldn’t keep his mind off of it.   
“You know how bad I wanna be deep inside this ass?” He choked out, heat flushing down his body while he eyed it. “You do?” she asked innocently, he groaned and lightly bit her cheek. “oh!” she moaned and arched back into him. “I been all over you baby, every once of you, except this ass.” He let his arms hold his weight as he brushed his cock into the crack of her ass. “Norman!!” she moaned, half filled with intense lust half fear. “You ain’t ever done it?” He knew again but wanted to hear it. “No. Have you?” “A few times. But I know you’re gonna be a whole new experience.” He pushed her legs further apart, using his hands to lift up her ass, his cock slipping in between her legs. “Are you going to?” His body shook, he wanted it so badly. “You want me to?” She was quiet for a moment, “Maybe, but not now.” He nodded knowing it would take some time anyway and he’d already pushed his control when he ate her.   
Norman grabbed a condom and rolled it on himself, lining up with her and pushing in slowly. She took each inch of him until he was balls deep, just like she always did. He stilled himself to let her adjust while she moaned for him. He was so close to busting already. “move baby!” More begging from her didn’t help but he pushed back from her and slid back in again, her walls gripping him so tight. “So tight for me baby.” “always am, now fuck me.” Norman growled and pumped into her slow at first then faster and faster, his balls slapping against her clit. Norman shut his eyes, his release hanging on by a thread, “oh God….right there Norman!!” He kept his pace until she squeezed around him, cuming all over him. “fuck!!” He screamed and busted inside the condom, his whole body slick with sweat, cum dripping down on him. He gently pulled out and laid on the bed, pulling her towards him. “You serious about my ass?” She asked after a little while. “I am, want to have you in every way baby.” “Its gonna hurt.” “not if I do it right.” He only did it a few times before but they had all been used to it. “it’ll still hurt.” She seemed to be so sure. “It might for a moment but I’m gonna take my time with you.” He kissed her quickly, suddenly so tired he couldn’t keep his eyes open. 

Jon ran his hands up and down her back, she’d been able to fall asleep after but guilt had kept him awake. He was also afraid that this would all turn out to be a dream and when he woke up he’d find out she still hated him. Jon gently slid his arm out from under her neck, Nina giving a little sigh and sliding over to where he has laid. He brushed a stray hair from her face, tracing her lip with his thumb. His head was pounding and he smelled like booze and sex, sex part wasn’t bad at all. He loved the way Nina smelled on him.   
He quietly walked into the bathroom, turning the shower on until the room filled with steam before he steppes under the scalding spray. Flinching as the hot jets hit his skin, turning it a bright shade of red. Jon couldn’t believe that Nina had come to him today, chose to forgive him for being an idiot. He didn’t deserve her kindness and she deserved more than him, someone better.   
His mind flashing back and forth to when he’d been in this shower, Mya on her knees as he pounded forcefully into her mouth. He’d only gotten off by the look on her face, the fear that he’d take it further and hurt her. He rubbed his hand over his head, his nervous gesture he couldn’t break to save his life. He’d felt Nina grab ahold of his hair, which meant it was time for a haircut.   
He felt cool air hit his back and he couldn’t me himself turn around. Not knowing how she’d feel about him after the lingering effects of their sex had drifted away. He couldn’t bare the hate from her, anyone but her. He flinched when her hands landed gently on his back, he found himself swaying to the lightest touch from her. “Trying to wash me off already?” Her tone was amusing, “smelled like a bar, never should have drank that much.” “You’re probably right, not healthy at all.” Her body pressed against his back, he could feel her nipples hardening. “Better than other things that ran through my mind.” He regretted it the moment it came out, he’d seriously thought about throwing himself off the balcony, almost did until he saw Norman pull up. Once again Normans big heart had saved him from himself. “I don’t wanna even think about you doing that.” Ninas voice was firm and afraid for him. He still hasn’t made a move to touch her. “Should I leave?” He knew it was best if she did, to get far away from him. “Do you want to leave?” “No, but I don’t think you want me here.” She placed light kisses over the sweep of his shoulders. “I’m not a good person babe, I hurt people.” “You mean people hurt you right?” He shook his head, “I hurt you, not the other way around.” He wanted so bad to touch her, feel her lips all over him to wipe away the guilt. “I love you, not everyone is perfect.” She was already making excuses for him. “I’m the last thing from perfect, which is what you are darlin. I don’t ever wanna hurt you again.” She moved her arms to turn him, he turned but still looked down. “If you send me away it’ll hurt me.” She lifted his face up and he met her eyes, she was crying silently, already hurting.   
Jon’s eyes got heavy, tears threatening to spill out. He looked at her, God she was so beautiful, her heart willing to forget what he’d done when he couldn’t even forgive it. “What do you want me to do?” Jon asked, his voice breaking. She leaned her head to his and looked into his eyes. “I want you to kiss me. Make me forget everything but you.” He couldn’t deny her anything, never could. Jon cupped her face, his hands brushing over her cheeks. He licked his lips and leaned into her, their mouths locked together. She let out a strangled groan and deepened the kiss. His whole body was on fire where ever she touched him.   
Jon let her push him so his back was against the wall. Taking all control of him. “Trust me, let me take care of you.” Nina said against his neck when he pinned her arms behind her back. He nodded and let go, she kissed down his neck, he tilted it so she could get more. “Nina…” he didn’t want to ruin it but he was nervous. “Shh…Just relax, enjoy it.” He groaned when she sucked his nipples, little flicks of pleasure shooting down his spine. His hands tangled into her wet hair as she got on her knees, still kissing down his body. He started to shake, Mya coming into his mind. “no…no..please no.” He said quietly and looked down into Nina’s green eyes, Mya vanished and he was left with his Nina. Looking up into his eyes, her lips inches away from his pulsing cock. He needed her to take her place, remove Mya from his thoughts. “baby please… need to feel your mouth.” He begged her, his chest heaving for air as she smiled wickedly at him.   
Jon gasped as she opened her mouth and sucked his head in, back bowing towards her. Hands grabbing fistfuls of her hair, trying hard not to thrust into her mouth. “God yes baby, please suck me..” He moaned and she began to suck him, taking him slow until her throat opened enough to take him while. “Fuuck yes…” he moaned when her lips touched the base of his cock, every inch was in her mouth and she never gagged once. She moved up his shaft just before it became too much, using her hand to stroke him as she sucked him. His eyes rolled back and he was panting hard now, loving the feel as she licked around the slit, then cupping his balls with her hands. “Get up, can’t take anymore…” He moaned and pulled her up quickly, she jumped onto him. Legs wrapping around his hips as his cock sank deep into her. “Oh Fuuck..” he moaned, surprised she could do that. He held onto her by her ass and thighs as she rode him nice and steady, going in deeper to hit her gspot over and over again.   
He watched her body move, her back arch as she grinder against him. How her legs locked harder so she could keep her rhythm going. “Fuck baby you feel so good,you work me just right.” He moaned and bucked his hips into her, “ahh….yes!” she moaned and dug her nails into his back. Jon sucked on her neck, bit her ears and twisted her nipples around his mouth, feeling the slow burn. She was close and he could feel it. “You’re so close baby, need ta feel you cum.” He moaned and took over, slamming her into the shower wall, his hips moving like pistons. Skin slapping together, “come on baby, cum for me. Let me feel it.” He needed her to cum before he let himself do it. “so close Jon, harder!” Her walls fluttered around him as he pounded her hard, she groaned deeply and bit him as she came, “God yes, good girl cuming for me…hold on baby I’m comin.” He growled once and spilled into her, his hips slowly moving, head tucked into her neck. His legs felt shakey and weak. “Fuck Jon….I needed that.” He smiled, “I just need you.” Nina smiled at him, unhooking her legs and stepping into the water. “clean me up.” She tossed a rag at him and he laughed before getting on his knees to start cleaning up from the feet up.

Tyler grunted as he pounded into Mya from behind, her head banging against the wood of her headboard. “So.You.Know.What.To.Do?” He spat out every word to match his thrusts into her. They’d been fucking all over her place the entire day. “yes!!” she screamed for him and Tyler rewarded her with a slap to her ass. “Tell me!” He pulled out just enough to make her squirm, allow her to think straight. “Going to set in the morning….God!!! Please Ty….” He laughed darkly and pulled out even more making her whimper…”And…” “gonna find Norman and try again.” He smiled and thrusted all the way back into her until she screamed…. “better not mess up again!” He pulled her by the hair, bending her body so she could look at him. “I wont.” He pounded his hips harder, making her cum before he spun her around, “Open!” she opened her mouth and he fucked her mouth as hard as he could, her eyes watered and she began to gag on her own spit but he smiled and poured himself down her throat. “Fuck!!!” He moaned and pushed her away, she was no match for Katherin. She could suck a dick like a pro, Mya didn’t even compare to her talent.   
“You better not Fuck up again, we don’t have many more chances at this.” He pulled out a smoke and lit it, pushing her away when she tried to touch him. Just touching her after sex made his skim crawl. At least during sex he could close his eyes and pretend it was Kat. “I won’t mess up. God, at least I’m actually doing something!!” “If I could I would!! They don’t know about us but they will if we are caught together.” He stood up and grabbed his pants, putting them back on and grabbing a beer from the fridge. “And I will be there tomorrow, gonna make sure you don’t Fuck up again.” “So what the hell are you gonna do then?” “I’m gonna be watching, making sure you do what your told. But I’m gonna be taking pictures so we can use them if it don’t work out again.” He tossed her the clothes she had on and grabbed his keys, “I’m going home, Reedus will be there around 6am, don’t fuck this shit up.”   
Tyler stormed out and into his car, sex only put him in a good mood until it was over. Knowing that Kat was fucking Reedus the whole time didn’t sit well with him. He needed to insert himself somewhere in the crew, be able to get close to Normans trailer where Mya would ambush him. That fucker couldn’t say no again, if he did the pictures would speak for themselves. 

“What time are you suppose to leave?” Kat asked him while he tried to find something to wear. “tomorrow morning, very early. Gotta be there at six and traffic is always a bitch.” Norman winked at her, she laid there still naked on his bed, in his shirt and her silky panties. He wanted nothing more than to crawl between her legs and have another go. “And you’re meeting your friend after?” She said it without any jealous or suspicion. “yes, she wants me there early to discuss the video, she likes to keep me in the dark until then.” He laughed just a little nervous about it. Many women he dated had always been a little jealous of JiHae, tried to compete with her. “So she didn’t say what it was?” He shook his head and found a clean pair of pjs and a shirt, crawling next to her. “nope, just said it was a night video, God tomorrow is gonna be hell.” He pulled Kat up to his chest, hearing the sound of her heart beat. “yeah but even fame has it’s price.” He smiled, loved knowing it didn’t mean much to her. “yeah it does, would rather be in bed with you all day though.” He felt Kat kiss his chest, her hand running through his chest hair. “You gonna wake me up before you go?” “Yeah to kiss you, but then you can stay til you gotta be at work.” He felt very tired, pulling the blanket down over them and turning off the light. He gently pushed Kat onto her side and slid his body flush against her backside before falling asleep.


	38. Chapter 38

Lustful Dreams  
Chapter 37

Norman was dressed in a pair of ratty jeans and a minor threat T-shirt, his leather jacket thrown over his shoulders, his hat and shades in one hand. Katherin was still tucked away in bed but in his side, he had to get up without waking her and she rolled into his spot, nuzzled her face into his pillow. He grinned like a school kid and took a quick shower, now he was ready to go. The clock just now read after five, pretty sure he’d late anyways. He walked to the bed and gave her a small kiss on her forehead, she smiled and reached out for him. “You didn’t wake me.” “Kept you up pretty late, couldn’t wake you.” “Be careful today, love you.” He smiled as her eyes started to close, “love you too babe.”   
Norman said goodbye to Eye and mounted his bike, putting his leather jacket and helmet on before heading towards Senoia. Wasn’t that far but traffic was always a bitch. As usual Andy beat him to the set, leaning on his car waiting for someone to unlock the main gate. He dismounted the bike and tucked his helmet under his arm. “Hey buddy!!” Norman smiled and hugged him, “Norm, how’s it going?” He actually missed seeing Andy, it had been awhile. “Doing good man, happy to be back. How is Gael and the kids?” Andy’s face lit up, “they are good, miss me already.”   
They talked about ten minutes before everyone showed up and they started setting up the first seen. Norman was happy to be around his crew again, too much time had passed since he’d been around them. Soon filming started and the day went by quickly, Norman didn’t see Mya slinking around behind him, making herself seem useful until she could get him alone.   
“Okay guys, take an hour lunch!” Norman sighed and tossed his crossbow down, heading towards his trailer, lighting a smoke on the way. He opened the door and walked in, going to his own coffee machine and pouring himself a cup. First day of filming was always hectic, no guidelines to start like Norman. There was a knock at his door, he sighed and reluctantly opened it coming face to face with Mya. His face darkened and it took everything in him not to toss her ass out, face first. “Private set, get your ass outta here.” He tried to shut the door by her fingers were in the way. “Now now Norman, no way to talk to a lady.” He buffed, “yeah be sure to say that when you find one.” She smiled despite the insult. “How the fuck you get here anyways?” She shrugged and tugged on the badge around her neck. “You sneaky bitch, gonna have to explain to security.” She rushed in past time, her breasts brushing against his chest, one of her hands on his arm to steady herself. “Hands off.” She pushed her away and stuck his head outside hoping no one saw her. Least thing he needed was for anyone to think this was a social call.  
“I just wanted to come by and see you.” Her eyes devoured the sight of him and he wanted to vomit, “well that’s what they got the internet for honey, get out. Not in the mood for your shit.” There was that smile again, it crawled down his skin, as she sat down at the small table. Leaning forward to spill her cleavage out. “I wanted to apologize about Jon, it was a shitty thing to do.” He buffed and tried not to laugh, “oh really? You seduce him, then drug him and fuck up his life but you’re sorry?” She nodded, still staring at him. “Yes I am, it wasn’t Jon that I wanted in the first place.” He had to hide his flinch from her, of course she wanted him. “Well Jon and I are both off the market, happy hunting elsewhere.” He grabbed her arm and walked her towards the door. Not seeing that she slipped something into the pocket of his jeans. Security was waiting outside and she looked confused, he alerted them without her even knowing, the talking was him stalling until the arrived. “This would be so much easier if you just give me a chance.” “No chance in hell doll, don’t come back here again or I’ll hold up my end of our discussion.” Her faced paled but she recovered quickly, security taking her away and he saw Andy walk up.  
“He what was that about?” “Oh just fan drama, ambushed me here.” Norman stubbed out his cigarette and Andy was laughing, “shit ain’t funny man.” “yes it is, you’re Daryl Dixon, gonna have tons of fans. Times up tho man, back to work.” Norman nodded and stepped out to lock the trailer, following Andy back to set.

Tyler smiled like the devil as he watched Mya head towards Normans trailer. It had been all too easy to sneak in, today was hectic. Too many people on set, not enough security to keep them out. She’d managed to slip in somehow, had full access to all areas. He knew she wouldn’t mess up this time.  
He clicked hundreds of photos of her walking to his trailer, knocking. Norman answering and letting her in. He even looked around to make sure no one saw, good pictures to have. He had moved up towards the window, seeing Mya pressed up against him, her hands on his arms. “Can’t say no twice Reedus.” He backed up out of sight and waited for her to come out. He needed to get theses pictures printed ASAP.   
Mya came around the corner and he snatched her by the arm, hauling her between two buildings. “Good fucking work, got some great shots of you two.” He noticed she didn’t seem as happy as he was. “Don’t tell me he said no again..” Tyler was surprised, it wasn’t every day that a woman as attractive as Mya threw herself at men and came back empty. “Shot me down again, hope those pics are worth it.” He pulled her against him and she gasped, eyes going to Normans trailer. “He’s stupid to turn this down.” His hand went between her legs, feeling how wet she was, Mya moaned and grinded into his hand. “He just needs to get a taste of you and he’ll never be able to say no.” He dipped his finger into her slickness, rubbing back and forth until her eyes rolled back.  
“Fuck me!” She begged him, her eyes never leaving his trailer. Tyler groaned and pushed her back against the wall, quickly pushing her thong aside and working himself out of his jeans. Katherins face flashing into his mind while Mya looked for Norman. “Hold on!” He warned and she grabbed his arms just before he thrusted deep inside, bottoming out. “Fuck!!” Mya moaned, watching Norman through the small window, Tyler grunted and pumped his hips hard and fast, stroking every inch inside her. “So damn tight for me..” He lost his breath when she moaned and worked her hips against his in perfect rhythm. “Fuck I’m close already!” He buried his face in her neck so he wouldn’t have to look at her, “Not yet, wanna see him come out before I cum.” She moaned and he knew she was holding it back, waiting to see Norman. The door opened and she clenched around him, “There he is!!” Mya moaned and came hard around him, bringing his own release hard and almost painful out of him. “Shit….” He stilled his hips, sweat covering their bodies as Norman walked away without a clue. Tyler slid out and helped her stand up, putting himself away. “Fuck that was intense.” She nodded and adjusted her clothes, “okay let’s go get these pictures out huh?” she grinned and followed him out to the car.

He was on edge, he never expected Mya to ambush him here, didn’t even know how she managed to get in. Norman quickly walked to his car, filming done for the day. He pulled his phone out and dialed Jon. “Hey Normie!” Norman smiled at Jon’s lively tone, “hey bud, how’s it going?” Jon gave that manly chuckle they all had, “good man, real good. In a better place with Nina.” “glad to hear it, was hoping for good news.” “So what you doin man?” He waved at Andy as he was leaving, “just got done for the day, headed to meet JiHae for some video.” Jon chuckled again, “be careful man, she’s pretty sneaky.” Norman shook his head, Jon had been after her more than once for sex, she always shot him down.  
“Not like that man. Hey, don’t wanna be a downer but have you heard from Mya at all?” Jon was very silent but Norman could hear the anger. “Thought you took care of that man.” “Oh I did trust me, but she decided to come here.” “Where?!” “On set man, ambushed my trailer.” “That bitch don’t know when to quit.” “Not sure what her deal is with us man but if it keeps up I’m going to the cops.” Jon grunted his disapproval, he never did like the cops. “Look man just steer clear of her, hear me?” Jon grunted out his yes like he normally did. “Good, gotta go man, check in with me later.” “Will do Normie, enjoy your evening.” Norman hung up with Jon still laughing his dumb ass off. He seemed like he was in a better mood now that things between him and Nina were a little bit better. Not fixed, that would be to easy. He’d have to work to earn her trust again.   
Norman had gotten a text from JiHae saying to meet him in a loft on the other side of town. She had been so grateful that moving up the time table didn’t annoy him but he was tired of being in the dark with it. He climbed the stairs passing a few people lugging cameras and different props. He nodded to them and continued until he stepped inside.   
The whole loft was made to look like a giant bedroom, big bed right in the middle with pillows piled high. The white blankets looked very inviting and suddenly he didn’t feel so good about this. He looked around for her, a little panicked about it all. He didn’t really expect this. He saw her directing people across the room about where to set up the main camera. He waved and she smiled at him, running as fast in her heels as she could, “hey glad you could make it!” She hugged him and despite his worry he smiled, “always happy to help. You gonna clue me in now?” He spread out his hands at the room and she actually blushed. He’d never seen her do that before. “Well my video is all done except for this part.” He nodded still waiting for an answer, laughing when it became weird. “Well in my video is kind of an intimate scene, that’s why it was hard for me to find someone that could help me.”   
He knew why she wanted him, knew he could handle it. And normally he could but he’d been single then, and he wasn’t now. “Well walk me through it.” She grinned and explain that there would be some touching, a lot of touching actually. Kissing mostly, intimate things. “You okay to do this?” She asked after awhile, he nodded and told her he needed a minute. He needed to tell Kat, it felt weird that she didn’t know.  
“Hey baby, you done ready?” se sounded good to hear from him and he grinned like a little boy. “No just got here, hey I need to run something by you.” She was quiet for a minute, “uh sure, what’s going on?” Norman stepped out and lit a smoke, rubbing his facial hair. “It’s the video, she has it all done except for this one part, my part.” “Okay doesn’t sound too bad.” He sighed, “she gave the me rundown, it’s kind of a sensual piece. Touching, kissing.” He closed his eyes and waited for her to speak “oh, I didn’t expect that.” “I know, me either. I wanted to run it by you before I said yes or no, don’t want it to be weird between us.” “Uh..yeah well…I guess go ahead, you’re a grown man.” He cursed silently, flicking out his smoke, “babe if you have issues with it then I won’t do it.” “no go ahead.” Her voice was clipped short, not good. “She’s just a friend baby, it’s not even like that I promise, she’s just comfortable with me.” “yeah, I gotta go, headed to bed.” “Please don’t be mad at me baby.” “I’m not but it’s your choice, but I gotta go.” She hung up before he could say anything else. “Dammit!” He shut his phone and tucked it away in his jeans. What he could really use was a drink, then the door opened and she came out with a cup of whiskey making him chuckle as he took it. Tossing it back and letting it burn down his throat. “Norman it’s okay if you can’t do this.” “no I can, just Kat…” He couldn’t finish the sentence but she nodded. “Lets do this, show me where you want me.” Norman said, his voice a little shaky as they stepped back inside.

“Who was that?” Nina asked him when he got off the phone with Norman. She was still in his plaid shirt, laying back on his side of the bed. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of her legs, so long and smooth. “Oh, it was Norman talking about work, nothing important.” He stood at the side of the bed and looked down at her. She smiled and reached out to touch his bare skin. Her fingers tracing the muscles on his stomach. He shivered and tipped his head back, he wanted her already again. “You coming back to bed?” She was biting her lips she he glanced down at her and he groaned and nodded, but didn’t move. Nina smiled and sat on the edge of the bed her legs split wide of either side of him as he was standing between her legs now. He gulped as the shirt rose up and he could see her slit, already nice and wet without even touching her. “Maybe you need to be convinced to come back?” It was a question but Jon couldn’t form an answer, just nodded as her hands slid up his sides. Goose bumps rising on his skin when she touched him.   
Jon moaned when her fingers traced his nipples, his cock hard and ready for round two with her. Every touch brought him closer to his breaking point but he never wanted it to end, he needed her touch. She moved her hands away but he covered them in his, “don’t stop, need you to touch me.” His voice was barely a whisper but she smiled at him, leaning her head forward to kiss his belly. “God that feels good.” He moaned and his hand went to the back of her head. He looked down and met her green eyes, pure lust surged through him, precum already dripping down his cock. “please….” He didn’t know what he was begging for but he wanted it from her. “What do you want Jon?” He swayed from her question, blood rushing to his face. She smirked and licked at his hips. “Tell me.” He licked his lips and took a deep breath, never in his life had he been scared to ask for what he wanted. Normally he just took it. “Your mouth…” That’s all he could say, but she grinned anyways and hooked her fingers into his boxers, already a wet spot forming from precum. She slipped them down and he could feel her breath on his cock, he moaned and it twitched towards her. He wanted to be buried in her mouth, the wet heat sucking at him. Nina rubbed her lips over his cock, “fuuckk…” Jon tipped his head back when she took him in, gasping and trying hard not to cum. “Fuck baby your mouth feels so good.” He moaned when she put her hands on his cock, working up and down his shaft while she sucked him. “God look at you, so sexy with my cock in your mouth. Those pink lips stretched over me.” His words made her moan, the vibrations making him ache for release. He could feel her legs shaking, no doubt soaking wet and waiting for him. “Look at me.” Her green eyes locked onto his, “you’re wet huh baby?” She nodded, still sucking. He smiled, “your pussy is nice and wet for me, waiting for me to part those tight lips.” She moaned again for him.   
Jon moved so his cock slipped out and he got on his knees. Her lips plump and red from sucking. He quickly undid the buttons on the shirt, parting it to reveal her perfect large breasts. “look at those things, so big and nipples hard for my mouth.” She gripped his arms when he bent down to suck them into his mouth, biting them into harder points, hearing her moaning and begging him. He cupped her face, “tell daddy what you want.” His voice held so much sexual heat she groaned and grinded into the bed looking for some friction. “Need you so bad.” “Where you need me? Here…”He smoothed between her breasts and she nodded, “Here maybe…” his fingers trailed up her thighs, wetness on his finger. He brought it up to his mouth and sucked it in, “Jon, please…Need you to Fuck me.” Nina was a hot mess, flushed and panting, begging for his cock.   
Jon smiled and pushed her back against the bed, her feet now flat on the mattress. “Look at this pussy, mine…nice and wet for me.” She arched into his hand when he pinched her clit. “You need to cum so bad don’t ya?” She nodded and started to rock her hips towards him. He could smell her all over the air, clean sweet pussy and it was all for him. He finally got between her legs, his throbbing cock brushing at her lips, probing to get inside. “Gonna be so tight for me baby, love how tight and wet you are.” With a thrust of his hips he was deep inside, balls laying against her ass. She moaned and bucked against him, cumming hard. He smiled and worked her clit the whole time. “So good cuming like that for me.” He spread her legs wide and started his rhythm, hitting her gspot every time, making Nina Buck and moan, scratching his chest and trying hard not to cum. Jon roared and pounded away, his cock sliding into wet heaven each time, his tip so sensitive and ready to blow. His hand cupped the back of her neck, bringing her mouth to his in a searing kiss. Going harder and faster between her legs, he put their heads together, moaning into each others mouths, sharing the same air. “God Nina, I love you so damn much, love every inch of you. You are all mine.” She moaned at his words, her walls fluttering around his cock. “Say it baby, say it.” He moaned and knew they were both gonna cum at any moment, “yours…I’m all yours.” Nina groaned and she came around him, milking his cum from him. “mine!!” He groaned and slowly worked his hips while they rode it out.  
Their faces together, sweat and cum all over them. Jon kissed her deeply, her body fitting so good to his. “I love you Nina, just you.” She smiled, a tear silently escaping as she traced the lines of his face, “I know you do, and I love you too. You are mine.” He grinned, “yes baby girl, I’m yours.”


	39. Chapter 39

Lustful Dreams   
Chapter 38

“Oh these pictures are fucking golden!” Tyler shouted and fought the urge to do a little victory dance around the room. They’d gotten back to her place awhile ago with the pictures, Mya all over Norman. The way he had taken them made Norman look like he was kissing her and other various situations.   
“And what are we going to do with them?” Mya asked leaning against the big window, somehow she managed to get the place right across the street from Norman. She was able to spy on him whenever she liked. “Oh don’t sound so bitter.” Tyler rolled his eyes and made his way to the same window, Norman car wasn’t there but Kats was. She’d been staying with him more than he’d like. “You are gonna give Norman a call today, giving him one more chance before we send out these lovely photos.”  
“I don’t think it’s going to work, it hasn’t worked the last few times, he don’t want me.” Mya held her arms tight against her body, giving Norman’s place longing looks. Tyler knew how she felt, she wanted Norman just as much as he wanted Kat. That’s why they worked so well together. Tyler tossed the photos on the table and came up behind her, grinding himself against her ass, she arched her back without realizing it. “It has to work. Just think of how good it’s gonna feel when he’s yours, all yours.” Mya let out a shudder and Tyler grinned, he kissed the side of her neck that was bare to him. “He’s not gonna give her a secondno glance after you, but you gotta trust me.”   
She turned in his arms and locked eyes with him, “This better work, I can’t stand being so close to him and so far away. Whats the plan?” Well I’ll make a few copies for you, you give him one last chance to change his mind before we make use of the photos.” She turned to look at Normans building again, her ass tightly pressed against his groin. “Okay, I’ll do it.” Tyler smiled and pushed her further into the window, his arms coming around to rub her. Mya moaned and tilted her hips against him looking for his cock. “Did you even see those pictures?” He spoke softly into her ear before catching it between his teeth, “No.” Tyler moved quickly and brought them back for her to see, she looked down on the edge of the window at the pictures. Her hands up against Normans chest,Norman leaning closely into her face. Mya moaned when his hands snaked up her dress. “Soon you get to feel him behind you.” Tyler kicked her legs apart and she gave him another moan. He pushed her dress high up on her hips, seeing her tight little ass nice and round for him. A pink thong going right up the crack of her ass. “Gonna a have Normans cock, that thick…wide cock deep inside you.”   
Mya begged him to Fuck her, her hand reaching around to jerk him through his jeans, “please, please let me feel it.” Tyler soaked in the sounds of her begging, making quick work of his jeans and boxers to circle his ankles. His hands came around and yanked her breasts out of her top to dangle, her nipples pressed against the glass. “He’s gonna know just how tight and accommodating this pussy can be.” He shoved her thong to the side and rubbed his cock against her wet slit, Kats face coming to him over and over again. “Look at his building.” Tyler forced her head against the glass and slammed into her from behind, “yes!!” She moaned and clamped down on him. Tyler grunted, working himself inches by inch inside of her, “so damn tight all the time girl, he’s never gonna get enough.” His thrusts were never gentle or loving, always hard and urgent. He knew they both needed it that way to be able to reach their release.   
“Harder, need it harder…Please.” Mya moaned and he obliged, pumping his hips as hard as he could, he could feel how close she was, the tip of his cock was about to pop off but he would wait for her. “I feel it girl, cum for me.” Mya screamed and came hard around him, panting and sweat dripping down her breasts. Tyler groaned into her neck and braced himself on the window sill, his cock being shoved harder and faster than ever before. Before he came, Tyler pulled out and forced her to face him on her knees, he never liked cumming inside her, “open those pretty lips.” She opened wide and he thrust into her mouth, making her gag and eyes water, “here it comes girl, take it all down!” Her nails dug into his ass while he poured his hot cum down her throat. Only moving when her face started turning red. “Holy hell I’m gonna miss that mouth.” Tyler helped her dress and made copies of those pics for her. “Now call him, make the plans.”

“What do you need me to do first?” Norman asked trying to control the sudden nervousness he got when she came closer. JiHae smiled and led him to a smaller room in the loft, “change into these and come back out.” She shut the door and he looked at the clothes, a dark pair of jeans that he knew would fit, there was also a dark button down shirt he put on.   
It bothered him that Kat had just hung up the phone, what did she have to worry about? Nothing was gonna happen, JiHae was his friend, yeah he’d been surprised when she explained what the video was about but he’d done worse things than this before. He took a deep breath and opened the door, it was a little darker than it had been before, the lighting had changed to something more intimate than before. Norman looked around for her, he sucked in a hiss before he could stop himself. She was wearing a pair of very tight black pants, hugged every small curve she had. She smiled and waved him over, Norman cursed himself for even looking at her that way. It wouldn’t make things less awkward. “Okay so what’s next?” She smiled and they walked over to the open window, “Okay we begin here, just gradually taking each others clothes off, some light kissing then we break and move to the bed.” She said it as if she was reading him the news paper but he knew she was checking him out, her eyes never stayed on his face for longer than a minute.   
“You okay?” Norman bit on his bottom lip and nodded as she led him to the window. He felt really self conscious with everyone standing around. Some background music came up to fill the silence and it began. Norman walked up behind her, his arms skimming over her very tight body, he gulped and moved tightly against her. She turned and he knew she wanted him, not just for this video of hers but she wanted him. Her eyes held too much lust, Norman pressed her against the window and kissed her. Using every ounce of strength to kiss her, her hands stripped his jacket off and it hit the floor. Her lips were soft against his, she used her tongue more than he thought was necessary. Her moan wasn’t suppose to happen but it did, it vibrated through his body and down to his cock.   
Kissing was very intimate and of course he was going to react. Norman broke the kiss long enough to take her shirt off like he was suppose to, pressing harder against her, he knew she could feel how hard this was making him. Probably because others were watching them, made it all different. Her skin was like fire to him, burning his fingertips. He moved to the window now, shirt unbuttoned and she pressed against his back, her naked breasts felt impossibly good against his skin. He arched back, like he was meant to but now it was more of a want. He wanted to feel more of her, wanted to know how wet she was from all this. Moving again to face her, she kissed him harder than she was suppose to, Normans mind couldn’t stop loving fast as her small hands touched his chest and his hips. “ahh!” He moaned when her nails raked against his back, her eyes flew open and she had a little smirk on her mouth. Did she know she was doing this to him? He was hard as a damn rock right now, pressed up against her and he wanted so bad to peel her out of those tight pants.   
“Okay cut!!” Someone shouted but neither of them moved away, “take a break, setting up the next one now.” He moved his hands and picked up her shirt, handing it to her before he stepped back. JiHae just grinned knowingly and grabbed a bottle of water throwing it at him. “You still okay with this?” He nodded because he didn’t trust his own voice this time, it already smelled of sex in here and it wafted all around him, precum leaking down his cock. “Youre trying to kill me.” He finally said after a moment, she just smiled and shrugged again, “it’s not like this wasn’t going to get a little heated Norman.” He nodded and leaned his hot skin of his back against the cool window, his face was flushed and he needed to get a grip. “We gonna actually be naked next?” She shook her head, “not really, no shirts, we change into shorts that match our skin color so it gives the illusion of being naked.” He nodded but knew in the end it wouldn’t matter if they had clothes on, he knew when using same color shorts to match your skin tone that they were paper thin. She’d still be able to feel his against her, no matter what.   
“You sure you’re okay?” He looked he in the eyes and nodded once, watching her pink tongue quick wet her lips, she was trying to seduce him. Jon had been right after all about her. “Yeah, just wanna get this over with.” She laughed, “that eager huh?” “wanna get home, it’s been a long day.” She turned away from him, he couldn’t read the expression on her face. Norman just sighed and walked to a semi secluded corner and tried to call Kat back. It went straight to voicemail, he cursed and waited for the beep. “Hey Kitty, I’m almost done here, its awkward but it’s almost over. I hope you’re not too mad at me right now, she’s just my friend, I guess I’ll see you later. I love you.” He knew the friend comment between JiHae and him changed already, he needed to keep himself in check. He loved Kat, only wanted her, so why did he feel like he was cheating? He put away his phone just as she called him back over.

Nina and Kat were sprawled out on the foot of her bed, a large pizza laying between them, they each had a large glass of wine in their hands. “I’m happy you and Jon are doing better.” Kat was trying her best to be supportive, she’d called Nina when she got off the phone with Norman, she knew he was gonna go through with the video, guess it didn’t matter how bad it made her feel. She half hoped Norman would call and say he decided not to do it because he knew she didn’t approve but that didn’t happen.  
“Wouldn’t say we are 100% okay but I trust him. It took me a minute to see through all the pain and I know he wouldn’t do it.” Despite her confession Nina drank the remainder of her wine before pouring herself some more. “Enough about me, what’s going on with you, I was surprised you called tonight. Was sure you’d be with Norman.” Kat flinched at his name, hoping Nina didn’t notice but of course she did. “Come on Kat, out with it.” Kat put her plate down and met Nina’s eyes, “Normans doing that video right now.” Nina just waited, not knowing about the sexual content in there. “The woman doing it, she wanted Normans help because there are sexual scenes and she wanted him.” “Are you shittn me Kat, he’s out with some skank and you’re okay with it?” “Of course Im not, hence the bottles of wine in my room, but I can’t stop it. I told him it was fine but it’s his choice.”   
Kat felt tears prickling at the corners of her eyes and the bed moved until Nina pressed against her side. “Does he know it bothers you?” Kat nodded, you’d have to be an idiot to not see it. “I know it doesn’t mean anything to him, I’m not worried about him leaving me for her but it’s gonna be hard to get past. He’s gonna be liplocked and grinding up against her and I’m not sure I can forget it.” The tears fell and sobs racked her body, Nina’s arms circled her and she was pulled into her chest, her face buried in her boobs but it felt nice, reassuring. “I don’t think it would be easy for anyone to get past and I’m speaking from experience here as you know. But Norman does love you, this video….He’s trying to help his friend out, it’s not like he kept this a secret right?” She shook her head and parts of her hair fell around her face, makeup smearing down her cheeks. “No he told me as soon as he found out, but he still did it. I know if it was reversed he’d have an issue and I would never do that to him.” Kat let herself cry this time, it had been three hours since his phone call and she didn’t know if that was Norman or if something else happened after, he was Norman Reedus after all. “I’m sure nothing has happened, they shot the video and it was over, he probably went home to sleep honey.” Kat wanted to agree with her so bad but she had a feeling in her gut that said it wasn’t true. “You wanna call him?” Nina asked taking out her phone, “no I don’t, I can’t.” Kat sighed before she gulped back another sob. Her entire body was exhausted, eyes sore from crying and her heart was a heavy weight in her chest. “Come on, let’s head to bed.” Nina moved the wine and food off the bed and pulled back her heavy blankets and got in, Kat set her cup down and crawled into bed next to her. “You probably have to get back to Jon soon.” “don’t gotta do nothin, let’s get some sleep, it’ll all seem better in the morning.” Kat pushed herself into Nina’s side, her head on her chest and the blankets all around them. She couldn’t stop this round of tears either but Nina just held her close until she fell asleep.

Norman was snugly fit into a tight pair of spandex shorts, they covered all the essentials but he felt a step down from naked. The color matched his skin tone so from far away he looked as naked as he felt. It was almost time to finish the scene, his hands started to sweat and he rubbed them against his shorts. Kat had yet to call him back, going straight to voicemail over and over again. Finally he’d called Jon and he said Nina was with her now, said it didn’t sound good. He cursed and burned through almost an entire pack of cigarettes, this had been a mistake, one he’d be paying for for awhile.   
Norman glanced at the bed, the big puffy pillows and feather blankets looked inviting, he could picture Kat spread out on there for him, her long legs spread wide, she was always so ready for him. Something beside him made him jump, catching him off guard and he needed a new train of thought. This wasn’t gonna help when she came out and said it was time to start. He walked towards the window, trying hard to get the image of Kat naked on that bed, out of his head. Going into this scene with a hard on was going to send JiHae the wrong message and this was already awkward enough without that.   
Finally she came out and Norman looked away quickly, she looked naked. Well she was from the waist up but her lower half was covered with the same material as he had. Her black hair pulled to either side of her face, helping cover her breasts, some modesty had to count. She waved him over and he made his feet cooperate with him, trying not to stare at how tight the material it was but she did. She looked at him like he was smothered in chocolate and actually naked, licking her lips slowly before meeting his eyes. Norman met her stare, trying hard not to react but he could feel himself growing harder no matter what he did to threaten it for rising. “Okay well this shouldn’t take long but it’s late so let’s get started huh?” She made it into a question, but he couldn’t back out now. He just needed to keep things under control, keep his own body from reacting. Norman nodded and followed her to the over stuffed bed, watching her step in and motion him forward. “First I’m gonna be in your lap, just more kissing here, nothing actually sexual.” Norman scuffed before he could stop himself, “making out like teens is sexual girl.” Kissing or making out was something he took seriously, it was emotional in every way. More intimate then sex sometimes and it felt like he was cheating on Kat. JiHae raised her eye brow and gave him a smirk before he made his knees bend to sit down on the bed. Like a gentleman he offered her his hand and she took it while she straddled him, legs locked in a vise grip around him. He bit back a moan when she moved closer, rubbing right against him, enough to have his cock twitching.   
Everyone was set up and ready as music cued in the background to try and drown out the awkward silence. She gave the go ahead and the kissing began slowly, their lips meeting and bodies coming together, making him hard despite his loyalty to Kat. His hands skimmed up her back, he cupped her face and let everything he had pour into the kiss. He wanted it to look real but couldn’t ignore how good it felt. It was wrong ,he knew that but it felt good. Her body moving against his,their tongues fighting for dominance. Someone yelled cut and she still continued to kiss him, he put his hands to the back of her neck and made her pull away from his mouth. Their foreheads rested together, sharing the same air, his eyes closed and mentally trying to talk his cock down, it was already pushed up against her center, he knew she was wet and hot, he could feel it. They moved apart and he stood up, turning his back on the camera people and going in search of his clothes. He opened the door and rested against the door. His blood was pumping in his veins, going down to his cock making it rock hard and slightly painful. He pushed away from the door to grab the pile of his clothes when the door open and JiHae stepped in and closed the door behind her. Normans eyes went to her bare breasts that wasn’t covered by her hair any longer. He forced himself to meet her eyes and she was smirking. “Wanted to thank you.” He scuffed, “Don’t suppose it coulda waited til after I had my clothes on?” Another smirk on her face and he blushed a little, “yeah I guess it could have, but from the looks of it I came in just in time.” She nodded down to his obvious erection and he put his hands down to cover himself. “Didn’t think you wanted me that way.” She shrugged like it wasn’t a big deal, “I’d be lying if I said it didn’t cross my mind over the years.” Norman shook his head, he couldn’t believe this was happening. “Maybe I woulda said yes before but not now.” Her usual perk faded slightly as her eyes continued to eat up the sight of him half naked. “You sure?” She inched her way closer to him until their faces were inches apart, sharing the air between them again. “Yes I’m sure.” He took a step back and shrugged his shirt on, he couldn’t face her now. He made up his mind to turn away but his dick seemed to have another agenda. The door opened and shut behind him and once again he was alone. Dressing quickly so he didn’t get caught with his pants down again. He needed to see Kat, reassure her that nothing happened while he was here.

Norman walked out to his Jeep, lighting a much needed cigarette before he got in. He tried to call Kat again but it just rang and rang, it was after three am and she was probably asleep. Only thing he could do was go home and try again tomorrow. He didn’t want this to ruin them, he wanted to think they were stronger than jealously and he hated it. Never wanted to get caught up in it, jealousy could turn ugly in no time and he didn’t time for it. He told Kat this before, he doesn’t do the jealous thing.   
He tossed his keys on the table along with his had and shades, the place seemed like a ghost town without Mingus and Kat here. He even missed Jon being around. He pulled out his phone and called him, his gruff sleep filled voice cursing at him. “Dammit boy it’s late.” Norman smiled and began to undress, “yeah I know man but I need ta talk.” More curses for Jon and he could hear sheets rustling over the phone. “well now that I’m awake, what up?” “you were right about JiHae, she wants to fuck me.” Jon snorted and began to laugh hard and Norman just smiled, he expected this when he called. “Told you so Normie, she wants it.” “She does but I said no, is Nina still with Kat?” “Far as I know, she ain’t been back here yet, you worried?” Norman sat on his bed in his boxers, “not worried but she’s mad at me, gonna be more pissed when I tell her what happened.” “She’ll get past it man, if Nina can then Kat will for sure, just try again tomorrow.” “Yeah I’ll do that, thanks man.” “Anytime bro, night.” Norman turned off his alarm and crawled into bed, this had been a test and he failed, now Kat was pissed at him.   
He looked at pictures of Kat on his phone, she was so damn beautiful it made his heart ache to think he risked being happy just to help a friend. The next picture got him rock hard, pushing against his boxers. He remembered their conversation about him wanting to fuck her ass, he had her face first in his bed, ass on display and he snapped a pic of her ass. She had the perfect little ass hole, nice and pale, like the color of her skin. Her ass wasn’t as small as most and he liked it better that way, he was more an ass man that tits. He wanted to be the first one inside of her that way, he never had been much into anal before but he wanted it with her. Wanted to be the only one with her that way, to feel her tight ass around his cock. Norman groaned and swiped his hand down the tight muscles of his chest, to his abs and lower to his hips, his hand tucking under the material of his constricting boxers to grasp his aching cock. In the other hand he had his phone, unable to look away he began to stroke his cock slowly, moaning for himself and he thrust his hips into his hand, tightening his grip just how he liked it. He wanted so bad to be buried inside her right now, wanted to show her with his body that he only wanted her, no one else. “Katherin…..” he moaned her name and worked himself faster, his hand gliding over smooth skin, his tip leaking pre-cum down his shaft, making it nice and wet for him, “God yes!” Norman dropped the phone and closed his eyes, seeing her perfect ass in his mind, his hand dropping down to cup his balls, his other hand going lighting fast on his cock. His back bowing off the bed, sweat covered his body while the slow burn in his belly became stronger. Norman looked down at his hand and came as soon as he did, spurts of white cum shooting over his hand and covering his chest in thick strings. He was panting hard and tugged off his boxers all the way and wiped himself clean before moving the blankets up his over sensitive body, still hot with arousal. 

Mya hadn’t been there in time to see Norman alone, just saw his Jeep leaving the parking lot where he had been. She waited at his house before the for hours and he never showed up. Her car slowly crept along behind his until they both arrived at his house, he didn’t hesitate and went inside, the light upstairs turning on while she looked up from outside. She had been told to confront him to his face about it but there wasn’t time. Mya got out of the car, making sure to have the picture in an envelope in her hands. She kissed the back of it, leaving her signature color lip print bright against the white of the envelope. She moved quickly to the door and slid the picture under the door and made her way back to his car. He would know to contact her as soon as he saw the photo, Mya hated doing this to him but there was no other way. She needed that bitch outta the way so she could be with Norman, she wasn’t going to wait any longer, and neither would Tyler. But unlike Tyler, she wouldn’t risk Normans safety. Tyler would do anything, anything to get him out of the way between him and Kat.


	40. Chapter 40

Lustful Dreams  
Chapter 39

Jon tossed his keys into the pocket of his jeans and walked up to the door. It was after ten in the morning and he hasn’t heard anything from Norman since his 3 am phone call. Nina had cursed him out earlier for not filling them in on how it went, now he was pissed. He let himself in and closed the door, the place seemed quite until he stepped on something that crinkled. He looked down and it was an envelope with a dark red kiss print sealing it shut. He groaned and took the stairs two at a time until he reached his door. Jon was welcomed by the darkness of his room and searched the wall for the light switch before clicking it. “Rise and shine Normie!!” He said as loud as he could and ran for Normans bed, tripping on a pair of discarded Jean and flopped on the bed. “Ow, dammit!” Jon laughed at himself for tripping and even harder when Norman started to whine and grasp the blankets tighter around his body. Jon climbed up until he was laying flush against him, “Oh no ya don’t, been taking calls all morning and I’m over it.” More whining from Norman made him chuckle and pull back the blankets to meet the back of his head. Normans hair stood up on all ends and he had dark circles under his eyes. “Alright, I’m up, get the fuck offa me!!” Jon rolled off and sat on the side of the bed, “look like hell warmed over man.” Norman nodded and tried to close his eyes, “nope, time ta get up!” Jon stood and got a hold of the blanket and yanked it back, now he had Normans white ass on display. “Damn you got a pale ass Normie, needs ta get some sun. Why ya naked?” Norman sat up and rubbed his eyes, yanking his shirt over his lap to try and hide his obvious erection. “I sleep this way, let’s not forget youre in my house.” He sounded snappy and at the end of his rope so early in the morning. Jon brought his hands up to show he meant no hard, “easy man, oh here, fan mail?” he tossed Norman the white envelope and leaned against his dresser. Strange, not many people knew Normans home address, fan mail usually went through his manager. “What the hell is this from?” “Found it when I came in, like someone stuffed it under your door.” Norman groaned loudly and tossed it aside, “Damn fans, how’d they get my address this time around?” Jon shrugged and did through Normans drawers and tossed him a pair of sweat pants, “put these on, I’ll head down and make some coffee.”  
Norman glared at the letter beside him, somehow fan mail would always find him. Didn’t matter how many times he moved, it would always happen. Funny thing was it wasn’t addressed to anyone, no return address either and Jon had said it wasn’t in his mailbox. He groaned and shrugged the sweat pants over his hips with no boxers, all he needed was a cup of coffee and to try and get Kat to talk to him. He checked his phone on the side table and had a missed call and voicemail from Kat. He smiled brightly and listened to it. “Hey it’s me, wanted to say sorry about last night. Had some time to think and I’m not mad. Just call me when you get the chance, please? I love you.” The phone beeped and he replayed it again. She wasn’t mad at him anymore…He thought he’d have to crawl and beg for her to understand. This day was looking better and better, but coffee and a smoke was needed. He grabbed his pack of smokes and the mystery letter and headed down to meet Jon. He was busy waltzing around his kitchen like he owned it, the smell of fresh coffee filled his house and bacon also… “Aww my little wife cooking me breakfast, thanks honey!” Norman chuckled and sat down, smiling as Jon silently flipped him the bird and turned off the stove. Norman lit a smoke and reached around for the steaming hot cup and took a sip. “God morning coffee and cigarette are the best way to start any day.” Jon grinned and lifted his own mug up in cheers “Morning sex is also good but seein as yer in the dog house you wouldn’t know.” Norman spread out his hands, “sure rub it in asshole, the fuck you doing here anyway?” He reached for the steaming plate of bacon and stuffed his face waiting for an answer. “Nina said Kat tried to call you earlier and ya didn’t pick up, guess she was worried you were up to no good.” “Tried to call her many times yesterday and she ignored every call, what was I supposed to do?” Jon shrugged, “you gonna tell her what could have happened last night?” Norman rubbed the bridge of his nose, a headache coming along nicely. “Yes I am, don’t want it to randomly come out, it’ll look worse.” Jon grunted a reply, “so what’s in there?” He nodded at the letter and Norman had almost forgotten about it. He reached and opened it, “son of a bitch!!” he couldn’t believe his luck was this damn bad. “What man?” Jon snatched the picture from his hand and Norman could see the anger all over his face, “that’s stupid bitch is dead.”  
“Get your ass outta bed Kat, we are not staying in this room the whole day.” Kat groaned and drank another cup of hot coffee, her and Nina called outta work today to spend the day together. They both hand man troubles and needed to take a beat. “And where are we going?” “Where else…shopping!!” Nina sounded so excited and Kat groaned, “Not in the mood to shop honey, just wanna see Norman and reassure my self that everything is fine.” “It will be fine, which is why you need something sexy to show him when you finally see him, some sexy underwear or negligee.” Kat rolled her eyes, she didn’t wanna buy an expensive piece of lingerie just to have it on for five seconds before Norman tore through it. “You look like hell Kat, we need a spa day, nails done, nice massage and lunch then you can go see your Norman.” Kat smiled and thought twice about how Norman might react to seeing her in something frisky. “Okay fine but it better be worth it.” Nina grinned and jumped up dragging her along to change.  
“Oh this might actually be worth it.” Kat said in a deep groan whole some middle aged lady worked out all the knots in her back. So much stress at work and the shit with Norman proved to be a little harder than any of her other relationships, Tyler not included though she was blessed she hasn’t heard from him. Guess he could take a hint this time. “Told you it would be, gonna feel good as knew for Norman and Jon.” Kat was happy that they both had worked out most of their issues with their men. “You and Jon still okay?” “Yeah we are, though he was pissed you pulled the friend in need card and yanked me outta his bed last night.” Kat chuckled and she could see Jon’s scowl already. He was handsome when he was pissy. “Oh he’ll get over it after you make it up to him, gonna buy something sexy too right?”Nina groaned her reply and Kat took it as a yes. “Okay ladies, spay is this way.” The older of the two women said and together they got up, naked and walked to the private spa room, not bothering with towels. “Jeez it’s hot!” Kat jumped as the bench burnt her ass. “Yeah it’s a little toasty this time, but we need it.” Kat agreed and laid down a towel over her eyes. “So tell me, how Jon is in the sack.” Nina snorted and they broke out into a fit of giggles. “He’s fucking fantastic in bed Kat, I loved sex before but I’m addicted now.” Kat loved that Nina finally found someone to settle down with. “Now how is Mister Reedus in the sac?” Kat flashed back to the last time they had sex and suppressed her groan. “Better than any sex I’ve had, feel like I need it all the time. We haven’t had sex since before he left for work, then the mini fight.” She needed today to hurry up and be over with so she could go see him and reconnect. They already felt miles apart from each other. “I’m sure he needs it as much as you do.” Kat grunted a reply and tried to relax getting worked up over sex with Norman wouldn’t help right now. After awhile they each put on a robe and headed to get their nails done in a separate part of the same building. Nails weren’t essential for sex but Nina decided they needed to do everything so nails it was. “After this we are having lunch right?” Kat asked as her stomach made a loud rumbling noise, “yes we are eating, then off to Victoria Secret for some sexy panties.” She waggled her eye browns making her laugh. “This day is taking forever!” Kat whined and Nina shot her a shut up look, “it’s suppose to be relaxing, not rushed.” Kat pouted until both their nails were done and got dressed quickly. “Now food before I explode.”   
“Norman how the fuck can this be happening right now?” Jon yelled into his face. Norman just stared down at the photo, it was of Mya with her hands all over him and the angle made it look like he was leaning into a kiss rather than pushing her away. “She ambushed my trailer man, tossed her ass out. This aint nothin.” He tore the picture into little bits and tossed them into the trash. “Sure don’t look like nothing man, they made it look bad, worse than what happened to me.” Normans hands were sweating, he was finally back on track with Kat and then this happened, his luck couldn’t be that bad. “Its gotta be Mya man, she gotta have someone workin with her on this.” Jon agreed with him, anger still seeping from his. He rubbed his hands over his buz cut like he usually did when he didn’t have control. “We need to fix this man, can’t have Katherin getting a pic at her own door ya know.” Norman could feel his face going white, worry swept over him. “How we suppose to handle this?” Jon thought for a moment then grinned like the slick bastard he was. “Maybe we outta offer her a two for one deal.” Jon grinned and Norman wanted to vomit at the idea of letting them near her. “She ain’t dumb as we wrote her off as man, she got a partner.” “She won’t be able to say no to ya brother, she wants it bad. Just gotta meet up with her so we can search her place.” He still thought it was risky, they didn’t know who she had in her pocket or how many photos were left. “So me be the bait to some crazy bitch while you play Indiana Jones?” Jon cracked up at his use of words but it was clear that’s exactly what he had in mind. “We get in, you charm her tits off while I play the hero looking for clues then we book it outta there.” “And what happens if I’m spotted with her, or she says I was there, same bad idea.” He didn’t wanna do this now, he wanted a hot shower and to see Kat, that was all on his agenda today. “Well let me know if you think of a better plan but there ain’t one.” Norman dropped his head to the cool counter and prayed to God nothing else went wrong. “You even talk to Katherin yet?” Norman shook his head, forgetting to even call her. “Not yet, gonna do it in a second.” “Well hurry it up man, Nina mentioned they had some big spa day and “shopping” to do.” “Whats with the quotie fingers?” “I’m sure they gonna surprise us somehow, how it always goes. Probably some sexy panties or something.” That caught his attention and he perked up making Jon short, “You horny little fucker.” Norman grinned for the first time today, now all he wanted was for Jon to be right, seeing Kat in some sexy panties was just what he needed to ease his mind and body for awhile.  
Fresh out of a bath, hair clean and all parts shaved accordingly Kat took her new bra and panty set out of the little pink bag. Lunch with Nina was fun, catching up on important issues like dick sizes of their guys and natural girl questions. She’d been in a good mood ever since Norman had called her back, happy that she wasn’t mad anymore. There was a hint of excitement in his voice when she mentioned wanting to see him, even more than usual. Of course she said yes and she was to meet him at his house whenever she was ready. She wanted tonight to be perfect, hence the new panties that were an incredible shade of purple. Nina said it looked good with her skin tone and hair color. Kat couldn’t wait to see his face when she showed him, Kat guessed she needed some reassurance on how he felt about her.  
She tugged on the D cup sized bra, it pushed her rather large breasts even further together, a soft cushion of cleavage visible and she shivered when thinking of how Normans beard brushed over her body. Next were the silky panties that left little to the imagination as her ass cheeks were on full display, thinking of when Norman had wanted to claim her ass for himself. Might have to give into him tonight and let him take it. She could imagine his face and she grinned. Kat sat on the side of the bed to pull on her fish net, thigh his pantie hose. They glided onto her freshly shaved and slick legs, the sensations making a deep ache in her lower belly hurt, she missed him on more ways then one. Beside her on the bed was a simply black dress, mostly just to cover her new set. She wanted to feel him undressing her with his eyes, see him lick his lips. Final piece of her outfit was black stiletto heels. Norman had a little bit of a shoe fetish and she was happy to oblige.   
Outfit on and hair curled in loose ringlets down her back, makeup set to match her panties and she was done, ready to drive to see him. A little nervous as she pulled into his driveway and walked to the door before she knocked he opened the door with a giant 100, Watt smile and pulled her inside. Kat giggled and let herself be pulled into his strong arms, his body felt so safe and familiar, it felt like home and she missed it. “Goddamn girl I missed you like crazy.” He placed kisses all over her bare shoulder. “I missed you too.” She buried her face into his neck, his hair tickling her eyes as she breathed him in. He had a certain smell and it was him. He finally pulled back and stroked her cheeks, trying to memorize her face. “Seems like forever since I saw you.” He pulled her in and her lips met his. Wet from his tongue and soft like velvet. Kat moaned and pushed her body tightly against his. This was what she was missing.

Norman was hard as hell as she pushed herself tightly against him. She tasted like honey and he missed it, missed her. Couldn’t believe she was here. He had kicked Jon out and took a quick shower and some fresh clothes and waited for her to come to him. He moaned when her tongue swiped against his, his hands buried deep in her dark curly hair. He could feel the bite of her nails into his skin. Norman pulled back and stared at her. She was wearing a black dress that showed off every curve he loved so much, her fishnet stockings making his cock twitch and her heels…He wanted to fuck her while she wore them. He controlled himself taking her hand and heading more inside the house. “You look so beautiful baby.” A blush rose to her cheeks, “thank you, you look amazing too Mister Reedus.” He grinned and pulled her against him again, never wanting this to end. “I’m sorry about yesterday… I knew it upset you but I did it anyways.” He felt like shit for not walking away, even Jon of all people said he shouldn’t have done it. “No it’s okay, I over reacted to it. You never hid anything about it, told me as soon as you found out. I’m sorry, not sure what came over me.” He gave her a sly smile and kissed the corner of her mouth. He knew he needed to tell her what happened but he didn’t want to ruin it. He decided to keep it to himself. “How was your day, Jon said you and Nina had a girls day?” She smiled and nodded, she looked well rested and fantastic, Jon’s little panty comment sneaking to the front of his mind as he eye fucked her fishnet covered legs. “It was much needed. Didn’t have a great night…” She trailed off and he felt bad all over again, “shit babe I’m sorry, I wanted so bad to go over there but knew you didn’t wana see me.” “Its okay, over and done with.” The both agreed to drop it before things got bad again. “Thank you for coming tonight, feels like I ain’t seen you in forever.” His hands trailed over her bare arms, his eyes eating up every inch of her. He knew she was watching him do it, could feel the burn in her gaze. He didn’t want to seem forward but he wanted her like crazy, painfully crazy. “Something wrong?” She asked in a whisper, “why?” “because you keep staring at me.” He smiled and rubbed his hands up and down her back, tracing her spine. “Because you are beautiful baby, I want you.” He had to lean in and lick a long line up her slender neck. Katherin groaned and tilted her head for him. “How bad?” He groaned into her neck, “so bad baby, wanna peel your sexy ass outta this dress and eat you up.” His words made her back arch, a slow whine bubbling in her throat. He put his hands on her ass and pressed into her so she could feel him, “feel me baby, it’s for you.” Kat moaned and started to undo the buttons of his shirt until it hit the floor, kissing every inch of skin she could find and it drove him crazy. Next was his pants, quickly being pushed to his ankles to kick them off until he was in his boxers. “I need you Norman.” He kissed her hard and rubbed himself against her. He quickly led them into his room, pausing to go for her dress but she shook her head. Norman gulped, thinking of sexy panties again. “Go lay down.” He nodded and propped himself against the headboard and waited. His cock was so hard just watching her slide her hands up and down the little black dress, she slipped her arms out he cursed, his hips trying to find some friction. Her bra was a beautiful shade of purple and it cupped her breasts so good they pushed together. “Holy hell.” He was breathless as the dress slid down further so he could see her small matching panties. “You’re trying ta kill me baby.” He whined and rubbed himself through his boxers, pre cum had already made a small wet spot on his boxers. Kat just smiled and stepped away from the dress and did a small turn so he could see her ass half way hanging out, along with her thigh high stockings and those heels, he was about to cum. “Fuck baby…look at you. So Damn sexy.” She smiled at his words and walked forward to him, he slid down the bed until she was standing between his legs. Norman buried his face right into her chest, “Norman…” her voice barely there as she moaned his name. He knew she loved the feel of his beard against her skin. “You’re so sexy baby, could look at you for days.” He pulled back and kissed her, hands traveling from her legs up to her tight little ass. Giving it a little slap before unhooking her bra and tossing it aside to suck and bite her nipples. “God Norman, right there..feels so good.” He slid her panties down and made sure to leave her stockings on and her shoes. “Want you to ride me baby, wanna see you move.” She nodded and he slid them back onto the bed, a pillow tucked under his head so he could watch. She slid down his boxers, her breath hot on his cock and he hissed. “God you’re so hard.” She Gave his tip a little lick and he moaned loudly, trying not to shove her head down further. “Baby please…need ta feel you.” Kat grinned and straddled him once more, hands on her hips, she was already shaking. Norman claimed her lips and she sank down onto him, “fuck…so tight Kat, so damn tight.” He moaned as he bottomed out, Kat was already panting and twisting her hips against him. Norman sat back and watched her body move, the way her back arched and sweat beaded down between her breasts he was lost inside of her. “Oh Norman!!” Kat screamed his name and worked herself harder against him, he knew they both wouldn’t last, it had been too long. “Need you to cum baby, can’t hold back!” Norman bit his lip and fought the urge to cum. “Play with me, make me cum.” Norman growled as an yes then let his fingers attack her sensitive clit, he was relentless as he felt her shudder above him. “Oh yes….Fuck Norman I’m cuming!!” She soaked his cock and Norman plunged deeper until he came, felt like his whole skeleton shot out of him. He couldn’t breath right but he kissed over her neck and chest, loving the sound of their hearts beating as one.  
“I take it you liked the outfit?” she said shyly and Norman could only laugh. “Fuck yes doll I loved it, you looked so damn sexy.” She was laying against his chest, head over his heart and her fingers playing with his chest hair. “Stay with me?” He was begging without even knowing it, he could never get enough of this woman. “Ill stay, on one condition.” He looked down, “okay, what is it?” She raised up and looked him in the eye without flinching, “you gotta take my ass tonight.”


	41. Chapter 41

Lustful Dreams  
Chapter 40

Jon sipped from his drink while he waited for Nina to come over. She had been confident that Kat and Norman had made up, good thing too, he was tired of sharing Nina. She up and left him just before the sex started to go hold her hand. To say he had blue balls was being modest, his were like a deep painful shade of purple and no amount of jerking off had helped any.   
He couldn’t help but think of that damn photo that had been sent to Normans house. That bitch Mya had a fee aces up her sleeve but she was playing a very dangerous game, one he and Norman were al too familiar with. They knew how to handle the crazies, better than they’d like. But Norman hadn’t really been on board with his plan to try and trick Mya, giving him a chance to sweep her place. It was risky but if they didn’t do something then Norman was fucked, Kat would get the wrong idea and he’d take the blame. Norman had suggested that they let their security handle it, it was on record that she’d been caught snooping around his work set, and tossed out on her ass. But anyway you look at it, Norman came out the bad guy.   
He heard the familiar click click of heels coming down the hallway and knew Nina was here. He smiled brightly and set his drink down to greet her. She rounded the corner and his mouth dropped open, she was wearing the tightest pair of jeans ever made that clung to every curve of her body. Feet tucked away into heels high enough to kill someone, her shirt was also tight and exposed a good bit of her tits. She smiled and did a little twirl but all he could do was stand there and drool, his cock massively hard in his jeans, alcohol giving him a little more swag then he was blessed with. “You like?” Her innocent tone didn’t go unnoticed by him, she wanted him to say it. He rubbed his hands together like a kid at Christmas time, “Dayum baby, if course I like it.” She grinned and slinked forward to him, her long legs eating up the distance until she was in arms reach. His hands came to rest on either side of her waist, gripping hard and kneading his fingers into her soft skin. “Well I’m all yours baby, no running off this time.” Her hands brushed up the bulge of his arms, he knew how much she loved it so he flexed and Nina gasped. “Bout time, been hard as fuck since ya left me naked in my own bed.” Jon leaned down and buried his face between her large breasts, using his hands to smush them together as he kissed over them. Nina moaned and her nails scraped at his short hair, not enough for her to grip it. He growled and pulled out of her top, jerking it none to kind off her body, he needed skin contact, to smell her skin. “Don’t know how bad I want you girl.” “You gonna show me?” Her voice was challenging and there was nothing he loved more than a good challenge, except maybe her pussy. “Damn straight I’m gonna show ya but you’re gonna beg first.” He unhooked her bra and let it fall, capturing her hardened nipples in his mouth, sucking and biting them until she was moaning his name. “What makes you think you can make me beg?” He smirked and unzipped her tight pants without answering. “I know a trick or two.” He leaned back against the footboard and shrugged his shirt off. Her eyes eating up the sight of him shirtless, hard muscles and broad shoulders. Nina licked her lips and Jon knew he had her hooked, now to reel her in. “Like what you see?” Jon breathed, voice deeper than usual, one of his hands trailing down his own body. Nina nodded and her gaze settled on his groin. Jon’s cock was rock solid against his jeans, so hard you could see the thick outline of him. He smirked and flicked open the button to his jeans, lifting his ass enough to slide them down his thighs. Nina moaned loudly and went to reach for him but he swatted her hands away. “You’re gonna beg for me girl, believe it.” He gripped his cock and made himself moan, arching his hips into his hand as the delicious friction took over. Nina had gone wide eyed at him, watching each time he pumped into his hand. “Please..” That made him moan deep in his chest, “please what?” “I need you, you know I do.” He shook his head saying he didn’t know, “tell me how wet this makes ya.” She put one hand down her pants and moaned when her fingers slipped inside, he watched her finger herself and pumped himself faster, eating up her moans. “Lemme taste.” She walked up and stuck her fingers in his mouth so he sucked them off. “Damn you taste good, take them off for me. Nice and slow.” Jon stopped fucking his hand and just let his fingers gently stroke his shaft, licks of pleasure going right to his balls. He watched her take them off slowly, her pink panties were soaked and her scent filled the air.   
“Come here.” She obeyed him and got into arms reach, her eyes glued to his weeping cock. “I want you, I need you.” “How bad?” “So fucking bad Jon, please.” He smirked at her and watched her watch his cock, licking her lips. “Something you need?” She nodded, trying to get on her knees, “I need to cum too bad for anymore foreplay.” Jon exclaimed and pushed her face first into the bed. Nina turned her face to the side and Jon eyed her ass like a piece of gold. “God look at this perfect ass, you wet for me?” Nina groaned out her reply and spread her legs wider for him. Jon took his cock in hand and rubbed the tip against her wet folds, Nina gasped and pushed her ass towards him. “You want it hard baby?” Nina moaned out a yes, “good cuz I can’t hold back this time.” She nodded her reply, bracing herself as he slammed into her with one hard trust, his balls smacking the back of her pussy. Nina screamed and came instantly, soaking his cock while Jon closed his eyes and tried to keep from busting. She was so wet and very tight like always, it was too much. “Easy there, need ta hold it a minute girl.” He breathed in deep and began to thrust into her, his sac slapping her with each move. His hands gripping her hips and pulling her back to meet his animalistic thrusts. He kissed and bit the back of her neck and shoulders, her moans growing louder each time. “Fuuck baby you’re so tight, so wet for me!” She moaned at his dirty talk and bit the blanket to keep from screaming loud enough to wake the neighbors. “Harder Jon!” Nina choked out, breathing labored by the sheets. Jon growled and obliged going at her harder and faster, leaning back to watch her perfect ass bounce back on his dick. “You dirty little girl, look at ya, drippin on my cock, makin a damn mess.” He could feel her walls flutter and knew this time would be his ruin, he couldn’t hold it back. “Come on girl, give it to daddy, come fer me.” Nina came on demand, clamping down hard on him as she soaked him. Jon growled and closed his eyes, one more hard thrust and he was done, slapping her ass once before he blew his load deep inside her tiny pussy.   
For a moment it was just them breaking, hard deep breaths. He could feel Nina twitch on his now softening cock before he slipped out and kissed down her spine. He lifted her up and slowly made his way to the bed. By now it was pitch black outside and she looked wrecked. “You okay doll, didn’t press you too hard did I?” She smiled brightly, eyes hooded still and kissed over his chest tattoo. “Oh no, I’m gonna be sore but I like it. You okay?” Jon chuckled lightly and pulled her closer, “yes baby I’m good, missed ya.” “Missed you too, you owe me foreplay.” He laughed hard and nodded his defeat, “that I do, collect when you can walk again.” Jon looked down and she was already half asleep, Jon tried to follow but couldn’t stop thinking about how to help Norman.

Normal looked down at Kat asleep naked in his bed and weighed the options on how to deal with Mya. Anything involving her was always a bad idea, no way to win. Whatever he needed to do it couldn’t be done by himself. It wasn’t safe to be alone with her in any situation. Jon’s plan was smart but there were too many things that could go wrong. It was obvious she wasn’t working alone and that was dangerous. Jon had said no when he mentioned letting the cops and security handle the photos, people faked that shit all the time. And she had been escorted off the set. She was the guilty one here. Maybe he should just talk to Kat and come clean with what happened? She’d pissed but not as much if she found out another way.  
Norman took a deep drag on his cigarette and held it in for awhile before exhaling. It was Kate but he needed to talk to Jon. He dialed the number and on the first ring he answered in a hushed tone. “Gimme a sec.” Norman heard sheets being pulled back and a door closing before he came back “Okay we are too, what’s up man, it’s late?” “Then what’s an old man like you doin up past ya bed time?” Jon chuckled, “yeah I know, can’t sleep man. Brain is on overdrive.” “Same here man, still don’t like your plan.”Jon groaned as usual being a baby, “Ain’t nothin wrong with it man, it’s solid.” “Except for the fact that she got a partner we know nothing about.” “Then we scope her out first man, see who we are dealing with, it’s worth a try.” Norman stubbed out his cigarette and lit another one, “I’m gonna tell Kat man, I can’t keep her in the dark. “Dammit Norm that wasn’t the plan, she’ll freak out.” “And what you think she’s gonna do if this comes out wrong, both of us in Myas place…She’ll leave me and you’ll loose Nina.” Jon was quietly contemplating his choices, Norman knew he was right, didn’t make it any easier though. “Fine, Dammit. I don’t like it but fine, when should we tell them?” Norman paced the small balcony area and stared back into his bedroom, “Gotta be tomorrow man, can’t let anymore pics show up.” Jon agreed with him and they made plans to meet at Normans place tomorrow and discuss it. Now it was in the hands of their girls to decide how to go about fixing this but first he needed more proof. He needed security footage of Mya sneaking on set when she wasn’t allowed. He made a request via email and the photos were sent instantly. Mya stealing a card and getting in, slinking around the set and being tossed out by security. It wasn’t much but it was better than nothing. He also pulled his and Jobs phone records and they hadn’t called Mya, the girls would see that it wasn’t provoked, that this had all been set up by Mya. 

Early the next morning they all set around the small breakfast table. Each had their own cup of coffee, Jon and Norman already had a plan, they just hoped it went smoothly. Kat had been confused about getting woken up with a sulky Norman, he hadn’t excepted her offer for morning sex. Instead told her to get dressed and meet him down stairs. Now here they all sat in awkward silence, Jon and Norman trading looks at each other.   
“Someone needs to tell us what’s going on.” Of course it was Kat, she looked at both Norma and Jon for answers. Norman looked at Jon and he nodded, guess it was him who should break the ice. “Okay, well Jon and I have something to tell you two. Its not good but far from horrible.” “Okay and what is it?” Nina asked tapping her polished nails against the table. “Yesterday when I was at work, Mya ambushed me in my trailer.” He stopped there to let them ingest what he said. Nina had a look of pure rage on her face, hands now balled into fists. While Kat looked like she may cry. Norman laid out the security photos of Mya sneaking her way in and getting tossed on her ass. The girls looked them over and seemed to believe they were legit. “Why was she there?” Kat addressed him directly, “to cause trouble, she gave me a chance to be with her and I said no before calling security, however she had someone working with her.” He finally handed Kat the photo that made him look like the worst guy possible and she gasped, a hand went to her mouth to choke back a sob. “I tried to toss her out and someone is making it look bad, we don’t know who it is or why she’s going this far.” Nina glared towards Jon, “you knew about this?” Jon nodded once, “found it tucked under Normans front door. He didn’t even know it was there until I showed him.” Norman gave Jon a little smile, happy that Jon had his back. “And why should I believe you?” Kats words hit him right in the heart, a piercing chunk of ice forming. He put a hand to his chest like it physically hurt him. He looked up at Kat who had tears in her eyes, she pushed away the photo. “I have no reason to lie. I could have hid this from you but I didn’t.” Norman had to control his voice so it didn’t give away how hurt he was. “Now Kat you know it ain’t fair to say that. Norman has never lied to you about anything.” Kat gave Jon the same brutal glare as she gave Norman, “you’re his best friend. You’ll say anything to help him.” Jon shook his head in disbelief, “this is bullshit man.” Jon pushed away from the table. “The hell it is, this is your fault, both of you!” Nina raised her voice and Jon jerked his head around to face her, “excuse me? I get it I fucked up but this ain’t got nothing to so with that. Mya is fucked up, bitch is crazy and it’s our fault?!” Norman squeezed his shoulder and Jon let himself take a deep breath. “We are going to get to the bottom of it but we have no clue why she’s doing this, here.” Norman tossed them their phone records and they looked them over, “not once have we tried to contact her. She’s harassing me and you think it’s my fault?” Kat looked away at the harsh words, “did I blame you when your psycho ex came back huh…No I didn’t, I helped you get rid of him. I believed you but you can return it?” Now Norman was pissed off at both of them, they remained silent adding nothing. He knew he was right, they were being unreasonable. Jon had a small smirk on his face and winked, he liked the turn of the tides on this. Norman picked up everything he showed them and stood up, “okay fine, you wanna blame me then that’s fine. Guess you can’t handle shit in my life like you said you could.” Kats eyes widened , a single tear dropping down and Nina went to speak. “No, you wanna act this way the fine. If you are smart you’ll believe Jon, if not then that’s his own business. But you?” He met Kats eyes, tears now filling his. “This is fucked up, wanna blame me…Fine blame me. Get out.” Jon gripped his arm in support, “Norman…” Norman held up his hand, “Forget it, forget everything you thought we were. You can’t handle the shit in my life, no one can. So I’ll do it alone, like always. Get out.” Kat ran out the door and Nina followed, saying something to Jon that he didn’t catch. Now he was alone, trying to swim through a now dark valley of bullshit with out her, his light source. All she had to do was believe him and she couldn’t. Norman turned and realized Jon was still there, of course he would be. “I gotcha man, not gonna leave ya.” Norman smiled and embraced his closest friend, his shoulders caved in as sobs racked his body. “Don’t worry man, gonna fix this shit.” Norman always believed him, but this time he didn’t know if he should even try.


	42. Chapter 42

Lustful Dreams  
Chapter 41

It had been hours since the girls left, Kat hadn’t tried to call him and there was no way he was gonna call her. This was exactly why he didn’t date anyone, just a quick Fuck every now and then but no strings. Saved himself from getting hurt, but not this time. Day slowly became night and he hadnt moved from his house, Jon left briefly saying he was going on a much needed alcohol and food run. That was all he was interested in now. He couldn’t even be bothered by Mya, him and Kat were over. Didn’t feel the need to defend himself anymore. Jon knew the truth that was all he could hope for. Now he sat on his ass, balcony doors open wide with Eye on his lap, tail flicking angrily like he knew what happened, telling him I told ya so.Damn cat was smarter than he was. The cigarette that dangled from his lips hadn’t been lit yet, searched all over and couldn’t find his lighter. Maybe Jon would have one. Speak of the devil, Jon came through the door handful of Chinese food and a few new bottles of whiskey. That was enough to get him up off the floor, Eye hissing and running off. Norman sat in the seat next to the window so he could gaze outside, the flicker of hope inside him expected to see Kats car outside but it didn’t happen.  
“C’mon man, snap out of it.” Normans eye left the window and onto the bag set in front of him with all his favorite food. Jon handed him a cup of whiskey and took one for himself, sitting right next to him. “Nina called me.” Norman grunted, was close to a reply and Jon continued. “Said she was sorry but I don’t buy it, not in the mood for her shit.” Both girls had fucked up royally and it would take more than a simple sorry to sway Jon into forgiving them. Didn’t happen easily. “Good.” Jons turn to grunt and poured themselves another round. Jon hadn’t mentioned his little meltdown earlier when he balled his eyes out on his shoulder, probably better not to dwell too much on it. Their food was finished and still they drank in silence until Jon broke it. “You still wanna do that Mya thing?” Norman looked at him with a grim expression, “the fuck would I do that for?” “Dunno man, wasn’t aware the plans had changed on this.” Jon sounded just a little annoyed. “Was only doin it to prove to them I wasn’t cheating but it doesn’t even matter now.” Norman grabbed the bottle and took off towards his bedroom, not in the mood to entertain company but Jon followed him anyways, leaning on the door. “What?” he looked at Jon but he just shook his head, “how bout we ditch this place man, get out and have some fun. Just us.” Norman eyed him for any other motive and found nothing but nodded. “Where?” Jon grinned and winked, “Oh no you don’t Jonny boy, not in the mood.” Jon tossed out a laugh, “trust me Normie, you’ll be in the mood in no time. Change and meet me downstairs.” Jon didn’t give him a lot of options so he did what he usually did, what Jon said and changed appropriately. 

“Why haven’t they contacted you yet?” Tyler growled at her, beyond tired of waiting. He looked across the way and into the Reedus house, she had a damn good view of him. Her heels clicked over the hard wood floor, “I don’t know but I did what you told me.” “Something isn’t right with this, what’s happened that we missed?” he asked himself, pacing back and forth across the big windows,trying to figure out why they hadn’t been contacted yet. “Maybe we should just drop it.” Tyler whipped around suddenly to face her. She looked awful, tired and work down. Not her usual beautiful self. “Now why the Fuck would we do that?” He stomped towards her, feet pounding on the floor and she wouldn’t look at him. Anger was pouring out in waves, his body itching to lash out at her. “Because this isn’t working, nothing we have done has worked.” “We have put too much into this for us to just give up!” Again she looked at the floor and he jerked her chin up rather hard to meet his gaze. Tears prickled into her eyes and she blinked them away. “Get your shit together, we are finishing this.” He jerked his hand back and walked back to the table littered with compromising photos. He needed Mya to snap out of it, he couldn’t make it known to Norman that he was back, would ruin the element of surprise. He thought about just getting rid of Mya all together. She was becoming a liability and drafting him down. It would be easy to make her vanish, she had no friends or family. And Reedus didn’t give two shits about her and neither did Tyler. If they hadn’t heard anything from Norman by morning she was gone.

Kat knew she made a mistake the moment the words had come out of her mouth but it was too late. Everything he had told her had been the truth. He explained everything and gave them evidence of Mya trying to be sneaky. Why didn’t she just believe him? Nina had followed her out when Norman kicked her out of his place, hadn’t called or tried to reach out and neither had she. It was too late for all that. She fucked up the best thing that had ever happened to her. She’d spent the better part of the day crying her eyes out in bed, with Nina there to hold her through the worst parts of it. She overheard Nina trying to reconcile with Jon but it hadn’t happened that easily. They both had been stupid to not believe them. They had no reason to lie, those boys could have any woman or man they wanted but the chose the two of them. How she was lost and couldn’t find her way back. Kat turned in the bed and looked over at Nina beside her. Nina’s eyes just as red as her own, Nina turned on her side to look back at her. “We fucked up big time.” Kat confessed matter of fact, Nina just nodded and scooted closer to her. “Not sure if we can fix it.” “Why didn’t we just believe them?” Nina didn’t have an answer either. Heat of the moment made her lash out and said things she couldn’t take back. The look on Normans face was haunting her. “I don’t know sweetie but there had been enough problems with Mya that it was natural to blame them.” Kat reached out and took her hands, scooting closer to her until their faces were only inches apart. This was the only comfort she’d get from anyone. Nina knew what she was doing, a little sparkle in her eyes like the last time not too long before she met Norman and her life had changed. “Probably not a good idea Kat.” Sounded like Nina was trying to convince herself. But Kat needed this, “don’t say no, please.” Kat smoothed her blonde hair from her eyes, her eyes the color of emeralds. Nina didn’t say anything for awhile and Kat took it at a good sign. She could taste the mint gum on Nina’s breath, the familiar smell settling her nervous stomach. Nina waited until their eyes met and gave one slow nod in agreement. Kat smirked and moved closer to her, one hand going behind her neck for Nina to lay on, the other on her side, bringing them closer. Ninas eyes were closed as if nervous, Kat brushed a finger over her bottom hip and her eyes opened. “You know this helps, no good to fight it.” It had always helped them get past their obstacles. Kat stroked her cheek and leaned down to her lips, so plump and soft against hers. Nothing like a mans was. Her large breasts pressing against hers felt good like it had before, one of Kats legs between Nina’s as they kissed. Nina touched her finally, weaving a hand through her curly hair,the other cupping her breast. Kat let out a low whine from her chest, she needed to feel skin. They broke off long enough to take their shirts off, bras finding their way to the floor. Then mouths crashing again, not heavy but sensual and slow like they needed. Their hard nipples came together and they gasped, running them against each other until the slow burn started to form. Nina being the more dominant one rolled over, Kats shoulders flat against the bed, Nina half on top of her, one leg rubbing against her center only covered by thin lace panties. “I missed this.” Kat said and Nina couldn’t disagree with her, it felt right to be close like this and it happened more than once. Nina kissed down her slender neck to the mound of her breasts before taking each hard nipple into her mouth, sucking jut the right way and using her teeth. Kat rubbed herself against Nina’s leg, already soaked through her panties. “Ahh....” Kat gasped and watched as Nina descended down her body. Nina kissed over her hips and nuzzled her through her panties, Kat moaned and shifted her hips towards her mouth. Nina knew how to each pussy better than any man she’d ever met. “Please Nina, I need it.” Nina smirked and pulled the panties down her smooth legs, tossing them aside. She spread her legs wide and watched as Nina dipped her head down and licked at her. Kat groaned and reached to grip her hair. Nina used her fingers to spread her apart and feast on her tender skin, sending bolts of pleasure all over her body. Two fingers filled her and arched into her to find that spot, Kat jerked when she found it and tried not to cum. “STOP!!” Kat begged and Nina rose up to slip her panties off and slide against her again. They moaned and grinded their pussies together, their kisses grew deeper until finally Nina moved off and positioned herself under one of her legs. So their groins came together, legs tangled up in each other. Kat rose up on her elbows to watch as Nina swiveled those hips until a delicious friction started. Heat exploded between them, their pussies wet and dripping on each other, Nina pulled on one of her legs to get a good rhythm going. “Fuck Nina, right there!” Kat moaned at her expert touch, unable to be much help. Nina’s moves became urgent an she knew Nina was as close as she was. “Yes,yes….fuck!!” Kat moaned and Nina echoed her both cuming hard and slowing their hips down to catch a breath. Kat leaned forward, bending her knees as far as they go to kiss Nina again, her lips swollen from her attack. She pulled Nina onto her lap, both legs on each side and kissed her deep, running her hands over her perky ass, so much smaller and tighter then her own. Nina pulled back with a smile that reached her eyes, “Fuck it hasn’t been that intense in a long time.” Kat nodded her agreement, “It was just what we needed.” Nina nodded and slid off to lay next to her, her front pressed into Kats back, “So tired now, need a short nap.” Kat nodded and didn’t realize she fell asleep.

Just as Norman expected from Jon to help “ease their suffering” as Jon put it for their women being lunatics, he found himself in Atlanta at one of the local strip clubs they used to frequently as single men. They were pretty much royalty here, hence Jon’s choice. They always got free shit, drinks food dances, private dances that have a happy ending to them. He looked at Jon who grinned and rubbed his hands together like a greedy child. “You know you miss this place brother.” It had been a wild ride, but ultimately hollow unlike how he felt with Katherin. He stopped himself from thinking about her and followed Jon like a dog into the club. In seconds they were greeted by owners as family, all smiles and good to see yas. The club was dark, as always before a show started to tease the guys inside. He could see every cock standing at full attention as she came onto the stage. Norman had, had a few private dances from him before, Rose her stage name was called. She caught sight of him and winked he nodded in her direction but headed to the bar instead. Jon close behind him. His ultimate goal was to get hammered with top shelf alcohol and pass out. They’d called a cab just for that reason, he knew Jon would probably not be going home alone.   
“Whiskey please.” Norman said but she already had the drink in front of him. Grateful he winked and tipped her to deep dishing out drinks as he made his way to the stage. Sitting apart from all the other middle aged goons in here, probably married with two point five kids, wife not attractive anymore. Typical. Jon took a seat next to him, normally it would be odd to sit next to a guy who had a raging hard on but it was just Jon. He’d seen him from top to bottom many times, this was no different. Jon hissed and watched Rose glide along the pole like she was meant for it. Norman liked her body well enough but not the hair, not anymore. It was pitch black with massive curls. He needed a new flavor tonight. “gonna roam.” He said to Jon above the loud music. He nodded and took out a roll of bills to fling on stage. He caught a red head spread wide on another stage and took a sear up front. Her pussy barely covered by the thin material and he could see her glisten. His cock twitched and grew hard, watching her move and writhe on stage, she was a natural. The song ended too soon and he groaned as she left, replaced by a blonde. His cock pressed tightly against his jeans, sitting back to cup himself and adjust, really just an excuse to publicly touch himself. He felt a hand swivel his chair and there she was, the redhead from before. Norman dug his nails into the chair, unable to touch them. She grinded against him, large breasts smashed into his face. He wanted so bad to run his tongue along them, he moved his face slightly and his beard brushed against her. She gave an involuntary moan and muffled it quick by pulling back “New here?” she nodded, he thought so, hadn’t seen her before. “Got a name darlin.” She turned to sit on his lap, back against his chest with a sensuous roll of her hips had him moaning into her ear. “Crimson.” She said in a rather raspy voice, Norman knew it was a stage name but it didn’t matter. It fit her perfectly, red silky hair covering his face. “Hmm, Crimson. I like it.” He let the name roll off his tongue. “How bout a private dance?” He asked even though he knew the answer was always yes for him. She stood and offered him her hand, long pale fingers, so soft. She led him towards the back, knowing damn well what he wanted, what he needed. He walked into the room and she shut the door, shutting them in together. Norman surveyed the room, a large black couch against one wall place in front of a smaller version of the main stage. He found his way to the couch and took a seat, watching her stalk him like a lion. “Tell me whacha want Norman.” “Know who I am?” she nodded and came closer to him, standing in between his legs. Touching was allowed in here, as long as the dancer decided what it was. “Face like yours in hard to miss.” “Well Crimson, since you’re newer here, anyone explain what I like?” Norman wasn’t normally picky except when it came to these places. She grinned and nodded, not having a problem with it.   
He sat back and watched her head towards the pole. Those long legs tantalizing him. So it began, she stripped what remaining clothes she had on so they hit the floor. He groaned at her fully naked, curves in all the right places, those extra large breasts all naturally and he wanted so bad to latch onto them. Her eyes never left his as she began to twirl on the pole, her bare dripping pussy drenching it. She came over to him, his hands came out and slid up those legs, sweat glistening her body, he helped her straddle his lap. Her pussy rubbing on the rough material of his jeans and she arched her back and moan, “you sure you’re okay with this?” He asked in a strangled voice once more. She nodded and leaned into suck on his neck, always his neck he needed them there. That X tattoo his most sensitive spot. She sucked and bit it, his hands gripped her hips, grounding into her. “You feel so good darlin.” Norman moaned and let her strip his shirt off to kiss down his chest, she was very flexible. He loved when they talked dirty to him, “not use to having such a big boy.” She rubbed his cock and he moaned for her. She was quick to work his pants off his cock heavy and aching in his pants. She got up just like she was suppose to, going over to the small table and pulling out the bottle of lube. This had always been his favorite part. He stood naked and watched her walk to grip the pole on the stage, still slick from her juices and bend over ass up for grabs. Norman steps up behind her, fingers slick with lube and works them into her tight little ass…..his mind going right to Kat whose ass was bigger than hers…He shook his head and pushed her away, working his fingers in deeper. Crimson moaned and arched her back, her ass eating up his fingers. “more baby, more.” He groaned and worked another finger in, he never ever fucked anyone here unless it was up the ass. “Fuck me, please…” he jerked his fingers out and gave her ass a little slap, “forgetting something?” he needed to hear it before he started. “Please sir, Fuck my ass.” Norman groaned and rolled the condom on before lining up and pushing into her ass, so tight and hot, lubed up to take all of him. He held her tight as she held the pole hard and he snapped his hips into her, hard but slow and steady. She whined for him, a sweet sweet sound, “you wanna cum for me?” She nodded quickly and braced her feet, he could feel that he was close, needing to get all his worry and stress out and into her. His hand came around and rubbed her clit until she came hard, Norman ate up her moans as they echoed and then came hard into her ass. Resting his head on her back, he pulled out and sat back on the couch, utterly spent. She cleaned herself up and put her skimpy outfit back on. Norman grabbed his pants and reached for his wallet. Her hands stopped him, leaned down and kissed him for the first time. “You ain’t gotta pay me honey, I’ll do that for ya anytime you want.” He pulled out a few hundreds anyways and tucked them into her g-string, “want to, did a damn good job baby. Might have ta some back and see you soon.” She grinned like a kid at Christmas and left him alone with his thoughts. He was back to square one, moving from club to club to curb his sexual appetite and going home alone, then work then back home alone. It left him hollow and cold. He stood up trying to put his jeans on when Jon came through the door. His smile was as big as ever but he still looked the same. “Was she good with what you wanted?” Norman nodded and barely felt where she had touched him. “Need another one man, still look tense?” “Too tired for another, too drunk.” He wavered on his feet and Jon helped him into his shirt and boots. “Look at you man, you look like ya fucked a pixie.” Norman looked at his clothes covered in red and silver glitter. “Guess I did, how’d you do?” Jon looked a little sheepish, “couldn’t get into it man, but I got a lot of dances.” Norman suddenly felt guilty for indulging like this, he should be trying to get Kat back but was it worth it? He didn’t think it was. “Get me home man, need ta sleep.” Jon already had a cab waiting that took them back to his place for the night.


	43. Chapter 43

Lustful Dreams   
Chapter 42

After not hearing from Norman all day and night, Kat decided to go and see him. Plenty of talk with Nina made her realize how wrong she had been. Norman had been open and honest the entire time they were together, there was no reason for him to lie. So she took a shower, got dressed and picked up to cups of coffee from his favorite coffee shop before heading over. She spotted his Jeep and Jon’s suv in the driveway, of course Jon would be here. Nina had tried many times to call and talk to him but he wasn’t having any of it. She knocked on the door and waited, taking a deep breath and trying to calm her nerves, the butterflies in her stomach making her uneasy. She had nothing to loose at this point, she had already lost the best guy in the world, all she could do was try and make it right. She jumped as the door opened quickly and she was met by a hard stare from Jon. His freshly buzzed hair and his crooked nose made him look menacing, but the snarl he wore was what sealed it. He looked her up and down, not impressed with how she tried to dress up for Norman. His large arms crossed over his chest, “what the hell you want?” His voice was clipped and angry, as he should be but she wasn’t gonna let him scare her away. “I’m here to talk to him.” He shook his head, “ya had your chance yesterday, ya blew it.” She nodded and shifted her body, trying not to cry. “yes I know but I made a mistake and wanna try to fix it.” Jon scuffed in only the way he can, makes you feel insignificant. “I’m sure he don’t wanna see you now, best go on home.” He tried to close the door but she put her foot in the way. “Unless you’re his bitch now get outta my way.” His eye twitched with humor but he held his ground, blocking the doorway. There was no way she could man handle him and win. “I’m good with being his bitch, if that’s what he needs. I’ll be whatever he needs because he ain’t got no one else.” The harsh words made her flinch again, she realized that she’d have to win them both over, not just Norman. “He’s got me.” He let it an awful laugh, “naw, you just like everyone else. He give ya everything he’s got and you leave him, I’m the only one who has his back.” “I made a mistake okay, I know this but I’m here to try and fix it if he wants me to leave I wanna hear him say it.” She shouted at him, she wasn’t gonna give up that easily. Job just stared at her, no hint of anything remained of their brief friendship. “Leave.” She heard his dark, gruffy voice, sounded like he smoked two packs of cigarettes back to back. She looked past Jon’s wide frame to see Norman standing there, bare chested and arms crossed. Dark circles under his beautiful blue eyes. “Please I just wanna talk.” Norman snorted, “ya I gave you that option the other day, you chose wrong, get the Fuck out.” Kat jolted back, almost physically hurt by his sharp words. Jon just gave her a smile. “I’m not leaving.” Norman walked forward a little to peer over Jon, “what you gotta say?” She looked at them back and forth, not wanting Jon to witness anymore of her humiliation. “Gonna tell him anyways, get on with it, ain’t got all day.” She elbowed past Jon and it made Norman back up a little. Jon grabbed her arm and she gave him a deadly look and he actually let go and backed off. “Just gimme a minute, she ain’t much I wanna hear.” Jon grunted and shut the door behind him, she was now alone with him and she couldn’t find her voice.

Norman glared at her, trying to hate her but it wasn’t working. He loved her even if she destroyed him with her lack of faith and ugly words. He shuffled into the kitchen to make coffee, not accepting the cup she brought for him. “What you want?” More than anything he wanted to get it over with, to put her out of his mind again like last night. “I wanted to say I was wrong and how sorry I am. I know it doesn’t change anything but it’s the truth.” Her voice cracked and her eyes glistened a little. His heart wrenched in his chest but he forced the emotions away. “Don’t matter, I’m over it.” Her eyes widened, “Over it?” He nodded and drank his coffee. “yup, I’m over it all of it.” “I know I made a mistake but..” He laughed darkly and set his cup down, “A mistake huh, just a simple mistake like turning your laundry pink… You’re a real piece of work you know that.” He shouted at her, trying to regain his thought and emotions before this broke him and he couldn’t let it. “I should have believed you, especially after you were there for me when Tyler was here. You deserved the same and I couldn’t give it to you.” She hiccupped a sob and used her hand to cover her mouth before more escaped. “Just shows me what type of person you are, just like every other girl I’ve been with, should have listened to Helena when she said you were too young.” Kat stepped back like he slapped her, “she knew you couldn’t handle me or my shit and she was right.” Norman hated agreeing with Helena at the best of time but he couldn’t do this again. He watched her pace around and she pushed her hair off her to neck to dangle down her back and he noticed a dark spot right on her slender neck, a hickey. Anger and despair surged through him, he scuffed and started laughing and she turned, a questionable look on her face. He pointed to her neck, “looks like you don’t want me after all huh?” She put her hand to her neck and looked away, “hope he was worth it darlin. Got over me pretty easy huh?” “No Norman it’s not what you think…” “Naw don’t explain, just who you are. Single now, able to Fuck anyone you want.” It hurt him to say those words, to pretend it didn’t bother him or Yank his heart from his chest. “S’okay, got over you pretty easily too.” He knew this would hurt her and he wanted it to, wanted her to feel like he did. Kat gasped and started to cry, knowing exactly what he meant. “Who was it?” She pleaded with him to tell her, “Oh I’m sure you wouldn’t know her.” He barely remembered last night but knew enough to remember what had gone down. “Who was it?!” she screamed at him, her face turning pink. “Don’t think you want details hun.” He it up a cigarette right in the middle of his kitchen, normally he’d go outside but he didn’t give a fuck. “Do you love her, is it that chick from the video or maybe it’s Mya??!” He cringed at the thought of both, “Nope it wasn’t them.” “Then who?!!” He sighed, needed her to hurt bad enough that she’d leave. “Well if you must know, her name was Crimson and she knows just what I like.” “A Hooker?!” She sounded shocked, “Naw, don’t need to pay for it, women just give it to me. Was a stripper.” Kat looked like a tiger getting ready to pounce and kill him, he smiled loving how it hurt her, how he was hurting right now knowing she’d been with another man. Some asshole touched her beautiful body, buried deep inside her sweetness while she gave that intoxicating moan he loved. He balled up his fists and tried not to punch anything. “Hope she was worth it.” “Oh she was, let me fuck her in the ass and took every inch of me, begged for me.” That’s what did it, she flipped out. Swiping everything off the counter and onto the floor with a swipe of her hand. He just stood there, his guilt trying to override him and try to comfort her to say he didn’t mean it. She looked at him, tears down her flushed cheeks, “You’re no better than any other man out there.” “Could say the same about you, spreading your legs to the first guy that comes along.” Now it was her turn to laugh, she brushed her hair back to reviel the hickey, “This…was from Nina you asshole, not some random guy. I needed someone to comfort me and she was there like she always is when a guy fucks me over.” Norman took a step back, he was utterly shocked…her and Nina had sex….wasn’t the first time??? He swallowed back the urge to vomit after being so mean to her, rubbing Crimson in her face like that. “Happy now, guess we are over after all. I took comfort in a friend and you bury your cock in some strippers nasty ass, Fuck you.” She grabbed her purse and bolted for the door. He didn’t go after her, just watched her leave, probably for the last time. 

Jon walked back through the door with a red mark on his face in the shape of a hand print. He rubbed the tender flesh as Norman eyed him, “She do that?” Jon nodded and cursed under his breath. “What’d you say to her man, she was pissed?” He poured his own coffee and rubbed his face, “Told her the truth, about last night.” Jon whistled through his teeth, “Didn’t think you’d do that.” “Me neither until I saw a hickey on her neck.” Jon cursed and looked at Norman, he didn’t as bothered by it as he would have been. Nina had been calling him none stop and he ignored every call. “Don’t seem to upset by it.” Norman laughed and shrugged, “Maybe if she had been with a man.” Jon grinned and rubbed his hands together, “Oh she found a woman huh, nice.” Norman didn’t say anything, just smiled. “What?” “That woman, is your woman.” Jon choked on his coffee, spilling it down his chest. “No fucking way!” he wasn’t mad but hard as hell just thinking about it. “That’s what she said, didn’t know it was her until after I told her about last night and I wasn’t nice about it. Was just so pissed that she let someone else touch her.” What a sticky situation they were all in, Jon tried to hide his smile from Norman but he couldn’t. Norman snorted and elbowed him, “stop thinking about it man.” “You know I can’t man, been wanting to see that for some time now.” Jon said eagerly, “so youre not mad?” Jon snorted and couldn’t help the shiver that went down his spine and to his cock, “Fuck no man, just pissed I didn’t get to watch it.” Both women had amazing bodies and had thought many times about what they would look like naked and wrapped around each other. Now he really wanted to call Nina and make up, just to get more info about it. “You gonna forgive her?” Norman questioned as if he read his mind, “dunno man, what she did, what they did was fucked up.” Norman nodded his agreement, “yeah but technically she didn’t do anything to me so if that’s why youre mad then get over it.” Jon smirked but didn’t know what to do. “You really done with her?” Norman gave him a don’t you dare glare and his lip twitched in amusement, “not sure, yeah she fucked up but we all do, not sure if it matters after what I told her.” “Yeah but we’re getting ahead here man, still don’t know what Mya is doing, need to figure it out.” Norman groaned but agreed with him, “guess I’m gonna call her and get this moving but I ain’t gonna let her grope me.” Jon chuckled and patted him on the back, “atta boy!” 

Mya watched that bitch Katherin storm out of his place, eyes red and tears dripping down and she grinned like a idiot. Tyler had wanted so bad to storm over there and try to console her or to bash Normans head in. He was becoming scarier than usual, angry at her and everything because it was taking so long. The vibration of her phone made her jump until she caught the number and screamed it was him. Tyler ran over to her and looked out the window expecting to see either of them but she pointed at her phone and he gave her a scary smile , urging her to answer it. Mya cleared her throat and put on her sex voice as she answered. “Hello?” She answered getting a sinful smile from Tyler. “Hey Mya this is Norman.” “Oh hi, how are you?” “I’m wanted to know if we could meet and talk about this photo.” Tyler started to place kisses down her neck for the good job she was doing. “Sure I’d be happy to, where?” His kisses spread down her neck and she could almost pretend it was Norman. “Was thinking about some coffee, sound okay?” She bit back a moan when Tyler’s thumb circled her nipple, “sounds wonderful, meet in two hours?” She knew that would give Tyler enough time to get into position. “That’s fine, meet at the coffee shop?” She knew he meant the one where he threatened her before, a chill went through her body thinking how wonderful it would be to make up in the same place. “Anything you want, bye.” She hung up the phone and Tyler growled his appreciation into her mouth as he kissed her. Mya latched onto his shoulders and rubbed herself against his leg that was wedged between her thighs. “I knew he couldn’t resist for too long, did a good job baby.” Mya was breathing heavy and was already thinking of how to dress to make his mouth water. “You coming too?” He nodded, “course I am, I’ll be there shortly after you, don’t want him to see us together.” Mya nodded and pulled away from him to get dressed, tonight she might finally have him all to herself. 

Norman hung up the phone and nodded at Jon, who rubbed his hands together in anticipation. “Good, lead her away from her place so I can take a look see.” Norman was still pissed that it took them this long to realize that she lived across the street from him. Stalking him, knowing exactly when and where he was. It disgusted him and he needed this taken care of. “Just make sure you’re camera is ready, don’t need our one chance falling apart.” He took another drag off his smoke and looked across the way, trying not to show that he knew she was there. “You talk to Nina?” Jon lit his own smoke and stepped out beside him, “Yeah a little bit, she was happy I called but pissed at you.” He was already expecting that and more from her. “No offense man but you smell like pussy and cotton candy.” Norman knew he still smelled like that damn stripper and hurried into the shower to scrub the smell off. He missed the way she smelled, vanilla and honey mixed with the sweet smell of her arousal for him. Made his knees weak and his cock hard. He was hard now but instead of working it he growled and neglected it, made himself suffer just a little for the mistake he made. He got out and dressed in record time, not dressing up for her but wanting her to be entranced in him to keep her occupied. “Okay, I’m heading out now, she should be right behind me shortly, text me when she leaves so I don’t get surprised.” Jon glared at him and crossed his large arms, “man we been over this already, just go do your thing, I got this.” They had a long conversation earlier about how he was to go about this, flirting would give him away if he seemed too interested but he didn’t want her to storm off either. Jon decided that he should talk about the photo and see what her terms are and after some fake arguing from him he would agree to it. It would give her hope so she wouldn’t send any more pictures of them together. Norman took a deep breath and headed out, doing his best not to stare a hole into her building and hope it caught on fire.


	44. Chapter 44

Lustful Dreams  
Chapter 43

Shane watched Norman leave in his jeep, he had to admit it took balls to volunteer to meet the person who has been stalking you. Now Jon was perched on the balcony, beer in one hand and binoculars in the other. Just as he said, Mya left right after he did as if she was staring into the window waiting for him to leave and how creepy was that? He sat forward and looked through the binoculars, searching for any signs that someone was following her and there was, a skinny guy with hair down to his shoulders, tattoos all over his arms and his neck. Jon thought he looked familiar but he couldn’t place where he’d seen him before. He sat back and pulled out his phone to snap a picture, as good of one as he could from the distance and sent it to Norman and to Nina. He got a phone call not a few minutes after from Norman, “where did you get this?” “Dude just came out of Myas place man, he looks familiar.” Norman snorted his annoyance, “of course he does man, that’s Tyler.” “As in Katherins stalker ex?” “Yes, dammit I should have known he was apart of this somehow.” Jon grabbed his lock pick and headed towards Myas building, not paying much attention to Norman bitching about Tyler. “Bro you gotta call Kat and let her know.” “Way ahead of you man, already did. Just keep her ass busy and watch yourself, that creepy fucker is lurking around there somewhere.” He ended the call as he got to the building, waiting to be buzzed in, an older woman asked why he didn’t have a key and he easily lied saying he got locked out and she was more than willing to help, bless her heart. He smiled as she came out and he quickly trotted past her to Myas door, using his tools to quickly pick the lock and push the door open wide. He found the light switch and stepped in, shutting the door behind him. The place looked normal so far, just a regular apartment filled with stuff a woman might want. Searching the house he didn’t find anything, nothing that screamed psycho. Jon groaned and rubbed his hands over his shaved head, he had to look in her room and he’d be done. Again her bedroom looked normal, everything in precise order for a woman, nothing to suggest her and Tyler live together, not here at least. He noticed the nightstand drawer was open and pulled it all the way open. He let out a long whistle, man this chick really had problems, he thought to himself. He picked up the rather large stack of photos, they were all of Norman. Not photos he posed for either, these were taken from a long distance without his okay. Typical sighs of a stalker. He spread them out over the bed and took a few pics of his own, just to show Norman and the girls when he heard the front door open. He quietly put the pictures back and looked around for a hiding place. Seeing the large closet he stepped in quietly and closed the door just in time for Tyler to kick the door open. Jon held his breath, trying not to make a sound. Through the cracks of the door he could see Tyler standing there, anger plain on his face as he scanned the room. Jon wasn’t scared, that’s not why he hid, he just didn’t want to give away their element of surprise. Was Tyler watching Norman’s house, how did he know to come back? Jon took a deep breath when Tyler turned around, satisfied that the room was empty when Jon’s phone vibrated in his pocket, Tyler stopped and turned towards the closet. 

Norman had to keep himself seated as he waited for Mya to arrive. After Jon sending that picture of Tyler, every part of him wanted to leave and head to Katherin, make sure she was safe from him. He felt like an idiot for not seeing it sooner, Tyler was still trying to get Kat back and Mya had been the one to help him. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to ease his headache when he felt hands on his shoulders. He hid the flinch and tilted his head to look at her, planting a smile on his face Norman got up and hugged her, kissing her cheek lightly. Her arms wrapped around his waist quickly before he pulled away. She was smiling like a devil in disguise, which is what she was. Nothing good about her remained anymore, her obsession had got the best of her and she was dangerous. “Thanks for meeting me, wanna sit?” He motioned to the chair furthest away from him but of course she took the one closest. He smiled through his irritation and pulled out her chair as she sat. Mya smiled and sat down, pulling off her jacket to reveal a slinky top. Norman fought the urge to vomit and run away instead he sat down and gave her his best smile. “I’m so happy you called me Norman.” “Yes, I didn’t want to wait any longer to try and work this out.” “And how do you think this is going to work out?” she gloated, happy that she was getting her way, it made him sick. “Well I know I don’t want anymore of those pictures to come to light, that could cause problems for me.” She grinned at him and put her hand over his. “I didn’t want to resort to that but I get what I want and what I want is you.” She whispered as the waitress put their coffee down and left again. “Yes im starting to see that. I’m willing to make some sort of arrangement so we both benefit from this.” “Does she know you are here?” Mya asked, drawing circles on his hand, making his skin crawl. “No she doesn’t and its best we keep it that way.” He lied, knowing Jon would have told them what was happening. “I don’t mind sharing Norman, but I want everything she gets when we are together.” “Everything like what?” She scooted forward until her disgusting mouth was too close to his ear. “I want you in everyway Norman, I want us naked in your bed, I wanna wake up with you. I want to be treated like you treat her.” Her voice made him shiver in a bad way, there was no way he’d be able to touch her like that, he couldn’t stand to even have her hand on his. He made himself chuckle and put his hand on top of hers, “I think I can make that work darlin, but no more funny business, no more pictures and acting crazy.” Mya agreed and closed her lips around his ear lobe, biting gently. Bile rose up his throat and he had to swallow repeatedly so he wouldn’t throw up. “Should we start tonight?” “Cant tonight darlin but soon.” Or never he thought to himself, itching to wipe his hear off and soak his arms in bleach. “Oh I wanted to ask you, who’d you get to snap those photos anyway?” Mya chuckled at her own private joke, “oh just a friend, wanted to help me get my dream guy.” This was a night of fake smiles, “I have to go, work tomorrow but I will call you and we can make a plan okay babe?” Her eyes lit up like the forth of July at his words, “okay, don’t work too hard and I cant wait to hear from you.” Norman stood up and helped her up, pulling her into his arms. His eyes darting around and seeing no on paying attention to them, she pulled back and he knew he had to do this. He was going to kiss her, she had to believe he meant what he said. He cupped her chin and her eyes got wide, confidence going down the drain, taking a deep breath he leaned down to her lips, kissing her gently. Her arms wrapped around his neck and held him closer, their lips working together with her tongue trying to coax his into the sensual dance. He flicked his tongue once and she moaned into his mouth. Norman pulled away and gave her one of his panty dropping smiles before walking away. He waited until he was out of sight before bending over and throwing up everything his stomach, letting it all hit the ground. He gasped and wiped his mouth, trying his best to breath through his nose but all he could smell was her expensive perfume. 

Jon stayed perfectly still, trying to see if maybe Tyler would realize it was nothing and walk away but that didn’t happen. Tyler’s hand tucked into the back of his pants and pulled out a small handgun, palming it like he knew how to use it. “Got a lot of nerve coming here.” He said still coming closer and closer, it seemed like he couldn’t pinpoint where the noise had come from. Jon knew the moment a gun came out that it changed the dynamic of the situation. This could only end up bad. Tyler was right in front of the closet now, using one hand to palm the gun in a white knuckle grip and the other to gently pull back the closet door. Jon lunged forward, trying to get the jump on him maybe get lucky and smack the gun away. Tyler wasn’t ready for it, Jon towered over his smaller frame, backing him up enough to emerge from the closet. Jon grunted as they fell to the floor, Tyler’s knee up against him stomach sending rolling pain through his body. “Easy man, don’t wanna hurt ya.” He grumbled trying to smack the gun away from his hand but he kept his death grip on it. Using his other hand to pull at his shirt, his knees bracing against his stomach to try and throw him off. Jon kicked up with his knee and it connected with Tyler’s leg, earning a grunt from him and it gave Jon enough time to smack the gun away from him, leaving it skidding on the hardwood floor. More confident now Jon got up quickly, hands up ready to fight as Tyler regained his balance and stood. Blood dripping from his mouth, a result of Jon’s head-butt. Jon backed up and put his hands up like he wasn’t going to hurt him, “not looking for trouble man.” Tyler scuffed and wiped the blood away with a swipe of his arm, “should have thought about that before you broke in.” Tyler’s eyes flicked back and forth between Jon and the discarded gun, seeing how far away each was from him. Jon shook his head, stepping forward with his hands balled up into fists. “Let it go man. Just back up and I’m gone.” Tyler laughed like the maniac he was, “you and Reedus fucked with the wrong guy, you couldn’t just leave Kat alone could ya, gotta have everything.” Jon rolled his eyes, not in the mood for the way he was acting like Katherin belonged to him. “Get over it man. She don’t want you no more, never will again.” Pure rage poured from him and before Jon could blink and react, Tyler was scrambling for the gun. Jon rushed him, knocking him off his feet and rolling around on the ground, fighting for control of the situation. They had their hands one the gun when it went off with a loud bang, that echoed off the walls. Jon’s body jerked back and both their eyes went wide. Jon waited for the pain to hit him, wanting so bad to say he was sorry to Nina one last time but it never came. Jon stepped back, gun in hand after Tyler could no longer hold his grip. He fell to the ground, a dark red spot forming right over his heart. Jon panicked and dropped to his knees, applying pressure to his chest, “shit, keep your eyes open man!!” He shouted but he knew it was too late, Tyler gasped and went still. Blood still seeping into the shirt and his hands, he stood and backed away sucking in deep breaths to help calm himself but it didn’t help. He could taste Tyler’s blood in the air, making him feel queasy. “Oh fuck….oh no…dammit!!” He paced the floor trying to decide what to do, did he call theme cops? But he was breaking and entering…..did he just leave… to many choices and not enough time as the blood began to spill onto the hard wood floor, a giant puddle under his body. Jon wiped his hands on his shirt, pulling the drawer open and grabbing all the pictures. He bent down and grabbed the gun, using his shirt to wipe off all his fingerprints from it before setting it down again. He headed for the door, looking back once more. He knew it was wrong but he was relieved that Tyler could no longer hurt them. He opened the door cautiously, it was pitch black outside and the street wasn’t that busy, he made his way quickly across the street and up the stairs to Norman’s door. He unlocked it stepped in. The hairs on the back of his neck standing up, someone was behind him. He twirled quickly, hands up and ready. It was Nina and Kat, eyes wide looking at the blood drenched shirt he wore, he let out a whimpering sigh before sliding down to the floor. Breath coming in shallow, head spinning and eyes pounding. “He’s dead….Tyler is dead.”


	45. Chapter 45

Lustful Dreams  
Chapter 44

“Jon what the hell do you mean Tyler is dead?” Kat screamed trying not to panic. Seeing the blood all over his hands was freaking her out. “Kat what the fuck do you think I mean?” Jon stood quickly and walked over to wash his hands. Blood turning from dark red to pink as it swirled down the drain. “What happened?” Nina questioned calmly, Jon turned the water off and dried his hands. “We figured out that Tyler was working with Mya so we had a plan.” Kat waited for him to finish then ran into Norman’s room to fetch a shirt big enough to fit Jon. She tossed it and Jon took the bloodied one off and dropped it, “what was the plan Jon?” She balled up the shirt and tossed it into the fire place, making sure to light it before she walked back over to them, her hands shaking the whole time. “I told to meet with Mya, to get her outta the house so I could search for those pictures.” Kats blood boiled, once again Norman was with Mya. “I know that look girl and don’t go there okay, there wasn’t another way.” Nina put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed lightly, trying to help center herself. “And did it work?” Kat asked him, trying to study every line of his face to, look for lies. “Yes then I saw it was him and waited for him to leave. The apartment was fine but she had dozens of pictures of Norman all over her wall.” Kat wasn’t surprised by that, that was stalker rule number one. “I found the fake photos of them in his trailer but someone came back, Tyler knew I was in there.” Jon paused and pulled Norman’s bottle of whiskey out and took a big swig. “I hid but he found me, he had a gun and we fought over it. Next thing I know it went off and he was shot, I tried to help but I couldn’t…” Jon’s voice wavered a little and Nina put her arms around his neck, Jon gripped her tight, trying to control himself. “What do we do?” Kat asked Nina who shrugged, “no one knows its him and we cant tell them.” Kat was surprised,her first instinct was to call the cops. “He is dead Nina, his body is in her apartment.” Her hands were waving all over the place, “oh god where is Norman, why isnt he hear yet?” Jon moved from Nina and took out his phone to call but there was no answer. They heard a car outside and ran for the window just as Mya pulled up in her car. “Fuck this is bad, oh god. You two need to go, he cant be here. Ill wait for Norman.” Jon seemed to be thinking it over before handing her the pictures and leaving. She tossed the pictures into the fire without looking at them, and waited for Norman to get back.

Jon let drove them back to his house, Kat was right he couldn’t be anywhere near her house. Mya would surely call the cops and tell them about Norman then he would be right in the middle of it with no alibi. Norman was spotted at the coffee shop at the time so he wasn’t worried. He looked over at Nina as he pulled up, stopping the car. “You don’t need to stay, I should have took you home first.” He rubbed his shaved head, worried beyond belief, this was a nightmare. “No I need to be here when and if the cops come. We can tell them we spent all night at your house.” He gave her a small smile and they went inside and just stood there. Things between them hadnt been too good. He’d been ignoring her calls. “Uh I think I need a drink, want one?” She nodded and followed him into the kitchen. He cracked two beers open and handed her one of them, taking his own drink. “its awful what happened but im happy you are okay.” Jon looked into her green eyes seeing tears that had yet to fall, “thanks, I never meant that to happen but im not going to pretend that I’m sad about it.” Nina nodded, “yeah me either, hes been trouble for years. We should probably order dinner or something, make sure we have it on record that we are here.” “Good idea, anything special?” She shrugged and they both reached for the phone book at the same time, their fingers brushing against each others. Jon grabbed her hand and squeezed it making Nina gasp quietly, it had felt like forever since he had been able to touch her. “Jon…” He didn’t let her finish, but gripped her hips and helped her jump onto the counter. His forehead leaning against hers as they breathed together, his hands cupped her chin, stroking his thumb stroking over her smooth cheek. He licked his lips before kissing her, loving the soft whimper from her. Her hands smoothed up his arms gripping tightly, bringing him closer between her legs. He broke the kiss, taking a breath. “I’ve missed you so much baby girl.” Nina smiled, “I missed you too, I’m so sorry about everything.” She hiccuped back a sob, “I need to tell you something.” His body vibrated to life, he knew she was going to spill about what happened with Kat and his cock only got harder and more painful. “Its okay Norman already told me.” Her eyes widened then looked down, “you two do that a lot?” She shook her head, “only when we have man troubles.” Jon snorted, he could understand that. “Are you mad?” He shook his head, tipping her chin up to meet his eyes. “No baby, just wish I could have watched.” Nina laughed abruptly and playfully smacked his arm. “You perv.” He didn’t disagree, just pulled her into another kiss, letting his fingers play on the soft skin of her hips. But the food… “Shit, here order the damn food before it gets too late.” She took it and his phone to dial, “why me?” He had her lift her arms up and took her shirt off, tossing it to the floor, “because my mouth his gonna be busy.” He gave her a wicked grin and started to kiss down her neck, to her large breasts, sucking her nipples through the material of her bra. She gasped and tried her hardest to talk normally. Jon chuckled darkly and unclasped her bra, attacking her nipples as soon as he could. Sucking them into hard points, one of her hands on the back of his neck to bring him closer. Jon pushed her down until her back was flat against the counter, kissing and biting down her ribs and hips, he could smell how wet she was already. Unsnapping her pants quickly, he looped his fingers in and pulled them down her thighs, finally getting the full smell of her arousal. “God baby you smell so good.” He groaned and sucked at her without moving her panties. “Jon please!!” He grinned and pushed her panties aside and licked up her center, her thick honey taste going into his mourh. “Ahhh!!!!” She moaned and arched up into his mouth. Jon held her legs down, diving in deeper to get more. Her entire body was shaking for him, begging him to fill her. Jon made quick work of his jeans and boxers until the floor, grabbing her by the thighs until her ass hung off the side. She groaned and swiveled her hips towards him, “easy girl, don’t rush me.” His voice was hoarse from arousal, beyond ready for this. He hooked one of her legs on his hip, his other hand lining him up with her dripping core. “Please baby, hurry up.” He grinned and thrusted in with one snap of his hips, she moaned and squeezed her walls around him. “Fuuuckk!!!” He moaned and dropped his head, trying not to cum right now, he wanted it to last. Ninas legs locked tightly around his hips, he surged forward, into her tight heat. Her body was perfect for him, ever inch of her was made for this, for him. “God baby, youre so damn tight!” Jon moaned, pounding fast into her, she sat up and kissed him hard, working her hips right along with his. Nails gripping his back, her mouth sucking at his skin, “harder baby!” Nina demanded, he could tell she was close,her tight walls fluttering around him. “You gonna cum for me baby girl?” “oh god, yes im so close!!” His balls got tight, the head of his cock too sensitive, “shit baby, cum with me!!” He begged, finally feeling her let go and soak him. He groaned and pumped as hard as he could, hearing her moans brought him over the edge quickly, spilling into her. His body slowed, feeling her slick body against his. “You okay?” She smiled and nodded, “that was amazing, I love you.” He leaned up to ravish her mouth, “I love you too baby girl.” He pulled out and carried her to the couch, tossing a blanket over her naked body before grabbing his jeans. He brought their beers in just as the food arrived. 

Norman drove home quickly wanting to ask Jon how it went and if he got the pictures. Jons car was not in the driveway, instead it was Kats. He sighed deeply, so not ready for the twenty questions she would have about where he was but he needed to go in and shower, get the smell of Myas perfume off his skin and vomit from his mouth. The door was unlocked when he walked in, seeing Kat perched on the rain of the balcony looking towards Myas apartment. She looked so good, tight dark jeans hugged her legs and framed her ass perfectly. A light blue flowy blouse billowed around her in the wind, curly hair all over the place. Her face free of any make up, instead placed with worry. He wanted to crawl to her and beg her, but for what,shes the one who went against him. But it was him who decided to fuck a stripper up the ass in revenge. Her dark blue eyes turned towards him, those pink lips opening and closing trying to form words. “Uh where is Jon at?” He dropped his keys and jacket down, kicking off his boots. “Nina drove him home, told them I’d wait for you.” Her voice was soft, trying not to mentioned where he had been but of course she knew. “You don’t have to, just need to shower.” She flinched, he knew it must look like he wanted to get sex off him but it wasn’t. “Its not what you think, can smell her perfume and its making me sick.” “No need to explain.” But her eyes darted back to the window, “I threw up, I just feel nasty.” “Why’d you get sick?” She asked in the worried tone of hers. “Uh she kissed me and it made me sick.” Norman answered honestly, “oh.” He nodded and went to his room, turning the shower on as hot as it could go, letting the steam fill the room as he brushed his teeth twice and tossed his clothes away. He stepped in and groaned under the boiling water, his skin going from tan to a deep red color. He hung his head and let the water drip down his skin. A cool draft hit him as the door opened and Kat slipped in behind him. He pushed his water soaked hair back and looked at her naked body. “What are you doin?” She shrugged, twisting her hands together in front of the apex of her thighs. She looked so innocent standing in front of him, biting her bottom lip. He knew she was sorry, and so was he but neither of them apologized. Her eyes never left his body, dripping with water, running down his hard body. Norman stepped forwards, invading her space. His head tilting to her neck as he inhaled deeply, smelling the sweet vanilla scent on her. His breath made her shiver, her arms brushing over her hardening nipples. “I should be kicking you out right now.” Norman breathed against her skin, “I know.” It came out as a whisper. He opened his mouth and sucked at her skin, using his teeth to scrape against it, she moaned and her hands went to his arms. Digging her nails into him. He kissed up her jaw, pausing to tongue her ear, her nails digging deeper into him. Finally he reached her mouth, her beautiful lips were trembling, “god you’re so fucking beautiful.” Norman slammed his lips hard against hers, pulling her naked body flush against his. One of her legs lifted to hook on his hip. He grabbed under her knee and ground his hardness against her. She whined into his mouth, trying her best to rub against him. Norman broke off the kiss, “not here, need you in our bed.” His voice was beautifully deep, he shut the water off and scooped her up into his arms dripping water all the way to the bed. Norman laid her down, legs spread wide to allow him to stand between them, gazing down at her dripping body. “Fuck baby, look at you.” He licked the water off her hips, nosing at her mound. Kat moaned and fisted his hair, “need to see your eyes.” He looked up at her, letting her see them, “need you Norman.” He kept her gaze as he licked a long line up her slit, she was so wet that even the water could hide it. “Yes!!” She arched her back, hips lifting up to his mouth looking for more. Norman tossed her legs over his broad shoulders, getting as close to her pussy as he could. His mouth opening wide, trying to suck all of her in. “Norman…please.” He crawled back up her body, wedging his hips between her thighs, the tip of his cock brushing over her clit. It made her whole body jump, inching closer to him. His mouth met hers in a slowly, languid kiss. Swallowing each delicious moan he got out of her. He wanted this to last forever, to go back to how it was before. Kat broke the kiss, putting her hands on either side of his face, “wait, I need to tell you something.” Norman shook his head, bending down to kiss over her jaw and to her neck. “No, it can wait baby. I need this, I need you.” He looked her in the eyes as he pushed in, bottoming out. She arched into him, gripping his shoulders, “oh god Norman, please!” He breathed through the urge to cum and mark her and pushed his hips back, slamming harder into her. Her body moved up the bed so she could grip the headboard. She felt so amazing, tight and wet like she always was for him. “God Kat, you feel so good baby.” He put his head into her neck and gave himself to her completely. He never wanted to be away from her again, he wanted to stay this way forever. “I feel it Norman, I’m so close!” He growled and pumped faster, feeling her tighten around him, “right there!!” She moaned and he felt her cum hard on him, her pussy latching onto him, drawing his orgasm out. “Fuuuckk!!” Norman moaned and came deep inside her, pumping his hips until the slowed, then stopped. He kissed her neck and jaw, cupping her face as he kissed her lips. “I love you.” “I love you too Kat, im sorry about everything.” Tears pooled in her eyes and he knew how sorry she was. 

They laid next to each other, face to face. No words between them after their make up session. He was happy and relaxed, with a smile on his face and she hated that she would ruin it. “I wanted to tell you what happened with Jon.” He nodded and drew little circles on her hand, “Tyler came back to the apartment and he had a gun.” “Holy hell is Jon okay?” Kat nodded, “hes fine but the went off and hit Tyler.” Kat could see him try and work through what she said, could see the wheels turning in his head. “Is he okay?” “Hes dead Norman.” Norman shot out of bed and looked towards Myas building. “How come no cops are there?” Kat got up, pulling the sheet to cover herself up and joined him at the window. “I don’t know, I know shes there.” Norman looked down as if he could see through the building. “I sent Nina with him, didn’t want him to be here if the cops came.” He nodded and he pulled her close, she shivered at his body heat. “I’m not gonna pretend to be crushed.” He said with little emotion to his voice but she couldn’t blame him. “Me either, Jon took the pictures so you are clear of her threats.” She laid her head against his chest and felt him kiss her head. A scream ripped into the night and the door to Myas building was thrust open so hard the glass shattered. Kat jumped and they watched as Mya ran out into the busy street. Hands covered in blood, she was frantic. A car horn sounded but it was too late as a car barreled into Mya, tossing her onto the hood before her body slipped and disappeared under the car. Kat screamed and shrunk against Norman, “call the cops, ill go down.” She nodded and watched him fling on some clothes before heading down. She called 911 and told them what happened, soon she found her own clothes and rushed down with him. His hands covered in blood, face a mask of horror. She gasped when she saw how busted up Mya was and it was clear that she was gone. 

Blue and red lights flashed behind them, cops bringing them away from her body and out of the street. They were both in shock, telling the cops what they saw but neglected to mention anything about Tyler. They would draw their own conclusions and go from there. They watched them take photos, question people and the driver and finally brought out a stretcher to take her mangled body away. The cops took their statements and told them to head inside and the clean up. This shower was shared in silence, getting dressed was also quiet. Norman called Jon and told him what happened. He put the phone down and they looked at each other, finally it was over. No more obstacles to push them apart, they were both dead. It didn’t take the cops long to find Tyler’s body, story was a burglary gone wrong, then Mya freaked and got hit, no one corrected them. Norman took Kat into his arms, cupping her face, trying to soothe her. “Shh baby, its over. Its all over.” She nodded and buried herself in his shirt,letting him hold her until she could hold herself up. 

THE END  
THANKS FOR READING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel is called Sinful Secrets


End file.
